


23 Minuten-2000

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: 23 Minuten brauchte es, um alle Magie auf der Welt zu vernichten. 23 Minuten waren genug, um Hermione Granger zu einer Edel-Prostituierten zu machen. 23 Minuten waren nötig, um Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter die Augen füreinander zu öffnen. 23 Minuten, die ausreichen, um Tom Riddle zu einem vorübergehenden Helden zu machen, bevor er von einem wahren Helden abgelöst wird ---HG/SS --- DM/HP --- GW/TR --- feat. Gilderoy Lockhart
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Prolog

Als Lord Voldemort starb, atmete die ganze Welt erleichtert auf.  
Für genau dreiundzwanzig Minuten.  
Dreiundzwanzig Minuten, die es dauerte, bis sämtliche Magie der Welt vernichtet wurde. Wie ein Staubsauger wurde sie eingesaugt, um Tom Riddle zwei Jahre später zu einem neuen Leben zu verhelfen. Das wusste natürlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemand.  
Ein frisches Leben für Tom, ohne jegliche Magie. Ein Leben als gewöhnlicher Mensch in der Muggelwelt. Tom Riddle und alle anderen würden ihre Erinnerungen an die Zaubererwelt behalten, was man als besonders qualvolle Folter ansehen könnte. Viele ehemalige Zauberer, Hexen und magiebegabte Menschen würden die Folgen bald spüren. Anderer magische Wesen würden völlig verschwunden sein, ebenso wie Hogwarts nun nicht mehr als ein Trümmerhaufen aus alten Steinen war.  
Man könnte der Sache aber auch etwas Gutes abgewinnen. Jede Person, die durch Magie ums Leben gekommen war, würde eine zweite Chance bekommen. Nur diejenigen, deren Körper durch physikalische Einwirkungen unwiderruflich zerstört wurde, mussten im Totenreich verweilen. Innerhalb von dreiundzwanzig Minuten hatte sich die Welt drastisch verändert und es dauerte auf den Punkt genau zwei Jahre, bis sich all die Magie zur Wiedergeburt einer einzigen Person zusammenfand: Tom Riddle.  
Tom Riddle, der genau DAS für den Fall seiner Niederlage geplant hatte. Nicht geplant war allerdings, dass er als völlig gewöhnlicher Mensch, ohne magisches Talent zum Leben erweckt wurde. Er kam auf einem Feld außerhalb von Irgendwo zu sich und machte sich am 2. Mai 2000 auf den Weg zum einzigen Ort, von dem er sicher wusste, dass er noch immer existieren würde: Malfoy Manor, in Wiltshire. Unterwegs musste er nicht nur feststellen, dass er keine Magie mehr besaß, sondern musste auch erfahren, dass er vergessen hatte, was Entfernungen waren, wenn man sie nicht mehr mit Magie überwinden konnte.

Dreiundzwanzig Minuten lang, sahen viele weinenden Augen dabei zu, wie sich die Macht des Dunklen Lords in eine Millionen Partikel auflöste. Unwissend, dass ein Etwas sich nicht in Nichts auflösen konnte. Der Sieg blendete alle zu sehr, um darüber nachzudenken.  
Als nach dreiundzwanzig Minuten die Reste von Hogwarts all ihre Magie verloren, brach Chaos aus. Als sich all die Toten wieder erhoben, verwandelte sich alles in schiere Panik und Hysterie. Es ist nur den alten Weisen wie Minerva McGonagall und Aberforth Dumbledore zu verdanken, dass nichts wirklich Schlimmes passiert ist und nur wenige erneut ihr Leben verloren. Der Schock aller war riesengroß, ebenso die Freude. George Weasley schloss seinen Bruder Fred in die Arme. Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks Finger berührten sich endlich und noch viele andere, totgeglaubte Menschen, Freunde aber auch Feinde erhoben sich. Es war ein riesiges Durcheinander und es dauerte drei Tage und drei Nächte.  
So lange dauerte es zumindest für Harry sich neu zu sortieren. Dann plötzlich stand Sirius Black vor ihm und grinste ihn verschwörerisch, sich an sein Versprechen erinnernd an.  
Das war zwei ganze Jahre her. Zwei Jahre, über die es sehr viel zu sagen gäbe und auch noch gesagt werden muss. Es gab viel Glück in dieser Zeit, doch man darf das Unglück einiger nicht unerwähnt lassen.  
Sirius Black gehörte sicherlich zu den Gewinnern dieser Ereignisse. Inzwischen wohnte er zusammen mit Harry Potter und Hagrid in einem kleinen Haus auf dem Land, nahe einer kleinen Provinzstadt mit dem Namen Ipplepen. In dieser Provinzstadt wohnten Remus Lupin mit seiner Frau Nymphadora Tonks zusammen mit ihrem kleinen Sohn Teddy. Sie trafen sich oft bei Black im Garten und genossen die Ruhe und das Landleben. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten sich ohne jegliche Magie zu bewegen, hatten sie sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt. Sirius‘ liebste Beschäftigung war es zusammen mit Hagrid an kaputten, antiken Motorrädern herum zuschrauben, sie herzurichten und wieder zu verkaufen.  
Auch die Weasleys wohnten quasi gleich um die Ecke und man traf sich nicht nur oft, sondern sehr oft. Harry und Ron arbeiteten nämlich in der Stadt in einem Sandwichladen, so lange, bis sie genug Muggelgeld zusammen hatten, um sich in London eine kleine Wohnung zu teilen, um dann dort auf eine echte Universität zu gehen. Aber das waren eher verschwommene Pläne. Auch Ginny trafen sie oft, obwohl man ansprechen sollte, dass sie und Harry dann doch nur gute Freunde waren und nicht mehr. Weder Harry, noch Ginny hätten genau sagen können, woran das lag. Vielleicht fehlte einfach die Magie für ihre Liebe.  
Von Draco Malfoy hatte man nichts mehr gehört, seit er mit seinen Eltern verschwunden war. Da ohne Magie auch die Furcht vor Personen wie Bellatrix eher gering war, kümmerte sich da niemand drum.

Es gab aber auch Verlierer. Dumbledore blieb tot. Sein Körper war hinüber und er hatte das Alter des natürlichen Todes schon längst überschritten, auch wenn er nicht vom Turm in den Tod gestürzt wäre. Was mit Severus Snape war, wusste niemand. Man war in der Kathedrale gewesen, doch sein Körper war weg. Niemand wusste, ob man Nagini als Magie einschätzen sollte oder nicht. Im Chaos der ersten Monate kümmerte sich niemand um Snapes Verbleib. Später auch nicht.  
Die größte Verliererin von allen, war Hermione Granger. Sie bemühte sich sehr. Sie alle bemühten sich sehr umeinander, doch Hermione trieb immer weiter und schneller von ihnen weg. Ohne Magie fühlte sie sich immer unbedeutender. Kein vernünftiges Wort erreichte ihr Ohr, keine Umarmung konnte sie besänftigen und nicht mal Rons Küsse konnten sie wärmen.  
Nur drei Monate nach den drastischen Veränderungen verließ sie ihre Freunde, um nach London zu gehen. Sie sagte etwas von Studium, doch niemand wusste, wo sie zu finden war. Hermione Granger hatte sich total unsichtbar gemacht. Sirius meinte, sie bräuchte nur Zeit, um sich neu zu orientieren. Harry glaubte seinem Patenonkel, denn er war doch ein erwachsener Mann. Remus schwieg nachdenklich und Hagrid meinte nur: „Sie kommt schon wieder, wenn sie Hunger hat.“  
Sie ist doch kein Tier, hatte sich Ron empört. Ihn traf Hermiones Weggang am schwersten. Waren sie doch gerade erst zusammengekommen. Nur um gleich wieder getrennte Wege zu gehen. Mehr als einmal wollte er nach London, um Hermione dort zu suchen. Ginny hielt ihn davon ab. Gib ihr Zeit, hieß es immer und von allen Seiten. So lange, bis Ron selbst davon überzeugt war, dass Hermione Granger nur Zeit brauchte, um wieder zu sich zu kommen.

Hermione Granger brauchte keine Zeit. Sie brauchte Geld. Viel Geld, um ihr Medizinstudium, was sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, zu finanzieren. Ihre Eltern weilten noch immer und vermutlich ohne das Wissen darum eine Tochter zu haben in Australien und sie würde nie wieder eine Chance haben ihre Liebe zu spüren. Hermione, nicht auf den Mund gefallen, hatten den netten Typen im Café Brazil, der sie bediente spontan nach einem Job gefragt. Er hatte breit gegrinst, ihr letztes Muggelgeld genommen und gesagt, dass zufällig gerade eine Stelle frei wäre. Er hieß Jonas, war so nett, dass er sie die ersten Wochen bei sich schlafen ließ und war sehr schwul. Hermione mochte ihn, wollte aber so schnell es ging ein eigenes kleines Reich haben, um sich auf ihre Zukunft konzentrieren zu können. Ihre Freunde waren der Meinung, dass sie extrem unter dem Verlust ihrer Magie litt, aber das war ein Trugschluss. Die Wahrheit war eher, dass sie es ziemlich schnell akzeptiert hatte und lange genug als Muggelkind aufgewachsen war, um nun zu wissen, was sie tun müsste. Sie wollte einen gut bezahlten Job, um ihre Studium zu finanzieren, was nicht billig sein würde. Leider bekamen es ihre ehemals magiebegabten Freunde nicht auf die Reihe ernsthaft ein Muggelleben zu leben. Wie auch? Sie hatten es nie gelernt und waren nicht mal im Traum darauf gekommen, dass sie es leben müssten. Deswegen war sie gegangen. Nicht für immer, nur so lange, um als ein gutes Vorbild anschließend zurückzukehren, um den anderen dabei zu helfen ein Leben in der Welt der Muggel aufbauen zu können.  
Bedauern war nicht so ihre Sache. Hermione Granger sah gern nach vorn und versuchte offen für das Schicksal zu sein. Das Schicksal, was sich ihr schon am dritten Tag ihrer Bekanntschaft mit Jonas mit dem Namen Carmen Cavallho vorstellte. Carmen arbeitete auch im Café Brazil und nicht nur da.  
Hermione, überheblich und in dem Glauben sich in der Muggelwelt bestens auszukennen, wurde ganz schnell in eine Welt hineingezogen, die glitzerte und gut roch. So lange, bis sie jemand wiedertraf, mit dem sie in diesem Leben nicht mehr gerechnet hätte.


	2. Chapter 2

Carmens Tante Maria bot Hermione netterweise an, mit in ihre große Wohnung zu ziehen. Hermione mochte Carmen und sagte schnell zu, auch wenn sie sich dort ein Zimmer teilen würden. Carmen und ihre Familie stammten ursprünglich aus Portugal. Die beiden Frauen waren lebenslustig, immer zu einem Scherz aufgelegt und immer schick angezogen. Carmen hatte große braune Augen, eine Wahnsinnsfigur und im Gegensatz zu Hermione große Brüste, die sie mit einem tiefen Ausschnitt gern betonte. Meistens trug Carmen so edle Kleidung, dass sie sich oft fragte, wie das ihre Freundin mit dem Lohn aus dem Café Brazil machte, in dem sie auch nur eine Schicht arbeitete. Zwei Wochen schwieg Carmen mit sichtlicher Mühe, bis ihr eines Tages der Satz rausrutschte:  
„Wenn man es schlau anstellt, kann man viel mehr verdienen, als im Café, Ruby.“  
Hermione war schlau und hatte aus vielen Gründen nicht ihren echten Namen angegeben. So nannte sie sich von Anfang an Ruby Robinson. Natürlich hatte sie den Köder geschluckt und nach dem WIE gefragt. Beide saßen auf dem Sofa, sahen eine Schmonzette im Muggel-TV an und hatten schon eine Flasche Wein getrunken.  
„Ich treffe mich mit Männern, die mich dafür bezahlen.“  
„Dafür? Wofür?“ Carmen grinste breit und hob ihre großen Brüste an, die gerade unter einem ausgeleierten Schlaf-Shirt verborgen waren.  
„Dafür. Aber manche wollen nur schick Essen gehen, wo sie eine Begleitung brauchen. Manche wollen nur ins Kino oder nehmen dich zu ihren Freunden mit, um mit dir als ihre Freundin anzugeben.“ Hermione runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
„Du … prostituierst dich also, Car?“  
„Wenn du das so nennen willst. Aber eigentlich bekomme ich nur Geld für etwas, was mir Spaß macht. Ja, manche wollen auch Sex, aber das ist in Ordnung. Maria wählt sie für mich aus und sie hat noch nie danebengegriffen.“ Carmen war gerade mal ein Jahr älter als sie.  
„Maria? Deine Tante?“  
„Ja, Maria …“, grinste Carmen und fügte keine weitere Erklärung an.  
„Wie lange machst du das denn schon?“  
„Seit etwa zwei Jahren. Wie du weißt, hat Maria ein kleines Geschäft, in dem sie esoterischen Kram verkauft, aber eigentlich ist es etwas anderes. Das „Everest“ ist bekannt in gewissen Kreisen und deshalb sind die meisten Männer, die sie zu mir schickt, gut betucht, kultiviert und schnell erschöpft.“ Sie lachte fröhlich. Hermione glaubte kaum, was sie hier hörte. Andererseits erklärte das natürlich so einiges.  
„Nebenher arbeitet Maria aber doch als Ghostwriterin, dachte ich“, sagte sie irritiert.  
„Ja, tut sie. Das Eine schließt das Andere doch nicht aus oder glaubst du ernsthaft, wie können uns vom Verkauf von Räucherstäbchen und Tarotkarten ernähren?“ Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und war sich nicht sicher, was sie von dieser Moral halten sollte. Maria und Carmen waren nett, super herzlich und hilfebereit. Sie hatten sie vorurteilsfrei aufgenommen, hatten ihr einen annehmbaren Preis gemacht und waren eigentlich gute Freunde geworden. Was sie nun hörte, war merkwürdig.  
„Und … wo machst du es?“  
„Na ja, meistens wollen die Herren ausgehen. Anfangs sind wir in Hotelzimmer oder zu ihnen gegangen, doch das war Maria zu unsicher. Jetzt hat sie mir ein kleines Zimmer gemietet, in denen ich mich mit ihnen treffe. Das Gute an dem Zimmer ist, dass nebenan ein junger Kerl wohnt, den Maria dafür bezahlt, auf mich aufzupassen. Wir haben einen Hilferuf ausgemacht, falls mal was sein sollte. Aber ehrlich, Ruby, es war noch nie was und den Kerl nebenan habe ich noch nicht einmal gesehen. Ich weiß nicht mal wie er heißt. Nur Maria hat irgendwas mit ihm ausgemacht.“  
„Das klingt echt … verrückt.“ Carmen rieb besorgt ihre Schulter.  
„Bist du jetzt geschockt und böse auf uns, Ruby?“  
„Nein, das nicht. Aber ich bin … ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie sah meine Welt bisher ganz anders aus und nun …“  
„Verstehe. Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass es weniger schlimm ist, als es sich anhört und das Geld nimmt man immer gern. Du weißt ja selbst, dass man im Brazil nicht wirklich viel verdient.“

Drei Wochen dachte Hermione über alles nach und beobachtete ihre Freundin Carmen aus dem Augenwinkel. Es schien ihr gut zu gehen und nichts deutete auf ein inneres Dilemma hin. Jede Nacht rechnete sie hin und her und kam immer zu dem gleichen Ergebnis. Sie würde noch mindestens drei Jahre im Brazil arbeiten und jeden Pence sparen müssen, um wenigstens die erste Hälfte ihres Studiums absolvieren zu können. Nichts wäre in ihren Augen schlimmer, als das Studium anzufangen und mittendrin wegen Geldmangel aufhören zu müssen. Am Sonntag sprach sie Carmen an.  
„Denkst du, wir könnten uns dieses … Zimmer auch teilen?“ Die braunen Augen wurden noch größer, dann nickte sie eifrig.  
„Aber ja, ich bin sicher das geht. Lass uns mit Maria sprechen!“ Das taten sie und Hermione hielt es ihrer Freundin Carmen zugute, dass sie sie nie dazu gedrängt hatte. Es war ihre Entscheidung ganz allein. Sie fühlte sich erschreckend und kribblig an. Ihre sexuellen Erfahrungen waren nur minimal und nicht der Rede wert aber so wie Carmen die Herren beschrieb, waren sie geduldig und kultiviert. Erst im Nachhinein würde Hermione zugeben müssen, dass sie eine vergoldete Brille aufhatte, hinter der sie nur das so dringend benötigte Geld sah. Hatte sie Geld, konnte sie studieren. Konnte sie das Studium beenden, könnte sie zu ihren Freunden zurückkehren, um ihnen Mut zu machen und zu helfen. So einfach war das.  
Maria war begeistert und meinte, sie würde die Herren sehr sorgfältig für sie aussuchen. Sie vertraute Maria, denn sie war eine kluge Frau mit einer Wahnsinnsintuition, wenn sie nicht sogar mal Magie besessen hatte. Doch nach zwei Jahren sprach man da nicht mehr darüber, falls man je zum elitären Kreis der Magiebegabten gehört hatte. Der Schmerz des Verlustes saß viel zu tief. Letztens hatte Hermione auf der Straße einen Bettler getroffen, der sie ziemlich stark an den Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels Tom erinnert hatte und es ziemlich sicher sogar war. Sie war seinen Blicken ausgewichen und hatte so getan, als wüsste sie nicht wer er war. Weil es so weh tat.

Der erste Mann, der zu ihr kam, war ein distinguierter Herr um die sechzig Jahre. Seine Haare waren schneeweiß, er war sehr gepflegt und hatte unglaublich tolle Umgangsformen. Wie Carmen es prophezeit hatte, wollte er an diesem Abend nur ein wenig Gesellschaft. Hermione trug vorerst ein Kleid von Carmen, was ihr um die Brust herum viel zu weit war. Von ihrem ersten Geld würde sie sich ein eigenes Kleid kaufen müssen, nahm sie sich fest vor. Der Mann führte sie in ein edles Lokal aus. Sie wurden mit seiner Limousine mit eigenem Chauffeur hingebracht und später abgeholt. Das Essen war der Wahnsinn, auch wenn Hermione keineswegs satt wurde und kaum Appetit vor Aufregung hatte. Doch der Mann war so vornehm, eloquent und freundlich, dass sie sich schnell entspannte. Nur wenig später erzählte sie ihm von ihren Plänen das Studium betreffend. Er hörte zu, stellte interessierte Zwischenfragen und am Ende glühten Hermiones Wangen über so viel angenehme Aufmerksamkeit. Als er sie zurückbrachte und sie mit keinem Wort auf „weitere Dinge“ angesprochen hatte, war sie trotzdem erleichtert.  
„Es hat großen Spaß mit dir gemacht, Ruby. Du bist ein kluges, zielstrebiges Mädchen und ich wünsche dir von Herzen, dass du deine Ziele erreichst“, verabschiedete er sie und gab ihr nur den Hauch eines Kusses auf beide Wangen.  
Hermione war euphorisch. Sie hatte dafür, dass sie essen gegangen war und auch noch die ganze Zeit über sich selbst geredet hatte, eine Menge Geld verdient. Carmen teilte ihre Begeisterung und Freude und so begann eine Zeit, die gut roch, herrlich schmeckte und sich samtig weich anfühlte. Voller Hoffnung und Vorfreude auf eine goldene Zukunft. Hermione kaufte sich bald eine Garderobe, die sie abwechselnd trug. Marie beriet sie meist, weil sie die Herren alle kannte, die sie zu den Mädchen schickte. Es war immer ein Volltreffer. Hermione kaufte sich schicke Unterwäsche und auch die brauchte sie bald. Der erste Mann, der sie für Sex bezahlte, war Robert G.  
Robert G. war laut Maria ein Unternehmer mit esoterischem Einschlag. Alle paar Monate trennten er und seine Frau sich. In dieser Zeit ging er zu „Mädchen“ und betörte sie mit seinem strahlenden Lächeln, das seine dünnen Haare wettmachen sollte. Robert war eher der fürsorgliche und unsichere Typ, der sich ständig versicherte, dass es Ruby gut ging und alles so war, wie sie es wollte. Als sie ihm das Kondom drüber streifte, wäre er fast schon gekommen. Fünf Minuten später und nach zig Fragen, ob es ihr denn auch so gefiel, war es dann so weit. Robert G. hatte einen unspektakulären Höhepunkt, Hermione gar keinen, dafür eine Menge Geld mehr. Am Ende schenkte er ihr dann noch einen protzigen Ring. Ruby bedankte sich brav und würde dieses hässliche aber vermutlich wertvolle Ding sicher nie tragen. Aber sie könnte ihn notfalls zu Geld machen. Es lief super und in ihrer Naivität, die leider nicht in der realistischen Welt der Muggel geschult wurde, musste Hermione einfach davon ausgehen, dass es immer so einfach laufen würde. Hätte sie nur ein einziges Mal eine schlechte Erfahrung mit einem Mann gemacht, hätte sie ihr Denken vielleicht sogar geändert. Aber selbst Carmen schwärmte immer nur und hortete das Geld ebenso wie sie. Allerdings wollte ihre Freundin nicht studieren gehen, sondern sehr bald eine eigene Edel-Boutique eröffnen, in denen es nur Designerkleidung zu kaufen gäbe. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an Marias exzellentem Gespür, dass sie niemals den jungen Mann nebenan mit dem Ruf „Feuer!“ alarmieren mussten. Hermione hatte ihn noch immer nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, hörte nur manchmal Geräusche von Leben nebenan. Es war sogar so, dass sie manchmal vergaß, dass es ihn angeblich gab. Er entglitt ihrem Blickfeld, wie auch die Moral über ihr Tun. Unter dem skeptischen Blick ihrer alten Freunde hätte sie das nie tun können. Sie hätte niemals so viel Geld in so kurzer Zeit zusammenbekommen, wenn sie wie Ron und Harry ihren Hintern in einer Sandwichbude abschuften würde. Der Lohn im Brazil war ein Witz gegen das, was sie 1-2 mal die Woche des Nachts verdiente. Auf Marias Auswahl war Verlass und schon längst geriet sie nicht mehr in Aufregung, wenn sie einen „Termin“ hatte.

Auch heute saß sie gelassen in dem gemütlichen Sessel ihres Zimmers, blätterte durch ein Hochglanzmodemagazin und nippte an ihrem Champagnerglas, was sie sich immer vorher gönnte, damit es beim Sex wenigstens im Magen prickelte. Heute trug sie zum ersten Mal ihre neue cremefarbene Seidenunterwäsche und hatte sich vorher ewig im Spiegel bewundert. Darüber hatte sie ein eng geschnittenes, sehr knappes, schwarzes Kleid, mit wenigen aber exquisiten Spitzeneinsätzen. Aufgeregt war sie nicht, nur ungeduldig. Sie schielte zu ihrem Anatomiebuch, was sie las, wenn sie noch mehr Zeit hatte. Doch das irritierte ihre Kunden eher. Sie erwarteten ein hübsches Püppchen mit Interesse für Schmuck, Mode und banales Geplapper über Nichts. Als es klopfte, hob sie nicht mal den Kopf und rief nur: „Herein!“ Erst als sich die Tür nicht schloss, sah sie hoch.  
Sie errötete bis in die allerkleinste Zehe.  
„Verdammter Mist!“, rutschte es ihr heiser heraus und ihre Zeitschrift glitt wie ein Hai von den Beinen zu Boden.  
Ihr Gegenüber starrte sie mindestens ebenso schockiert an und antwortete ihr dann auf seine eindringlich, vernichtende und überaus zynische Art:  
„Das kann man wohl sagen.“


	3. Chapter 3

Als es an der Tür klopfte, sah Lucius Malfoy zu seinem Sohn. Draco lümmelte auf dem Sofa herum und las in einer Zeitschrift.  
„Was?“  
„Na würdest du dich drum kümmern, Sohn!“, zischte Lucius scharf. Draco verdrehte unwillig die Augen. Seit es keine Hauselfen mehr gab, war das Leben echt beschwerlich geworden. Man musste sogar selbst an die Tür gehen, wenn es klopfte. Widerwillig ging er und riss unhöflich die Tür auf. Sie bekamen inzwischen selten Besuch. Anfangs kamen eine Menge Todesser, die alle bei seinem Vater Unterschlupf wollten. Aber man konnte über Lucius Malfoy sagen was man wollte, er hatte am Ende seine Seite gewählt. Alle Bittsteller schickte er weg und sagte mehrmals, dass er mit all dem nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte. Was willst du denn? Hatte Draco ihn einmal gefragt. In Ruhe sterben, war die Antwort seines Vaters. Seine Mutter, Narcissa Malfoy tat ihr Bestes, um das Haus in Schuss zu halten und ihre Familie zu versorgen. Sie verkaufte in der Muggelwelt viele magische Artefakte, die nun keinen Wert mehr hatten aber antik und wertvoll aussahen, für Muggelgeld, um das Haus zu unterhalten. Sie nutzten nur noch einen winzigen Teil des riesigen Anwesens. Der Rest verfiel langsam, weil sie kein Geld hatten das Gebäude in Stand zu halten. Draco half seiner Mutter manchmal beim Verkauf, wobei die größte Schwierigkeit war den höchstmöglichen Preis herauszuholen. Suche dir doch besser einen einfachen Job, Draco, sagte seine Mutter, nachdem er bei einer Verhandlung ungeduldig und frech wurde und damit beinah alles versaut hätte.  
„Und was soll ich machen? Ich kann doch nichts.“  
„Ich habe gehört, Harry Potter macht Sandwiches und verkauft die.“ Draco hatte einen heftigen Lachanfall bekommen, bei dem ihm seine Mutter nur missbilligend zugesehen hatte. Sein Vater, gezeichnet durch seinen Aufenthalt in Azkaban war zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen und im Grunde ein schwerer Pflegefall. Draco kümmerte sich meistens um ihn, wenn seine Mutter unterwegs war, um den ehemals magischen Familienbesitz zu Muggelgeld zu machen. Manchmal dachte er darüber nach, dass er ja wirklich Pfleger werden könnte. Dafür musste man nichts Besonderes können und das Geplapper eines idiotischen Alten hatte er gelernt zu ignorieren.

Jetzt öffnete er die Tür und sah in die braunen Augen eines gutaussehenden jungen Mannes. Die Zeit der Todesser-Besuche war längst vorbei. Wenn sich hierher jemand verirrte, dann der Lieferservice für Lebensmittel, den Narcissa organisiert hatte, für den Fall dass sie länger wegbleiben musste.  
„Ja?“, fragte Draco ohne Angst und ohne Wissen, wem er gegenüber stand.  
„Ist dein … Vater da?!“, fragte ihn eine Stimme, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam, die er aber gerade nicht zuordnen konnte.  
„Ja, schon. Aber falls du was von ihm willst, vergiss es. Er ist nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf und sabbert ziemlich viel.“   
„Ach, das macht nichts. Alles, was ich möchte, ist ein Obdach. Kannst du da was machen, Draco?“ Draco stutzte. Woher kannte der Typ seinen Namen? Und überhaupt, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, hatte der junge Mann, der vielleicht ein paar Jährchen älter als er selbst war, den grauen Schulpullover von Hogwarts über den Schultern liegen. Der Tag im frühen Mai war ungewohnt warm und so hatte der Kerl die Ärmel seines Hemds nach oben geschlagen.   
„Äh, darf ich fragen, wer du bist?“  
„Aber na klar. Ich bin Tom Riddle.“ Draco erstarrte zu Stein. Sein Gegenüber sah ihn sanft lächelnd an. Riddle sah wirklich verdammt gut aus, damals, vor seiner Mutation in ein Monster. Dracos Herzschlag explodierte fast und aus einem Reflex heraus, schrie er ins Haus:  
„Dad! Lord Voldemort steht an der Tür!“  
„Dann lass ihn doch rein!“, rief Lucius zurück. Alles was Draco dazu einfiel, war:  
„Ich sagte doch, er hat sie nicht mehr alle.“ Tom drängte sich schon an Draco vorbei ins Haus.  
„Übrigens, keine Sorge. Wie es aussieht, habe ich auch keine Magie mehr, was ärgerlich aber hoffentlich behebbar ist. Andererseits hätte ich aber kein Problem ein scharfes Messer zum Töten zu benutzen. Hallo, Lucius Malfoy, ich habe gehört, dein Zustand ist leicht … bedenklich“, begrüßte er Lucius. Lucius hatte, wie jeden Tag, zusammengesunken in seinem Sessel nahe am prasselnden Kamin gesessen. Ihm war ständig kalt und er sprach nicht mehr viel. Meistens war er in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt versunken und niemand wollte genau wissen, wie die aussah.  
Jetzt hob er den Kopf, sah Riddle mit trüben Augen an und nickte:  
„Ich würde zwar dein Aussehen nicht erkennen, doch deine Stimme werde ich niemals vergessen. Nur zu, setz dich doch.“ Draco blinzelte nur verstört und beide schienen ihn total vergessen zu haben. Tom setzte sich elegant wie ein Dandy, überschlug die Beine und musterte Lucius schamlos.   
Schon lange hatte Lucius keine Angst mehr. Sein einziges Ziel war der baldige Tod, von dem er sich Erlösung versprach. Er hatte alles falsch gemacht und sein einziger Trost war, dass sein Sohn und seine Frau am Leben waren.   
„Du hast doch nicht etwa geglaubt, ich sichere mich nicht ab, Malfoy?“  
„Ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal, Voldemort, denn wie es aussieht, hast auch du keine Magie mehr zur Verfügung und damit bist du nichts anderes als ein schnöder Tyrann und Mörder.“ Draco zog scharf die Luft ein, als er seinen Vater so respektlos sprechen hörte.  
„Ich sagte doch, er ist ballaballa im Kopf!“, sagte Draco schnell, doch Riddle lachte nur. Sein dunkles Lachen klang erotisch.  
„Schon gut, Junge. Er hat ja recht. Ich bin machtlos, doch ich habe vor mir meine Macht zurückzuholen und dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe, Lucius.“  
„Nein, ich habe damit nichts mehr zu tun. Du hast mich und alle, die an dich geglaubt haben, ruiniert. Bei mir gibt es nichts mehr zu holen. Sieh dich doch um!“  
„Doch, deinen Sohn und deine Frau …“, sagte Tom freundlich. Lucius versuchte sich aus dem Sessel hochzustemmen, doch scheiterte und fiel ächzend wieder zurück.  
„Wehe, du wagst es erneut Hand an meinen Sohn zu legen und …“ Lucius bekam kaum Luft. Sein Herz schmerzte und der Schweiß brach ihm aus.  
„Du hast keine Macht mehr über mich … und meine Familie, Voldemort!“, keuchte der Hausherr angestrengt, dessen Haare inzwischen schneeweiß waren.  
„Das mag schon sein und ich bin nicht hier, um jemand zu zwingen oder zu erpressen, obwohl ich das könnte. Ich bräuchte dir nur das Messer an den Hals halten und dein Sohn würde für mich Rad schlagen. Oder, Draco, wie sieht es aus?“ Draco war total elend, nicht nur, weil er kein Rad schlagen konnte. Wer hätte denn mit so etwas rechnen können? Alle waren davon ausgegangen, dass Voldemort endlich tot war. Und jetzt war er zurück. Mal wieder. Machtlos aber noch ebenso machtgierig und skrupellos wie vorher.  
„Worum geht es denn genau?“, brachte er heiser hervor. Tom strahlte ihn an und er musste zugeben, dass er vor seiner schrecklichen Verwandlung in Lord Voldemort einfach nur ein sehr attraktiver junger Mann gewesen war, dem sicherlich so einige Herzen zugeflogen waren. Er hatte einen beinah magischen Charme, der dafür sorgte, dass er nun nicht auf ihn losging (und vermutlich nur verlieren könnte), sondern seine Kooperation anbot.  
„Na endlich stellt dein Sohn eine gute Frage, die ich sehr gern beantworte. Zuerst brauche ich ein Dach über den Kopf und alles andere. Danach muss ich Harry Potter finden und …“ An dieser Stelle keuchten Lucius und Draco synchron und Tom lachte leise.  
„Keine Sorge, ich will ihn nicht gleich töten. Ich will ihn kennenlernen. Der Grund ist einfach. Potter war für mein Ableben verantwortlich und nur er kann auch dafür sorgen, dass ich meine Magie wiederbekomme. So ein Mist denkt sich doch nur das Schicksal aus. Nur weiß ich noch nicht wie das zu machen ist und ich verspreche mir von Potter, dass er es herausbekommt. Ich weiß, das klingt zäh, doch mir fällt leider sonst keine andere Lösung ein. Also muss ich ein wenig improvisieren. Sich mit Potter anzufreunden wäre ein kleiner, feiner Schritt, oder Draco?“ Riddle schien auf Lucius Meinung nichts mehr zu geben, was daran liegen könnte, dass ihm gerade Sabber am Kinn nach unten tropfte und er seltsame Erstickungsgeräusche von sich gab. Sogar Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Vater lachte oder gerade erstickte.  
„Du kannst doch Potter auch nicht ausstehen, oder?“ Draco zögerte. Er war Harry eine Menge schuldig und am Ende haben sie auf derselben Seite gekämpft. Leiden konnte er den Heiligen Potter deswegen trotzdem nicht. In seinen Augen war Harry weiterhin nur ein, von seinen Freunden und Verbündeten gemachter Held. Die wahren Helden, wie Severus Snape waren im Chaos der letzten zwei Jahre völlig in Vergessenheit geraten. Es wäre vielleicht anders gewesen, wenn die Magische Welt nicht zusammengebrochen wäre, doch so war es nun mal. Als Draco diese Gedanken so unreflektiert durch den Kopf schossen, musste er auch zwangsweise darüber nachdenken, ob es vielleicht möglich war, dass die Magie ihrer Welt zurückkam, wenn Voldemort seine Magie wieder zurückerlangte. Wäre das die Möglichkeit ihre Welt zu reaktivieren? Draco konnte zwar nur für sich sprechen, doch die Welt der Muggel war nicht seine und würde es nie werden, egal wie viele Jahre noch vergehen würden. Sie mussten sich anpassen und manchen gelang es ganz gut. Andere hatten sich so sehr zurückgezogen, dass sie in Vergessenheit gerieten. Zum Beispiel wusste niemand, wo Minerva McGonagall oder auch Neville Longbottom abgeblieben waren.  
„Gut, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Allerdings würde ich gern erst mal allein zu Potter, nachdem ich ihn ausfindig gemacht habe, um die Lage auszukundschaften.“  
„Brillante Idee. Das hätte ich dir auch vorgeschlagen. Bis gleich also.“  
„Bis gleich? Das dauert ein paar Tage, denn ich muss erst rausfinden, wo Potter lebt und den Zug nehmen und …“ Riddle sah ihn unwillig an und seufzte dann deprimiert.  
„Ja, stimmt. Dann beeile dich, ich wische inzwischen deinem Alten den Sabber vom Kinn.“  
„Ich kann dich nicht mit meinem Vater allein lassen. Er braucht Pflege und du … würdest … ihn …“  
„Ach Unsinn, ich töte ihn nicht. Es sei denn er pinkelt mich an, wenn ich ihn ins Bett bringe. Wo ist deine Mutter?“  
„Sie kommt erst morgen zurück.“  
„Weißt du, warum ich deinen Eltern kein Haar krümmen werde, Draco?“ Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Wirklich klar waren seine Gedanken nie, jetzt erst recht nicht.  
„Weil ich sonst kein Druckmittel mehr gegen dich habe. Also hopp, mache dich reisefertig.“  
„Dad?“, fragte Draco ratlos aber leider wohlwissend, dass ihm sein Vater keinen Rat geben konnte. Lucius hatte die Lider geschlossen, schlief aber nicht, sondern war nur erschöpft.  
„Geh schon, Draco. Ich habe keine Angst und er wird Narcissa nichts tun, weil er sonst kein Essen bekommt.“ Draco bezweifelte das, doch er nickte gehorsam und packte einen kleinen Koffer, um Harry Potter einen Besuch abzustatten. Verschwiegen hatte er besser, dass er ganz genau wusste, wo Potter sich aufhielt. Und auch, dass er ihn gar nicht so abstoßend fand.

Auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof brach Draco immer wieder in hysterisches Lachen aus. Das war total absurd. Riddle, der zurück war und auch nur ein schnöder Mensch war. Sein aufgezwungener Besuch bei Potter, von dem er im Grunde schon länger geträumt hatte. Einfach, weil er nicht glauben konnte, dass Potter und Weasley in einem Sandwichshop arbeiteten. Dabei hatten sie bestimmt so neckische Uniformen an und so niedliche Mützchen auf dem Kopf. Er hätte Potter zu gern in so einer Kostümierung gesehen. Auf den Weg nach Ipplepen hätte er sich wohl niemals freiwillig gemacht. Hin und wieder sah er seinen Freund Blaise Zabini, doch eher selten, denn seine Eltern hatten mit Blaise das Land verlassen und wohnten jetzt in Frankreich. Sich mit gewöhnlichen Verkehrsmitteln zu besuchen, war nicht mehr so einfach. Zum Glück dauerte die Fahrt in die Provinz nur drei Stunden. Drei Stunden, in denen er viel nachdenken konnte. Riddle wollte seine Magie zurück, verständlich. Denn ohne sie war er auch nur ein erbärmlicher Mörder, wie sein Vater richtig sagte. Etwas in ihm hatte allerdings die Hoffnung, dass mit Riddle auch die Magie als solches zurück kommen könnte. Und wenn er sich einfach ein Beispiel an Severus Snape nahm und zum Doppelagenten wurde? Bei diesen verrückten Gedanken wurde er ganz aufgeregt. Am Ende beschloss er erst einmal zu sehen, wie Potter drauf war.  
Inzwischen freute er sich schon sehr ihn zu sehen, einfach, weil er sonst selten mal jemand traf, mit dem ihn etwas verband. Und wenn es nur eine Feindschaft war, so gab es doch eine Verbindung. Beinah war Potter ein Freund, dachte er guter Dinge, als er aus dem Zug stieg. Das Wetter war nach wie vor erstaunlich sonnig und mild. Hoch motiviert ging er los, um den Sandwichladen zu suchen. Hinter sich her zog er ein kleines Köfferchen und wirkte damit wie ein arroganter Großstadtbewohner in einem verschlafenen Provinznest.


	4. Chapter 4

„Vielleicht haben sie sich verlaufen?“, fragte Hermione mit ihrer besten, hoffnungsvollen Klein-Mädchenstimme, an die sie sich erinnerte.  
Lange hatten sie sich nach dem ersten Wortwechsel bestürzt angestarrt. Hermione hatte dabei ständig unauffällig an ihrem ultrakurzen Kleidsaum gezupft, der leider davon nicht länger wurde und weiterhin nur gerade so ihre Unterwäsche verbarg. Und Severus Snape stand da, wie zu Stein erstarrt. Ohne zu blinzeln oder sich anderweitig zu bewegen, sah er sie durchdringend an.  
„Miss, Granger, ich ...“, hob er nun an zu sprechen, doch sie fuhr ihm gleich ins Wort.  
„Ssssscht! Seien sie still. Mein Name ist Ruby. Ruby Robinson“, zischte sie ihn viel schärfer an, als sie beabsichtigt hatte.  
„Dann habe ich mich garantiert nicht verlaufen, auch wenn ich kurz die Hoffnung hatte“, sagte er mit sarkastischem Unterton. Er war ganz in Schwarz, wie immer, sah aber trotzdem anders aus. Seine schwarzen Haare hatten sich nicht verändert, allerdings trug er nun ein einfaches schwarzes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose. Darüber hatte er einen schwarzen, dünnen Mantel, den sie im ersten Moment wirklich für seinen Umhang gehalten hatte, der aber keiner war.  
Plötzlich und wie aus dem Nichts kam die Erinnerung an ihn und alles, was er für sie getan hatte. Hermione sprang hoch und warf sich ihm an den Hals, weil sie plötzlich eine so immense Dankbarkeit verspürte, dass sie nicht dagegen ankam.  
„Harry ist ihnen so unendlich dankbar, Professor Snape!“, sagte sie und meinte damit auch sich selbst und alle anderen. Er nahm nur, nicht gerade sanft, ihre Arme und zog sie sich vom Hals.  
„Hören sie auf damit! Potters Dankbarkeit interessiert mich einen Dreck“, knurrte er und trat einen Schritt zurück, als sie von ihm abließ. Hermione war wieder errötet und aus Verlegenheit zupft sie erneut an ihrem Kleid herum. Sie konnte ihm für Sekunden nicht in die Augen sehen. Vermutlich sah er ihr sowieso nicht ins Gesicht, sondern auf ihren verwegenen Ausschnitt, aus dem ihre Brüste fast herausfielen. Schon war ihr Anflug von Gewissen vorbei. Sie wollte so gern echte Scham empfinden, doch dazu machte sie das hier schon zu lange. Trotzig hob sie den Kopf und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Er sah ihr nicht auf die Brust und sie fühlte eine zarte Enttäuschung und noch mehr Trotz.  
„Verstehe. Sie haben schon bezahlt und wollen nun auch etwas dafür bekommen. Dann setzen sie sich doch bitte. Ich unterhalte sie sehr gern und …  
„Hören sie doch auf damit …. Ruby!“, zischte er sie böse an. Hermione wurde so langsam wütend. Schön, dass er am Leben war. Aber dieser Mistkerl war undankbar, ätzend und scheinbar immer noch auf Konfrontation aus. Anstatt sich zu freuen am Leben zu sein, verspritzte er weiterhin sein schwarzes Gift. Hierfür hatte er bei Maria bezahlt und sie würde ihm verdammt nochmal geben, was er wollte.   
„Sie können mich auch gern zum Essen einladen, wenn sie wollen“, sage sie lahm und ahnend, dass er verneinen würde.  
„Bestimmt nicht!“  
„Was zum Teufel wollen sie dann? Mit Verlaub gesagt, sie sind nicht gerade der Typ Mann, den ich sonst bediene.“ Seine Augen verengten sich bedrohlich und wieder musterte er sie intensiv.  
„Was … ist passiert, dass so etwas aus ihnen geworden ist?“, fragte er plötzlich, mit viel weicherer Stimme und ehrlich interessiert. Hermione seufzte. Gerade mit einem Mann wie Severus Snape wollte sie als Allerletztes über ihre Gründe und Ziele sprechen.  
„Wollen sie jetzt Sex oder nicht?“, fragte sie ihn stattdessen und kam wieder provokant auf ihn zu. Unwillkürlich wich er zurück und stieß an die Tür. Sie hob amüsiert die Brauen, als sie begriff, dass er mindestens genau so unangenehm berührt war wie sie.  
„Bestimmt nicht mit einer Schülerin!“  
„Zwei Fehler in einem Satz. Ich bin keine ihrer Schülerinnen mehr und inzwischen bin ich sowieso zu alt, um eine Schülerin zu sein. Ich mache das hier schon weit über ein Jahr und es … rentiert sich.“  
„Geld?“, fragte er heiser und fassungslos.  
„Aber ja. Muggelgeld. Das braucht man hier leider zuhauf, um etwas Ordentliches aus seinem Leben machen zu können. Wie haben sie mich überhaupt bezahlt? Mit Muscheln?“, fragte sie ihn ganz direkt. So langsam wich die Anspannung. Spätestens, seit sie wusste, dass Snape sich ebenso unwohl fühlte.  
„Nun, ich habe einen Mitbewohner, der ein wenig Muggelgeld angehäuft hat und es brüderlich mit mir teilt“, sagte er mit einem angedeuteten, sehr versteckten Grinsen.  
„Ach ja? Malfoy etwa?“  
„Ich bitte sie! Also ob ich mich mit dem Pack nur noch eine Sekunde abgeben würde. Ich rede von Gilderoy Lockhart. Etwa drei Wochen nach dem Umsturz habe ich ihn orientierungslos durch die Straßen irren sehen. Er wollte zu seinem „Schatz“, wie er immer wieder verschwörerisch murmelte. Weil ich sehr fürsorglich bin, habe ich ihn begleitet und er hatte wirklich einen Schatz. Allerdings ist er so durch, dass er nichts damit anzufangen wusste. Lockhart hat davon geplappert ihn zum Loch Ness zu bringen und ihn dort in den See zu werfen. Ich habe nicht rausgefunden, wo der Sinn dahinter sein sollte. Stattdessen habe ich ihm angeboten in meine Wohnung einzuziehen, damit ich seinen Reichtum verwalten kann. Nein, ich habe auch nie herausbekommen, woher der Spinner so viel Muggelgeld hatte, doch das ist am Ende egal. Er war begeistert, wohnt seitdem bei mir und ich gebe sein Geld aus“, gab er ganz offen zu.  
„Für Nutten!“, sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und glaubte kaum, was sie zu sehen bekam. Severus Snape wurde rot und senkte den Blick.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist, Miss Granger. Dass sie als eine arbeiten oder dass ich zu einer gehe!“, zischte er dann aber auf seine übliche Art, dass sie in Abwehrhaltung ging und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
„Gut, also kein Essen, kein Sex, nur Beschimpfungen. Hat Maria sie aufgeklärt, dass das extra kostet?!“, fauchte sie.  
„Vielleicht habe ich das ja bezahlt. Wissen sie es genau … Ruby?“  
„Woher kennen sie denn Maria?“  
„Hm, ich habe früher hin und wieder ein paar Sachen bei ihr gekauft und sie schreibt für mich“, sagte er so beiläufig aber Hermione blieb der Mund offen stehen.  
„Was? Sie ist ihre Ghostwriterin?“  
„Ja, sagt man wohl so.“  
„Um was geht es denn?“, fragte sie neugierig nach, doch Severus Snape presste nur seine Lippen fest zusammen und schwieg. Wieder sahen sie sich abschätzend an. Unter seinem Blick kam sie sich irgendwie nackt vor. Das machte sie verlegen, doch irgendwie gefiel es ihr sogar. Sie sah ihn atmen und wenn sie sich nicht irrte, dann ging sein Atem um einiges schneller. Ihm gefiel, was er sah, eindeutig.   
„Wissen sie was? Geschenkt. Ich will keine Gegenleistung. Machen sie es gut, Ruby Robinson“, sagte er plötzlich sehr herablassend und drehte sich zur Tür.  
„Nein! Warten sie doch, Professor Snape, ich …“  
„Könnten sie das Professor weglassen, sonst fragt mich noch jemand danach und was soll ich dann antworten? Ich war Professor in einem magischen Atlantik in den schottischen Highlands? Es gibt auch in der Muggelwelt Irrenanstalten, in die sie mich stecken, wenn ich so etwas behaupte.“  
„Von mir aus, Mister Snape. Aber können wir nicht wenigstens irgendwo etwas trinken gehen? Ich habe mir den ganzen Abend frei genommen und wüsste sonst nichts mit mir anzufangen“, bat sie leise, weil sie plötzlich ein überwältigendes Bedürfnis hatte mit jemanden zu sprechen, der mal war wie sie. Carmen und Marie und Jonas waren super nett. Von Magie und deren Welt, die es mal gab, wussten sie vermutlich nichts. Aber Severus Snape wusste davon und sie hatte gerade extremes Heimweh. Nach ihren Freunden, dieser schönen, bunten und doch so grausamen Welt und nach der Magie selbst. Sie hatte vieles einfacher und lebenswerter gemacht. Hier war sie eigentlich nur dabei Geld zusammenzuraffen. Die lustigen Abende mit Car und Jonas waren noch das Beste an allem. Snape zögerte und schließlich seufzte er tief.  
„Gut. Ziehen sie sich um.“  
„Kommt nicht in Frage! Ich arbeite und das ist mein Arbeits-Outfit. Sie werden es schon überleben, wenn sie mir einfach in die Augen schauen“, sagte sie frech. Sie sah ihn erstarren und ignorierte es. Sie zog sich ihren neuen teuren Designermantel über, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und bedeutete ihm auffordernd an die Tür zu öffnen.  
„Sie sehen aus wie eine …“  
„Ich bin ein!“

„Ihre Haare sind anders“, sagte er, als sie sich in einer ihrer Lieblingskneipen gegenüber saßen. Dieser Pub erinnerte sie ein wenig an Hogsmeade und das Drei Besen. Nur Butterbier gab es nicht und so hatte sie ein starkes, malziges Ale bestellt.  
„Sie sind nur hochgesteckt“, sagte sie genervt. Irgendwie hatte sie sich das viel schöner vorgestellt. Am liebsten hätte sie mit Snape in Erinnerungen an alte, schöne Zeiten geschwelgt. Doch Snape starrte sie nur die ganze Zeit an und sagte so seltsame Sachen, als würde er sich das erste Mal mit einer Frau unterhalten.   
„Ich brauche das Geld, um Medizin zu studieren“, sagte sie, um vielleicht doch noch ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.  
„Medizin? Weshalb gerade Medizin?“  
„Weil ich damit Leben retten kann.“  
„Himmelherrgott“, kam es aus seinem Mund. Er verdrehte die Augen und sah einen Moment so aus, als wenn er aufstehen und einfach gehen wollte.  
„Scheint ja nicht so auf ihr Verständnis zu stoßen, Mister Snape“, sagte sie patzig, weil sie sich sehr über seine Ablehnung ärgerte.  
„Irgendwie verstehe ich nur ihre verdrehte Moral nicht ganz, Ruby.“ Er nannte sie nun eisern Ruby, doch es hörte sich jedes Mal an, als würde er ihr ins Gesicht schlagen. Furchtbar unhöflich und angewidert.  
„Sie machen sich Gedanken um andere Menschen, wollen Gutes tun, auf Biegen und Brechen und des Nachts schmeißen sie ihre Moral über Bord und haben Sex mit Männern gegen Geld. Wie passt das zusammen?“  
„Oft gehen wir auch nur aus, z.B. Essen, ins Kino und so weiter …“, wies sie ihn giftig darauf hin.  
„Das ist Haarspalterei, Ruby. Sie wissen, was ich meine? Tun sie das hier … gern?“  
„Sie sind weder mein Lehrer, noch mein Vater!“, zischte sie und war kurz davor ihm ihr restliches Ale ins Gesicht zu kippen. Seine schwarzen Augen hatten sich verengt und entließen sie nicht eine Sekunde aus seinem vernichtenden Blick.   
„Wo sind ihre Freunde?“  
„In einem verdammten Provinznest und sie bekommen da einfach nichts auf die Reihe. Deswegen bin ich hier, um ihnen zu zeigen, was möglich ist. Ich möchte das Studium machen und zurückkehren, damit sie den Mut finden etwas aus diesem Leben zu machen, selbst, wenn es nur noch in der Muggelwelt stattfindet. Und falls es sie interessiert, ich arbeite auch noch ganz normal, in einem Café!“, zischte sie ihm über den Tisch ins Gesicht.  
„Spannend.“  
Irritiert blinzelte sie, um gleich danach in ein weiteres unangenehmes Schweigen zu verfallen.  
„Komm sie, ich bringe sie nach Hause“, sagte er plötzlich und trank sein Ale aus.  
„Das ist nicht mein Zuhause oder denken sie wirklich, ich wohne in dem … Zimmer?“ Jetzt wirkte Severus Snape leicht verwirrt, zuckte dann aber nur die Schultern und sagte dunkel:  
„Wo auch immer sie hinwollen, ich bringe sie hin, denn in diesem Kleid lasse ich sie sicher nicht allein durch die nächtlichen Straßen laufen. Also, wohin wollen sie, Ruby?“ Hermione schäumte vor Wut.   
„In das Zimmer“, knurrte sie nur dumpf und dackelte neben ihm her, als wäre sie wieder 16 Jahre alt und er hatte sie bei irgendwas Verbotenem erwischt und würde sie nun in sein Büro eskortieren, um ihr dort die Leviten zu lesen.

Schnell waren sie zurück, denn der Pub war nur im die Ecke gewesen. Eigentlich traf sie sich dort ganz gern mit Jonas und Car. Aber Jonas hatte seit Neustem einen Freund und Carmen war mit Maria im Theater.   
„Gute Nacht, Ruby!“, ätzte Snape vor der Tür und wollte einfach gehen. Da explodierte Hermione. Auf ihren Stöckelschuhen hechte sie ihm nach und stellte sich vor ihn. Sie stemmte wütend die Fäuste in ihre Hüften und sagte mit allerbestem Selbstbewusstsein einer Edelhure:  
„So geht das nicht, Snape! Sie ruinieren mir den Ruf. Sie haben bezahlt und ich werde liefern. Also bewegen sie ihren Hinter durch diese Tür, sie kennen den Weg!“ Manche Kunden mochten diesen Ton sehr an ihr. Einer davon war Ralph, ein gut betuchter Börsenmakler, der leider abgrundtief hässlich und klein war. Aber er war sehr nett, großzügig und ein wirklich unterhaltsamer Mann, der sie mit Leichtigkeit zum Lachen bringen konnte.  
Snape aber, sah sie nur drohend an.  
„Wenn sie es genau wissen wollen, habe ich nicht dafür bezahlt, dass sie mich herumkommandieren und beschimpfen“, konterte er belegt.  
„Vielleicht nicht. Für andere Dinge schon und die werden sie bekommen. Schon allein, damit sie endlich begreifen, dass sich alles geändert hat und ich weder ihre Schülerin, noch sonst was bin. Sie sind mein Kunde und jetzt … bitte ich sie, gehen sie nach oben, damit wir es hinter uns bringen können.“ Sie trat nah an ihn heran und auf ihren hohen Pumps konnte sie ihm fast in die Augen sehen, ohne nach oben sehen zu müssen.   
„Das ist … ethisch nicht vertretbar“, murmelte er und sah ihr dabei direkt in die Augen. Hermione erschauerte heftig und merkte zum ersten Mal seit sie Sex gegen Geld machte, so etwas wie eine gegenseitige Anziehung.  
„Das ist mein Job, ihr Geld und diese Welt. Also los. Sie sind doch kein Feigling, hm?“ beharrte sie darauf, weil sie es plötzlich wissen wollte. Severus Snape ging also zu Huren. Das überraschte sie jetzt nicht sonderlich. Überhaupt hatte sie ihre Vorurteile diesem Schattendasein gegenüber schon längst verloren. Dass er hier auf moralisch überlegen tat, ärgerte und reizte sie. Zumal sie deutlich sah, dass sie ihn nicht kalt ließ. Sie ging noch näher, bis sich ihrer Körper berührten. Sie sah, dass er gern zurückgewichen wäre, es aber nicht tat, weil er wohl ebenso stur war wie sie.  
„Sie nehmen den Mund zu voll, Miss … Ruby!“, zischte er in ihr Gesicht. Sie aber grinste nur frech, packte seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.   
„Das werden wir gleich sehen …“, erwiderte sie lakonisch. Jetzt war sie doch aufgeregt. Noch mehr als bei ihrem ersten Kunden. Immerhin war das Severus Snape. Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer, der eigentlich tot sein sollte. Sie konnten sich nie wirklich ausstehen, obwohl Hermione ihn still und heimlich immer für sein Können und sein allumfassendes Wissen über Magie bewundert hatte. Gesagt hatte sie das natürlich weder ihren Freunde, noch Snape selbst. Ihr gegenüber hatte er sich nie besonders freundlich verhalten, doch das lag an den Zeiten und vielem mehr. Ihm das nachzutragen, wäre zwecklos und dumm.  
Als sie über den Flur liefen – sie hatte seine Hand noch immer fest gepackt – lauschte sie auf Geräusche aus der Nachbarwohnung. Es war still, sehr still. Ihr Herzschlag raste bereits, doch dieses Risiko würde sie eingehen. Wenn sie einen ihrer Kunden kannte, dann Snape. Der Ausschlag für ihre Unverfrorenheit war aber, dass sie deutlich spürte, wie unsicher er eigentlich war. Keines seiner gut gewählten, arroganten Worte konnte das überspielen. In dieser Zeit, in der sie mit fremden Männern Sex hatte, hatte sie gut gelernt die Stimmungen der Männer zu durchschauen. Sie hatte eine gewisse Erfahrung angehäuft, die ihr nun sagte, dass Snape sie nicht nur wollte, sondern in ihren Händen zu einem bettelnden Schmusekater werden würde.   
Wie sie sich irren sollte!

Draco fand diese lächerliche Sandwichbude, die den Namen „Sandis to go“ hatte, recht schnell. Ehe er es sich anders überlegen würde und wieder in seinen Vermeidungsmodus fallen würde, betrat er so selbstbewusst wie möglich den Laden. Er erkannte Potter sofort. Harry ihn auch, denn er wurde rot wie er vermutlich auch. Hektisch riss sich Potter das neckische Mützchen vom Kopf und stieß Ron Weasley an, der neben ihm Sandwiches belegte. Als auch Ron hochsah, den Mund öffnete aber nichts sagte, ging Draco so lässig wie möglich näher. Dabei hoffte er inständig, dass sich seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder normalisiert hatte.  
„Malfoy, was tust du denn hier?“ Er sah an Potter vorbei auf die Tafel. Darauf standen die Tagesangebote.  
„Hm, wie wäre es mit einem Schinken-Ei-Crispy-Sandwich? Ohne Zwiebeln, dafür mit Mayo und vielleicht Peperoni. Habt ihr die? Wenn nicht, nehme ich …“  
„Du kannst dir auch einfach ein Sandwich selbst zusammenstellen“, sagte Ron ungehalten. Irgendwie hatte Weasley vor Potter seine Fassung zurückgewonnen. Nur Harry sah ihn immer noch perplex an und knetete sein Hütchen in der Hand, anstatt ihm das Sandwich zu machen.  
„Nein, ich möchte, was ich sagte. Schaffst du das nicht, Weasley? Ich dachte, ihr arbeitet hier schon länger, hat zumindest meine Mutter erzählt.“  
„Die war doch nie hier“, sagte Harry leise.  
„Schon mal was davon gehört, dass eine Person einer anderen etwas sagt und es kommt dann am Ende bei mir an?“  
„Das heißt stille Post und du hast da was falsch verstanden“, zischte Ron ihn an.  
„Was? Warum? Arbeitet ihr doch nicht hier?“  
„Doch. Tun wir! Setz dich da hinten hin, ich mache dir dein Sandwich. Zum Mitnehmen?“, fragte Harry ihn endlich mit wieder fester Stimme.  
„Nein, zum Hieressen“, sagte Draco grinsend und setzte sich gehorsam. Er war trotzdem froh, dass er saß, denn seine Knie waren ganz weich. Diese niedliche Kostümierung war noch besser, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Lächerlich süß. Ron Weasley sah aus wie ein Trottel – wie immer also.  
Aber Harry gab die lächerliche Arbeitskleidung, die aus dem Hütchen und einer Schürze in Sandwichform, ordentlich mit Tomate, Salat und Schinken belegt, eine so absurd bezaubernde Wirkung, dass er wieder grinsen musste, als Potter mit seinem Sandwich auf ihn zukam.  
„Lass es dir schmecken. Bezahlen kannst du, wenn du gehst.“  
„Warte, setz dich. Willst du nicht wissen, weshalb ich hier bin?“, fragte Draco ein wenig gekränkt, weil sich Harry einfach so desinteressiert gab. Potter seufzte auch nur leise und sagte trocken:  
„Ist Voldemort zurück? Falls nicht, bin ich eigentlich nicht so sehr an deinem Leben interessiert, was sicherlich ebenso beschaulich ist wie meins. Es sei denn, du bist jetzt ein Star-DJ?“  
„Ein was?“  
„Vergiss es, Malfoy.“ Harry hatte sich widerwillig gesetzt und sah auf das Sandwich. Draco könnte sich irren, doch Harry wirkte recht mutlos und irgendwie desillusioniert, was ihn nicht mehr wunderte, als er die nächsten Sätze von ihm hörte.  
„Oder willst du wissen, wie es ist mit Hagrid und Sirius zusammen zu wohnen?“  
„Oha!“, sagte Draco, weil ihm gar nicht so bewusst war, wie die anderen so lebten. Kunden kamen und Ron, der sich gerade zu ihnen gesellen wollte, blieb missmutig hinter dem Tresen, um die Leute zu bedienen.   
„Wie ist das so, Potter? Ist Hagrid die Frau und kocht er immer noch seinen stinkenden Wurzeleintopf von dem alle Blähungen bekommen?“  
„Haha, sehr witzig, Malfoy. Was willst du nun hier? Dich über uns lustig machen? Ich wette, du musst nicht arbeiten!“, knurrte Harry aufgebracht. Er schien nicht mehr besonders gute Nerven zu haben. Aber auch Draco fiel es schwer das Sandwich, was nicht übel war, runter zu schlucken.  
„Wenn du es so genau wissen willst, arbeite ich schon. Ich kümmere mich um meinen Alten, dem ich manchmal sogar den Hintern abwischen muss, während meine Mutter unsere Familienschätze verhökert, damit wir uns im Winter wenigstens das Holz für den Kamin leisten können, vor dem mein Vater permanent sitzt. Ach, übrigens bekomme ich natürlich keinen Lohn.“  
Harry sah ihn so an, als würde er ihm kein Wort glauben, allerdings seufzte er dann doch nur recht resigniert und meinte:  
„Das klingt leider zu realistisch, tut mir leid, Malfoy.“  
„Muss es nicht. Immer noch besser, als alberne Mützen zu tragen!“ Er sah demonstrativ zu Ron, der sein Mützen gerade zurecht rückte. Harry hatte darauf verzichtet seine wieder aufzusetzen. War ihm wohl zu peinlich?  
„Willst du noch eins? Geht aufs Haus“, bot Potter ihm müde an und er nickte, um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun und weil es gut schmeckte. Potter machte seinem Freund ein Zeichen und Ron rief empört:  
„Dein Ernst? Ich hoffe, er bezahlt es auch.“  
„Also, Malfoy. Worum geht es?“ Harry hatte sich zusammengenommen, saß nun kerzengerade und sah ihn so direkt an, dass ihm ganz heiß wurde. Als er in Potters grüne Augen sah, erinnerte er sich an dieses flaue Gefühl, was sie immer in ihm ausgelöst hatten. Damals hatte er es für Furcht gehalten und sich selbst für diese Schwäche gehasst. Diese Art Selbstbeschmutzung war allerdings Geschichte. Draco erkannte es als Erregung und konnte inzwischen sogar zulassen, dass sich dazugehörige Fantasien in seiner Vorstellung rasant entwickelten.   
„Ich bin hier, um dich zu warnen, Potter.“  
„Wovor?“  
„Vor Weasley, dem gleich das Sandwich vom Teller rutscht und dir in den Schoss fällt“, sagte er und griff im selben Moment nach dem schwankenden Teller, den Ron ihm reichte. Ron knurrte und setzte sich wie selbstverständlich an den Tisch.  
„Was du Harry zu sagen hast, ist auch für mich!“, sagte er nachdrücklich.  
„Ach, seid ihr … jetzt zusammen?“, fragte Draco halb ernst, halb belustig. Ron verdrehte die Augen.  
„War er immer schon so witzig, Harry?“, fragte Ron ihn, doch Harry sagte nur genervt:  
„Nun sag es schon, Malfoy!“  
„Ich bin hier, weil ich dir sagen will, dass in meinem Haus Tom Riddle sitzt.“ Beide sahen ihn nun völlig schockiert an.  
„Verarschst du uns, Malfoy?“, rief Ron laut und zuckte zusammen, als die Türglocke bimmelte und Kundschaft ankündigte. Potter sah ihn auffordernd an und Ron stand widerwillig auf, um die Leute zu bedienen. Dabei sah er immer wieder wissbegierig zu ihnen rüber, hörte aber nichts, weil Draco fast flüsterte:  
„Richtig. Er ist am Leben, hat aber laut seiner eigenen Aussage ebenso wenig Magie, wie wir alle. Aber … er will sie zurück und sieht in dir den Heiligen Gral. Er denkt, du bist der Schlüssel oder so. Er will seine magische Welt zurück und ehrlich gesagt, kann ich es ihm nicht verdenken, du?“  
Harry seufzte auf diese direkte Frage nach seinem öden Dasein ganz unglücklich.  
„Das ist … absurd.“  
„Es ist wahr. Er hat mich her geschickt, um die Lage zu erkunden und ihm zu berichten, während er meinen Vater als Geisel hat und ab Morgen auch meine Mutter. Doch ich biete dir an, für dich der Spion zu sein, wie sieht’s aus, Potter?“  
„Hä? Spion?“, kam Ron dazwischen.  
„Na ihr wisst schon, wie Snape. So ein … Sandwichspion, der für beide Seiten spioniert und …“  
„Kannst du die Anspielungen lassen, Blondie? Das hier ist ein ehrlicher Job, verstanden!“, fauchte ihn Ron aggressiv an. Harry zog ihn am Arm wieder auf den Stuhl.  
„Das heißt, du würdest mir sagen, was Riddle vorhat?“  
„Das ist einfach. Er will herkommen und sich mit dir anfreunden, dich und deine Freunde infiltrieren, er sieht ja nicht mehr aus wie wir ihn kennen.“  
„Riddle kann sich doch sicher denken, dass du mir das sagst, oder? Er hat dich am Ende auf unserer Seite gesehen, Draco!“, merkte Potter besorgt an. Draco gefiel Harrys nicht gespielte Sorge sehr und er lächelte.  
„Ja, Mist, ich wusste doch, dass ich da was übersehen habe.“  
„Vermutlich tötet er dich, wenn du zurück bist, weil er dich nicht mehr braucht. Es sei denn …“  
„Was?“, sagten Ron und Draco zur selben Zeit und sahen sich danach gleich giftig an.  
„Es sei denn, wir tischen ihm eine Geschichte auf, die er glauben muss.“ Harry schien kurz aber dafür sehr angestrengt in komplizierte Gedankengänge vertieft zu sein, was Ron nutzte, um zwei kichernde Mädchen zu bedienen, die gerade gekommen waren und immer wieder zu ihrem Tisch sahen. Draco nutzte die Chance Harry anzusehen. Endlich konnte er das ohne schlechtes Gewissen und sich dabei mies zu fühlen, weil er ihn begehrte. Dass Potter seine Zuneigung nicht erwidern würde, spielte keine große Rolle. Als Ron zurück war, sprach Potter weiter:  
„Du fährst zurück und erzählst ihm, dass ich schon längst wusste, dass Riddle zurück ist. Erzähle ihm von mir aus irgendwas von Tarotkarten, die auch die Muggel benutzen, auch wenn sie von der Deutung kaum Ahnung haben. Riddle wird herkommen wollen und wir lassen das zu. Am besten verkaufst du es ihm so, dass du der Einzige bist, der ihm den Kontakt mit mir vermitteln kann.“  
„Weshalb denn das?“, fragte Draco irritiert nach.  
„Weil ich ziemlich komisch geworden bin und kaum noch mit jemanden spreche, deshalb. Will er sich mit mir anfreunden, um mich auszuspionieren und mich zu manipulieren, geht das nur über dich. Deshalb wird er dir und deiner Familie nichts tun, weil du einen Wert für ihn hast.“  
„Der glaubt mir kein Wort, Potter!“  
„Doch, wird er. Wenn du ein paar Tage hier bleibst und dann zurück fährst und ihm sagst, dass wir endlich unsere Differenzen ein für alle Mal beigelegt haben und dabei festgestellt haben, dass wir uns lieben!“  
„Was?“, Ron schnappte scharf nach Luft, während Draco knallrot wurde. Aber auch Harry sah alles andere als zuversichtlich aus, wenn auch seltsam aufgeregt.  
„Das ist der dämlichste Plan, den ich je gehört habe. Niemand, der so ein Einsiedler ist, wie du sagst, würde doch hier arbeiten und …“, jammerte Ron.  
„Genau, deswegen wird Ginny ab sofort meine Stelle einnehmen. Sie hat kürzlich Interesse angemeldet und sie wird es bestimmt machen“, sagte Potter nicht gerade sehr überzeugend.  
„Und da ist dann noch die Sache mit Malfoy und dir?! Harry!“, rief Ron schrill aus. Ein wenig ratlos sah ihn Potter an. Draco hatte den ersten Schreck verdaut. Er fand den Plan auch alles andere als gut. Allerdings war das ja nur Plan A, geschmiedet in Eile und Schock. Ihnen würde schon noch was Besseres einfallen. Hier zu bleiben und Potters Freund zu spielen, gefiel ihm sehr, wenn auch aus Gründen, die er lieber für sich behalten sollte. Sicher war, dass Riddle hierher kommen würde und sicher war auch, dass Potter stärker war, umso mehr seiner Freunde um ihn herum waren. Zumindest waren das mal die einfachen Gesetze ihrer toten Welt gewesen.  
„Wo ist eigentlich Granger?“, fragte Draco, als ihm einfiel, dass niemand sie erwähnte.  
„Weiß niemand. Sie ist schon lange weg und keiner hat was von ihr gehört. Kannst du deine Mutter vielleicht irgendwie erreichen, dass sie nicht zurückkehrt?“, fragte Harry besorgt.  
„Ja, könnte ich. Aber das werde ich nicht. Ich lasse meinen Vater nicht mit diesem Ungeheuer allein. Meine Mutter würde so oder so zu ihm gehen, das kann ich nicht verhindern.“  
„Wie ist er so drauf? Sieht er … widerlich aus?“, fragte Ron nun neugierig nach.  
„Mein Vater sabbert ziemlich viel und ist im Kopf nicht immer so ganz beisammen, wenn er …“  
„Man, Malfoy! Ich meinte Tom Riddle!“   
„Ach der. Leider sieht er nicht nur verdammt gut aus, ist allerhöchsten ein paar Jahre älter als wir, sondern ist auch noch sehr charmant und witzig und … bezaubernd irgendwie. Und das muss man erst mal ohne Magie schaffen.“  
„Scheiße!“, sagten nun Harry und Ron synchron. Harry erinnerte sich sogar an die Sache mit Riddles Tagebuch und wie er dort aussah. Hübsch und anziehend. Und so enigmatisch, dass er die arme Ginny völlig manipulieren konnte.  
„Und tödlich! Mit einem Messer, was er nicht hatte, hat er mich gleich zuerst bedroht!“, fügte Draco an. Es folgte ein gemeinschaftliches Aufstöhnen in das Ron nach einer Weile sagte:  
„Ich kann euch beide mein Zimmer überlassen und so lang bei Sirius einziehen, wenn ihr wollt?“  
Jetzt wurde Harry rot bis zum Haaransatz.  
„Darüber habe ich auch nachgedacht. Wäre wohl die beste Idee. Dummerweise wollte ich vorschlagen, dass das hier unter uns bleiben muss. Niemand sollte davon erfahren, weil sonst Chaos ausbrechen würde. Nicht Ginny, vor allem nicht Ginny (er schenkte Ron einen sehr ernsten Blick, um ihn an das 2. Jahr zu erinnern, allerdings sah ihn sein Freund eher verständnislos an) nicht eure Eltern, nicht Hagrid und auch auf keinen Fall Sirius oder Remus! Absolut niemand!“  
„Aber wäre es nicht einfach, wir lassen Tom Riddle kommen, schnappen ihn uns und verhören ihn? Wir sind viele und er ist allein“, fragte Draco vorsichtig.  
„Theoretisch ja. Aber wie du sagtest, Riddle hat die Erwartung, dass man die Magie zurückbringen kann und um ehrlich zu euch zu sein, hoffe ich, dass er recht hat. Auch wenn ich das lieber für unsere Zwecke nutzen würde. Das Ultimo wäre unsere Welt wieder herzustellen. Das ist das Risiko doch wert, oder? Ohne Magie ist Riddle auch nur ein Mensch und besieg- und tötbar, im Endeffekt.“ Alle nickten.  
„Sirius sage ich was von Auszeit, er versteht es schon … Ron, du hältst die beiden ordentlich auf Trapp. Du weißt, wie das geht, schließlich wohnst du fast da und ich werde jetzt Malfoy und seinem Prinzessinnenkoffer mal dein Zimmer zeigen. Los, komm mit, Malfoy. Ron, komm zu uns, wenn du hier fertig bist und sage NIEMANDEN was. Vor allem nicht Ginny, verstanden!? Riddle wird es merken, wenn wir auf ihn vorbereitet sind.“  
„Aber ich weiß es doch, Harry!“  
„Ja, das fällt ihm aber sicher nicht auf!“, sagte Harry trocken und schubste Draco fast grob aus dem Laden, weil er begonnen hatte zu kichern.


	5. Chapter 5

Irgendwie hatte Hermione Snape dazu gebracht sich auf das kleine Sofa zu setzen. Im Raum gab es nur dieses Sofa, einen Sessel, einen kleinen Tisch, einen Kleiderschrank, ein winziges angrenzendes Badezimmer und ein riesengroßes Bett. Sie goss den restlichen Champagner in ein Glas und hielt es Snape hin. Der schüttelte nur angedeutet den Kopf, fixierte sie und brummte: „Das ist total widerwärtig!“ Ihren Mantel hatte sie schon ausgezogen, deshalb stand sie nun in ihrem ultrakurzen, schwarzen Kleid vor ihm, hatte es aufgegeben den Saum durch dran zupfen verlängern zu können und beugte sich nun über ihn, so dass ihre Brüste, die nur notdürftig an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurden, vor seinen Augen waren.  
„Das finden sie also widerwärtig? Hatten sie größere Brüste erwartet? Dann hätten sie Maria das sagen sollen. Carmen wäre dann wohl eher in Frage gekommen. Aber wie ich sie kenne, haben sie nicht mehr als notwendig gesagt, hm?“  
„Das meinte ich nicht, sie dummes … Kind!“, knurrte er empört und sah zur Seite. Hermione schmunzelte. Inzwischen kannte sie auch seine Gattung Männer, die immer auf etwas „Besonderes“ taten, in dem sie sich möglichst geheimnisvoll gaben, in Wahrheit wollten sie alle dasselbe. Sie näherte sich ihm wieder, ohne auf seine Beleidigung einzugehen. Um es ihm einfacher zu machen, hatte sie ihre Haare von den Klammern und Haarnadeln entfernt, so dass sie ihr nun wieder ganz natürlich um die Schultern fielen. Falls es ihn vorher irritiert hatte, sah er nun etwas Bekanntes. Offensichtlich lag es aber eher an ihrem zu kurzen Kleid, dass er ihr weiterhin auswich. Oder sah er etwa doch auf ihre Brüste?  
„Was meinten sie dann? Dass sie Sex mit einer Frau haben wollen und sich diese Frau dummweise als ehemalige Schülerin rausstellt? Ach kommen sie, Mister Snape, wir alle müssen nach vorn schauen.“  
„Das bist du nicht!“, rutschte es ihm raus. Sie merkte sofort, dass es anders gemeint war, als jedes Wort vorher. Es klang persönlich, ehrlich und fast so, als fühlte er sich gekränkt. Jetzt war sie wirklich verletzt und setzte sich in einem Anflug von „Jetzt erst recht!“ auf seinen Schoss.  
„Sie wissen nichts von mir. Es hat sie nie interessiert, dass ich nicht nur ein Anhängsel von Harry bin und auch nicht, dass ich die Klassenbeste war und zwar jedes Jahr. Sie haben immer nur gemeckert, bestraft und ignoriert. Hier, in dieser Welt haben sie mir nichts zu sagen, weil es hier nicht funktioniert. Das Prinzip hier heißt: Bezahlen für alles, was man will und dafür braucht man Geld. Sie haben mich im Voraus bezahlt. Wenn sie Glück haben, gibt Maria ihnen das Geld zurück, doch erwähnen sie bloß nicht, woher sie mich kennen. Wenn es aber nach mir geht, werde ich für das Geld tun, was ich mir ganz freiwillig ausgesucht hatte.“  
Snape hatte seinen Kopf starrsinnig zur Seite gedreht und berührte sie nicht. Mit Gewalt konnte und wollte sie ihn nicht zwingen. Sie versuchte es stattdessen mit Küssen. Ihre Lippen berührten seine Wange und streiften darüber. Scharf zog er kurz die Luft ein, dann war er ganz still. Aus irgendeinem verrückten Grund stiegen Hermione Tränen in die Augen, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Ihr Kleid hatte das letzte Stück Hintern überwunden und so hockte sie eigentlich nur in Unterwäsche auf seinem Schoss, schwebte eher drüber, weil sie sich nicht traute sich zu setzen. Und wenn er sie doch nicht wollte? Das war ihre größte Angst. Es wäre enttäuschend, musste sie zugeben und küsste sich sanft zu seinem Hals, wobei sie die Knöpfe seines Hemds öffnete.  
„Überlege dir gut, ob du das willst, Ruby!“, flüsterte er plötzlich dunkel. Er verzichtete hörbar auf die Förmlichkeit und degradierte sie damit zu dem, was sie sein wollte. Eine Hure. Seine Hure, wie sie mehrmals großzügig getönt hatte. Snapes Stimme war rau und enthielt genug Warnung, um es ernst zu nehmen. Noch immer wirkte er eher unerfahren und sehr zurückhaltend, was überhaupt nicht zu seiner bedrohlichen Stimmlage passte. Hermione glaubte sich erfahren genug auch mit einem Mann wie Severus Snape umzugehen und brummte nur zustimmend an seinen Hals. Ihre Zunge fuhr gerade über seine Halsschlagader und sie musste zugeben, dass sie bisher nie so viel Spaß dabei hatte. Es gab bei ihren Kunden sogar die ein oder anderen gutaussehenden, gepflegten und witzigen Typen, mit denen es Spaß machte. Aber nie hatte sie eine so dunkle Erregung verspürt wie im Moment. Schon in Hogwarts war von Snape diese Art finstere Bedrohung ausgegangen. Jetzt spürte sie die wieder und es war ein wenig wie nach Hause kommen. Seine Hände legten sich nun doch auf ihre Beine. Sie waren warm, beinah heiß. Jetzt war sie es, die kurz die Luft anhielt, als sie sich nach oben schoben und damit den Rest ihres Kleides zu einer Stoffrolle am Bauch zusammenschob.   
Sanft aber doch fest genug glitten seine Hände über ihr Hinterteil und drückten sie plötzlich nach unten, so dass sie sich nun doch auf seinen Schoss setzen musste. Erschrocken keuchte sie auf und er sah sie endlich an. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen. Alles, was sie davon sah, war schwarz. Er atmete schneller, öffnete aber nicht den Mund. Zwischen ihren Beinen nahm sie die Härte seines Schwanzes wahr und alles, was sie spürte, war Furcht. Die Furcht des Momentes, an dem er Harry das erste Mal die unmöglichsten Fragen gestellt und dabei so viel Bösartigkeit verströmt hatte, dass sie die restlichen Jahre zu wissen glaubten, wer er war. Und alle lagen falsch. Deswegen gab sie nun auch nicht mehr so viel auf dieses Gefühl und küsste ihn stattdessen.   
Sie behielt recht. Die Angst verwandelte sich in Lust, als sich seine Hände unter ihren Slip schoben und überhaupt nicht zögerlich ihre Pobacken umgriffen. Seine Lippen erwiderten ihren Kuss allerdings nur beiläufig und dann drehte er wieder unhöflich den Kopf zur Seite.  
„Willst du es hier auf dem Sofa tun?“, fragte er finster.  
„Was? N … nein“, antwortete sie irritiert als er sie von sich runter schob.  
„Ja, dann …“ Seine Augen deuteten fordernd aufs Bett. Ziemlich verwirrt über sein rüdes Verhalten stand sie auf und zog sich das Kleid aus. Nur noch in Unterwäsche stand sie neben dem Bett und holte aus dem Nachtisch ein Kondom.  
„Was? Bist du jetzt doch feige?“, sprach sie ihn ebenso formlos an, wie er sie gerade gedemütigt hatte. Er war aufgestanden und es sah kurz so aus, als würde er seinen Mantel nehmen und einfach gehen. Hermione musste zugeben, dass er doch nicht wie einer der vielen Männer war, die schon hier waren. Sie durchschaute ihn nicht, konnte ihn nur schwer abschätzen und sich allein auf seine körperliche Reaktion zu verlassen, brachte gar nichts. Wie es aussah, wollte er es so schnell es ging hinter sich bringen. Weil er sie doch abstoßend fand? Oder die Sache an sich? Da sie ihre High Heels noch immer trug, stellt sie jetzt nun demonstrativ ihr eines Bein aufs Bett und sagte mit zuckersüßer Mädchenstimme:  
„Zieh dich aus, Severus …“ Ihre Stimme war ganz weich und hatte das wohlige Rollen eines Katzenknurrens. Sie sah die erhoffte Wirkung. Snape schloss einmal kurz die Augen, holte Luft und zog sich dann sein Hemd aus.  
„Willst du nur deinen Mund benutzen? Falls nein, wäre es nicht so schlecht, wenn du dich selbst ausziehen würdest. Nicht, dass ich das noch machen muss. Das war nicht im Preis mit drin!“, sagte er trocken und warf sein Hemd einfach irgendwo hin. Hermione schluckte nun doch, als ihr einfiel, dass er gewalttätig werden könnte. Sie traute ihm das zu, doch gleichzeitig sagte ihre weibliche Intuition streng: Nein, Pfui, Hermione, denke das nicht von ihm!  
Langsam zog sie sich aus, ohne dabei seinen Blick zu verlassen. Irgendwas hatte sich im Zimmer verändert und sie könnte nicht sagen, was es war. Es fühlte sich vertraut an und ein wenig wie heimkommen. Snape stand bestimmt drei Meter von ihr entfernt und hatte offensichtlich vergessen, dass er seine Hose ausziehen wollte. Wie hypnotisiert mit einem abgründigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, sah er ihr zu. Hermione zog sich erst den Slip ein wenig über ihre Hüftknochen und ließ ihn schließlich einfach zu Boden gleiten. Sie sah, wie sich seine Brust schneller hob und senkte, ihr geübter Blick sah auch die eindeutige Beule in seiner Hose, doch er blieb wo er war. Ihr BH entglitt ihren Fingern, als sie ihn abnahm. Am Ende stand sie allein in High Heels vor ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer und verspürte endlich diese kindische Beschämung, die er scheinbar von ihr erwartete.  
Langsam kam er jetzt auf sie zu. Er hatte seine Hose nicht ausgezogen und Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob sie jetzt Frust oder Angst empfinden sollte.

„So, ich finde, du kannst jetzt mit dem Theater aufhören, Malfoy!“, sagte Harry bestimmt, als sie Rons Zimmer betraten. Das kleine Zimmer befand sich gleich im Haus gegenüber. Die nette, alte Dame, die es ihm bereitstellte, war eine gute Bekannte von Molly Weasley, die früher oft in ihrem Tante Emmaladen eingekauft hatte und sie hieß sogar witzigerweise Emma Emerald. Harry hatte einen Schlüssel, für Notfälle. Notfälle, wie Ron früh zu wecken, wenn er verschlafen hatte, was bestimmt zweimal die Woche vorkam. Das Zimmer war eine Müllhalde und sie beide sahen ziemlich angewidert auf die Klamotten am Boden, die gut mit den leeren Chipstüten und Pizzaresten vermengt waren.  
„Welches Theater?“, sagte Draco angeekelt und schüttelte sich eine von Weasleys Unterhosen von der Schuhspitze, als er Harry in den Raum folgte.  
„Na, die alberne Sache mit Tom Riddle!“  
„Hä? Was soll das heißen?“, brauste Draco auf, doch Potter tippte mit dem Fuß nur gegen Malfoys Nachziehkoffer. Er war klein, er hatte ihn von seiner Mutter geliehen und ja, er war …  
„Rosa! So deutlich hättest du nicht werden müssen. Ich hatte es auch schon vorher kapiert. Du bist schwul und stehst auf mich. Der rosa Hinweis hätte echt nicht sein müssen. Ron kapiert es auch nicht, selbst wenn der Koffer in allen Regenbogenfarben geschillert hätte!“ Draco war sprachlos. Mit offenem Mund und leerem Kopf sah er Harry an. Der grinste plötzlich und riss das Fenster auf.  
„Zwei Jahre ist es her, unglaublich oder? Hast du mal von irgendjemand was gehört?“ Potter versuchte die Masche: „Schwul ist cool, also reden wir über was anderes“.  
„B … B … Blaise“, stammelte Draco und schnappte endlich nach Luft.  
„Nur Zabini? Sonst von niemanden? Snape?“ Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.   
„Habe ich dich … geschockt oder so?“, fragte Harry nun doch besorgt nach, weil er so still war.  
„Ja, nein, vielleicht …“  
„Gut, ich mache mal Tee. Du hörst dich an, als bräuchtest du noch einen Moment, um dich zu entscheiden. Falls es dich interessiert, ich bin schon lange nicht mehr mit Ginny zusammen.“  
„Was?“, krächzte Draco, vollkommen überfordert. Potter machte Tee und so konnte er wenigstens unauffällig hysterisch nach Luft schnappen.  
„Na, bist du nicht deshalb hier? Weil du der Meinung bist, das immer zwischen uns was war. Ich dachte, du brauchst ein wenig Zeit, um es herauszufinden und bist nun hier, weil du es endlich kapiert hast. Draco … ist was?“ Er war getaumelt und Harry hatte ihn noch rechtzeitig gepackt, eher er auf Rons ekliges Bett geplumpst wäre.  
„Schon gut …“, keuchte er und ließ sich von Harry in einen Sessel drücken, der undefinierbare, weiße, eingetrocknete Flecken im Sitzbereich aufwies. Potter hockte sich neben den Sessel und musterte ihn eingehend.   
„Draco? Du bist doch deshalb hier, oder?“  
„Hast du … willst du mir sagen, du hast darauf gewartet, bis ich … es endlich raffe?“ Ein Schmunzeln erhellte Harrys Gesicht.  
„Ja, irgendwie schon.“  
„Aber … ich bin wirklich wegen … Tom Riddle hier!“  
„Oh …“, sagte Harry enttäuscht und setzte sich vor ihn auf den fleckigen Teppich.  
„Also … nicht, dass das andere nicht stimmte. Aber ich … hätte dir das doch nie gesagt, Potter.“   
„Es stimmt also wirklich? Riddle ist in deinem Haus und bedroht dich und deine Familie?“  
„Ja, verdammt. Ich würde gern noch mal auf das andere Thema zurückkommen …“ Endlich fand Draco seine Fassung wieder. Was er gerade gehört hatte, war unglaublich und schwer zu verdauen. Es verursachte ihm ein so heftiges Prickeln im Magen, dass ihm ganz schwindlig war und jetzt wollte Potter über die belanglosen Dinge wie Riddle sprechen? Nicht zu fassen!  
„Wir müssen uns vorbereiten, Draco!“  
„Ja, wir brauchen Gleitcreme.“ Potter wurde knallrot und brach dann in Lachen aus.  
„Du bist nicht ganz dicht, Malfoy. Ich spreche von Riddle. Besorge halt Gleitcreme, wenn du dich dann besser gegen Riddle gewappnet fühlst. Aber ich sage dir, es wird nicht viel bringen.“  
„Warte mal, Potter. Habe ich dich falsch verstanden? Wenn ja, dann sag es mir jetzt, ehe ich mich noch weiter blamiere“, forderte er dunkel. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte aufgehört zu lachen und kam auf die Knie. Er legte seine Hände auf Dracos Knie, drückte sie auseinander und schob sich dazwischen.  
„Nein, du hast es nicht falsch verstanden, Draco. Aber denkst du nicht, Tom Riddle hat Priorität?“ Ihm war ganz heiß und kribblig, als er Harrys Gesicht mit seinen Händen umschloss. So lange hatte er davon geträumt und doch nie geglaubt, dass es eines Tages wahr werden würde. Wie oft hatte er geglaubt unter einer Einbildung gelitten zu haben, dass Potter seine Zuneigung vielleicht doch auf die gleiche Weise erwidern könnte, die er doch nur über seine Abneigung ausdrücken konnte. Es gab Blickkontakte … damals, in die er so viel hinein interpretiert hatte und dann war es vorbei und sie sahen sich nicht mehr. Es war schon eine böse Ironie, dass sie es ausgerechnet Tom Riddle zu verdanken hatten, dass sie sich wieder trafen und nahe kamen. So nah, dass er nun ganz behutsam Harrys Lippen berührte. Sie waren ganz weich und warm. Seine Lippen schmiegten sich um Harrys, dessen Hände strichen über seine Oberschenkel nach oben und er wurde unerträglich hart.   
„Ja, du hast recht!“, löste er sich hastig, ehe Potter seine Mitte erreichen konnte und merkte, wie gut ihm das gefiel. Potter grinste nur schelmisch und meinte dann seufzend:  
„Komm, ich helfe dir die Bude wohnlich zu machen. Ron ist manchmal so ein Schwein. Unter der Spüle sind Gummihandschuhe. Ich würde dir dringend raten sie zu tragen.“ Erleichtert und doch mit kribbliger Erregung, dass dieser Kuss gerade erst der Anfang war, begann Draco mit seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind Harry Potter Rons Schweinestall aufzuräumen.

Als Snape näher kam, raste ihr Herz wie verrückt, weil er ihr nicht mehr nur ins Gesicht sah. Er betrachtete ihren Körper, genüsslich und hemmungslos. Sein scharfer Blick, den sie immer so verabscheut hatte, schien in sie einzudringen. Und dann begann er sie zu berühren. Nur mit den Fingerspitzen strich er ihr die Haare am Nacken zur Seite. Irgendwie hätte sie gern gesagt, lass es uns tun, doch es hatte ihr die Sprache verschlagen. Ob es an seiner absoluten Aufmerksamkeit, seiner sanften und doch sehr intensiven Berührung oder an seiner Präsenz lag, war schwer zu sagen. Innerlich begann sie zu beben. Weil sie fror, hätte sie gern behauptet, doch es wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Der Moment war grotesk. Severus Snape hatte offensichtlich vor jeden Teil ihres Körpers, jeden Zentimeter Haut einmal berührt zu haben. Seine Hände glitten über ihre Schulter hinunter zu ihren Schulterblättern und weiter zu den Lenden. Sein schneller Atem auf ihrer Haut kühlt ein bisschen die Hitze, die er mit seiner Berührung auslöste. Obwohl er unfassbar feinfühlig und zärtlich war, bekam Hermione den Eindruck nicht los, das alles würde er zum ersten Mal tun. Seine Hände berührten ihre Arme und als sie an ihren Handflächen ankamen, griff sie danach, um seine Arme um ihren Körper zu legen. Ihr Bedürfnis ihn zu spüren, war stark angestiegen. Aber er löste sich nachdrücklich, kniete sich dann hinter sie und berührte ihren Po, ihre Oberschenkel und am Ende ihre Fesseln und sogar ihre Füße, die immer noch in den Pumps steckten. Hermione würde es nicht leugnen können, doch was er tat, erregte sie. Viele ihrer Kunden waren zärtlich, manche ausdauernder als andere, doch niemand hatte je so etwas wie Severus Snape getan. Ihr Unterleib begann lustvoll zu pulsieren. Anfangs hatte sie wirklich großen Respekt davor gehabt mit wildfremden Männern zu schlafen. Aber schon nach ein paar Monaten war ihr klar, dass es nichts Einfacheres gab. Carmen hatte es ihr schon gesagt, auch wenn sie es damals nicht recht glauben mochte. Männer mochten Sex und kam man ihnen in ihren Wünschen ein bisschen entgegen, tat man auf willig und reichte ihnen den kleinen Finger, fügte man noch ein paar süße (gern auch gelogene) Worte an, taten sie alles. Maria achtete darauf, dass sich keine Perversen einschlichen und der Rest war „Easy Peasy“. Schnell verdientes Geld.  
Severus Snape schien nicht in dieses Schema zu passen. Er schien dieses Ereignis todernst zu nehmen und würde sich weder von süßen, verlogenen Worten, noch von ihrem kleinen Finger beeindrucken lassen. Das hatte sie im Gefühl, als er nun aufstand, vor sie trat und ansah.  
„Können wir jetzt …“ Sie legte ihre Hände an den Bund seiner Hose, um sie ihm endlich auszuziehen, aber er griff nach ihren Händen, nahm sie weg und sagte:  
„Nein!“ Sie seufzte. Halb entnervt, halb verunsichert und ein kleines bisschen erfreut, dass er scheinbar beschlossen hatte ihrer Vorderseite ebenso viel Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Denn jetzt begann er über ihre Haare zu streichen und sah ihr dabei ohne Scheu in die Augen. Selbst, wenn sie gewollte hätte, sie hätte seinem Blick nicht entkommen können Er war wie früher, eindringlich, durchdringend, dunkel und fordernd, gleichzeitig abstoßend und rätselhaft. Wenn er sich wenigstens erklären würde. Wenn er ihr sagen würde, warum er genau so war, wenn er seine Anwesenheit bei ihr begründen würde. Aber Severus tat nichts davon. Seine Finger strichen über ihre Lippen. Als sie ihn in ihren Mund lassen wollte, schüttelte er nur angedeutet den Kopf. So glitten seine Finger weiter über ihren Hals, hinab zu den Schlüsselbeinen. Seine Augen wanderten mit und so konnte Hermione ihn beobachten. Er wirkte andächtig und man konnte ihm auch die Erregung deutlich ansehen und doch war es nicht nur primitive Lust, die sie in seinen Gesichtszügen beobachtete, sondern eine ungeheure Sinnlichkeit, die ihr wirklich den Atem raubte. Snape würdigte sie, wie es nie jemand jemals getan hatte. Selbst Ron war nur plump auf ihr herumgerutscht, auch wenn sie ihm das nie zum Vorwurf machen würde. Aber selbst die erfahrenen Männer ihrer Kunden schafften es nie diesen Eindruck von einer allumfassenden Aufmerksamkeit zu vermitteln.  
Seine Hände erreichten ihre Brüste und legten sich ganz um sie. Hermione hatte es aufgegeben ihn drängen zu wollen. Sie berührte ihn nicht mehr, war nur in seinem Ausdruck von Sinnlichkeit gefangen, der sie ganz kribblig machte. Als seine Daumen nur kurz über ihre Brustknospen strichen, stöhnte sie unterdrückt auf, weil sie die kleinen Blitze dieser so beiläufigen Bewegung bis in ihren Unterleib fortsetzen. Endlich erreichten die warmen Hände ihren Bauch, schoben sich zu ihren Hüftknochen und Severus kniete sich vor sie. Das war so bizarr, dass sie kurz grinsen musste. Lächerlich war es keineswegs. Eher machte es ihr ein wenig Angst. Zuerst strich er über die Außenseite ihrer Beine bis zu den Knöcheln, um dann mit seinen Daumen auf der Innenseite ihrer Beine bis zu ihrer Mitte zu streichen. Inzwischen ging ihr Atem schon ungeduldig schnell und das beschämte sie. Selbst Carmen gegenüber, die immer sehr freizügig mit ihren Erzählungen war, hatte sie nie zugegeben, dass sie noch einen Orgasmus beim Sex hatte. Egal ob bei Ron oder einem ihrer Kunden. Nun hatte sie das Gefühl von weichen Knien und Ungeduld. Sie wollte ihn endlich in sich spüren, doch Snape sah nicht aus, als wenn er das in den nächsten Minuten vorhatte. Seine Finger stoppten, bevor er sie an ihrer intimsten und ganz sicher tropfnassen Stelle berührte. Dann stand er auf und nahm seine Hände von ihrem Körper, der unter seinen Berührungen angefangen hatte zu glühen. Hermione verstand dieses Phänomen nicht, denn Snape war jemand, der sie nicht ausstehen konnte. Noch immer war er arrogant, kränkend und einfach unerträglich in seiner negativen Art. Er sah weder gut aus, noch war er jung und trotzdem wollte sie in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als das er es zu Ende brachte.

„Soll ich dich in Anatomie abfragen?“, fragte er plötzlich und sah zum Tisch, auf dem das Buch lag.  
„Was?“, krächzte sie verwirrt. Er gab ihre keine Antwort, sah sie nur dunkel an.  
„Bist du verrückt oder so? Du kannst mich doch nicht erst …“ Jetzt wurde sie rot. Sie wurde heftig und sehr aufrichtig rot. Sie schämte sich dafür, dass sie ihn um Sex anbetteln wollte, weil er war, wer er war und weil sie war, was sie sich ausgesucht hatte. Er sollte in ihren Händen weich wie Kuchenteig sein und nicht sie sollte es sein, die ihn anflehte Sex mit ihr zu haben.   
„Dann sag mir, was du willst, Ruby!“, forderte er hart mit einer verbalen Ohrfeige am Ende. Hermione war schlecht vor Abscheu sich selbst gegenüber, aber auch Wut auf ihn und diese alles umfassende Gier nach seiner Zärtlichkeit, die so anders war und nicht in diese Welt passte. Sie und Severus gehörten nicht in diese Welt und nur er wusste es ihr zu vermitteln. Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange, die leider nichts an ihrer Lust ändern konnte. Entschlossen hob sie den Kopf, sah ihm in die Augen und sagte leise aber sehr fest:  
„Ich will, dass du jetzt und hier mit mir Sex hast!“ Sie sagte es nicht als Hure, die auf ihren Ruf bedacht war und auch nicht, um ihn zu verhöhnen. Sie wollte es und begriff in ihrem cleveren Verstand, dass er genau das beabsichtigt hatte. Er wollte nicht Ruby, nicht die Hure, nicht das Mädchen, was sie in dieser Welt war. Er wollte Hermione Granger. Snape wollte die, die erfolgreich gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft hatte.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron bekam kaum den Mund zu, als er seine aufgeräumte Bude betrat.  
„Wow! Wo sind all meine Sachen?“, fragte er perplex und stellte die Pizzaschachteln ab. Draco deutete amüsiert auf fünf große, blaue Müllsäcke in der Ecke.  
„Was? Habt ihr den Verstand verloren?“  
„Man, ist doch nur vorrübergehend!“, sagte Draco versöhnlich. Noch immer fand er den Plan total dämlich, Harry auch, wie er eingestanden hatte, doch er hatte auch ganz richtig gesagt:  
„Riddle wird so oder so hier auftauchen. Will er deine Eltern töten, wirst du ihn vermutlich nicht dran hindern können. Alles, was wir tun können, dank deiner Warnung, ist uns auf ihn vorbereiten!“  
„Und wie soll das aussehen?“, fragte Ron nun, als Harry diesen Satz vor seinem rothaarigen Freund wiederholte.  
„Nun, wir drei werden wissen, was er ist, wer er ist und was er will. Im Grunde wollen wir ja sogar das Selbe und deshalb werden wir so tun, als wenn wir uns auf ihn einlassen. Wie ich ihn kenne, wird er mir Versprechungen machen, die er vermutlich sowieso nie halten will. Er will seine Magie zurück, respektive seine Macht und ich bin, wie Draco es sagte, der Schlüssel und sein Leitstern. Wir arbeiten zum Schein mit ihm zusammen, denn ich glaube, dass er uns unsere Welt zurückbringen kann. Wenn es jemand kann, dann Voldemort! Wird ja wohl ein Leichtes für ihn sein sie neu zu erschaffen, oder?“ Draco und Ron sahen in perplex an, weil sie nicht wussten, ob das Ironie oder sogar Zynismus war. Alles was Ron dazu zu sagen hatte, war:  
„Und … habt ihr jetzt auch Sex zusammen, damit es für Riddle echt wirkt?“  
Harry musste plötzlich ganz dringend pinkeln und Draco warf eine leere Pizzaschachtel nach Ron:  
„Ich glaube, du solltest nach Hause zu Mr und Mrs Black gehen, Arschloch!“  
„Selber Arschloch!“ Die Stimmung war nach der Frage hinüber und Ron ging nach einer Weile wirklich grummelnd. Wobei er an der Tür ein weiteres Mal anfügte, dass sie seinem Bett fernbleiben sollten.  
„Sag Sirius, ich melde mich die Tage bei ihm, aber ich will meine Ruhe, weil ich den Kopf frei bekommen muss. Rede nicht zu viel, Ron, du weißt, dass am Ende nur Dünnes rauskommt!“

„Er wird immer ein Idiot bleiben“, kommentierte Draco Rons Weggang, als Harry die Tür schloss.  
„Er ist kein Idiot, er hat nur … andere Prioritäten, klar?“ Das wurde Draco auch nach längerem Nachdenken nicht klar. Klar wurde ihm aber, dass Potter nicht mehr so gute Nerven hatte wie früher und er ihn deshalb nicht unnötig reizen sollte. Deshalb machte er den Fernseher an, zappte durch die Programme und sagte ganz scheinheilig:  
„Lass und doch irgendwas ansehen, ja?“ Wohlwissend, dass man den Fernseher nur sehen konnte, wenn man da saß, wo er saß, auf Rons frisch bezogenem Bett. Harry wusste das auch, sah ihn skeptisch an, kam dann aber seufzend zu ihm.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass Riddle deinen Eltern etwas antut, denn dann würdest du ihm gar nicht mehr helfen“, versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen. Aber Draco, der sich in mancher Hinsicht schon längst dem Schicksal überlassen hatte, antwortete nur:  
„Und wenn, liegt es nicht in meiner Macht es zu verhindern, wie du schon sagtest. Das lag nie in meiner Macht.“ Nebenher legte er seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter und nach einem kritischen Moment rutschte der Dunkelhaarige wirklich näher. Es fühlte sich gut an und endlich so richtig, dass Draco sich selbst dazu gratulierte vorher schon Kondome gekauft zu haben. Es war nur eine kindische Absicherung und um sich selbst Mut zu machen überhaupt hierher zu kommen. Dass Potter so offensiv war und so gelassen damit umging, hätte er nie vermutet. Scheinbar war das Kaff hier so öde, dass schon Homosexualität etwas sehr Aufregendes war. Aber umso besser war es. Er würde es keinesfalls hinterfragen, denn dann wäre er wirklich der größte Idiot, den die Welt je gesehen hatte.  
Der Film war langweilig. Harrys Finger, die sich in seine geschoben hatten, waren weitaus spannender.   
„Weißt du, wenn alles nicht genau so gekommen wäre, dann würde das hier nie passieren, Draco“, murmelte Harry leicht schläfrig. Der Film war zum Gähnen. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass es schon fast Mitternacht war und sie sich einfach nicht voneinander lösen konnten.  
„Ja, das glaube ich auch. Insofern war vielleicht nicht alles schlecht.“  
„Würdest du das für eine Welt mit Magie aufgeben?“ Endlich rückte Draco empört ab und sah Potter unwillig an.  
„Was? Die Frage stellt sich doch gar nicht. Denkst du wirklich Riddle wird fordern, dass wir aufhören Händchen zu halten, wenn er uns dafür die Welt mit Magie wieder zurückholt?“ Harry musste lachen.  
„Ich meinte das eher ein wenig metaphysisch gedacht, aber vergiss es. Du hast recht. Darüber sollten wir wirklich nicht nachdenken, weil es zu vage ist. Überhaupt! Du sagst, dass Riddle seine Wiederkehr im Falle seiner Niederlage geplant hatte?“ Draco nickte.  
„Ja, aber er war wohl davon ausgegangen, dass er mit Magie wiedergeboren werden würde, was aber nicht der Fall war. Er ist ziemlich angepisst deshalb.“  
„Hm, darüber würde ich wirklich gern mit Hermione sprechen. Sie hätte bestimmt eine Erklärung oder würde eine finden. Ist aber auch zu dumm, dass sie sich so gut versteckt.“  
„Du meinst, ihr seid nicht nur zu unfähig und lustlos sie aufzuspüren, sondern sie versteckt sich wirklich?“  
„Na ja, klar. Sie ist unauffindbar abgetaucht, lebt vermutlich unter anderem Namen irgendwo und macht irgendwas. Es ist schade, doch ein bisschen verstehe ich sie. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Nase voll von uns Verlierern. Sie war schon immer ehrgeizig und wollte etwas erreichen. Was sollte das hier in dem Kaff schon sein? Wenn wir wenigsten wüssten, ob es ihr gut geht.“  
„Habt ihr sie denn nie so richtig gesucht?“  
„Nein, nie wirklich.“  
„Und … wenn es ihr nicht gut geht und sie eure … Hilfe brauchen könnte?“ Harry sah ihn wirklich unglücklich an. Scheinbar war das auch schon durch seine Gedanken gekreuzt.  
„Hermione ist taff. Wenn es jemand schafft, dann sie“, sagte er leise und klang nicht sehr überzeugt.  
„Na ja, schlimmer als Riddle hat sie es sicher auch nicht treffen können“, murmelte Draco, und hoffte, dass er Potter damit ein wenig aufmuntern konnte.   
„Vielleicht sollten wir uns über Dinge unterhalten, die weniger deprimierend sind?“, schlug Harry verlegen vor.  
„Hm, ja … zum Beispiel darüber, wie du in der süßen Sandwichschürze und der Mütze aussiehst, wenn du nichts darunter trägst?“ Noch nie hatte er Potter so erröten sehe. Draco grinste und befand die Blase, in der er sich gerade mit dem einstigen Feind befand, ziemlich verführerisch. Alles war so viel einfacher als vorher. Einfacher als gedacht und gerade das sollte ihm Angst machen. Über solche Zweifel war Draco aber nach zwei Jahren eingesperrt sein im Malfoy Manor hinweg. Harry wies ihn nicht ab und gab sogar zu, dass er ihre Anziehung auch immer gefühlt hatte. Was war er nur für ein Glückspilz?!

Hermione hatte es besser getroffen, als Tom Riddle zu begegnen. Viel besser!

Severus Snape hatte sie sanft nach hinten gestoßen, so dass sie mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett zu liegen kam. Sie wollte ihre High Heels ausziehen doch er zischte nur nicht gerade freundlich:  
„Lass sie an!“  
Dafür zog er sich endlich aus. Erwartungsvoll aber durchaus auch ängstlich, was nun passieren würde, sah sie ihm zu. Würde er ihr weh tun? Nein, würde er nicht und wenn, würde sie sich wehren, das war ihm bestimmt klar. Und es gab ja noch den unsichtbaren Nachbarn, den sie mit „Feuer!“ alarmieren könnte. Was allerdings sollte ein junger Kerl schon gegen einen vielleicht zornigen Snape ausrichten? Lächerlich. Da müsste schon Neville mit dem Gryffindor-Schwert in der Hand ankommen, um den Anschein von Respekt zu suggerieren. Severus Snape hatte eine Erektion. Hermione konnte inzwischen aus Erfahrung sagen, dass das nicht so selbstverständlich war. Wie oft musste nachhelfen, mit der Hand, mit dem Mund, mit albernem Dirty Talk. Einmal hatte sie sogar eine Art Bauchtanz vorgeführt, bei dem sie leider einen Lachanfall bekommen hatte, der den ganzen Abend anhielt. Der Kunde war so nett gewesen sich nicht zu beschweren. Am Ende waren sie nur im Kino gewesen und sie musste sich mit dem Kerl durch einen beinah dreistündigen Kriegsfilm quälen, der jegliches Lachen im Keim erstickte. Snapes Penis entsprach ganz seinem Wesen. Er war machtvoll, kräftig, hart, mit einer rötlich glänzenden Kuppe. Sie griff nach dem Kondom und wollte es ihm geben.   
„Noch nicht!“, sagte er nur dunkel und begann sie zu küssen. Da, wo vorher seine Finger waren, küsste er sie nun. Dabei begann er mit ihren Füßen und ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt. Beinah hätte Hermione einen spitzen Schrei der Ungeduld und der Entrüstung ausgestoßen. Das hier, war eine Qual. Und es wurde zur fiesen Folter, als er ihre Mitte ausließ und sich über ihren Bauch nach oben küsste. Schwer atmend versuchte sie still liegen zu bleiben. Als er ihre Brustwarzen mit seinen Lippen berührte, stöhnte sie leise auf. Als er ihre Brustwarzen behutsam zwischen seine Zähne nahm, keuchte sie leise. Schon ließ er sie wieder los. Unwillkürlich bog sich ihr Körper ihm entgegen. Sie spürte seinen harten Schwanz an ihrer Haut und konnte an nichts anderes denken, als ihn in sich zu spüren.  
„Mach schon …“, flüsterte sie rau. Eigentlich waren die Worte nicht mal für ihn gedacht, doch er hörte auf sie zu küssen und sah sie missbilligend an. Seine Augenbrauen hatten sich so stark zusammengezogen, dass eine tiefe Linie an seiner Stirn entstanden war. Auf diese Linie hatte sie früher oft gesehen, wenn sie ihm nicht in die Augen sehen wollte, weil er ihr Angst gemacht hatte.  
„Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt gehen, ehe du tatsächlich noch glaubst, du kannst mich herum kommandieren“, sagte er finster und wollte aufstehen.  
„Was?“, kreischte sie, schnellte hoch, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, so fest sie konnte und zog ihn wieder auf sich. Wenn er jetzt gehen würde, wäre sie diejenige, die gewalttätig werden würde. Ganz bestimmt.  
„Warte … so warte doch …“, keuchte er dunkel aber sie ließ ihn nicht mehr los, weil sie befürchten müsste er würde gehen. Er wehrte sich dagegen sich auf sie zu legen und sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn. Ohne es zu wollen, drang er in sie ein. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Hermione wurde augenblicklich von so viel Lust überschwemmt, dass sie nur noch gierig Luft einsaugte und sich ihm entgegen drückte. Aber auch Severus stöhnte dunkel auf. In Ohren klang es nicht nur nach Erlösung, sondern es fühlte sich auch so an. Hermione verlor augenblicklich die Kontrolle über ihren Körper und erlebte zum ersten Mal, was es hieß völlig losgelöst zu sein. Wie in Trance nahm sie wahr, wie er sich in ihr bewegte. Er war so gierig, absolut besitzergreifend und mit seinem Körperausdruck über jeden Zweifel erhaben. Sie hatte nicht nur Sex mit Severus Snape, nein, in ihrem aufgeweichten Verstand liebten sie sich leidenschaftlich, so wie es sein sollte. Es war ein mächtiger Vorgang, magisch, wie sich ihre Lippen trafen, beängstigend, wie sie sich nur völlig besinnungslos in den Mund keuchten. Ihr Höhepunkt rückte unweigerlich näher. Severus war tief in ihr, füllte sie wundervoll aus und stöhnte hemmungslos an ihren Hals. Am Ende musste sie sogar leise schreien, weil die Kontraktion ihrer Muskeln so gewaltig war. Sie hatte ihre Hände in seine Haare gekrallt und befürchtete in diesen ekstatischen Momenten nie wieder Luft zu bekommen. Oh Gott, dachte sie nur verschwommen und halb ohnmächtig, weil ihr ein wenig Sauerstoff fehlte. Als er kam, bebte ihr Körper immer noch leicht. Hart stieß er in sie und forderte ihr doch nochmal ein dunkles Knurren ab, bevor er zweimal so tief stöhnte, dass sie kurz befürchtete, dass er in Weinen ausgebrochen war. Sie hatten für ein paar Momente so völlig die Kontrolle über die Situation verloren, wie Hermione es hätte nie voraussehen können.  
„Verflucht!“, brummte er nach ein paar Momenten, aber sie legte wieder fest ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und sagte bestimmt:  
„Ich verhüte, keine Sorge. In der Muggelwelt kann man auf unterschiedliche Arten tun, nicht nur mit einem Kondom.“ Ein Wunder geschah, er blieb liegen und sie hörte keine abfällige Bemerkung. Noch immer atmeten beide schwer, als hätten sie einen Marathon hinter sich und irgendwie war es ja auch so. Snape hatte sie derart gereizt, dass sie alles getan hätte, um ihn in sich zu spüren.  
„Woher weißt du, wie das geht?“, fragte sie irgendwann, als sich ihr Atem beruhigt hatte. Snape lag inzwischen neben ihr auf dem Rücken und Hermione brachte die Decke mit, nachdem sie schnell im Bad war. Ihren Kopf legte sie auf seine Brust und das machte sie beinah noch glücklicher als dieser epische Sex eben. Snape blieb bei ihr und das gefiel ihr sehr. Anderer Kunden blieben auch mal bis zum Morgen, doch das störte sie eher, weil sie das Bett lieber für sich hatte.  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte er träge. Seine Hand hatte sich auf ihren Kopf gelegt. Glücklich in Gesellschaft zu sein, die sie schätzte, schloss sie die Augen.  
„Na, wie man eine Frau so … verführt.“  
„Das weiß ich nicht.“  
„Du weißt nicht woher du das weißt?“ Severus schwieg irritiert und schnaubte einmal.  
„Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie man das macht.“  
„Was? Das verstehe ich nicht!“ Sie richtete sich auf, um ihn ungläubig anzusehen. Besonders freizügig in Gedanken und Worte sah er nicht gerade aus. Aber auch nicht so, als wenn er ihr gerade einen Bären aufbinden wollte.  
„Was verstehst du daran nicht, hm?“ Sie rollte die Augen und legte sich wieder hin, ihr Gesicht auf seine warme Brust. Sein Herz schlug wundervoll kräftig unter ihrer Wange. Das Gespräch machte sie plötzlich verlegen.  
„Willst du mir sagen, du hast … noch nie eine Frau verführt?“, fragte sie vorsichtig, weil sie ihm auf keinen Fall zu nahe treten wollte.  
„Ja. Ich habe auch noch nie mit einer Frau geschlafen“, gab er freimütig zu. Sie war so schockiert, dass sie wie erstarrt liegen blieb und sich nicht regte. Manche Informationen rissen einem die Füße weg. Das konnte ja glatt ihren Zweitjob als Edelhure toppen. Zum Glück fügte er nichts an, streichelte nur sanft über ihre Haare, bis sie doch tatsächlich einschlief. Erschöpft und voller Glück in Seele, Geist und Körper.

In einer anderen, viel kleineren, miefigeren Stadt mussten Draco und Harry feststellen, dass schwul sein und schwule Dinge tun mit einer Menge Verlegenheit behaftet waren. Anstatt stolz die Kondome herauszuholen, hatte sich Draco verpflichtet gefühlt die ganze Nacht mit Harry zu reden. Ob er wollte oder nicht, hatte er sich alle seine kleineren und noch kleineren Sorgen angehört. Dabei gefiel es ihm, Potter einfach nur zuzuhören, seiner Stimme zu lauschen, die ihn so oft gereizt hatte und in seine grünen Augen zu sehen. Als ihm immer wieder die Augen zufielen, gab ihm Harry plötzlich einen wundervollen, sanften Kuss und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so gut zuhören kannst, Malfoy.“ Er kuschelte sich an ihn und dann schliefen beide, komplett angezogen bei laufendem Fernseher in Rons Bett ein.  
„Wehe ihr macht darin eklige Dinge!“, hatte Ron an diesem Abend ungefähr zehn Mal gesagt. Bis auf Händchenhalten war nichts geschehen und vielleicht war das ganz gut so. Wie ein Narr, war Draco in eine Pfütze Glück getreten. Es war so unglaublich, dass es beinah nicht wahr sein konnte. Aber das war es. Am nächsten Morgen lag Harry immer noch neben ihm und schlief. Draco sah ihn an, solange er schlief. Inzwischen war er sich sicher das Richtige getan zu haben und endlich mal das Richtige zu wollen. Harry. Nichts mehr.

Und gleich auf der Straßenseite gegenüber würde sich ein kluges, starkes Mädchen nur wenig später in einen gutaussehenden jungen Mann verlieben. Niemand würde sie davon abhalten. Sie würde sich verlieben, wie damals als kleines Mädchen in Harry: Hals über Kopf!

Doch zuerst bekam Hermione mitten in der Nacht Durst.  
Dass jemand neben ihr lag, war nicht so ungewöhnlich. Doch nie hatte jemand derart besitzergreifend seinen Arm um ihren Bauch geschlungen, dass sie nicht aufstehen konnte. Sie musste sich losmachen, wobei Snape natürlich aufwachte.   
„Willst du auch etwas trinken?“  
„Nein, danke“, murmelte er nur dunkel. Aus einem geheimnisvollen Grund bekam sie eine wohlige Gänsehaut. Professor Snape in ihrem Bett. Ihre Freunde wären sprachlos vor Entsetzen. Andererseits, was gab es schon noch Beängstigendes auf der Welt? Gierig trank sie ein großes Glas Wasser. Kaum war sie zurück im Bett, zog sie Severus auf sich. Seine Arme legten sich um ihre Taille. Im ersten Moment kicherte sie noch.  
„Höre auf mit dem, was du tust, Ruby“, flüsterte er und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie begriff, dass er ihre Arbeit als Hure meinte.  
„Nein, das geht nicht. Ich brauche das Geld und …“ Er beförderte sie auf den Rücken, drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine, drang aber nicht in sie ein, obwohl er spürbar hart war.  
„Und nenn mich nicht Ruby, wenn du schon in mir bist.“, keuchte sie, sofort wieder erregt. Wie zum Teufel schaffte er das? Er war bestimmend, doch achtete sehr gut auf ihr Verhalten, als würde er sie schon ewig kennen. Ach stimmt, das tat er ja.  
„Erstens bin ich noch nicht in dir, zweitens nenne ich dich so, solange du das hier tust. Ich könnte dir von Lockharts Geld etwas abgeben, er hat genug davon.“  
„Niemals! Ich stehle doch keinem Mann, der nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf ist, sein Geld! Das ist ehrlos.“  
„Ach komm schon, ich lass ihn bei mir wohnen und ihm geht es gut. Er bekommt etwas für sein Geld.“  
„Das ist kein Argument. Es ist furchtbar diesen Mann auszunutzen, Severus Snape.“  
„Ja, es wäre natürlich besser gewesen, er hätte das Monster von Loch Ness mit dem Geld gefüttert, anstatt das Überleben zweier Personen zu sichern.“ Dass es viel mehr Personen waren, die von Lockharts Schatz überlebten, würde sie erst viel später erfahren.  
„Nein, das geht nicht. Ich möchte mein Geld gern auf ehrliche Weise verdienen und das hier, macht mir Spaß.“  
„Wirklich?“, fragte er provozierend. Hermione spürte seine warme Penisspitze zwischen ihren Beinen, doch er ließ sie warten.   
„Sehe ich so aus, als wenn es mir schlecht gehen würde?“ Eine schwere Weile schwieg er.  
„Nein, das nicht. Aber du siehst aus, als wenn du einsam wärst und glaubst etwas tun zu müssen, was du im Grunde gar nicht willst. Und du sahst bis vorhin so aus, als hättest du noch nie einen Orgasmus gehabt.“ Sie schnappte nach Luft. Aus Empörung aber auch, weil er ihr das angesehen hatte. Entweder war ihr Gesicht ein offenes Buch oder er sah viel mehr, als jeder andere Mensch. Oder es war nur ein Bluff. So genau wollte sie es gar nicht wissen.  
„Stimmt es?“, wollte er wissen und liebkoste ganz beiläufig ihren Hals. Schwer und herrschsüchtig lag er auf ihr und es gefiel Hermione sehr, obwohl sie ihn früher dafür verabscheut hätte. Die Zeiten hatten sich geändert.  
„Ich weiß nicht …“, murmelte sie und drängte sich ihm entgegen.   
„Nein, sag es mir erst!“, forderte er dunkel in ihr Ohr raunend und entzog sich ihr.  
„Herrgott ja, es stimmt!“, murmelte sie und musste wieder erleben, wie ihr der Verstand und die Kontrolle entglitt. Es war ein unheimlicher Vorgang, den sie scheinbar nicht aufhalten konnte. Bei all den unterschiedlichen Männern, die sich doch gar nicht so sehr unterschieden, hatte sie nie erlebt, dass ihr Verstand aussetzte.   
„Sag, dass du es willst, Ruby!“, flüsterte er spöttisch und provozierend in ihr Ohr. Snape war schon immer ein Mistkerl, doch offenbar gab es keine Grenzen für ihn. Er hatte nicht nur seine Schüler gedemütigt, bis weit über die Grenzen, sondern tat es wohl in jedem Bereich. Beinah hatte sie Mitleid mit Lockhart, bis ihr einfiel, dass der ja ein noch größerer Mistkerl gewesen war, ein falscher, verschlagender Hund.  
„Ich will … dich in mir!“, sagte sie scharf. Er rutschte hoch, stieß in sie hinein und ab da war Hermione nur noch Körper. Dabei war dieses Mal ganz anders, als das Mal davor. Severus war nicht so gierig in seinen Bewegungen, eher sanft und aufmerksam und doch nachdrücklich. Es war ihr peinlich, doch sie stöhnte bei jeder Bewegung die er tat. Hin und wieder sah er sie an und bewegte sich gar nicht. Manchmal wartete sie darauf, dass er sie fragte, ob es ihr gefiel. Das tat er nicht, entweder weil er so von sich selbst überzeugt war oder weil er ihr ansah, dass es ihr gefiel.  
Und dann kam doch der Punkt, an dem die Gier zu groß, das Verlangen zu heftig wurde. Jetzt stöhnte auch er tief und dunkel wie ein Tier. Er hatte sie umgedreht (er hätte alles in diesem Momenten tun können, dachte sie im Nachhinein total erschrocken), hatte einen Arm fest um ihren Bauch, die Finger seiner anderen Hand glitten zur Spitze ihres Dreieckes, während er in sie stieß.  
Es war viel zu schnell vorbei. Mit einem unartikuliertem Keuchen, einem enthemmten Stöhnen fiel sie in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit nach unten. Das Beste war, sie kam nicht schmerzhaft hart auf, weil er sie festhielt. Um nicht zu sagen, sie bekam kaum Luft, weil er sie so fest an sich presste, als er kam. Sie konnte überdeutlich spüren, wie sich sein kompletter Körper kurz zusammenkrampfte, sein finsteres Stöhnen an ihrer Schulter, klang wie von einem wilden Tier. Eigentlich fand sie die Orgasmen der Männer, die sie bediente immer sehr unspektakulär und lächerlich. Das hätte sie natürlich niemals geäußert. Dass es anders sein könnte, hätte sie nicht gedacht. Aber es war so. Für Severus Snape war Sex scheinbar nicht einfach nur Sex. Er erlebte ihn nicht nur mit allen Sinnen, sondern auch in seinem Verstand. Diese Verbindung schaffte diese ungeheure Intensität, dass er sogar sie damit in seinen Strudel zog. Mal angesehen davon, dass sie in der einen Nacht den zweiten Orgasmus hatte. Erschöpft fiel sie nach vorn, als er sie losließ. Er legte sich neben sie, schob ihr die Hand in den feuchten Nacken und schwieg.  
„Hör auf mit dem, was du hier tust …“, flüsterte er leise, als sie schon fast eingeschlafen war.  
„Nein!“, murmelte sie hartnäckig. Nur, weil er sie bis tief in ihre Seele erfüllte, tat sie nicht gleich, was er von ihr verlangte.


	7. Chapter 7

Zu Ginny Weasley sollte gesagt werden, dass sie ihre Beziehung mit Harry ziemlich schnell bedauerte, weil sich Harry nicht als der herausstellte, den sie erwartet hatte. Woran das gelegen hatte, würde sie bald erfahren. Tatsache war, Ginny vermisste deutlich die Magie in ihrer Beziehung, auch als es ihre Verbindung noch gab. Obwohl sie sich kaum noch an die Erlebnisse ihres 11jährigen Ichs erinnern konnte und viele Details nur aus Erzählungen ihrer Freunde kannte, wusste sie, dass es da mal einen fremden Jungen aus der Vergangenheit gab, mit dem sie sich so wunderbar unterhalten konnte. Dass er sich später als Tom Riddle herausstellte, war schockierend gewesen. Leider erinnerte sich Ginny nicht mehr an sein Aussehen. Harry hatte nur gesagt, dass er gut ausgesehen habe, hatte das Thema aber schnell und verständlicherweise zur Seite gelegt. Wer wollte schon etwas Gutes über einen Konkurrenten sagen?! So wusste Ginny nicht mehr wie jener 16jährige Tom Riddle ausgesehen hatte, als er aus dem Tagebuch kam, weil sie da schon im Sterben lag. Der Tom Riddle, dem sie gleich gegenüberstehen würde, hatte sich nur minimal verändert. Er war einige Jahre älter, sah aber immer noch bezaubernd aus. Wichtiger aber war, dass sich der kleinen 11jährigen Ginny ihr Schriftwechsel mit Tom tief in die Seele eingebrannt hatte. Sie wusste es nicht, doch Tom hatte einen Teil von sich selbst in ihr hinterlassen. So wie er in Harry unabsichtlich einen Horkrux platziert hatte, so hatte auch Ginny einen Teil von ihm, einen gute Teil, einen, der sie für ihn immer gewogen machen würde. Eine nette Erinnerung an den Jungen namens Tom Riddle, der gut zuhören konnte und nicht an den späteren Mörder Lord Voldemort.

„Hallo …“, sagte Ginny Stunden später weiter weg, als ein junger, attraktiver Mann mit schwarzen Locken das „Sandis to go“ betrat. Ron war noch nicht da. Wahrscheinlich hatte er verschlafen. Manchmal half sie aus, wenn Harry krank war und sie kannte ihren Bruder einfach zu gut, um mit solchen Unannehmlichkeiten wie Unpünktlichkeit zu rechnen. Jetzt stand sie natürlich allein im Geschäft, welches Benny Bandwich gehörte, der schon über 70 Jahre alt war und es vermutlich für einen Glücksfall hielt, dass sich Weasley und Potter seines Geschäftes erbarmt hatten. In jenem Augenblick, als er das Geschäft aus Alters- und Gesundheitsgründen schließen wollte, fielen ihm Potter und Weasley vor die Füße. Aus Desinteresse gab er den Jungs eine Chance. Niemand traute sich seither zu fragen, ob er es jemals bereut hatte. Benny sollte sich dafür besser mal die Geschäftsbücher ansehen, dachte Ginny oft, schwieg aber, weil sie selbst keinen besseren Plan hatte was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen sollte. Seit Ron und Harry hier für ihn schufteten, hatte Benny sich weitestgehend zurückgezogen und ließ die Jungs machen. Seine Wohnung lag über dem Sandwichgeschäft und die Decken waren so dünn, dass man ihn mit seiner Krücke oben manchmal hin und her gehen hörte, wenn nicht viel los war.  
Umso näher der junge Mann nun kam, umso mehr geriet Ginny in Aufregung. Er war der Wahnsinn. Selten sah man so eine Ausstrahlung in einem Kaff wie Ipplepen. Seine Augen waren dunkelbraun und sein Lächeln so strahlend, dass sie automatisch zurücklächeln musste. Er war ziemlich groß, schlank und bewegte sich so athletisch wie ein Panther. Niemand würde es Ginny verdenken können, dass sie sich Schritt für Schritt, den er auf sie zutat, in ihn verliebte. Es war unvermeidlich.  
„Hallo … Ginny!“, sagte er dann schmeichelnd, als er einen Blick auf ihr Namensschildchen geworfen hatte. Inzwischen war sie knallrot und stumm, obwohl ihr Mund offen stand.  
„Tomate …“, sagte er und wenn es gegangen wäre, wäre sie noch mehr errötet. Doch der Mann zeigte an ihr vorbei an die Tafel mit den Angeboten und meinte höflich:  
„Ich nehme das Tomate-Mozzarella-Sandwich. Aber lass bitte den Basilikum weg, ja?“  
„Ja ….“, hauchte sie nur und starrte ihn weiterhin an, ohne sich um das Sandwich zu kümmern.  
„Soll ich mich da hinten hinsetzen und warten?“, fragte er mit dem nettesten Lächeln, was Ginny je gesehen hatte.  
„Ja …“, hauchte sie wieder. Erst als er saß, raffte sie sich auf und begann ihm das Sandwich zu machen. Sie wusste ja nicht, dass Tom Riddle sehr hungrig war und für diese Verhältnisse noch recht nett war. Nachdem Draco weg war, hatte er sich Lucius Malfoy gepackt. Ohne Gegenwehr hatte er ihn geknebelt und gefesselt. Anschließend hatte er ihn in eine Schubkarre, die er im Gärtnerhaus gefunden hatte, gepackt und meilenweit über die Landstraße gefahren. Bis zu einem verfallenen Bauernhaus, welches er auf dem Herweg gesehen hatte. Es war optimal, um Malfoy zu verstecken.  
Stundenlang hatte er auf dem Weg zum Bauernhaus geflucht und Malfoy und die ganze Welt beschimpft. Malfoy hatte eisern geschwiegen, was auch am Knebel gelegen haben könnte, den er im Mund hatte. Erst als Tom ihn ins Haus geschleift hatte und sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte, nahm er Lucius das Tuch aus dem Mund.  
„Du musst …“, keuchte er angestrengt „doch zugeben, Malfoy … das eine Welt ohne Magie“ Er trank riesige Schlucke aus der Wasserflasche, die er in seiner unendlichen Weisheit mitgenommen hatte „… echt Scheiße ist! Aber das bekommen wir schon wieder hin. Potter wird’s schon richten und weißt du was? … am Ende ist es nämlich seine Schuld und er hat gefälligst dafür zu sorgen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommt. Und wenn das so ist, darf er endlich sterben.“  
Komischerweise schwieg Lucius Malfoy auch weiterhin. Riddle kippte ihm Wasser in den Mund und fesselte ihn dann auf einem Stuhl.  
„Ich erlasse dir den Knebel, weil das Haus so weit weg von der Straße ist, dass hier niemand vorbei kommt, selbst, wenn du dir die Seele aus dem Leib brüllst. Keine Sorge, ich komme ein Mal am Tag vorbei und sehe nach dir. Aber nur ein Mal, verstanden? Ist ein verdammt weites Stück bis hier.“  
Lucius sah ihn nur trüb an und ließ die Schultern hängen.  
„Ach komm schon, hast du Narcissa vergessen? Du musst jetzt sagen, dass ich ihr nichts tun soll, weil du sonst … Punkt Punkt Punkt … die verdammte Drohung fehlt, Malfoy!“ Tom war ungehalten, dass er auf so viel Lethargie stieß.  
„Meine Frau ist hundertmal stärker als ich. Von mir hast du bestimmt nichts zu befürchten, von ihr schon eher. Ich habe versagt und mit diesem Schicksal muss ich wohl leben. Hoffentlich nicht mehr allzu lang.“ Riddle rollte die Augen.  
„Ach, du warst schon immer ein Schwächling“, sagte er abfällig und verließ ihn.   
Später stöberte er sich durch Malfoys Haus, was nichts mehr enthielt, was er brauchen konnte. Die wenigen Artefakte, die Malfoy noch hatte, fühlten sich in seiner Hand kalt und nutzlos an. Sie waren nur Plunder ohne Wert. Überraschenderweise kam schon am Abend Narcissa Malfoy zurück.  
Erst hielt sie ihn für einen Freund von Draco, bis Tom höflich anmerkte, ob sie wirklich glaubte, dass ihr Sohn so intelligente und attraktive Freunde hätte. Ihre Neugier schlug in Sorge um, als sie ihren Mann und ihren Sohn nirgends finden konnte und am Ende war sie wütend. Mit einem Schürhaken ging sie wie eine Furie auf Riddle los, ohne dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewusst hätte, wer er war. Narcissa hatte schon längst gelernt sich gegen das Schicksal zu stellen und ihr Glück selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.   
„Jetzt beruhigen wir uns, Mrs Malfoy!“, sagte er scharf und riss ihr die Waffe aus der Hand.  
„Wer zum Teufel bist du!“, fauchte sie.  
„Also eins muss man deinem Mann ja lassen, er hat mich immerhin an der Stimme erkannt. Andererseits standen wir beide uns auch nicht so nah und ich trage dir nicht nach, dass du mich nicht erkennst. Darf ich mich vorstellen? Tom Riddle. Mein schwächliches Alter Ego vor Lord Voldemort.“ Tom deutete eine Verbeugung an, beobachtete Mrs Malfoy aber scharf aus dem Augenwinkel.  
„Was hast du mit meinem Mann und meinem Sohn gemacht, du Monster?“, knurrte sie böse und total unbeeindruckt.   
„Draco geht es gut. Ich habe ihn auf eine Mission geschickt und ich denke, er taugt mehr als sein Waschlappen-Vater. Lucius ist vorerst in Sicherheit und sozusagen in meinen Fängen. Irgendwo. Tut ihr alle, was ich will, wird ihm nichts passieren. Das versteht sich doch von selbst, nicht wahr, Narcissa?“  
„Ich glaube dir kein Wort! Wo ist mein Mann und mein Sohn?“, schrie sie ihn an.  
„Das sagte ich bereits und daran ändert sich nichts, auch wenn du noch ein paar Oktaven höher kreischst!“, zischte er sie nun ungehalten an. Narcissa war bleich und ihre Augen funkelten wütend.  
„Gut, ich nehme dein verbissenes Schweigen als eine Einverständniserklärung.“ Sie schwieg und schäumte.  
„Meine Güte, ich erinnere mich nicht, dass die Malfoys derart aufsässig waren. Machen wir es einfacher: Weißt du, wo Potter ist?“  
„Nein!“, sagte sie gleich und Tom erkannte es als Lüge. Er würde allerdings noch Stunden brauchen, um von ihr zu erfahren, dass sie es wusste und dass er nach Ipplepen müsste. Besonders sauer war er, als sich herausstellte, dass Draco das schon längst wusste und es ihm nicht gesagt hatte. Er schnappte sich Narcissa und band sie in ihrem eigenen Haus ebenso an den Stuhl wie ihren Mann ein paar Meilen weiter weg. Dann erzählte er ihr, wo Lucius eventuell sein könnte (es gab nur eine Handvoll Abrisshäuser im Umkreis von zehn Meilen) und meinte am Ende aufmunternd:  
„Wenn du es schaffst dich zu befreien, kannst du ihn retten, bevor er sich die Hosen vollgeschissen hat oder vielleicht anderweitig zu Tode kommt. Falls nicht … nun ja, dann bist du selbst dran schuld.“ Gut gelaunt setzte er sich in den Zug.  
Narcissa atmete ein wenig erleichtert auf, als dieser Irre weg war. Weil sie nicht dazu gekommen war einzukaufen, hatte sie den Lieferservice für morgen früh bestellt. Wenn der kam, dann würde sie freikommen und könnte Lucius retten. Mal wieder. Nicht der Rede wert.

„Was macht ein so hübsches Mädchen an so einem miefigen Ort wie Ipplepen?“, fragte Ginny der gutaussehende Kerl, als sie ihm das Sandwich brachte. Sie wusste nicht, dass er sie als eine der Weasleys erkannt hatte, was aber nur an ihrem Namenschild und an ihrer Haarfarbe gelegen hatte. Tom Riddles Namensgedächtnis war einfach exzellent und selbst das Verschwinden der Magie hatte daran nichts geändert, dass er jeden Feind mit allen Namen kannte, die die Person hatte.  
„Ach … meine Familie wohnt in der Nähe und … und … und“, stammelte sie und hätte fast gesagt, dass alle, die mal Magie besessen hatten, irgendwie den Sinn des Lebens verloren hatten. Auch sie gehörte zu denen, die nicht recht wussten, was sie mit sich anfangen sollten. Sie hatten keinen realen Muggelweltschulabschluss, der sie befähigte Ausbildungsplätze in der Muggelwelt auszuwählen. Allerdings gab es die Möglichkeit diesen Schulabschluss nachzuholen und Ginny war eine der wenigen, die das taten. Leider nur in einer Abendschule im Nachbarort und so dauerte es bestimmt noch ewig. Hermione hatte das damals in diesen drei Monaten einfach so durchgezogen und war damit ein unerreichbares Idol geworden.  
Ginny dachte auch manchmal darüber nach, dass alle ihre Freunde und Familie und alle, die sie kannte, die einst Magie besessen hatten, sich in einer Art „Wartemodus“ befanden. Nach zwei Jahren war der Schock über den Verlust der Lebensgrundlage noch sehr tief. Insgeheim bewunderte sie ihre Freundin Hermione, die weggegangen war. Vermutlich hatte sie es geschafft, weil sie nicht in diese seltsame Starre verfallen war, wie alle anderen. Immerhin war sie ein Muggel, irgendwie, jetzt wieder. Genau wusste sie es allerdings auch nicht. Vielleicht irrte sie sich. Aber immer, wenn sie sich mit der Sinuskurve oder der Textanalyse einer politischen Rede abmühte, stellte sie sich vor, dass Hermione ein wundervolles Leben hatte, weil sie den Mut und die Eier hatte es in Angriff zu nehmen.   
„Gibt es denn hier wenigstens eine Tanzbar?“ Verdutzt sah Ginny ihn an. War er vielleicht einer von ihnen? Sie wagte nicht zu fragen. Das tat niemand. Das schwieg man verbissen tot, um nicht in gemeinschaftliches Wehklagen auszubrechen, was nur die Behörden auf den Plan rufen würde. Sekten hatten in diesem Land keinen guten Ruf. Es gab einfach zu viele Massenselbstmorde in solchen dubiosen Kreisen.   
„Es gibt ein Kino …“, flüsterte sie belegt und konnte nicht anders, als ihn neugierig anzusehen. Seine Hände waren schlank und seine Finger perfekt geformt. Die Hände eines Künstlers, dachte sie ganz angetan. Seine dunklen Augen wurden von dichten schwarzen Wimpern halb verdeckt und wenn er lächelte, hatte er in den Wangen kleine Grübchen. Mit einer lässigen Geste strich er sich die gelockten Haare ein wenig zur Seite und Ginny seufzte glücklich.  
„Möchtest du nicht?“  
„Was? Wie bitte?“, stammelte sie verlegen und legte Tomate nach.  
„Ich fragte, ob du mit mir ins Kino gehen möchtest, heute Abend?“  
„Ja! Ja! Ja! Unbedingt!“, sagte sie begeistert.  
„Gut, ich hole dich dann hier ab“, sagte der junge Mann, nahm sein Sandwich, grinste und verließ den Laden. Tom Riddle hatte zwar Ginny als eine Weasley erkannt, ahnte aber nicht, dass auch ihr Bruder und sogar Potter hier arbeiteten. Er war gerade in der Stadt angekommen und müsste sich nun erst mal drum kümmern, wo sich Malfoy rumtrieb (hoffentlich bei Potter), wo das Kino war und wo er am besten unterkommen könnte, ohne allzu sehr aufzufallen, indem er jemanden töten musste. Nicht, dass er das nicht tun würde, doch er sollte wenigstens eine Weile möglichst unauffällig bleiben. Sein großer Auftritt würde schon noch kommen. Die Inszenierung war alles, denn nur so gelangte man zu Ruhm. Was machte es schon für einen Sinn irgendwo allein zu verrecken, ohne, dass jemand davon wusste, welche Heldentat man vollbracht hatte? Severus Snape war heutzutage in dieser Hinsicht sein abschreckendstes Beispiel. Wer an seiner eigenen Bescheidenheit verreckte, war verachtenswert.

„Hallo Schwester ...“, sagte Ron etwa eine Stunde später.  
„Hm ….“ Ginny hatte einen riesigen Stapel Tomate-Mozzarella-Sandwiches gemacht und Ron keuchte schockiert, als er es bemerkte.  
„Was? Was ist das? Bist du verrückt? Wir müssen von allen Sandwiches gleichviel machen!“  
„Oh …“, sagte Ginny nur. Ihr war nicht mal aufgefallen, dass Ron so viel später gekommen war. Er hatte sie gestern nur angerufen und gefragt, ob sie heute Harrys Stelle einnehmen könnte, weil es ihrem Freund nicht so gut ging. Sie hatte zugestimmt, ohne weiter nach Harry zu fragen.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Ginny?“, fragt Ron sie besorgt aber sie strahlte ihn nur an.  
„Ja, sehr.“  
„Harry braucht wohl mal eine Auszeit. Ich habe ihm mein Zimmer überlassen und bin an seiner statt zu Black gezogen“, sagte Ron. Ginny lächelte selig und nickte.  
„Ja, das ist schön.“  
„Schön?“   
„Na Sirius hat doch so einen tollen Garten“, schwärmte sie.  
„Ja, supertoll. Die ganze Zeit stinkt es nach Abgasen, weil die beiden Idioten ständig die Motoren ihrer Karren anhaben, um sie zu modifizieren. Vom Lärm mal ganz abgesehen.“  
„Ja, und die Vögel, die zwitschern und die Bäume, die blühen …“, erwiderte seine Schwester verträumt. Ron sah sie wirklich besorgt an.  
„Ginny, ehrlich. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Bist du …“  
„Meine Güte, kann man nicht einmal gute Laune haben, in diesem scheiß Kaff? Muss man dafür gleich krank sein?!“, fauchte sie ihn derart giftig an, dass Ron einen Schritt vor seiner Schwester zurück wich.  
„Schon gut, bekomm dich wieder ein …“ Damit war das geschwisterliche Gespräch für den Rest des Tages beendet.

In London erwachte Hermione viel später als sonst. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, versuchte sie in sich hineinzuspüren. Sie fühlte sich wund, schmutzig und herrlich glücklich an. Als sie die Augen öffnete, kam die Ernüchterung. Sie war allein im Zimmer. Severus Snape musste irgendwann, ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatte, einfach weggegangen sein. Einfach, weil er nirgends eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte und eigentlich nur Hermiones leicht wunder Intimbereich dafür sprach, dass er überhaupt da gewesen war.   
„Mistkerl!“, murrte sie und ging ins Bad. Sie pinkelte und sah sich danach im Spiegel an. Ihre Wimperntusche war verlaufen und sie sah nun nicht mehr wie eine Edelnutte, sondern wie eine gewöhnliche Hure aus, welche die ganze Nacht gearbeitet hatte.   
„Pah!“, sagte sie nur störrisch und duschte sehr lange, bis sie sich wieder besser fühlte. Snape hatte kein Recht sich in ihr Leben einzumischen und ihr seine Moral aufzudrängen. Immerhin war auch er zu einer Prostituierten gegangen und damit war er ebenso schuldig wie sie. Hermione zog sich ihre Kleidung an, die heute nur aus Jeans und Pullover bestand und machte sich auf den Weg zu Marias Wohnung.

Maria und Carmen saßen gerade am Frühstückstisch, als sie kam.  
„Ruby, komm setze dich zu uns!“, sagte Car freundlich und holte ihr Teller und Tasse. Eigentlich hatte sie keinen Appetit, weil sie sie lieber darüber nachdenken wollte, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Maria sah sie besorgt an.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Herzchen? Oder bist du uns böse, dass wir für gestern keine Theaterkarte mehr für dich hatten?“ Hermione blinzelte verwirrt.  
„Was?“  
„Na, Carmen hatte dir doch im Brazil eine Nachricht an den Spind geklebt.“  
„Nachricht?“, echote sie und wusste gar nicht, wovon Maria sprach.  
„Na, dass dein Termin mit Thomas Cook ausfällt. Er hat den Abend doch abgesagt. Na, abgesagt ist vielleicht nicht der passende Ausdruck. Ich habe in den Nachrichten gesehen, dass sein Privatjet wohl irgendwo über den Alpen abgestürzt ist und ich nehme an, er war ein wenig verhindert. Er hätte bestimmt selbst abgesagt, denn höflich ist er ja. War er ja … na, sie wissen es ja noch nicht. Die Suche nach den Leichen läuft noch. Ist wohl schwer in den Bergen …“ Hermione hörte nicht mehr zu. Hieße das, sie hatte gestern Abend einen Termin gehabt, allerdings nicht !!! mit Severus Snape? Wie gelähmt sah sie auf die Toastscheibe, die Carmen ihr auf den Teller legte. Sie sah ihre schönen manikürten Finger mit den pfirsichfarbenen Nägeln, die die Brotscheibe wieder wegnahm und geschmiert zurücklegten. Aber erst, als ihre Freundin sie sanft am Arm berührte, erwachte Hermione aus ihrer Starre.  
„Ruby, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Carmen sie besorgt.  
„Ja, doch. Bin nur noch müde“, sagte sie belegt.  
„Was hast du denn Schönes an deinem freien Abend gemacht? Tut mir leid, dass wir keine Karte mehr so schnell für dich bekommen konnten. Ich hoffe, du hast dich nicht allzu sehr gelangweilt. Aber wie es aussiehst, warst du ja die ganze Nacht unterwegs.“  
„Ich war … tanzen“, sagte Hermione lahm und wich den Blicken der beiden Frauen aus. Woher zum Teufel wusste Snape, dass ihr Termin abgesagt war, wo sie zu finden war und was sie tat? Unheimlich! Und es machte sie unglaublich wütend.  
„Ah wie toll. Im Starlight?“ Hermione nickte automatisch, weil sie da beide hin und wieder hingingen und bis zum Morgen tanzten.  
„Sag mal, Maria …“, wandte sie sich an Carmens Tante. Mit ihren fünfzig Jahren war Maria noch eine gutaussehende Frau, die viel Wert auf ihr Aussehen legte und immer perfekt geschminkt, gekleidet und frisiert war. Sie verströmte sehr viel Würde, Geschmack in allen Lebensbereichen aber auch die Herzlichkeit ihrer einfachen Herkunft.   
„Kennst du einen Mann namens Severus Snape?“ Im Grunde sah sie die Antwort schon, bevor Maria sprach.  
„Nein, tut mir leid, diesen Namen habe ich nie gehört.“  
„Schreibst du nicht für … ihn?“ Maria zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Also, es stimmt schon, nicht alle meiner Kunden sagen mir ihren echten Namen, doch ich schreibe im Moment nur für eine ältere Dame namens Magret Thatcher, die ich sogar persönlich kenne, weil ich über ihre Wühlmauszucht schreibe, von der ich mich praktisch überzeugen musste. War ein ganz schöner Gestank im Raum. Magret ist definitiv kein Mann namens Severus Snape. Bereitet dieser Mann dir Probleme, Herzchen und was ist das bitte überhaupt für ein seltsamer Name?“  
„Keine Ahnung und nein, er macht mir keine Probleme“, sagte sie schnell und presste sich ein zuversichtliches Lächeln auf die Lippen.  
„Wer ist es denn? Hast du ihn letzte Nacht kennengelernt?“, wollte Carmen neugierig wissen.   
„Nein. Ich habe nur gehört, wie ein paar Leute über ihn gesprochen haben.“  
„Ach, was haben sie denn gesagt?“ Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie wie sich Carmen und Maria besorgte Blicke zuwarfen.  
„Nicht so wichtig, wirklich. Ich sollte jetzt mal langsam ins Brazil gehen.“ Eigentlich hatte sie noch viel Zeit, bis ihre Schicht begann, doch sie befürchtete, dass die beiden sie so lange bedrängte, bis sie erzählte, was nächste Nacht geschehen war. Severus Snape, dieser elende Mistkerl hatte sie von vorn bis hinten belogen. Noch verstand sie nicht, warum er das getan hatte. Um gratis Sex zu bekommen? Möglich. War alles gelogen? Lockharts ominöser Goldpott? Sein erstes Mal Sex? Alles? Wütend sprang sie hoch und riss dabei ihre Tasse Tee vom Tisch.   
„Oh, das tut mir leid …“, stotterte sie und wollte die Scherben aufsammeln. Carmen packte sie aber unter dem Arm und schob sie in ihr Zimmer.   
„Du wirkst ein wenig durcheinander, Süße. Hast du gestern im Starlight etwa was genommen?“ Carmen meinte Drogen. Drogen, die ihre Freundin in der Tat manchmal nahm, sie aber nie.   
„Vielleicht“, sagte sie, weil es immerhin gut als Entschuldigung herhalten könnte.  
„Ach Ruby … warum denn ausgerechnet an dem Tag, an dem ich nicht dabei bin und auf dich aufpassen kann?!“, sagte Car vorwurfsvoll und strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Soll ich Jonas absagen und deine Schicht übernehmen?“  
„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Ich lege mich eine paar Minuten hin, dann geht es mir wieder besser.“ Sie musste dringend mit Jonas sprechen, weil sie wissen musste, ob Severus Snape im Brazil gewesen war. Dieser unmögliche Mann, dachte sie wieder zornig und presste die Kiefer so fest aufeinander, bis sie knirschten. Carmen ließ sie allein und so hatte sie genug Zeit nachzudenken. Sie begriff es nicht. Irgendwie hatte Snape herausgefunden, dass sie hier war und auch, was sie tat. Er wollte ihr ins Gewissen reden und sie dazu bringen damit aufzuhören. Gehörte es zu seinem Plan mit ihr zu schlafen? Es wäre sehr kontraproduktiv und vermutlich war es eher nicht geplant. Nicht zwei Mal!  
Aber was zum Teufel ging ihn an, was sie tat?! Sie redete ihm ja auch nicht ins Gewissen, dass er Lockhart bestahl. Schließlich war sie verdammt erwachsen und keine Schülerin mehr. Unfassbar, welche Frechheit sich Snape herausgenommen hatte, auch wenn seine Absichten vielleicht gut gewesen waren. So war es ja schon immer mit ihm. Man musste einfach das Mieseste von ihm denken, auch wenn das am Ende nicht der Wahrheit entsprochen hatte. Irrte sie sich schon wieder in ihm? Gott verdammt, warum hat er ihr denn nicht einfach die Wahrheit gesagt? Warum war er einfach abgehauen, als hätte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Von „Mission erfüllt“, konnte man ja wohl nicht sprechen. Nein, im Gegenteil, jetzt erst recht, dachte Hermione empört und erlangte ihren Elan zurück. Sie stand auf, zog sich um und machte sich hübsch. Snape würde schon sehen, was er davon hatte sie zu belügen. Wenn sie sich das nächste Mal trafen, würde er schon merken, zu was sie in der Lage war. Sie ging davon aus, dass sie ihn schon bald wiedersehen würde.  
Trotz allem Ärger musste sie ständig daran denken, wie er sie gestern geliebt hatte. Er hatte sie sich genommen, mit dem ihm typischen arroganten Selbstbewusstsein. Und wenn es stimmte, dass er vorher noch nie Sex mit einer Frau gehabt hatte, dann kam das einem Wunder gleich. Es hatte ihr unfassbar gut gefallen und darüber hinaus gut getan. Umso enttäuschender war die Erkenntnis, dass er sie belogen hatte.

Jonas begrüßte sie nur weniger später mit Küsschen links und rechts auf ihre Wange. Er packte sie an den Schultern, drückte sie ein wenig von sich weg und musterte sie lächelnd.  
„Ruby … du hast da so ein Stahlen …“, sagte er erheitert.  
„Ach Unsinn, bin nur geschminkt. Rouge, du weißt schon …“  
„Ich meine nicht deine Wangen, Darling. Ich meine deine Augen.“ Sie wendete den Blick ab.  
„Sag mal, ist dir ein Typ aufgefallen, der sich hier vielleicht herumgetrieben hat? Groß, schwarze Haare, vermutlich schwarze Klamotten, finsterer Blick?“  
„Was? Hast du etwa einen Stalker, Darling?“, fragte Jonas sie sogleich erschrocken.  
„Nein! Hast du?“, fragte sie, um Contenance bemüht. Jonas schüttelt den Kopf und sie war noch enttäuschter. Dann war Snape nicht nur clever und hinterhältig, sondern konnte sich offenbar auch noch ohne Magie unsichtbar machen. Verdammt. Irgendwie erwartete Hermione, dass er auftauchen würde. Das geschah nicht. Snape war verschwunden, wie er gekommen war, aus dem Nichts. Er hätte ihr wenigstens eine Nachricht hinterlassen können, wenn er schon Sex für lau bekommen hatte. Oder sie hatte Sex bekommen, echten Sex, dachte sie ein wenig verunsichert. Sie musste nur daran denken, wie er sie in Besitz genommen hatte und sie verspürte Erregung. Dabei hatte er sich nicht nur ihren Körper zu Eigen gemacht, sondern auch alle ihre Sinne und ihr sogar den Verstand genommen. Allumfassend.  
„Darling, würdest du so lieb sein und den Cappuccino fertig machen, bevor er wieder kalt wird?“, weckte sie Jonas aus ihren Gedanke. Sie musste Snape vergessen, unbedingt! Und er tauchte nicht wieder auf. Nicht an diesem Abend und auch nicht am nächsten. Am übernächsten Abend, als sich Ruby für einen „Termin“ fertig machte, hielt sie es fast schon für einen Traum. Und wenn es das gewesen war? Nur ein Traum, weil sie solche Sehnsucht nach ihrer alten Welt verspürte?

Wieder saß sie auf ihrem Sessel, blätterte lustloser als jemals zuvor durch das Modemagazin und wartete. Sie hatte die stille Hoffnung, es wäre wieder Severus, der kommen würde. Leider war er es nicht.  
Ein Mann um die Vierzig trat nach einem Klopfen in ihr Zimmer. Er deutete eine höfliche Verbeugung an und stellte sich als Frances Finnigan vor. Man könnte nicht behaupten, dass Frances ein unangenehmes Äußeres hatte, ganz und gar nicht. Seine Augen waren stechend blau, seine vollen Haare hatten eine saftige braune Farbe eines frisch umgegrabenen Ackers und seine Zähne blitzten beim Lächeln. Seine Manieren waren vollendet und weil sie Maria diesmal genau über ihren Kunden ausgefragt hatte und sich sogar hatte seine Aussehen beschrieben lassen hatte, wusste sie, dass es wirklich France Finnigan, ein Hedgefond-Manager war. Trotzdem war sie enttäuscht und redete sich ab sofort alles an dem armen Mann schlecht. Dabei führte er sie ins teuerste Restaurant der Stadt aus, war witzig und sprach am Ende doch nur von sich selbst, weil Hermione verlernt hatte zu plaudern. Irgendwie machte es keinen Spaß mehr und sie verfluchte Snape unablässig.  
Obwohl es Frances Finnigan gar nicht wollte, nötigte sie ihn mit nach oben zu kommen.  
„Ruby, ich wollte nett mit ihnen essen gehen, weil ich das sonst allein tun würde. Hübsche Begleitung ist immer besser. Doch sie müssen nicht …“  
Hermione holte ihr bestes Arbeitsgesicht heraus und begann ihn unter liebevollen Neckereien auszuziehen, nicht, dass am Ende Snape noch gewann, der ihr den Job vermiesen wollte. 

Draco und Harry waren gerade zusammen im Supermarkt, als Tom Riddle recht planlos durch die kleine Stadt streifte. Wo könnte Potter wohnen? Die Häuser sahen alle erbärmlich aus, wie Potter vermutlich selbst. Es war eher Zufall, dass er Malfoys blondes Haar am Eingang des Supermarktes sah. Schnell versteckte sich Riddle hinter einem Auto und konnte die beiden Jungs dann unbemerkt bis zu einem unscheinbaren Haus verfolgen.  
„Aha. Ziel anvisiert“, flüsterte sich Tom Riddel stolz zu. Jetzt müsste er nur noch den passenden Moment abwarten, um sich zu den beiden zu gesellen, die recht gut gelaunt schienen. Dafür, dass er davon ausgegangen war, dass Draco zu allererst Potter gepetzt hatte, dass er im Malfoy Manor war, war das erstaunlich. Entweder hatte Potter jeglichen Respekt vor ihm verloren oder Draco hatte unerwarteterweise geschwiegen oder sie hatten schon so geniale Pläne, dass sie ihn nicht fürchteten.

Draco und Harry waren in der Tat gut gelaunt. Weil Harry nicht arbeiten musste, hatten sie Zeit für sich. Zeit, sich endlich richtig kennen zu lernen und nicht nur zwangsweise aufeinander zu treffen. Dracos Mut endlich zu seinem Wesen zu stehen, hatte Harry so imponiert, dass es für ihn nun viel leichter war dasselbe zu tun. Sicher, Ron und seine Freunde wären am Ende überrascht. Doch vielleicht sahen sie es wie er selbst. Es brachte wenigstens ein wenig Magie und Farbe in ihren öden Alltag in einer Kleinstadt. Dracos Erscheinen war wie ein Wunder. Sein rosa Koffer, der seiner Mutter gehörte, wie er nicht müde wurde, zu korrigieren, versprach Erlösung von der gelangweilten Seelenqual aller.   
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so auf mich reagierst“, sagte Draco am Morgen leise. Harry war eben aufgewacht und sah ihn im ersten Moment schockiert an, im nächsten lächelte er.  
„Vielleicht habe ich nur auf dich gewartet. In Wahrheit hast du wahrscheinlich viel mehr Mut als Ron und ich zusammen.“  
„Blödsinn, du weißt, dass wir das nur Riddle zu verdanken haben“, merkte Draco an.  
„Ach sei still, nimm ihn nicht als Ausrede, Draco. Was stellst du dir jetzt vor?“ Draco, der die Frage nicht wirklich verstand, sagte nach einer Weile:  
„Ich stelle mir dich nackt vor, Harry.“  
„In der Sandwichschürze nehme ich an?“  
„Genau in der und mit der Mütze!“  
„Du bist unmöglich, Malfoy!“, lachte er, warf ihm ein Kopfkissen ins Gesicht und ging ins Bad.  
„Ich würde dir gern etwas kochen, Potter, denn das kann ich inzwischen, auch wenn mein Alter nicht sehr anspruchsvoll ist, aber Weasley hat nichts im Kühlschrank“, sagte er, als Harry aus dem Bad kam. Seine Haare waren noch nass und ungekämmt. Langsam ging er näher, legte seine Hände dann um Harrys Gesicht und küsste ganz sanft seine Lippen. Zwar gingen Draco ständig andere Sachen durch den Kopf, doch irgendwie war es noch längst nicht so weit sie zu tun. Dass er mal derjenige sein würde, der überlegen war, war seltsam und es fühlte sich nicht unbedingt richtig und gut an. Aber Harry brauchte eindeutig noch eine Weile. Seinen Kuss erwiderte er aber, wenn auch schüchtern.  
„Dann lass uns was einkaufen gehen …“, schlug er vor und das taten sie dann auch.  
Das Mittagessen, ein einfaches Nudelgericht mit Hackfleisch, kochten sie dann auf Rons Zweiflammenkocher zusammen. Dabei erzählte Draco davon wie sein Leben in den letzten beiden Jahren nach dem Umbruch war. Anschließend erzählte Harry seine Version beim Essen. Draco machte immer noch ab und zu seine schnippischen Bemerkungen, doch Harry fühlte sich nicht mehr angegriffen oder gar verletzt. Um nicht zu sagen, schien irgendwie Rost am Gryffindor-Schwert zu sein.   
„Dir fehlt der Biss, Harry!“, sagte Draco dann auch irgendwann. Verständnislos sah Potter ihn an.  
„Na ja, du bist irgendwie … wie eingerostet. Zahm wie ein Kaninchen im Stall.“ Dass Harry nicht widersprach, sagte schon alles.  
„Vielleicht wäre das auch so passiert, ohne dass unsere gesamte Welt zerstört worden wäre …“, merkte er an.  
„Ja, vielleicht. Ich finde es irgendwie am Schlimmsten, dass sich alle in alle Windrichtungen zerstreut haben und keiner mehr weiß, was der andere tut und wo er ist. Immerhin seid ihr ja hier ein wenig zusammen. Meine Mutter trifft hin und wieder jemand, doch was sie erzählt, ist eher deprimierend. Wo zum Beispiel ist McGonagall? Im Altersheim? Sie war doch auch schon uralt, oder?“  
„Vermutlich. Wo ist Severus Snape? Ist er überhaupt am Leben?“  
„Ich denke schon. Nagini war ein magisches Wesen, wenn du meine Meinung hören willst. Aber ehrlich, denkst du jemand wie Snape könnte unsere Welt wieder reparieren?“  
„Nein, denke ich nicht. Ich würde nur gern wissen, was er macht. Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob er in der Muggelwelt eine Wohnung oder so was hatte.“  
„Aber ich. Die hatte er! Mein Vater hat mich mal kurz nach dem Umsturz hingeschickt. Cokeworth heißt der Ort. Er war aber nicht zu Hause gewesen und mein Vater hat ihn danach wohl abgeschrieben, weil er nie wieder nach Snape gefragt hat. Vielleicht hat er ihn auch vergessen, wie viele andere Sachen auch.“ Harry seufzte leise. Draco lümmelte auf dem Bett. Das Essen hatte ihn müde gemacht. Harry kam zu ihm aufs Bett und legte sich so nah an ihn heran, dass er ihn umarmen musste. Sanft entschlummerten die beiden Jungs in einen süßen Mittagsschlaf, obwohl draußen die Gefahr in Gestalt Tom Riddles stand, der aber in diesem Moment zu ihren Gunsten entschied, doch erst mal Ginny Weasley auf seine Seite zu bringen, um auch in Ipplepen ein Druckmittel zu haben.  
Vorbereitung ist alles, dachte er zynisch.

Weil es am praktischsten wäre, sah er immer wieder zum „Sandis to go“ und dessen Wohnung darüber. Wer auch immer da wohnte, er würde sich sicher über einen attraktiven Mitbewohner freuen. So zog Tom vorläufig bei Benny Bandwich ein. Den alten Mann packte er ebenso auf einen Stuhl wie die Malfoys und verstaute ihn im Bad, wo er am wenigsten störte. Die Wohnung des alten Mannes war ziemlich widerlich und Tom berührte alles nur mit spitzen Fingern. Was würde er in jenen Momenten für Magie geben, die hier Ordnung in den Saustall brachte.   
Bei den Malfoys hatte er sich großzügig an Dracos Kleiderschrank bedient und so zog er sich um, um gleich ordentlich Eindruck bei diesem rothaarigen Ding zu schinden. Hätte er das Mädchen freiwillig auf seine Seite, war das beinah ein besseres Druckmittel, als sie zu kidnappen und irgendwo zu verstecken. Freiwilligkeit war immer gut. Und wer bitte wäre er, wenn er nicht schaffen würde, dass eine Weasley sich in ihn verliebte. Damals in Hogwarts, war er bei den Mädchen und auch bei den Jungs sehr beliebt gewesen, was vielleicht daran lag, dass er mit niemanden etwas angefangen hatte, um diesen Status der Unerreichbarkeit auszunutzen. In seinen Jahren als Lord Voldemort war Bellatrix Lestrange seine Hure, doch wenn er da heute drüber nachdachte, verspürte er echte Ekelgefühle. Die niedliche Ginny war schon ein wahrer Leckerbissen gegen Bellatrix. Da Ginny in seinem alten Tagebuch nur eine Erinnerung von ihm getroffen hatte, konnte er sich natürlich nicht daran erinnern, dass er Ginny Weasley schon mal auf seiner Seite hatte. Aber manche Dinge änderten sich nicht, weil sie einfach füreinander bestimmt waren. So wie er und Ginny, auch wenn sogar er selbst nichts davon wusste.

Kino … Eine wirkliche Vorstellung von dem, was auf ihn zukommen könnte, hatte Tom nicht. Aber er war guter Dinge und wie immer von sich selbst überzeugt.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione wurde im Gegenzug immer schlechter gelaunt und seufzte erleichtert als ihre Schicht im Brazil zu Ende war und sie sich umziehen konnte. Dabei stand sie im Raum, der für die Angestellten war. Er enthielt ein paar Spinde aus Metall, einen großen Tisch und ein paar Stühle. In der Ecke war eine kleine Spüle und wenn man es genau nahm, war die Tür immer offen. Niemand schloss sie ab und man konnte von hier aus, über einen kurzen Flur zur Hintertür gehen, um das Café nicht durch den Haupteingang verlassen zu müssen. Auch die Hintertür war immer offen, weil Carmen gern eine Zigarette in den Pausen rauchte. Snape hätte also jederzeit hier unbemerkt eindringen können und den Post-it-Zettel von Maria an ihrem Spind abnehmen, lesen und vernichten können. So war Snape also an die Information gekommen. Trotzdem musste er sie vorher ausspioniert haben, um zu wissen, was sie überhaupt tat. Nur zu welchem verdammten Zweck? Es konnte ihm doch total egal sein, was sie tat. Einfach mal mit ihr über das Warum zu sprechen, war ihm scheinbar auch nicht in den Sinn gekommen.   
Sei es drum, er war weg und tauchte nicht wieder auf. Hermione müsste sich beeilen, denn sie hatte heute noch ein Date mit einem Herren, der schon ein paarmal bei ihr war. Es handelte sich um einen alternden DJ, der früher mal ein großer Star in den Muggel-Clubs war. Wie sie ihn kannte, würde er sie erst in ein Restaurant zum Essen schleppen und danach mit ihr ins Starlight zum Tanzen gehen wollen. Besser war, sie zog nicht die höchsten Pumps an, die sie besaß.  
Ihr Kunde war pünktlich und sie fuhren in einem Taxi zu einem der besseren Restaurants der Stadt.  
Giorgio M. war ein kleiner, dicklicher Mann mit weißem Vollbart und wenig Haar auf dem Haupt. Er redete unheimlich gern über Musik und Hermione ließ ihn reden, weil er eine sehr angenehme Stimme hatte. Seine Worte lullten sie ein und mühsam unterdrückte sie beim Warten auf das Essen ein Gähnen. Als Ihr Begleiter kurz in die Waschräume ging, sah sie gelangweilt aus dem Fenster des Lokals. Gegenüber stand ein Kerl am Stromkasten. Er hatte eine schwarze Kapuze über den Kopf und sah zu ihr rüber. Vielleicht auch nur zum Lokal. Es war definitiv nicht Severus Snape, wusste sie intuitiv, hätte es aber nicht an einem speziellen Detail festmachen können. Am ehesten noch an der Größe des Typs, denn er war bestimmt größer als Snape. Sein Gesicht konnte sie jedoch kaum erkennen, weil es vom Schatten der Kapuze verdeckt wurde. Aber es wirkte spitz und bleich. Kurz musste sich an Draco Malfoy denken. Was war wohl aus ihm geworden? Na ja, die Malfoys hatten zumindest immer genug Geld gehabt, vielleicht hat er es ja irgendwie gepackt und irgendwas aus seinem Leben gemacht. Komisch, der Kerl stand immer noch da und starrte herüber. Er musste sie am Fenster des Restaurants sehen, denn die beiden anderen Tische am Fenster waren unbesetzt. Oder beobachtete er Giorgio M.? Vielleicht auch nichts davon und sie sah nur Gespenster, weil Snape sie derart verunsichert hatte. Leise seufzte sie.  
„Geht es dir nicht gut, Ruby?“, hörte sie Giorgios sanfte Stimme.  
„Doch. Mir geht es gut. Kennst du den Typen dort drüben?“ Als Giorgio hinsah, war der Typ weg und nichts deutete auf ihn hin.   
Das war erst der Beginn. Das Essen war schleppend und obwohl sie unheimlich gern tanzte (notfalls auch allein), hatte sie heute wenig Lust dazu. Noch immer verfluchte sie Snapes Frechheit ihr Leben durcheinander zu bringen und ihr noch nicht mal das Motiv zu sagen. Was fiel diesem Bastard nur ein?!  
Im Starlight war es schon ziemlich voll, als sie ankamen. Giorgio holte ihnen Getränke und wollte dann Tanzen. Eigentlich hätte sie an diesem Abend viel Spaß gehabt, denn Giorgio war niemand, der Sex wollte. Sie tanzte auch mit ihm, doch selbst nach dem dritten Cosmopolitan kam keine rechte Freude auf. Und dann sah sie ihn. Er stand an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, die ziemlich im Dunkeln lag und kaum von den Stroboskoplichtern erhellt wurde und sah zu ihnen herüber.

Ginny konnte sich kaum noch konzentrieren. Ein älterer Herr verlangte ein Thunfisch-Käse-Sandwich und war ziemlich verärgert, als er eines der vielen Tomate-Mozzarella-Sandwiches, die sie auf Vorrat gemacht hatte, bekam. Würde dieser hübsche Kerl kommen und sie abholen? Wenn ja, wie hieß er eigentlich? Und wie konnte sie sich überhaupt mir nichts dir nichts mit einem wildfremden, sehr gutaussehenden Kerl zum Kino verabreden? Hatte sie den Verstand verloren? Er könnte ein Psychopath oder Massenmörder sein. Oder beides.  
Im selben Moment kam der Kerl in den Laden. Ron war schon weg und hatte ihr gnädigerweise das Aufräumen und Abschließen überlassen, weil er ja noch den weiten Weg aufs Land mit dem Rad zurücklegen musste, wie er sich herausredete. Ginny hatte nichts dagegen, denn sie wartete ja sowieso auf Mr Unbekannt.  
Jetzt war er da und sah im Grunde noch besser aus als heute Vormittag, auch wenn das kaum möglich war. Er trug eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd, darüber eine schwarze Weste und hatte seine schwarze Jacke dabei. Es machte einen seriösen und förmlichen Eindruck, gleichzeitig wirkte er unfassbar lässig, wie er die Jacke über die Schulter hatte und sie anlächelte, als wäre sie das schönste Mädchen in Ipplepen. Ginny stockte der Atem, sie mutierte zur Tomate und brannte lichterloh.  
„Hallo Ginny. Bin ich zu früh?“  
Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf und er kam näher.  
„Ich hatte mich vorhin noch gar nicht vorgestellt und das ist sehr unhöflich. Mein Name ist Tim Odel, Dr Tim Odel“, sagte er und gab ihr seine Hand. Ginny gab ein kurzes Quieken von sich und echote:  
„Doctor?“  
„Ja, richtig. Doctor der Metaphysik. Kennst du dich damit aus?“  
„Kein bisschen“, flüsterte sie. Er hielt immer noch ihre Hand, die in seiner zu verbrennen schien.  
„Das macht nichts. Es klingt spannender als es ist. Möchtest du dich noch umziehen? Nicht dass es mich stört, wenn du diese … Schürze anlässt …“, grinste er breit. Ginny riss sich die Schürze ab und nahm sich auch hastig das Mützchen ab.  
„Fertig!“, sagte sie schnell und vermied es sich umzusehen, weil sie längst noch nicht fertig war und die Zutaten wegräumen müsste. Das ging jetzt aber nicht mehr. Tim sah sie auch ein wenig fragend an, ging aber langsam zur Tür. Ginny folgte und schloss das Geschäft ab.  
War sie damals bei Harry schon total durch den Wind, nahm es nun Dimensionen an, die ihr unbekannt waren. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus, dabei war Tim so cool für sie beide. Er unterhielt sie auf dem Weg zum Kino mit ausufernden Beschreibungen seiner Tätigkeit. Ungern hätte es Ginny zugegeben, aber sie verstand nichts, was daran lag, dass sie ihn ständig nur ansehen musste. Der Kerl war so schön, so charismatisch, so dunkel und gleichzeitig strahlend, dass sich ihr Herz zusammenzog. Erst viel später, als sie verstand, wer da gerade lächelnd ihre Hand ergriff, würde Ginny verstehen, dass sie instinktive Furcht und gleichzeitig eine total absurde Wiedersehensfreude verspürt hatte.  
Tim war vorbereitet und hatte sogar schon Kinokarten besorgt, so dass sie nicht anstehen mussten. Ginny wusste nicht, wie sie es zu deuten hatte, dass er ausgerechnet einen romantischen Liebesfilm ausgesucht hatte, denn es hätte durchaus auch noch einen Actionfilm und andere Filme gegeben. Am Ende war es egal, denn Tim legte geschmeidig den Arm um ihre Schulter, als würde er das jeden Tag so tun. Und erst in dem Moment fiel Ginny auf, wie seltsam das war.  
„Hast du eigentlich keine Freundin?“, fragte sie leise, weil der Film noch nicht begonnen hat.  
„Du meinst, weil ich so gut aussehe und nett bin? Nein, nicht mehr. Das ist schon zwei Jahre her. Sie war ein ziemliches … Miststück!“, sagte er und presste die Lippen fest zusammen. Ginny dachte, er wäre verärgert, in Wahrheit musste er sich ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als er an die irre Bellatrix Lestrange dachte. Sie war bestimmt verrückt und unberechenbar, im Bett allerdings eine Granate. Was er von dieser Weasley schon mal nicht annahm.   
„Oh, das tut mir leid. Was … ist denn passiert, wenn ich fragen darf?“ Kaum wagte sie es ihn bei dieser Frage anzusehen. Es kam ihr viel zu persönlich vor und sie kannte ihn ja kaum, um solche Fragen zu stellen. Tim schien sich jedoch nicht dran zu stören, denn er sah sie freimütig an, lächelte und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange.  
„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert und wir haben uns auseinandergelebt.“  
„Und … was machst du ausgerechnet in Ipplepen, als Doctor der … der … der ….“  
„Metaphysik. Ich besuche meinen Großonkel Benjamin Bandwich und habe beruflich ein paar Dinge in der Gegend zu erledigen.“, erwiderte er.

„Was? Benny? Der Besitzer des „Sandis to go?“, fragte sie verwundert. Tom wurde ein wenig flau im Magen, doch er reagierte schnell.  
„Ja genau. Keine Sorge, das heute Vormittag war kein Kontrollbesuch und ich sage ihm auch nicht, dass du eben die Zutaten nicht in den Kühlschrank geräumt hast und morgen alle Salmonellen bekommen, weil die Eier und die Mayo die ganze Nacht draußen stehen.“ Ginny wurde sehr bleich, doch da ging das Licht schon aus. Er zog sie ein wenig zu sich heran und hoffte, dass sie sich bald wieder beruhigen würde.

Die beiden ahnten nicht, dass noch zwei weitere Personen ins Kino kamen, als der Film schon ein paar Minuten lief. Draco und Harry hatten sich ganz spontan dazu entschlossen und kicherten nun, als sie sich in der letzten Reihe zwei Plätze suchten, die ein wenig abseits waren.  
„Es ist so dunkel …“, sagte Harry ganz unnötigerweise und Draco nahm das als Aufforderung, um schnell seine Lippen auf Potters Mund zu legen. Das Kino war seine Idee und er behielt recht. Harry erwiderte seinen Kuss viel selbstbewusster, als im Hellen. Endlich konnten sie hier diese alte Feindschaft, diese allumfassende Verlegenheit und diese Erwartungen aller abstreifen und nur die sein, die sie sein wollten. Zwei Jungs, die sich eigentlich ganz toll fanden, aber durch Umstände in Rollen gepresst wurden, die sie verabscheuten.  
Vom Film bekamen sie nicht viel mit. Dafür kannte Draco am Ende Harrys Mundhöhle, seine Fingerspitzen und seinen Hals. Sie merkten natürlich auch nicht, dass Ginny und Tom Riddle ein paar Reihen vor ihnen saßen und ganz anständig nur Händchen hielten.

Da stand der Kapuzentyp und starrte zu ihr herüber. Sein Gesicht war noch weniger zu sehen, als vorhin auf der Straße. Er verfolgte eindeutig sie, doch Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob er es auf Giorgio oder sie abgesehen hatte. Giorgio M. war sehr vermögend, hatte ein eigenes Plattenlabel und und und. Es gab unbestätigte Gerüchte, dass er homosexuell wäre und vielleicht war das einer seiner Ex-Freunde, der eifersüchtig war. Wie es auch war, es machte Hermione zornig. In Wahrheit war sie immer noch auf Snape wütend. Über sein spontanes Auftauchen, seine fordernde und verlogene Art, seine Frechheit von ihr zu erwarten, dass sie mit dem hier aufhörte, wo er weder sagte, warum er das wollte, noch eine Alternative anbot und zu allem Überfluss auch noch wieder einfach verschwand und sie aufgebracht zurück ließ. Was sie nicht wahrhaben wollte, war diese Sehnsucht, die sie in stillen Augenblicken verspürte. Er hatte sie für eine Nacht zu einer Königin gemacht und es hatte sich überwältigend angefühlt. Wie konnte er das vollbringen, wenn er es nie zuvor getan hatte? Aber vielleicht war auch das nur eine Lüge gewesen. Entschlossen lief sie auf den Kerl zu, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen.   
Doch er floh. Er sah sie kommen und begann sich von ihr weg durch die Menge zu drängen. Nach einer Weile hatte Hermione ihn aus den Augen verloren und das schürte ihre Wut nur noch mehr an. Noch eine Weile lief sie auf der Suche nach dem Kapuzentyp durchs Starlight, fand ihn aber ebenso wenig wieder wie Snape.  
Am Ende lief sie einem besorgten Giorgio in die Arme, der sie gleich zur Bar schleppte und ihren einen weiteren Irgendwas ausgab, was ordentlich drehte. Sie tanzten noch ein paar Runden, tranken noch mehr und dann rief Giorgio ihr ein Taxi.  
„Pass auf dich auf, Mäuschen!“, flüsterte er liebevoll und umarmte sie wie ein Vater.  
„Mache ich, Gio.“

Als sie das Taxi verließ, stolperte sie nach oben. Im Flur presste sie dann ihr Ohr nicht gerade leise an die Nachbarstür, hinter der angeblich ihr Beschützer leben sollte. Sie hörte nur den Fernseher. Der Schlüssel zum Zimmer fiel ihr erst einmal aus der Hand. Als sie ihn aufhob, hätte sie sich beinah übergeben. Und als sie wieder aufrecht stand, sich an der Tür abstützte, aus einem Instinkt zum Ende des Flures sah und da den Mann mit der Kapuze und ohne Gesicht stehen sah, schrie sie aus Leibeskräften und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken:  
„FEUER!“  
Tatsächlich! Die Tür des Nachbarn wurde aufgerissen und ein junger Mann stürmte heraus.  
Mit einem Schwert in der Hand!


	9. Chapter 9

„Neville?“, fragte Hermione verdattert. Der Typ mit der Kapuze war verschwunden, dafür starrte sie Neville Longbottom aus aufgerissenen Augen an.   
„Her … Hermione?“, fragte er mit käsigem Gesicht. Es war in diesem brisanten Moment nicht so ganz sicher, wer wem auf die Schuhe kotzen würde. Hermione stieß plötzlich wie von Sinnen den Schlüssel ins Schloss, erwischte den Dreh zum Glück gleich beim ersten Anlauf richtig und stürzte in das Bad, um sich geräuschvoll zu übergeben. Als sie schwitzend und elend zittrig ins Zimmer kam, saß auf dem Bett Neville mit dem Gryffindor-Schwert zwischen den Beinen und sah sie mit offenem Mund an.  
Neville war also keine Halluzination gewesen.  
„Wir haben wohl ein paar Sachen zu besprechen, oder?“, fragte sie schlapp und legte sich auf ihr Bett. Neville sah mehr als unangenehm berührt aus, doch er brachte ihr sogar ein Glas Wasser und deckte sie zu.  
„Danke, Neville. Es freut mich dich zu sehen“, sagte sie kratzig. Er lächelnde endlich.  
„Es freut mich auch sehr dich zu sehen, Hermione. Aber ich würde vorschlagen, du schläfst, bevor wir reden. Wenn du willst, bleibe ich hier. Ich setze mich aufs Sofa, lese und passe auf, dass dir nichts geschieht. Du hattest doch vorhin vor etwas Angst, oder?“  
„Ja. Da war … so ein unheimlicher Kerl mit Kapuze und …“ Die Augen fielen ihr immer wieder zu. Sie hatte definitiv ein paar Drinks zu viel gehabt.  
„Schlaf, Hermione. Wir reden morgen …“, flüsterte Neville und sie seufzte. Noch begriff sie nicht, wie glücklich sie war einen ihrer alten Freunde durch so einen Zufall wiedergefunden zu haben. Er hatte immer nebenan gewohnt, sie beim Sex gehört und sie unsichtbar beschützt. Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen, als sie einschlief.

Als das Licht im Kinosaal anging, flüsterte Draco Harry gerade ins Ohr, wie froh er war, dass er schon Kondome in seinem rosafarbenen Koffer mitgebracht hatte. Harry hörte aber scheinbar nicht zu, denn er sah wie versteinert an ihm vorbei. Da endlich drehte auch Draco sich um. Ginny Weasley verließ gerade mit Tom Riddle den Saal und hatten sie scheinbar nicht bemerkt.  
„Ach du Scheiße“, entfuhr es ihm.  
„Hast du … nicht gesagt, er würde im Malfoy Manor auf dich warten?“  
„Scheinbar hat er nicht besonders viel Geduld. Ob er meine Eltern getötet hat?“ Dracos Stimme war kaum zu hören und er war weiß im Gesicht.  
„Das weiß ich nicht, wir sollten ihn fragen.“ Potter stürzte hinter Ginny her und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu folgen. Vor dem Kino holte er Harry ein und als sie um die Ecke kamen, lief vor ihnen Hand in Hand Ginny und Riddle.  
„Hey!“, rief Harry aggressiv und die beiden blieben stehen.  
„Harry!“ Ginny klang wenig erfreut und das lag nicht nur daran, dass sie getrennt waren.  
„Ginny! Wer … ist das?“, fragte Potter nun scheinheilig. Draco verstand. Sein Freund tat so, als hätte Draco nichts verraten. Was eine dämliche Idee war, aber vielleicht würde sie sogar funktionieren. Denn zwar wusste Potter wie Riddle aussah, weil er damals in seiner Erinnerung war, aber daran konnte Tom Riddle sich ja nicht mehr erinnern, weil er es selbst nie erlebt hatte. Toms dunkle Augen lagen funkelnd allein auf Harry.  
„Au“, sagte Ginny und riss ihre Hand aus seiner, als er sie offensichtlich sehr fest zusammendrückte.  
„Oh, entschuldige bitte, Ginny“, sagte Tom zuvorkommend.   
„Schon gut, Tim. Das ist Harry, mein Ex-Freund und … einer seiner … ein ehemaliger Mitschüler“, sagte Ginny mit feindselig-irritiertem Blick auf Malfoy. Im Grunde hatte Ginny Draco von allen immer am meisten gehasst und das spürte man nun überdeutlich.  
„Und das Harry, ist Dr Tim Odel, Doctor der Metaphysik!“, stellte Ginny Tom vor, der nun ein kaltes Lächeln auf die Lippen ließ. Seine dunklen Augen lagen unentwegt auf Potter.  
„Metaphysik“, sagte Harry belegt und sah verwirrt zu Draco.  
„Ist doch egal, Harry. Können wir jetzt weitergehen? Ich will auch gar nicht wissen, was Malfoy hier tut!“, giftete Ginny ihn an.  
„Ginny, können wir uns kurz unter vier Augen …“  
„Nein. Nein, Harry. Du versaust mir nicht mein Date!“ Ginny war ein selbstbewusstes Mädchen geworden, die wenigstens ernsthaft versuchte etwas aus ihrem Leben zu machen, indem sie in einer Abendschule einen Muggelabschluss nachholte. Nebenher half sie ihrer Mutter Molly, die alles Mögliche selbst anbaute und züchtete, um so wenig Geld wie es nur ging für teure Lebensmittel auszugeben. Zwar waren sie weiterhin miteinander befreundet, doch die Nähe, die es mal zwischen ihnen gab, war längst Geschichte. Jetzt sah sie ihn eher unwillig und nicht gerade gesprächsbereit an.  
„Date?“  
„Seit wann wiederholst du alles, Harry? Bist du schon zu lang mit Ron befreundet oder liegt es an Malfoy?“ Ginny war unübersehbar gereizt und irgendwie konnte er das gut verstehen. Richtig Schluss gemacht hatten sie nie und auch nicht darüber gesprochen, warum ihre Liebe so im Sande verlaufen ist.   
„Ich möchte doch nur …“  
„Es liegt an Tim, oder?“ Riddle stand schweigend dabei und verkniff sich für Draco sehr deutlich zu sehen, ein Lächeln. Dieses Schauspiel nur für ihn schien ihm großen Spaß zu machen.  
„Ja, auch. Kennst du ihn überhaupt?“, fragte Harry besorgt.  
„WAS?!“, brauste Ginny auf.

„Seit wann bin ich dir denn Rechenschaft schuldig? Wenn es Ron wäre … aber nicht du, Harry. Ja, ich kenne ihn erst seit heute. Na und? Er ist sehr nett und klug und … sieht verdammt nochmal fantastisch aus. Und er ist größer als ich!“ Das war zu viel. Harry erstarrte und verengte die Augen. Ginny benutzte diese Bösartigkeit nicht gern, doch im Moment fand sie es angebracht. Da hatte sie seit Ewigkeiten mal Spaß, unterhielt sich großartig mit einem netten Mann und dann polterte ihr Ex daher und machte auf eifersüchtig?! Und im Schlepptau hatte er noch den dämlichen Malfoy, wo der auch gerade herkam. Es war nicht zu fassen.  
„Das hier, ist nicht irgendwer, Ginny! Das ist TOM RIDDLE!“, sagte Harry nun hart. Tom lächelt ihn sanft an und schwieg weiterhin, als wüsste er schon, dass Ginny kein Wort glauben würde. Dieser Bastard hatte sie schon längst manipuliert, musste Draco im Hintergrund erschrocken feststellen.  
„Du bist echt das Allerletzte, Harry! Fällt dir wirklich nichts Besseres ein! Und was macht Malfoy hier? Dir helfen mich zu nerven? Was will er hier, dieser … Mistkerl, hm?“ Ginny war so aufgebracht, dass ihr Gesicht glühte. Sie packte Tom plötzlich fest am Arm und sagte:  
„Los, komm. Die beiden Idioten sind nicht ganz dicht. Von denen lassen wir uns nicht den Abend versauen. Du sagst deine Ex war ein Miststück? Jetzt kennst du mein Ex-Miststück!“ Tom zwinkerte Draco und Harry zu und ließ sich dann von Ginny mitziehen.

Harry sah den beiden schockiert mit offenem Mund nach und zuckte heftig zusammen, als Draco ihn an der Schulter berührte.  
„Das war zu erwarten, Harry!“, sagte er ganz ruhig.  
„WAS? Dass er sich an meine Ex-Freundin ranmacht und sie infiltriert? Das hast du so aber nicht gesagt, Malfoy.“  
„Wenn ich denken könnte wie Riddle, wäre ich nicht Malfoy“, merkte er sanft an und griff nach Potters Hand. Sie war eisigkalt.   
„Wir können Ginny doch nicht in seinen Fängen lassen! Wir müssen sie retten! Wir müssen Sirius und …“  
„Wir müssen uns beruhigen und nachdenken, Harry!“, sagte Draco und nahm ihn mitten in der Straße einfach in die Arme. Nach einem kurzen Moment wehrte sich Potter nicht mehr.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ginny in ernsthafter Gefahr ist, Harry. Wenn er sie hätte töten wollen, wäre sie schon tot. Riddle will etwas und das sollst DU für ihn tun. Soweit ich ihn verstanden habe, weiß er aber selbst nicht so genau, was geschehen muss, damit er seine Magische Kraft wiederbekommt.“  
„Du meinst, er spielt auf Zeit?“  
„So was in der Art. Vielleicht müssen wir uns tatsächlich mit ihm … zum Schein anfreunden, bzw. auf seine Bedingungen eingehen, um herauszubekommen, was er vorhat, bzw. so tun, als wenn wir ihm helfen, um zu wissen, was wir überhaupt tun können, um ihn aufzuhalten.“  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so schlau bist, Draco!“, sagte Harry und sah ihn bewundernd an.  
„Ich hätte eine andere, ziemlich schnelle Lösung“, sagte Draco nur und sah sehr unglücklich aus. Er wusste, dass jeder ihn in Hogwarts für dämlich gehalten hatte, was aber hauptsächlich daran lag, dass er sich mit den beiden Idioten Goyle und Crabbe umgeben hatte, die den IQ von ganz Hogwarts nach unten gezogen hatten. Die Wahrheit war, er hat absichtlich viele Sachen falsch gemacht, um nicht mit Granger in einen Strebertopf geworfen zu werden. Intelligenz hätte ihn in den Augen seiner „Freunde“ ziemlich dämlich aussehen lassen und nur er hätte den echten Widerspruch erkannt.  
„Welche Lösung?“  
„Tom Riddle ist sterblich wie wir, man kann ihn also töten.“  
„Draco! Wir sind doch keine Mörder! Dann wäre wir wie er.“  
„Nein, sind wir nicht. Aber ich wüsste, wo wir einen … Auftragskiller anheuern könnten!“  
„Wo?“  
„In London!“  
„Und wenn wir allen Bescheid sagen? Sirius, Hagrid, Ron und seiner Familie? Wir können doch Ginny nicht hier mit Riddle allein lassen, Draco!“ Harry klang so hilflos, wie er ihn nicht kannte. Die zwei Jahre Sandwich-machen hatten Potter nicht gut getan. Allerdings war Draco auch nicht klar, dass ihm das Arschabwischen seines Vaters plötzlich zu einem Warlord machte. Überall lauerten Überraschungen.  
„Riddle will dich. Wenn du nicht mehr hier bist, folgte er dir und …“  
„Und hinterlässt Leichen! Weißt du, ob deine Eltern am Leben sind?“ Draco schwieg, denn das war ein guter Punkt.  
„Gut, versuchen wir es eben anders. Tun wir so, als gehen wir auf seine Bedingungen ein. Den Killer können wir immer noch anheuern.“ Harry klang einigermaßen entschlossen und griff nach seiner Hand.   
„Was denkst du, wo die beiden hingegangen sind?“, fragte er Potter, weil er sich in der Stadt kein bisschen auskannte.  
„Na ja, Ginny wohnt noch zu Hause, dahin hätte sie ihn bestimmt nicht am ersten Abend mitgenommen. Ob Riddle in einem Hotel wohnt? Gibt ja nur ein kleines Hotel in Ipplepen, das Candlelight. Sehen wir da nach. Wäre zumindest ein Anfang. Sonst gäbe es bestimmt einige B&B‘s, doch ehe wir die durch haben, ist es Morgen. Sonst fällt mir nur noch der kleine Pavillon im Stadtpark ein. Da waren Ginny und ich ganz am Anfang ab und an mal, als wir … noch zusammen … waren“, flüsterte Harry leise. Draco küsste ihn aufmunternd. Sie liefen zum Candlelight, obwohl Draco Harry lieber nackt im Bett hätten haben wollen und sogar Harry dachte verstimmt, dass es ja wohl nicht wahr sein konnte, dass seine Ex und Tom Riddle sein erstes Mal Sex mit einem Jungen, mit Draco – dem verhassten Jungen, in den er schon immer irgendwie verliebt war – vereitelten. Das Leben war wirklich ungerecht und nahm nicht gerade Rücksicht auf passende Zeitpunkte.

Fand auch Hermione, die am sehr frühen Morgen mit einem fürchterlichen Kater erwachte. Neville saß wie versprochen auf dem Sofa. Sein Kopf lag hinten auf der Lehne, sein Mund stand offen und er röchelte seltsam. Das Schwert war zu Boden gerutscht und lag vor seinen Füßen. Sie hatte also keinen merkwürdigen Traum gehabt. Vor allem bedeutete es, dass es diesen Kapuzentyp wirklich gab, der sie stalkte und mit seiner puren Anwesenheit bedrohte. Leise schob sie die Beine aus dem Bett und Neville war sofort wach. Er schoss nach vorn, um das Schwert vom Boden aufzuheben und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Mit dem Gesicht zuerst, kam er auf dem Teppich auf und stöhnte.  
„Alles gut. Neville!“, sagte Hermione gleich erschrocken. Ihr Freund rappelte sich hoch, rieb sich übers Gesicht und grinste sie schief und mit roten Wangen an.  
„Und ich dachte, ich hätte geträumt“, flüsterte er verschämt und setzte sich wieder.  
„Ja, dachte ich auch. Sieht aber nicht so aus. Was zum Teufel tust du hier, Neville!“, übergab sie ihm den Beginn ihrer Beichte.  
„Na ja, nachdem Voldermort tot war und alles … als die seltsamen Dinge geschahen, habe ich mich am meisten um meine Großmutter gesorgt. Sie war ja schon alt und als die Magie weg war, ging es ihr … nicht gut. Am Ende habe ich sie in die Stadt gebracht, weil man ihr hier noch am ehesten helfen konnte, doch es war umsonst. Sie starb etwa zwei Monate später, nachdem ich sie hier ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte. Ich hatte mir hier dieses Zimmer gemietet, um nahe bei ihr zu sein und sie jeden Tag im Krankenhaus besuchen zu können. Eines Tages traf ich im Flur eine nette Frau mittleren Alters. Maria Cavallho, du kennst sie bestimmt?“ Hermione nickte.  
„Sie fragte, ob ich daran interessiert wäre, mir etwas dazu zu verdienen. Das war ich, denn die Behandlung meiner Großmutter hatte das wenige Muggelgeld, was wir hatten, aufgefressen. Maria erzählte mir von Carmen und Ruby nebenan und was sie taten. Im ersten Moment war ich natürlich schockiert, doch wie gesagt, ich brauchte das Geld dringen, um die Miete für das Zimmer zu bezahlen und deswegen sagte ich zu. Sie meinte, ich wäre ein großer, sehr mutig aussehender Typ. Maria wollte mir sogar eine Waffe besorgen, eine Pistole! Ich sagte, ich hätte schon ein Schwert und es würde schon gehen. Damit war sie einverstanden. Die ersten Nächte habe ich kaum geschlafen, weil ich immer gelauscht habe, ob eines der Mädchen Feuer brüllen würde. Es kam nie vor. Manchmal hörte ich sie im Flur mit den Männern reden und ich hörte noch andere Dinge …“ Neville wurde puterrot und schwieg lange. Bis sich Hermione mehrmals räusperte.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich weder Carmen je getroffen, noch Ruby. Wer von beiden bist du?“  
„Ruby.“  
„Hermione … was tust du nur?“, fragte er nun derart verwirrt, dass er ihr sogar ein wenig leid tat.  
„Tut mir sehr leid wegen deiner Großmutter, Neville“, sagte sie dann erst mal. Er schniefte ein wenig, verlor aber nicht die Fassung.  
„Danke. Wir haben alles versucht. Aber sie war ja ohne Magie schon sehr alt und es war eben an der Zeit.“  
„Ja, du hast vermutlich recht. Ohne Magie … ist alles so viel schwerer geworden. Um ehrlich zu dir zu sein, Neville, ich bin inkognito hier. Harry und die anderen wissen nicht, wo ich bin und was ich tue. Im Grunde geht es mir wie dir. Ich brauche Geld. Geld, um ein Medizinstudium zu absolvieren und etwas aus meinem Leben zu machen. Geld, was ich nicht zusammenbekomme, wenn ich tagein, tagaus nur Cappuccinos verkaufe. Es muss schnell gehen und viel Geld sein. Deswegen tue ich das hier. Umso schneller ich Ärztin bin, umso schneller kann ich zurück zu Ron und den anderen. Sie sind in Ipplepen, falls du sie besuchen willst.“  
„Nein, danke“, sagte ihr Freund so nachdrücklich, dass sie ihn verwundert ansah.  
„Ich sehe das wie du, Hermione. Deswegen mache ich gerade den notwendigen Schulabschluss, um auch zu studieren. Biologie.“  
„Oh, wie großartig!“, sagte sie ehrlich begeistert. Gerade von Neville hätte sie so viel Engagement nicht erwartet.  
„Aber ich muss wohl noch viel sparen und mir einen zweiten Nebenjob suchen. Allerdings …“  
Neville wirkte wieder abgrundtief verlegen und konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen.  
„Was, Neville?“  
„Ich könnte nie machen, was du machst …“, flüsterte er leise und sie wurde sehr rot. Nein, auch vor Neville würde sie sich nicht rechtfertigen!  
„Du weißt also nicht, welche Art Männer hierher mitkommen?“, fragte sie, weil sie unauffällig wissen wollte, ob Neville Snape gesehen und oder gehört hatte.  
„Nein.“ Er sah sie aufrichtig an. Neville war jemand, dem man jede Lüge sofort würde ansehen können.  
„Aber den Typen letzte Nacht mit der Kapuze über dem Kopf am Ende des Flures hast du doch gesehen, oder?“ Neville schüttelte den Kopf und sie seufzte leise.  
„Gut … hast du eigentlich noch Kontakt mit anderen … von uns?“, fragte sie behutsam nach.   
„Nicht täglich. Aber ein paar von uns sind in der Stadt und man trifft sich hin und wieder. Den meisten geht es ziemlich mies. Einmal wäre ich fast über Tom, dem ehemaligen Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels gestolpert, weil er auf dem Boden in Decken gehüllt an einer Straßenecke lag und gebettelt hatte. Ich wollte ihn mit in mein Zimmer nehmen, doch er hat sich geweigert und mich noch beschimpft. Es ist so traurig, was …“  
„Hast du Severus Snape mal getroffen?“ Neville riss die Augen auf. Er und Snape hatten nicht gerade ein harmonisches Verhältnis zu Schulzeiten, wenn man das so sagen konnte. Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Ist er … lebt er …? Ist er … hier?“  
„Ich habe Gerüchte gehört. Meinst du, du könntest herausfinden, wo er zu finden wäre?“  
„Möglicherweise. Aber warum willst du das denn?“  
„Ich weiß, du mochtest ihn nicht und er hat es uns allen verdammt schwer gemacht, doch er war auch sehr clever und fähig. Vielleicht fände er eine Lösung, um …“  
„Alles rückgängig zu machen?!“, fragte Neville und sprang vom Sofa hoch, als hätte ihn was in den Hintern gebissen.  
„Ja, vielleicht“, sagte sie, auch wenn sie eher an persönliche Heimzahlung dachte. Und seine Küsse, seine Berührungen, sein Eindringen und seine Wärme dicht neben ihr, als sie eingeschlafen war.  
„Ich werde mich drum kümmern.“ Neville wirkte herrlich motiviert und schwang das Schwert kurz über seinem Kopf. Dabei schnitt er dummerweise den Stoffschirm der Stehlampe in Stücke und beide waren mehr als verwundert wie scharf das Gryffindor-Schwert wirklich war.  
„T … tut mir … leid“, stammelte er peinlich berührt, doch Hermione kicherte.  
„Schon gut. Sei einfach vorsichtig mit dieser Waffe, Neville. Und …“ Hermione war aufgestanden. Sie trug noch immer ihr Partykleid und vermutlich war ihre Wimperntusche wieder verwischt, weil sie sich nicht abgeschminkt hatte. Sie musste auf Neville Longbottom einen verruchten und vulgären Eindruck machen. Ihr Freund sah auch eher verlegen an ihr vorbei, als sie auf ihn zukam.  
„Verurteile mich nicht hierfür, ja?“  
„Nein, das würde ich nie tun!“ Nein, das würde er wirklich nicht. Sie gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und schickte ihn dann weg.

Als sie später zu Maria und Carmen lief, hatte sie ständig das Gefühl der Kerl mit der Kapuze verfolgte sie. Sie sprach ihren Verfolger aber besser nicht an, um nicht noch die anderen beiden in helle Aufregung zu versetzen, denn vielleicht irrte sie sich ja. Doch am nächsten Tag konnte Hermione nicht mehr ignorieren, dass sie einen „Fan“ hatte, der ständig in ihrer Nähe war und sie beobachtete. Jedes Mal, wenn sie geradewegs auf ihn zulief, verschwand er und war unauffindbar. So klug sie die Sache auch anging, er war klüger und entwischte ihr immer wieder. In ihr war eine Mischung aus Furcht, Zorn und Frustration. Maria hatte sie gesagt, dass sie eine kleine Pause einlegen wollte, weil es ihr gerade nicht so gut ging. Ihre beiden Mitbewohnerinnen waren sehr verständnisvoll und Gio, der sie um einen Abend gebeten hatte, schickte ihr sogar eine riesige Schachtel Trost-Pralinen.  
Am Donnerstag schlich sie sich unter großer Vorsicht zu Neville. Sie wollte nicht, dass Maria und Carmen von allem erfuhren, weil sie es nicht verstehen würden. Neville hatte etwas für sie. Eine Adresse in einem Ort namens Cokeworth.  
„Früher zumindest, hat Snape mal dort gewohnt. Ob es noch so ist, wusste niemand, was komisch ist, weil alle, die ich kontaktiert habe, von ihm gehört haben. Also nicht nur, dass er am Leben ist, sondern auch, dass er ab und an mal in London ist, um …“ Neville verstummte und sah echt unglücklich aus. Begierig sah sie ihn an.  
„Was? Neville! Was?“  
„Na ja, sie sagen, er verteilt Geld an die, die es besonders übel getroffen hat. Das klingt doch nicht nach Snape, oder?“ Hermione blinzelte ungläubig. Nein, das klang nicht nach Snape. Allerdings wusste Neville auch nichts von Gilderoy Lockharts ominösen Schatz. Verteilte Snape den etwa? Konnte er eigentlich nie aufhören den Helden zu spielen? Selbst für sie hatte er sich umgezogen und war in dieser Nacht ihr Held, der sie geliebt hatte und nicht nur Sex mit ihr hatte.  
„Klingt wirklich seltsam. Aber wir werden die Wahrheit bald herausfinden. Ich werde bei dieser Adresse nachsehen. Spinners End?“  
„Eine Straße. Ich komme mit, Hermione!“  
„Nein, auf keinen Fall!“, sagte sie schnell, weil sie bestimmt nicht Neville Longbottom und Snape zusammen ertragen könnte.  
„Was? Wieso? Du brauchst meinen Schutz und …“  
„Nein, Carmen braucht deinen Schutz und du musst mir zustimmen, dass es nicht so einfach wäre mit einem scharfen Schwert in den Zug nach …“ Sie faltete den Zettel auseinander „Cokeworth zu steigen, oder?“ Ihr Freund sah noch unglücklicher aus.  
„Wenn du meinst.“  
„Keine Sorge. Snape tut mir schon nichts. Er ist einer von uns, Neville!“  
Dazu schwieg er. Fügte aber an: „Vielleicht solltest du aber besser eine lange Hose anziehen?“ Inzwischen liebte Hermione kurze Röcke und trug sie ungeachtet der Temperaturen und der Blicke. Nur noch selten zog sie Hosen an.  
„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Wenn ich zurück bin, melde ich mich bei dir, versprochen. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Und falls du zu Harry …“  
Schnell schüttelte Neville den Kopf. Hermione begriff, dass er sich ebenso für seine Situation schämte, wie sie und wie es vielleicht auch Harry tat. Es war zum Verrücktwerden und sie alle hatten das wirklich nicht verdient.

Ginny beruhigte sich erst, als Tim sie küsste. Es war ein wahnsinnig toller Kuss und man merkte, dass es nicht sein erster Kuss war. Für Ginny, die bisher nur sehr wenige Jungs geküsst hatte, tat sich eine ganz neue Welt auf. Mit nach Hause konnte sie den jungen Mann nicht nehmen und dass Tim sie nicht mit zu Benny Bandwich nahm, war auch verständlich. Deshalb lotste sie ihn zum Pavillon im Park.  
„Dein Ex-Freund ist kleiner als du“, sagte er dunkel.  
„Ja, aber er war mal … toll. Ich war sooo verliebt in ihn. Aber irgendwie ist die … Magie weg“, sagte sie traurig.  
„Würdest du sie zurück wollen?“, fragte er sanft und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Oh ja“, antwortete Ginny im ersten Moment unüberlegt. Im zweiten begriff sie, dass Tim von Harry gesprochen hatte.  
„Oder auch nicht. Ich weiß nicht. Es ist komplizierter.“  
„Eigentlich nicht. Magie, ja oder nein?“ Ginny sah ihn erstaunt an. Tim machte einen sehr energischen Eindruck. War er etwa einer von ihnen? Sie würde es nie wagen ihn zu fragen. Zu groß wäre die Enttäuschung, wenn er sich als ein Muggel entpuppen würde. Sie alle waren inzwischen Muggel und das war sehr frustrierend.  
„Wenn du schon so fragst, ja …“ Sie meinte nicht gerade Harry, doch das müsste sie dem hübschen Kerl ja nicht gerade auf die Nase binden. Er strahlte gerade so schön und sagte mit weicher Stimme:  
„Ich würde sie dir wiederbringen, wenn ich könnte, hübsche Ginny.“ Sie glaubte ihm aufs Wort und küsste ihn. Schon bald waren sie in einem regen Speichelaustausch gefangen. Zwar dachte Ginny mal am Rand über Harrys absurden Worte nach: Das ist Tom Riddle! doch die verscheuchte sie schnell wieder. Wie kam er nur auf so dumme Anschuldigungen, nur weil er vielleicht eifersüchtig war. Oder war etwa Malfoy schuld? Was tat dieser Idiot hier und vor allem mit Harry Potter zusammen? Am Ende waren sie zwar keine Feinde mehr aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihr Freund in den letzten beiden Jahren mit Malfoy befreundet gewesen war. Manchmal hatte Ron Witze über Draco gemacht und dass er jetzt bestimmt irgendwo als Müllmann oder Gabelstaplerfahrer arbeiten würde. Witze, über die Harry nie wirklich gelacht hatte und meistens nur angefügt hatte, dass sie ja auch keinen Traumjob hatten. Und jetzt war er in Ipplepen? Bei Harry? Wozu?  
Wenn Tim wirklich Tom Riddle sein sollte, wo sollte der denn plötzlich herkommen? Jetzt nach zwei verdammten Jahren! Und wenn ja, was wollte er von ihr? Und überhaupt? War Harry Potter eigentlich nicht in der Lage ihn zu vernichten? Mal vielleicht ausnahmsweise endgültig. Nein, das war totaler Unsinn. Dr Tim Odel war jemand, der nichts mit ihnen und ihrer Welt zu tun hatte. Was auch Potter und Malfoy geraucht hatten, es hatte sie wohl leicht plemplem gemacht, dachte Ginny ein wenig empört und wagte mit ihre Zunge einen weiteren tiefen Vorstoß in Tims Mund. Tim wirkte ein wenig überrascht, drückte sie dann aber umso enger an die Wand des Pavillons. Ginny spürte seine Erektion und war entgegen ihrer Klugheit mal ausnahmsweise einfach nur begeistert, dass sie auf einen attraktiven Doctor einen so nachhaltigen Eindruck machte. Harry und Malfoy sollten doch zum Teufel fahren. Endlich hatte sie in diesem Kaff mal Spaß. Das würde ihr niemand kaputt machen.  
Schon gar kein eifersüchtiger Ex oder ein verfluchter Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione war total nervös, als sie in Cokeworth aus dem Zug stieg. Taxis gab es keine und sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung wo die Straße Spinners End war. Ein griesgrämiger Bahnhofsmitarbeiter, der vor dem Eingang Dreck von links nach rechts fegte, erklärte ihr notdürftig, wie sie dahin kam. Trotz dass es Mai war, wirkte der Ort an sich düster, dem Herbst näher als dem Sommer. Als sie in die Straße einbog, glaubte sie sich für Augenblicke in der Nokturngasse. Sie begann zu frösteln, ertappte sich dabei, wie sie an ihrem Rocksaum zupfte und schimpfte sich damit aufzuhören. Ganz absichtlich hatte sie einen sehr kurzen, engen Rock an, dazu Stiefel, die fast bis zum Knie gingen. Snape fand ihre Arbeit verachtenswert, doch sie stand nach wie vor zu dem, was sie tat, nämlich ehrliches Geld verdienen. Sie würde ihm das sehr deutlich machen. Als sie das letzte Haus in der Straße sah, wurde ihr es noch mulmiger. Würde er hier sein? Wenn nicht, hatte sie einen kompletten Tag verschenkt. Immerhin schien ihr Schatten nicht mit in den Zug gestiegen zu sein. Zumindest hatte sie nicht mehr dieses Brennen im Nacken, was für einen Verfolgung sprach. Auch wenn sie selbstbewusst und wehrhaft war (auch wenn sie es noch nie ausprobieren musste), würde Hermione in stillen Momenten nicht abstreiten, dass ihr dieser mysteriöse Kerl echt Angst machte. Weil sie einfach nicht verstand, was er wollte.   
Es waren kaum Menschen unterwegs und wenn, vermied man es hier scheinbar sich anzusehen, geschweige denn zu grüßen. Schnell schlüpfte sie in den Hauseingang und stieg die Treppe nach oben. Es gab nur eine Tür und davor holte sie hektisch ein paarmal Luft. Ziemlich laut schlug sie dann ihre Faust zweimal gegen die Tür. Sie hörte Schritte und sah kurze Zeit später in Gilderoy Lockharts schmieriges Grinsen.   
„Ohhhhhoh, Damenbesuch. Warum hast du mir denn nicht Bescheid gesagt …“ Lockhart sprang plötzlich von der Tür weg und Hermione sah ihm irritiert nach. Der Mann riss einen bunten Post it – Zettel von der Wand und sagte: „ …Severus!“. Verwirrt blinzelte sie. Überall im düsteren Flur, an der Wand, an einem bösartig aussehenden schwarzen Schrank und an den Regalen klebten bunte Post its und auf allen stand, soweit sie das sehen konnte „Severus Snape“.  
Lockhart riss den nächsten Zettel ab, sah drauf und rief viel lauter:  
„Severus, Damenbesuch!“ Endlich hörte sie einen Stuhl über den Boden scharren. Severus kam hinzu und sah sie finster an. Er schien weder erfreut zu sein, noch überrascht. Statt sie freundlich herein zu bitte, zischte er Lockhart zu: „Teewasser!“ Gilderoy nickte sklavisch und wuselte davon. Verdutzt sah sie dem ehemaligen Lehrer nach, der durch seinen eigenen Zauber nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf war und offensichtlich von Snape ständig daran erinnert werden musste, wem er sein Obdach zu verdanken hatte. Severus Snape sah sie nun aus verengten Augen abschätzig an und meinte hochmütig:  
„Das Kleid, welches du kürzlich anhattest, was ist damit?“ Hermione blieb der Mund offen stehen. Eine besorgniserregende Frage nach ihrem Kleid hätte sie ja nun als Allerletztes erwartet.  
„Äh … nichts. Warum?“  
„Der Rock ist doch nicht kurz genug, oder Ruby?“ Sofort flammte die Wut hoch. Snape beleidigte sie also gleich, ohne, dass er sie in seine düstere Wohnung gebeten hatte. Wütend drängte sie sich an ihm vorbei und ging in die Küche. Sie war nicht umsonst gekommen und würde wenigstens einen Tee nehmen, bevor sie zurückfahren musste. Willkommen war sie hier scheinbar ja nicht.  
Gilderoy werkelte herum und bekam rote Wangen und glänzende Augen, als sie sich frech auf einen Stuhl setzte und demonstrativ eines ihrer Beine über das andere legte. Lockhart sah bemüht vornehm gekleidet aus, wie immer. Seine Haare wirkten ein wenig undordentlich aber trotzdem eifrig frisiert. Seine Kleidung war allerdings recht runtergekommen und sie bemerkte sein besorgtes Schielen zu Snape, der in den Raum gekommen war.  
„Ja, komm doch einfach rein, Ruby“, ätzte er. „Kennst du sie noch, Lockhart?“, sprach er seinen Mitbewohner an.  
„Wen?“  
„Das Mädchen hier!“, zischte Snape ihn ungehalten an.  
„Mädchen? Die saftige, gutaussehende, überaus ansprechende junge Frau mit den langen Beinen, dem kurzen Rock und …“  
„Das reicht!“, unterbrach er Lockhart so scharf, dass der schuldbewusst zusammenzuckte und sich fast das kochende Wasser über die Hand geschüttet hätte. „Nein, kenne ich nicht“, murmelte Lockhart dabei. Für Hermione war das keine große Überraschung. Er war schließlich nicht umsonst im St. Mungos Hospital gelandet.  
„Können wir reden, wenn er dabei ist?“, fragte Hermione nun. Ihr Herz schlug zwar immer noch hart in ihrer Brust und die Enttäuschung, wie ablehnend der Held ihrer Nacht auf sie reagierte, ging tief. Aber sie wollte nicht umsonst gekommen sein und nahm so das Gespräch in die Hand.  
„Wer?“, fragte Gilderoy und sah sich um. Snape, der ihm keine Beachtung schenkte, zog sich einen Stuhl so, dass er sich ihr gegenüber hinsetzen konnte. Seine Augen streiften ihre Beine, es wirkte verachtend.  
„Sicher. In den nächsten fünf Minuten hat er alles sowieso wieder vergessen. Wenn ich ihn nicht dran erinnern würde zu essen, wäre er schon tot, oder Schwachkopf?“ Gilderoy kicherte, nickte und riss schnell ein Post it vom Kühlschrank.  
„Ja, Severus. Du hast völlig recht“, sagte er wie auswendig gelernt. Hermione stöhnte innerlich. Die Frage war, ging es Lockhart schlechter als allen anderen? Schließlich wusste er ja gar nicht, welche Welt er verloren hatte.  
„Willst du nicht wissen, weshalb ich hier bin?“, fragte sie nun, um Gelassenheit bemüht. Im trüben Licht der Wohnung, die ein wenig an ein längst verlassenes Irrenhaus erinnerte, sah Snape noch dämonischer und unnahbarer aus als früher. Die Nacht in ihrer Wohnung war er ja anscheinend im Engelskostüm unterwegs gewesen, musste sie zugeben. Seine schwarzen Augen wanderten wieder schamlos über ihren Körper und es prickelte auf ihrer Haut. Scharf zog sie die Luft ein, als sie die Erinnerung wie er in ihr war überwältigte. Wie machte er das nur?  
„Du willst etwas von dem Geld des Schwachkopfes, nehme ich an.“  
„Ich habe gehört, du verteilst es an die …“ Sein Blick wurde sehr böse und er legte einen Finger an die Lippen, doch es war zu spät. Gilderoy, aka Schwachkopf kreischte auf.  
„Was? Du verteilst meinen Schatz? Hast du den Verstand verloren …“ Es folgte ein schneller Griff nach einem angeklebten Zettel: „SEVERUS SNAPE?!“, schrie er ihn an.  
„Du hast dich verhört. Wo bleibt der Tee?“ Aber Lockhart begann zu flennen und hörte nicht mehr damit auf. Snape stand auf und machte dabei einen so verdrießlichen Eindruck, wie ihn Hermione von ihm kannte, wenn Idioten wie Goyle eine Trankprüfung vor allen absolvieren musste und zu 99% Mist verzapfen würden.  
„Entschuldige mich kurz.“ Er packte Lockhart unsanft am Oberarm und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Hermione hörte eine Tür und dann, wie ein Schlüssel sich im Schloss drehte.  
„Du sperrst ihn ein?“, fragte sie aufgebracht, als er zurück kam.  
„Natürlich. Er ist ein Irrer. Ich musste ihn schon mehrmals draußen suchen und das will ich mir gern ersparen. Er bekommt sich schon wieder ein. In ein paar Minuten wirst du den Föhn hören und ich schwöre dir, dass er dann wieder glücklich sein Ebenbild im Spiegel anstrahlt und seine Haare streichelt.“  
„Das ist widerlich!“, verurteilte Hermione Snapes verächtliche Worte.  
„Und das aus deinem Mund, Ruby“, konterte er trocken und goss selbst den Tee auf.  
„Ich halte keine Sklaven, die den Verstand verloren haben und bediene mich an ihrem Geld. Stimmt das, du verteilst es?“ Snape antwortete auf die letzte Frage nicht.  
„Du verkaufst deinen Körper, Ruby, das ist mindestens genauso schlimm.“  
„Ich brauchte das verdammte Geld, wie ich schon sagte!“, fauchte sie.  
„Ja? Wozu? Für ein Studium? In wie vielen Jahren möchtest du denn damit anfangen?“ Das saß. Sie wurde glühend rot und schien in Flammen aufzugehen, als er sie ganz direkt ansah. Er seufzte und setzte sich wieder.  
„Hör zu. Ja, ich verteile hin und wieder Lockharts Geld. Manche von uns haben es wirklich schlecht getroffen. Ich versuche nur zu helfen. Dahinter steckt keine zweifelhafte Absicht, falls du das denkst. Auf einem meiner Ausflüge habe ich dich gesehen, mit einem älteren Mann. Ich bin euch gefolgt und habe gesehen, was du tust. Anfangs war ich schockiert, dass ausgerechnet das cleverste Mädchen in Hogwarts so etwas tut. Es hat mir nicht gefallen, das gebe ich zu. Doch bevor ich mein endgültiges Urteil bildete, wollte ich mich selbst überzeugen, deshalb war ich in der einen Nacht bei dir und …“  
„… hast mich über alles angelogen!“, knurrte sie böse.  
„Nicht über alles. Aber darüber, dass ich dein Kunde wäre. Ich kann deine Einstellung nachvollziehen, Ruby, wirklich. Die Welt ist grau geworden und die Aussichten eines Muggels sind schauderhaft öde. Es gibt jedoch eine Menge Alternativen …“  
„Ja? So was wie in einem Sandwichgeschäft zu arbeiten, wie Harry?“ Severus sah sie lange durchdringend an.  
„Warum nicht? Das ist ehrliche, anständige Arbeit, Ruby“  
„Meine auch. Mein Körper ist perfekt für diese Arbeit geschaffen!“, widersprach sie. Es war wie ein Zwang ihm das Gegenteil beweisen zu müssen. Seine Augen hatten sich halb geschlossen und er machte etwas mit seinem Mund, was nach einem Lächeln aussah, aber keinesfalls eins war. Es war eher ein Ausdruck der Verurteilung.  
„Und hör endlich auf mich Ruby zu nennen!“, giftete sie hinterher.  
„Nur, wenn du aufhörst dich zu prostituieren!“, sagte er hart.  
„Nein, du hast kein Veto, keine Macht über mich, nichts. Du hast mich … gefickt, mehr nicht!“, sprach sie es aus. Normalerweise vermied sie vulgäre Ausdrücke, doch Snape schien es anders nicht zu verstehen.  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Doch ich sehe dir nach, dass du den Unterschied nicht erkennen kannst, Ruby. Du bist jung und …“ Hermione sprang hoch, knallte ihre Teetasse auf den Tisch und wollte gehen. Er bekam sie am Arm gepackt und zerrte sie so grob zu sich heran, dass sie auf seinem Schoss landete.  
„Warum bist du wirklich hier?“, knurrte er. Seine Arme waren unnachgiebig. Nach einer Weile gab Hermione es auf sich losmachen zu wollen. Gilderoy Lockharts Föhn ging an und irgendwie nahm das der Situation die Aggression.  
„Weil … mich jemand verfolgt und ich der Meinung bin, dass du damit zu tun hast, Severus Snape“, sagte sie bissig. Er grinste. Sie musste genauer hinsehen, weil sie es nicht fassen konnte.  
„Du … du verfluchter Mistkerl!“, fauchte sie, als sie begriff, dass er wirklich dafür verantwortlich war.  
„Das könnte auch jeder andere nicht von mir bezahlte Mörder, Irre, Psychopath oder Perverse sein. Ich möchte nur …“ Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf und entkam seinen Armen. Sie hechtete zum Fenster und sah in den restlich trüben Maiabend am Ende der Welt, wie es schien.  
„Das ist verrückt. Du machst mir Angst, damit ich zu dir kommen, nur damit du mir wieder sagst, dass ich damit aufhören soll?“, sagte sie gegen die schmutzige Fensterscheibe. Lockhart war offensichtlich nicht gerade der geborene Hausmann.  
„Es war nur ein Versuch. Sag mir, was dich überzeugt damit aufzuhören und ich tue es“, hörte sie sein dunkles Flüstern, nun dicht hinter ihr. Seine Hände legten sich an die Außenseiten ihre Oberschenkel und strichen langsam nach oben. Hermione war verärgert, verunsichert und konnte sich doch nicht gegen seine Zärtlichkeit wehren.  
„Weshalb?“, hörte sie sich flüstern. Seine Hände schoben sich unter ihren Rock, seine Fingerspitzen drückten sich leicht in die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel und sie schnappte nach Luft. Leicht drückte er sich gegen sie und ihre Stirn berührte die Scheibe.  
„Weil ich es nicht ertragen kann, wie sich ein so kluges Mädchen wie du …“  
„Ich bin kein Mädchen mehr!“, unterbrach sie ihn dunkel und drückte ihm ihren Unterleib begehrlich entgegen. Bevor seine Finger ihre Mitte erreichten, nahm er sie weg und drückte sie weiter oben auf ihre Hüftknochen. Damit erinnerte er sie an das zweite Mal in dieser Nacht und sie schloss die Augen, als die heißen Erinnerungen aufwallten.   
„Für mich schon“, sagte er leise und ohne Intonation.  
„Du hattest Sex mit mir …“ erinnerte sie ihn daran, doch auch da hatte er eine Antwort.  
„Aber ich habe nicht dafür bezahlt. Und eigentlich hatte ich auch keine Sex mit dir … Ruby …“ Seine Hände strichen fest über ihren Bauch bis hoch zu ihren Brüsten, die er besitzergreifend umfasste. Hermione stöhnte unterdrückt auf und atmete an die Fensterscheibe. Als sie die Augen kurz öffnete, sah sie ein „HILFE !“ auf die Scheibe gemalt. Vermutlich hatte es der eingesperrte Lockhart geschrieben. Allein, es interessierte sie gerade nicht, denn Snapes Arme schoben sich fest um ihren Bauch und er drückte sie so fest gegen sich, dass sie spürten musste wie hart er war.  
„Sondern …“, sagte sie langsam, weil er seinen Satz nicht zu Ende geführt hatte. Ein Arm ließ sie los, eine Hand strich ihre offenen Haare zur Seite, sein heißer Atem streifte ihren Nacken und seine raue Stimme flüsterte in ihr Ohr:  
„Ich habe dich geliebt!“   
Oh ja, das hatte er und sie wusste es. Seine Lippen trafen ihren Nacken und sie lehnte sich an ihn. Wie sehr sie sich nach ihm gesehnt hatte, verstand sie jetzt erst.

Plötzlich gab es einen Knall, das Licht ging aus und Lockhart brüllte wie am Spieß.   
„Dieser elende Idiot! Ständig schafft er es die Sicherung rauszuwerfen!“, knurrte Snape und ließ sie los. Verstört sah Hermione durchs Fenster. War sie eben gerade dabei gewesen Snape um Sex anzubetteln? Oh Gott! Sie müsste Lockhart dankbar sein. Schnell raffte sie ihre Jacke und ihre Tasche und rannte aus der Wohnung. So schnell es mit ihren Stiefeln ging, rannte sie über die Straße in Richtung Bahnhof. Ohne Zwischenfälle erreichte sie den Zug, der glücklicherweise gerade in Richtung London fuhr. Als sie saß und endlich Luft holte, begann sie zu weinen. Weil sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Sie hatte den einfachsten, schnellsten Weg gewählt und dabei ihr Ziel aus den Augen verloren. Sie hätte schon im 2. Semester sein können, doch sie verkaufte sich immer noch oder wahlweise Kaffee. Und jetzt war sie geflohen, wie eine Schuldige. Das war peinlich und lächerlich. Am nächsten Bahnhof stieg sie trotzig wieder aus. Da ahnte sie noch nicht, dass kein Zug mehr nach Cokeworth fahren würde. Entschlossen begann sie auf der Landstraße in Richtung Cokeworth zu laufen. Ab und an hupten Autos und als es dunkler wurde, hielten auch welche an. Wie viel sie kosten würde, ob sie einsteigen wolle und viele solcher Fragen kamen, die sie nicht überraschten. Es lag am Rock und den Stiefeln. Ein Autofahrer war besonders aufdringlich. Er fuhr erst neben ihr her und lachte, als sie ihm sagte, dass sie nicht mal trampen würde, geschweige denn Sex gegen Geld anbot (zumindest nicht im Augenblick). Später, als keine Autos unterwegs waren, kam er rückwärts gefahren und fragte sie erneut, ob sie einsteigen wollte. Es war eigentlich ein gutaussehender Mann mit dichtem graumeliertem Haar und Ehering am Finger.   
„Na komm schon, Süße. Ich bezahle dir auch das doppelt. Es fängt an zu regnen, merkst du das nicht?“ Doch, tat sie. Ihre Felljacke war durchnässt, ebenso ihre Haare und sie fröstelte, wenn sie nicht schnell genug lief. Das aber ging nicht, weil die Stiefel nicht allzu praktisch für weite Strecken geeignet waren. Was würde sie in diesen Momenten für Magie geben, dachte sie seufzend. Der Typ kam wieder zurückgefahren und Hermione dachte wirklich einen winzigen Moment drüber nach einzusteigen, ihm einen zu blasen und sich wenigstens bis nach Cokeworth bringen zu lassen. Sie hätte nicht so überstürzt wegrennen sollen, wie ein verdammtes Mädchen, dachte sie von sich selbst angewidert.  
Also blieb sie stehen. Der Mann, der wohl glaubte, dass sie sich endlich entschieden hatte, öffnete die Beifahrertür für sie.  
„Fahren sie nach Cokeworth?“  
„Überall hin wo du willst, Schätzchen“, sagte er schmierig wie Lockhart. Hermiones Härchen am Arm stellten sich auf. Erst recht, als er sich gierig über die Lippen leckte.   
„Ich habe es mir anders überlegt“, sagte sie besser, doch der Typ packte sie schon am Arm und wollte sie ins Auto zerren.   
„Steig endlich ein, du Schlampe! Ich sehe doch, wie sehr du es willst! Los, mach schon …!“  
Aber Hermione, gestählt im Krieg, donnerte ihm sofort ihre kleine aber harte Faust auf die Nase und sprang zurück. Im selben Moment quietschten Reifen, weil Hermione auf die Straße gesprungen war und den Bus übersehen hatte, der aus Richtung Cokeworth kam. Der Bus schlingerte heftig und kam dann zum Stehen. Eine Bustür ging auf, der Typ, der sie ins Auto zerren wollte, gab plötzlich Gas. Mit wildem Herzklopfen sah Hermione zum Bus und konnte beinah nicht glauben, wer ausstieg.

„Das ist Irrsinn!“, keuchte Harry leise. Er und Draco standen hinter einem Baum und lugten vorsichtig daran vorbei in Richtung Pavillon. Dort knutschten Riddle und Ginny wie wild miteinander. Ginny hatte sogar ihr einen Bein angehoben und schmiegte es an seine Hüfte, als wäre sie eine sexgierige Katze.  
„Du warst wohl ein echt mieser Freund“, sagte Draco leise.  
„Vermutlich. Wunderst du dich wirklich?“, flüsterte Harry verärgert und spürte, wie Draco seine Hand auf sein Hinterteil legte. Obwohl der Augenblick gefährlich war, grinste Harry.  
„Und wenn er wirklich nur scharf auf Ginny ist, Harry?“  
„Das ist Unsinn. Es ist Tom Riddle, verdammt! Der Dunkle Lord!“  
„ … ohne Magie, aber trotzdem gefährlich.“ Inzwischen hatte Draco mal zu Hause angerufen und seine Mutter am anderen Ende gehabt. Allerdings war die kurz angebunden und hatte nur etwas von „… muss deinen Vater retten“, gefaselt und hatte aufgelegt. Dass es seiner Mutter gut ging, erleichterte Draco sehr. So sehr, dass er die Gefahr, die vielleicht von Tom Riddle ausging, nicht mehr so stark wahrnahm. Außerdem schob Riddle gerade die Hände unter den Pullover von Ginny, warum also sollte er seine bei sich behalten. Harrys Hinterteil fühlte sich knackig an. Sanft rieb er darüber und bekam kaum Luft vor Aufregung. Dabei wollten sie Riddle und Ginny überwachen, um sie notfalls retten zu können.  
„Draco, lass das, ich muss mich konzentrieren“, forderte Potter. Er brummte, hörte für eine Minute auf und strich dann wieder fest über sein Hinterteil. Dabei wurde er hart und sehr verlangend.

„Nein, nicht aufhören“, keuchte auch Ginny, als Tim sie kurz ansah und fragte, ob ihr das zu schnell ging.   
Tom war regelrecht schockiert, wie willig diese Weasley in seine Hände fiel. Wie eine reife Frucht, die lange unbemerkt am Baum hing. Andererseits war das kein Wunder, wenn er richtig deutete, was vorhin seine Wahrnehmung gestreift hatte. Dann war Malfoy also nicht nur ein Verräter, sondern auch ein schwuler Überläufer, der einen Scheiß auf seine Eltern gab (was man bei dem Alten auch verstehen konnte) und stattdessen lieber an Potter herumbaggerte, um seinen Schwanz zu versenken. Die Welt war ohne Magie ziemlich erbärmlich, wenn auch dieses Mädchen in seinen Händen zu etwas Besonderem wurde. Da bekam er glatt Lust es ihr zu besorgen, obwohl das ganz und gar nicht auf dem Plan stand. Er wollte ihre freiwillige Gefolgschaft, die sie sich durch nichts ausreden ließ. Es gab einfach nichts Zuverlässigeres als eine Geißel auf fakultativer Basis.  
„Hier ist es aber ein wenig zu ungemütlich …“, sagte er leise in ihr Ohr und gab ihr den liebevollsten Kuss, zu dem er sich befähigt sah. Ihre Lippen schmeckten nach Erdbeeren und darauf bekam er dann auch Appetit. Auf ihre Erdbeerknospen, in die er zärtlich beißen könnte.

„Vielleicht … wenn du ganz leise bist, könnte ich dich in mein Zimmer schmuggeln“, flüsterte sie Tim ins Ohr. Jetzt war es eh schon zu spät. Wie es aussah, verlor sie den Verstand, denn dieser Mann brachte sie so was von durcheinander.  
„Denkst du nicht, das geht ein wenig schnell, Ginny?“, fragte er und sah sie ganz besorgt an.  
„Ohhh, du bist so süß. Ich bin fast 19 Jahre alt und denke, ich kann selbst entscheiden, was schnell ist. Denkst du, ich werde dich wegschicken, nur weil mein Ex ein bisschen aufgebracht ist?“ Tim lächelte zaghaft und Ginny bekam Angst, dass er viel zu vernünftig war. Immerhin war er ein Doctor der Metaphysik, da musste man doch Verstand und Vernunft erwarten, oder?  
„Also gut. Aber ich … wäre dir nicht böse, wenn du …“   
„Ach was!“ Sie packte ihn und zog ihn dann hinter sich her zur Bushaltestelle. Es war wie ein Wunder, sie erwischten den letzten Bus, der in Richtung Fuchsbau fuhr.  
Tom, der hoffte, noch ein gutes Abendbrot jenseits eines Sandwiches und ein bequemes Bett abzustauben, sah grinsend aus dem Busfenster. Gegen Sex hätte er auch nichts, doch das überließ er der aufgedrehten Göre, die sich als Glücksgriff herausstellte. Sie hatte sich glücklich an seine Schulter gekuschelt, ihre Hand in seine geschoben und erzählte ganz freimütig über ihre Familie.  
Tom sah am Straßenrand Malfoy und Potter, die mit offenem Mund zum Bus sahen. Unauffällig hob er grüßend die Hand, so dass Ginny nichts merkte.

„Dieser Mistkerl!“, fluchte Harry und versuchte dem Bus eine Weile hinterher zu laufen. Draco holte ihn ein.  
„Lass es, komm schon, Harry.“  
„Aber Ginny … wo fahren sie hin?“  
„Wohin fährt der Bus denn hin?“  
„Endziel London, Hauptbahnhof.“ Schockiert sahen sie sich an, dann sagte Draco ernsthaft:  
„Ich denke nicht, dass sie dorthin fahren. Vielleicht nimmt sie ihn nur mit nach Hause.“ Harrys Gesicht hellte sich kurz auf.  
„Ja, das kann sein. Aber das ist … das kann sie nicht bringen. Was ist denn nur los mit ihr?“  
„Sie ist ganz angetan von ihm, wie ich von dir“, sagte Draco so daher. Verwundert sah Harry ihn an, dann lächelte er schüchtern.  
„Ich habe nur Angst, er bringt alle Weasleys um und komme mir nicht wieder mit, das wird er schon nicht tun. Es ist der verfluchte Dunkle Lord!“  
„Du hast recht. Wir haben jetzt also zwei Optionen. Entweder versuchen wir den beiden mit allen Mitteln hinterher …“  
„Es war der letzte Bus. Der nächste fährt erst früh 7:00 Uhr“  
„Fantastisch. Dann suchen wir uns Fahrräder und fahren über Felder und Sümpfe oder keine Ahnung, wo die Weasleys wohnen. Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass jegliche Zivilisation ziemlich weit weg war.“ Harry stöhnte leidend und raufte sich die Haare.  
„Haben sie wenigstens ein Telefon?“  
„Ja, in der Scheune und sie gehen selten ran. Ich glaube, Ginny ist sowieso die Einzige, die jemals da rangeht. Aber wir könnten es versuchen?“  
Das taten sie auch gleich, weil sie direkt neben einem kleinen Kiosk standen, der gerade schließen wollte. Es war wie Harry sagte. Es tutete undendlich lang und frustriert hängte Harry den Hörer auf die Gabel. Sie verließen den Kiosk, in dem sie gerade versucht hatten zu telefonieren und winkten der alten Dame freundlich zu. Na ja, zumindest Harry tat das. Draco sagte:  
„Super klasse. Weasleys die Wilden. Die andere Option wäre, wir vertrauen darauf, dass Riddle nach wie vor an dir interessiert ist, was heißt, dass er dich nicht unnötig verärgern will. Und wenn er Ginny und ihre Familie ermordet – davon abgesehen, dass das Kräfteverhältnis ja ziemlich unausgeglichen ist – kann er nicht mehr von deiner Mitarbeit ausgehen, oder? Immerhin hat er meine Mutter am Leben gelassen und ich bin sicher, auch meinen Vater. Wenn ich Riddle wäre, würde ich ihn irgendwo verstecken. Ich denke, meine Mutter findet ihn schon wieder. Solche Leute wie mein Alter sind wie Unkraut.“ Anerkennend sahen ihn Harrys grüne Augen nun an.  
„Du kannst ja doch wie Tom Riddle denken“, sagte er ernst und küsste ihn ganz spontan.  
„Eine neue Seite an mir und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass sie mir gefällt. Die hier schon …“ Verlangend legte er Harry beide Hände fest auf die Pobacken und drückte ihn gegen sich bis er dunkel stöhnte und sich verlegen losmachte.  
„Er spielt also mit uns, hm?“  
„Sieht so aus. Und wir sollten mitspielen, Harry. Reden wir morgen mit ihm und sehen wohin es führt. Ich denke, er wird ohne Ginny im Schlepptau auf uns zukommen. Schneller als uns lieb ist.“ Harry zauderte noch immer.  
„Und wenn wir die Polizei rufen? Die sind in der Muggelwelt für so was zuständig, weißt du?“  
„Was willst du denen sagen? Dass ein Mädchen, deine Ex-Freundin ganz freiwillig einen Typen mit nach Hause nimmt, der in einer anderen Welt einen Massenmord begangen hat, hier aber vermutlich noch niemanden getötet hat und der die Wiedergeburt eines Monsters ist?“ Harry seufzte schwer.  
„Du hast recht. Wir sollten doch aber wenigstens Ron …“  
„Panik. Ich sag nur: PANIK. Dieser Idiot schafft es ganz Ipplepen mit in die Sache hineinzuziehen. Willst du das?“  
„Sprich nicht so von Ron, bitte!“  
„Ja, du hast recht. Tut mir leid. Alte Feindschaften sind süß wie deine Lippen, Harry. Komm, wir gehen in unser Zimmer. Wir können heute nichts tun.“ Widerwillig ging Potter mit. Draco verstand ihn ja. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, hatte er etwas zu verlieren. Freunde. Doch vielleicht ließ ihn gerade das Fehlen derartiger Anhängsel einmal in seinem Leben klar denken. Eine Eingebung sagte ihm, dass Riddle hier niemanden umbringen würde. Zumindest nicht, bevor die Magie wieder zurück war. Er sollte recht behalten. Irgendwie.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus Snape kam derart wütend auf Hermione zu, dass sie fast dem Typ im Auto nachgelaufen wäre, um ihn anzuflehen einsteigen zu dürfen. Aber die Straße war leer und der Bus fuhr schließlich mit einem empörten Hupen weiter.  
„300 Meter, da ist eine Bushaltestelle, los!“, kommandierte er und packte sie hart am Arm, um sie vorwärts zu treiben. Hermione war noch sprachlos. Erst hätte sie bald ein Mann in sein Auto gezerrt und entführt, dann wäre sie fast vom Bus überfahren worden und jetzt trieb Snape sie wie ein Sklavenhändler am Straßenrand entlang.  
„Wegzulaufen, das war sehr erwachsen von dir, Ruby!“, knurrte er sie hart an.  
„Ich bin nicht weggelaufen. Ich habe noch einen Termin und die andere Diskussion ist sinnlos“, erwiderte sie erst, als sie die Haltestelle erreichten. Es war eine überdachte Bank und er drückte sie darauf.  
„Das ist nicht wahr, du wolltest dich nur feige der Diskussion entziehen. Ob du es hören willst oder nicht, du bist ein Mädchen. Nicht mehr. Schieb es auf meine veralteten Ansicht oder meine Kenntnis über deine struppigen Haare, die du noch mit 13 Jahren hast, doch du bist nicht, was du glaubst zu sein.“ Schwer seufzend setzte er sich neben sie. Hermione hatte mit den Tränen zu kämpfen und schwieg besser zu seinen Vorwürfen.  
„Im Grunde wäre mir egal gewesen, was du tust. Doch dann erzählte mir Tom, der ehemalige Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels, dass er dich kürzlich getroffen hat und du so getan hast, als würdest du ihn nicht kennen. Die Hermione Granger, die ich kannte, hätte sich nie so verhalten. Das hat mich zu der Annahme geführt, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt. Und das es tatsächlich so ist, zeigt deine kindische Flucht vor der Wahrheit.“  
„Welche Wahrheit? Dass wir ziemlich erwachsenen Sex hatten und du glaubst in der Position zu sein über mich urteilen zu können?“ Nein, so einfach, wie Snape es darstellte, war es längst nicht. Er sah nur die Vergangenheit und nicht die Zukunft. Einsehen wollte er das aber nicht und gab stattdessen Geld aus, was ihm nicht gehörte. So viel zu einer fragwürdigen Moral. Eine Antwort bekam Hermione nicht mehr, denn der Bus zurück in Richtung Cokeworth kam und sie stiegen ein. Darüber war sie unheimlich froh, denn ihre Füße taten sehr weh und sie fror.  
Sie fuhren nicht allzu lang. In dieser Zeit schwieg sie und Snape sagte nur:  
„Du bleibst heute Nacht bei mir und ich akzeptiere kein Nein. Notfalls fessele ich dich an Lockhart.“ Hermione sah nur betrübt aus dem Fenster. Als sie ausstiegen, tat sich ein unendlich erscheinender Weg zurück nach Spinners End auf. Irgendwann, nach zehn Metern hatte Severus von ihrem Gejammer über ihre schmerzenden Füße genug und trug sie den Rest nach Hause, ohne, dass sie sich beschwerte. Es war eine verdammt dumme Idee hier her zu kommen und auch noch diese Stiefel zu tragen.

„Oh, schon wieder Damenbesuch!“, sagte Gilderoy angetan, als sie eintraten. Er saß, viel besser frisiert als vorhin, am Tisch und machte gut gelaunt ein 1000 Teile Puzzle mit dem Abbild eines Schlosses, was Ähnlichkeit mit Hogwarts hatte.  
„Das ist keine Dame!“, sagte Snape knapp und nahm ihre nasse Felljacke ab, um sie nur achtlos in die Ecke zu werfen. Leise murmelte er: „Komischerweise vergisst der Schwachkopf nie, dass ich mich um seinen Schatz kümmere.“  
„Ich bin Ruby“, versuchte es Hermione matt, obwohl sie sah, dass Lockhart schon wieder gar nicht mehr wusste, dass sie sich eben getroffen hatten.   
„Ruby, welch neckischer Name. Schön, schön. Klingt wie ein Edelstein oder der Name einer Hure.“ Aus Snapes Richtung kam ein bösartiges Schnauben.  
„Sie ist eine Hure, Schwachkopf!“ Lockhart riss die Augen auf, griff hastig nach einem nahen Post it und sagte nach einem schnellen Blick darauf:  
„Du kaufst dir von meinem Geld eine Hure, Severus Snape? Ich hoffe, wir teilen sie uns, denn das würde sich so gehören.“ Hermione blinzelte bestürzt. Nichts gegen merkwürdige Typen, aber Lockhart als Freier ging eindeutig zu weit und war weit unter ihrem angestrebten Niveau. Sie sah Snapes durchtriebenes Mundwinkelzucken und erstarrte. Das war jetzt nicht sein Ernst, oder? Nein, er bluffte nur, ganz sicher. Hermione zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, ging zu Lockhart und setzte sich demonstrativ auf seinen Schoss. Ihre Hand wollte erst verführerisch durch seine Haare streifen, doch sie ließ es besser sein, ehe sie vielleicht im Haarlack feststecken würde. Gilderoy war ganz still und rot geworden.  
„Ja, warum nicht? Wo einer rein passt, passen auch zwei rein“, sagte Hermione mit einem unschuldigen Blick zu Snape. Wenn er glaubte, ihren Job mit so was vermiesen zu können müsste er schon cleverer sein. Gilderoy räusperte sich oft bevor er kratzig rausbrachte:  
„Allerdings … muss ich … erst … unbedingt … das Puzzle beenden.“ Hermione sah amüsiert, dass er noch nicht mal den Rahmen fertig hatte und stand auf.  
„Na gut, sag Bescheid, wenn du so weit bist … Süßer.“ Lockhart sah verlegen zur Seite   
„Aber sehr gern, schöne Frau. Jederzeit bereit und zu ihren Diensten, um das Schwert der Männlichkeit zu schwingen, einzudringen, um Lust und Lieb‘ zu bringen“, säuselte er seinen selbst erfundenen Reim. Hermione musste kichern und hinter sich hörte sie Snape dumpf murmeln: „Irgendwann bringt ich den Schleimbeutel um!“ Grob zog und schubste er sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Es war ebenso düster wie der Rest der Wohnung. Sie fiel trotzdem Rücklinks auf sein Bett, weil sie kaum noch stehen konnte. Zu ihrem Erstaunen hockte Severus sich vor sie und begann ihr den Reißverschluss des linken Stiefels aufzuziehen.  
„Du bist uneinsichtig wie ein Mädchen, feige wie ein Mädchen, vorlaut wie ein Mädchen und kurzsichtig wie ein Mädchen und jetzt sag mir, wie das mit deiner Arbeit als Hure zusammenpasst?“, fragte er sie mit aggressivem Unterton.  
„Das ist Kunst. Die Männer stehen drauf!“, sagte sie erschöpft, weil sie die Diskussion leid war.  
„Außerdem hast du vergessen, dass ich angezogen bin wie ein Mädchen!“, fügte sie an, als er ihren ersten Stiefel unüberhörbar wütend an die Wand gepfeffert hatte.  
„Braucht ihr jetzt schon meine Hilfe?“, hörten sie Lockhart von draußen brüllen. Selbst Severus musste kurz grinsen.  
„Nein, mach dein Puzzle weiter, Schwachkopf!“  
„Alles klar. Bescheid sagen, wenn Not am Mann ist und ich eile zu Hilfe“, brüllte Lockhart zurück.  
Den zweiten Stiefel legte er viel leiser auf den Boden und begann ihr unumwunden den Rock nach unten zu ziehen. Hermione, die nicht mit so viel Aktionismus gerechnet hatte, ließ ihn verwundert tun, was er tun wollte. Ihre Erregung stieg, als sie seine warmen Hände auf ihren nackten, kalten Beinen spürte. Aber Severus warf ihr anschließend nur die Decke drüber.  
„Ich mache dir einen Tee. Bleib einfach hier, ehe Lockhart deinen nackten Beine als Einladung ansieht, verstanden?!“  
„Ja.“ Mehr brachte Hermione nicht raus, denn Tränen der Rührung stiegen nach oben. Fürsorge hätte sie Snape als allerletztes zugetraut. Schon verließ er sie und sie hörte ihn kurz darauf mit Lockhart schimpfen, der immer wieder sagte: „Ich brauche einen neuen Block!“ Snape antwortete darauf: „Wie ist mein Name?“ Man hörte Lockhart eilig hin und her rennen und aus dem Flur rief er schließlich: „Du musst mir neue Zettel besorgen, Severus! Von meinem Geld, Severus!“ Gilderoy kreischte plötzlich auf: „Was tust du denn da? Nein, nicht mein Puzzle!“  
„Ich brauche den Tisch, du Narr!“  
„Nein …“ Wie es sich anhörte, fegte Snape kurzerhand die Puzzleteile vom Tisch auf den Boden und Gilderoy begann sie leise winselnd einzusammeln. Sie war in einem Irrenhaus gelandet, dachte sie müde und kuschelte sich ins Bett. Ihr war warm geworden und sie merkte gar nicht wie sie erschöpft einschlief.

„Du meinst das mit der Schürze und dem Mützchen aber nicht ernst, oder?“ Harrys Stimme war total angespannt. Sie waren zurück in Rons miefigem Zimmer und standen sich recht planlos gegenüber. Riddle hatte die romantische Stimmung, die sich im Kino aufgebaut hatte, zerstört. Draco fand noch nicht mal mehr die Idee mit der Schürze verwegen und verführerisch.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht“, sagte er lahm und sah Harry dabei zu, wie der nun sein Hemd aufknöpfte.   
„Wir lassen uns das nicht von Riddle vermiesen, Draco! Komm schon, zieh dich aus. Ich hoffe, deine Kondome haben nicht dieselbe Farbe wie der Koffer“, versuchte nun Potter witzig zu sein. Irgendwie hatte er ja recht. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was Tom Riddle wirklich vorhatte und erst recht nicht, wie sie ihn einschätzen oder gar aufhalten sollten. Auch Draco hatte das aufdringliche Gefühl, dass sie bald erfahren würden, was Riddle von Harry erwartete. Offenbar litt sein dunkelhaariger Freund nun auch unter leichter Torschlusspanik. Alles, was mit Riddle, aka Voldemort, aka der Dunkle Lord zu tun haben könnte, implizierte unweigerlich den fast sicheren Tod. Harry wollte vorher mit ihm schlafen und er hatte absolut recht. Draco machte einen mutigen Schritt auf ihn zu, nahm Harrys kalte Finger von der Knopfleiste seines Hemdes und flüsterte dunkel: „Lass mich das doch machen …“ Harry nickte mit roten Ohren.  
„Und? Sind sie rosa?“  
„Nein. Und die Gleitcreme haben wir auch nicht gekauft.“  
„Ich bin sicher, Ron hat so was in der Art hier. Er masturbiert ziemlich viel und reibt mir das auch beinah jeden Morgen unter die Nase. Also ich meine nicht sein Sperma oder die Gleitcreme, sondern, wie schrecklich er Hermione vermisst, was seine Metapher für Masturbation ist.“ Draco kicherte leise und warf das Hemd achtlos zur Seite. Seine Fingerspitzen glitten über Potters weiße, warme Haut.  
„Ich wette, Granger amüsiert sich köstlich. Vielleicht ist sie in einer großen Stadt und genießt ihr Leben. Du hast vermutlich recht. Wenn es eine schafft, dann diese besserwisserische Streberin!“  
„Sie ist bestimmt schon mit dem Studium fertig“, murmelte Harry mit verhangenen Augen und schluckte hörbar, als Draco seine Finger über seinen Bauch und anschließend in den Bund seiner Hose schob.  
„Hast du das hier schon mal gemacht, Malfoy?“, fragte ihn Potter belegt. Dabei blinzelte er ein wenig nervös.  
„Nein, nichts davon. Du bist der mit der Erfahrung, Potter.“ Wie einfach es war, er selbst zu sein, dachte Draco ganz angetan von seinem Mut die Wahrheit auszusprechen. Er öffnete den Knopf von Potters Hose und zog den Reißverschluss nach unten. Kurz griff Harry nach seiner Hand, um ihn aufzuhalten, doch als er ihm lange und fest in die Augen sah, nahm er seine Hand langsam weg. Harry sah kurz verlegen zur Seite und murmelte: „Himmel, Malfoy berührt … meine Schwanz“, denn das tat Draco gerade. Seine Finger formten Potters harten Penis unter dem Stoff seiner Shorts nach. Er war richtig hart und nicht so klein, wie seine Körpergröße vermuten ließ. Schließlich war es sogar der Dunkelhaarige selbst, der seine Jeans nach unten schob und dann begann an Dracos Hemd herumzunesteln. In kürzester Zeit standen sie sich in Unterhosen gegenüber.  
Potter macht nicht mehr einen ganz so unentschlossenen Eindruck und so drängte ihn Draco langsam und unter sanften Küssen rückwärts zu Rons Bett. Dabei berührten sich ihre harten Geschlechter, was ein heftiges Prickeln über seinen Körper schickte. Auch Harry seufzte kurz und legte sich mit dem Rücken aufs Bett. Draco kniete sich breitbeinig über ihn und begann ihn zu küssen. Wer hätte das vor ein paar Tagen ahnen können, dachte Draco ganz konfus und gab eine sachliche Beurteilung der Lage auf, als Harry endlich beschloss ihn richtig zu berühren. Richtig hieß, er ließ seine Hände über seine Brust bis zu seinem Hinterteil gleiten und schob dann sogar ziemlich selbstbewusst seine Finger unter den Bund seiner Short, um sie nach unten zu schieben. Ein wenig unkoordiniert zogen sie sich schließlich auch noch den Rest der Würde aus und das Ergebnis war herrlich. Nackte Haut presste sich aneinander, Zungen trafen sich und Finger, die nicht die eigenen waren, drangen an Stellen vor, die sich die beiden vielleicht nur in den allergeheimsten Träumen je vorgestellt hatten. Harry stöhnte dunkel auf, als Dracos Mittelfinger immer wieder in ihn eindrang. Mit gespreizten Beinen lag der ehemalige Gryffindor auf ihm und rieb seinen harten Schwanz an seinem. Draco konnte es kaum fassen und nahm seine Lippen nicht mal eine Sekunde von Harry. Er küsste seinen Mund, sein Kinn, seinen Hals, alles! Seine Zunge glitt über seine salzige Haut und Harrys Stöhnen, was immer wieder erklang und dunkel wie Nacht war, erregte ihn zusätzlich. Ihre Schwänze kämpften miteinander, wie es früher ihre Zauberstäbe getan hatten. Damals war es eine Tat der Verzweiflung, heute eine des Begehrens nacheinander. Das Kondomüberstreifen hatte Draco schon sehr oft geübt und so gelang es gleich beim ersten Mal trotz seiner immensen Aufregung. Harry sah ein wenig verschämt zu und meinte dann nur: „Schade, dass es doch nicht rosa ist.“ In Rons Nachtisch hatten sie in der Tat eine „Wichscreme“, wie Draco sehr direkt sagte, gefunden. Kurz hatten sich beide angewidert angesehen, als sich wahrscheinlich jeder für sich Ron und die Creme vorstellten, doch dann hatte Draco beherzt in den großen Topf gegriffen. Mit seinen glitschigen Finger spielte er nun an Harrys intimster Stelle, rieb hoch und runter und drang immer wieder in ihn ein. Der andere Junge war schon so weit, dass er locker zwei Finger in ihn schieben konnte und doch traute er sich irgendwie nicht. Schließlich war es doch der erfahrene, mutige Gryffindor, der seinen Schwanz nahm und sich selbst vorsichtig und langsam drauf setzte. Draco bekam kaum Luft vor lauter Erregung. Harry sah ihn dabei die ganze Zeit aus fast geschlossenen Augen an. Er verzog eine wenig den Mund und stöhnte so abgründig, dass Draco fast gekommen wäre. Es war unfassbar und nicht zu glauben. Potters Penis stand hart von ihm ab und die Spitze glänzte feucht. Wie nebenher griff Draco danach, was ein weiteres lüsternes Aufstöhnen seines Freundes zur Folge hatte. Endlich war er ganz in Harry und er grinste, auch ein wenig erleichtert. Anschließend beugte er sich nach vorn, stützte sich mit seinen Armen ab und begann sich vorsichtig zu bewegen. Jetzt war es Draco der keuchte, dann stöhnte und am Ende wimmerte.  
„Warte …“, schafft er es noch zu keuchen, ehe er es nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Mit roten Wangen und glänzenden Augen sah Potter ihn an.   
„Was? Jetzt schon? Wir fangen doch gerade an.“  
„Sorry, Potter, das ist mein erstes Mal überhaupt und da …“  
„Was?“ Harry war sichtlich schockiert.  
„Und das sagst du mir nicht? Hast du nie mit einem Mädchen …?“  
„Nein! Und warum sollte ich dir das vorher alles sagen?“ Perplex sahen ihn die grünen Augen an, bevor Harry ihn ganz liebevoll küsste.  
„Umso schöner. Es ist irgendwie das erste Mal für uns beide und ich bin froh, dass ich das mit dir erlebe.“  
„Wirklich Potter?“ Harry antwortete nicht mehr, sondern bewegte sich wieder. Seine peinliche Beichte hatte Draco ein wenig des Drucks genommen. Leider baute der sich mit jeder Bewegungen von Harry rasant wieder auf. Harrys Schwanz rieb über seinen Bauch und sie beide hatten es aufgegeben, so cool wie möglich zu erscheinen, indem sie nur den anderen stöhnen ließen, wenn es gar nicht mehr anders ging. Draco hatte seine Hände an Potters Hüftknochen und stieß ihm immer wieder seinen Unterleib entgegen. Der andere Junge hatte sich auf ihm weiter zurückgelehnt und hatte einen völlig weggetretenen Gesichtsausdruck mit offenem Mund. Harrys schöner Schwanz wippte bei jedem Stoß und er stöhnte, so wie er selbst. Trotzdem war es irgendwie überraschend, als Harry noch tiefer stöhnte und sein weißes Sperma aus seiner Penisspitze herausgespritzt kam. Es landete heiß auf seinem Bauch und seiner Brust. Draco sah gar nicht hin, weil er nur in Harrys Gesicht sehen konnte, was sich ekstatisch verdüsterte. Er selbst hörte sich nur wie von Sinnen stöhnen und ejakulierte nur wenig später unter süßen Muskelkrämpfen, wobei er sich aufsetzte, um Harry so fest es ging auf sich zu drücken. 

Um diese Zeit hatte Ginny es geschafft Tim in ihr Haus zu schmuggeln, obwohl ihre Brüder Fred und George und ihre Eltern im Haus waren. Die Zwillinge arbeiteten inzwischen in einer Gärtnerei im Nachbarort und trieben dort den Besitzer ab und an in den Wahnsinn mit ihren Kaspereien. Aber sie waren sehr beliebt, quasi das Maskottchen des Geschäfts und hatten scheinbar einigermaßen Spaß daran Fichtensetzlinge umzutopfen. Zumindest beschwerten sie sich nicht. Arthur Weasley trug die „Rentnerpost“ jeden Morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe aus. Die Renterpost waren die vielen kostenlosen Zeitungen, die zu 99% aus Werbung bestanden. Den Rest des Tages kümmerte er sich um die Tier, während Molly Weasley sich um die pflanzentechnische Seite kümmerte, zu der auch Ginny gehörte, die sie immer noch wie eine kleine Alraune behandelte. Den Überschuss der Ernte verkauften sie zwei Mal die Woche auf dem Wochenmarkt.  
Nun war Tims Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen. Ginny, nackt und zitternd, erlebte gerade einen gigantischen Orgasmus, allein durch seine Zunge und seine Lippen. 

Tom selbst blieb angezogen und anständig, wie er Ginny versichert hatte. Ihr gegenüber sagte er zwar etwas von Tugend und Vorbild eines Gentlemans, die Wahrheit war, er wollte einfach startklar sein, falls seine Anwesenheit entdeckt wurde. Zuerst musste er sehen, wo er war. Würde er ein zweites Mal herkommen, würde er es dem Rotschopf mehr als ein Mal besorgen und zwar so, dass sie schrie vor Lust. Auch Bellatrix hatte gern und laut geschrien, vermutlich aber eher aus Schmerzen. Ganz sicher war sich Tom da nicht und es interessierte ihn inzwischen herzlich wenig. Interessanter war die nass pulsierende Spalte der kleinen Hexe, über die er nun noch ein paarmal seine Fingerspitzen zog. Das ließ sie nachbeben und lächeln.  
„Wahnsinn …“, flüsterte sie leise, als sie wieder sprechen konnte.  
„Ich weiß“, grinste er nur überheblich und ließ sich auf sie ziehen. Als er neben ihr einschlief, hatte er kein schlechtes Gewissen. Besser als in der stinkenden Altmännerbude von diesem Sandwichtypen war es allemal. Ginny hatte versprochen ihn zu wecken, bevor ihr Vater aufstand und das war sehr zeitig. Vorher sollte er im Morgengrauen verschwinden.

Nicht mit Ginny Sex zu haben, war eine Strategie. Eine sehr gute, denn so wollte sie ihn nur noch mehr, weil sie noch nicht alles von ihm bekommen hatte. Wenn jemand wusste, wie man sich andere Personen zu eigen machte, dann er. Das dämliche, wenn auch zuckersüße Mädchen (sogar ihre Fotze hatte nach Erdbeeren mit Schlagsahne geschmeckt) streichelte liebevoll und sehr glücklich sein Gesicht, bis ihm die Augen zufielen. So ein Leben ohne Magie war verdammt anstrengend und ermüdend.

Es rumste laut und Hermione erwachte mit heftig schlagendem Herzen. Im ersten Moment war sie panisch, weil sie nicht wusste wo sie war. Alles war so düster, beklemmend und unbekannt. Dann hörte sie eine schmalzige Stimme und damit kam ihre Erinnerung an ihre gestrige Blamage zurück:  
„Bin ich jetzt endlich dran, Severus Snape?!“, fragte Lockhart auf der anderen Seite der Tür nörglig. Es war offensichtlich seine Faust gewesen, die gegen die Tür gepoltert hatte. Hermione, die angsterfüllt im Bett saß, sah aus dem Augenwinkel etwas vorbei fliegen. Es war ein Buch, was die Tür von ihrer Seite aus traf. Severus Snape, den sie bisher nicht bemerkt hatte, der aber neben ihr angezogen mit Hemd und Hose, im Bett lag, sagte drohend:  
„Verschwinde auf das Sofa, Lockhart, oder es knallt!“ Man hörte Lockharts enttäuschtes Grummeln und seine leisen Selbstgespräche, dann war es still. Snape zog sie aufs Bett zurück und sagte besänftigend:  
„Schlaf weiter, Mädchen.“ Immerhin nannte er sie nicht Ruby, dachte Hermione bitter, doch gleichzeitig erleichtert, dass er hier war und sie in seine Arme nahm. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und legte sogar ihre Hand auf seine, weil es sich gut anfühlte.  
„Ich sagte doch … Mädchen …“, murmelte er beinah liebevoll in ihr Ohr und drückte sich noch enger an sie.  
„Sei still!“, murmelte sie und schlief unverzüglich wieder ein.


	12. Chapter 12

Tom fluchte, als er ins stinkende Bad kam. Der Alte hatte sich eingeschissen und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er ihn in die Badewanne gewuchtet hatte. Den Knebel ließ er dem Alten erst mal im Mund. Zwar könnte er schreien und niemand würde es hören, denn es war Samstag früh. Das „Sandis to go“ würde erst in einigen Stunden öffnen und sonst wohnte niemand im Haus.   
Schon der morgendliche Weg zur Bushaltestelle war eine Tortur gewesen. Allein aus diesem Grund musste man die Magie wieder zurückholen. Inzwischen hatte er schon ein paar Ideen und musste nun dringend Potters Meinung dazu hören. Ginny hatte er vage ein Wiedersehen versprochen. Nur nicht zu sehr festlegen, dass macht das Mädchen viel zu sicher. Spiele spielen war eher sein Ding. Umso geheimnisvoller er blieb, umso mehr würde sie ihm aus der Hand fressen. Sie war wirklich süß, seine kleine Erdbeere. Wenn er nicht gerade wichtigere Pläne hätte, würde er sie glatt vernaschen. Dazu würde aber noch genug Zeit bleiben. Jetzt musste er erst einmal den Gestank beseitigen und duschte den Alten sauber. Er wickelte ihn anschließend in einen hässlichen Bademantel und brachte ihn in sein Wohnzimmer.  
„Schreist du, wenn ich dir etwas zu trinken und zu essen gebe?“, fragte er sanft lächelnd. Dabei blitzte in seiner Hand ein blankes Messer, was er sich gerade aus der Schublade geholt hatte. Natürlich schüttelte der Alte den Kopf. Das taten Opfer immer und brüllten dann schrill los, sobald man den Knebel entfernt hatte. Aber er würde sehen. So eine runzlige Kehle war schnell aufgeschlitzt. Tom nahm den Knebel ab, stellte dem Greis eine Flasche Wasser und ein paar geschmierte Brote hin und sah zu, wie er aß.  
„Du darfst dich ruhig mit mir unterhalten, Alterchen. Nur schreien wäre nicht so günstig.“  
„Was soll ich zu dir sagen? Du bist verrückt.“  
„Ahhh, immer dieselbe Leier. Warum denkt jeder, man ist verrückt, wenn man etwas erreichen will, was außerhalb des gewöhnlichen Verstands existiert? Man muss groß träumen, schon mal davon gehört?“  
„Ach fick dich doch, du Psycho!“ Das machte Tom wirklich kurz sprachlos.  
„Da will wohl jemand unbedingt sterben, hm? Was ist es? Prostatakrebs im Endstadium?“, schaffte er es nach ein paar Sekunden seine Verblüffung zu überwinden.  
„Nein, die generelle Verrohung und Verdummung der Menschheit. Du bist das beste Beispiel. Erlöse mich doch bitte von diesem Leid, du Psycho, ehe ich mit ansehen muss, wie die zwei idiotischen Jungs meinen Laden unter mir ruinieren, den ich schon seit 40 Jahren führe und der nun kurz vor der Pleite ist.“  
Mit offenem Mund sah er den alten Mann an. Verarschte der ihn oder war er wirklich lebensmüde?  
„Na, nicht so schnell, Alterchen. Vielleicht brauche ich dich ja noch. Los, hopp ins Bett. Ich fessele und knebele dich da!“, forderte er scharf. Ein paar kritische Momente hatte er geschwankt, ob er das Messer doch mal testen sollte. Der Aufwand war ihm dann aber doch zu groß. Falls er sich nachts nämlich nicht zur Erdbeer-Muschi schleichen könnte, weil er sie vielleicht aus Versehen umgebracht hatte, dann müsste er ja wo schlafen, wo es möglichst nicht durchdringend nach Blut roch. Der alte Mann grummelte und humpelte dann gehorsam in sein Schlafzimmer. Er ließ sich wehrlos fesseln.  
„Noch letzte Worte?“  
„Verreck doch!“ Tom verdrehte die Augen. Immer diese Lebensmüden. Umso mehr sollte er das Sahnestückchen Ginny schätzen.  
Als er schließlich das Haus gegenüber betrat, wo er gestern hatte Malfoy und Potter verschwinden sehen, war es immer noch recht früh. Leise ging er nach oben, brach mit dem Messer das Schloss auf und trat in das Zimmer.  
„Guten Morgen, Jungs. Störe ich?“, fragte er liebenswürdig.

Draco und Harry fuhren beinah gleichzeitig hoch. Die Nacht war lang und heiß gewesen. Harrys Hinterteil war bestimmt ziemlich wund, doch diesen schamlosen Gedanke dachte Draco jetzt gerade nicht, denn Tom Riddles Anblick hatte ihn nahezu betäubt. Sie waren beide nackt unter der Decke und Harry, riss sich sogar hastig die Decke bis unters Kinn hoch. Riddle blieb grinsend vor dem Bett stehen, spielte mit dem Fleischmesser und sah von ihm zu Harry und zurück.  
„Reden wir! Ich hätte nichts gegen Kaffee und Frühstück“, sagte er und setzte sich nach einem kritischen Blick auf den Sessel besser auf einen Stuhl.  
„Hast du … Ginny oder ihrer Familie etwas angetan?“, keuchte Harry rau. Sein Unterton vibrierte und Draco begriff zum ersten Mal mit aller Macht, dass Harry zwar schüchtern und ein sanfter Liebhaber war, doch noch immer dieser Kraft hatte, mit der er all die Jahre überlebt und am Ende Voldemort besiegt hatte.   
„Aber nein, warum sollte ich? Mit sinnlosen Morden gewinnt man keinen Krieg. Es sollte schon einen Zweck geben, zumindest habe ich diese Lehre aus dem letzten Krieg gezogen. Später gibt es sicherlich Tote, zu denen du ganz bestimmt zählst, Harry Potter, aber zuerst haben wir beide eine Aufgabe …“ Draco war aus dem Bett geglitten und zog sich schnell die Shorts über. Riddle würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Er machte sich daran den Kaffee aufzusetzen und stellte sogar drei Schüsseln für die Cornflakes auf den Tisch, wobei er sich wunderte, warum Ron sogar drei Schüsseln hatte.   
„Und du, Malfoy …“ Draco erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Harry sah ihn aus großen Augen an.  
„Bist enttäuschend … wie dein sabbernder Vater. Meine Güte, man kann froh sein, dass du schwul bist und so deine miesen Gene nicht weitervererbst. Dein Verrat war unerfreulich und bei Gelegenheit werde ich mich rächen. Aber jetzt tun wir doch mal so als wären wir Freunde, hm?“  
„Was ist mit Ginny? Was hast du mit ihr getan?“  
Tom lachte und Draco erschauerte wieder lustvoll, leider. Sein Glied wurde ein wenig hart und er drehte sich schnell weg. Harry saß immer noch wie gelähmt im Bett.  
„Wenn du es genau wissen willst, habe ich sie befriedigt und bei ihr in ihrem kleinen, niedlichen Bett übernachtet. Heimlich natürlich. Wehe du verpetzt mich, Potter, dann klaue ich dir deine lächerliche Brille!“ Harry griff reflexartig danach, doch er hatte sie noch gar nicht auf. Riddle lachte wieder dunkel und wohlklingend.  
„Keine Sorge, sie ist sicher in meinen erfahrenen Händen. Die gute, aber dezent durchgeknallte Bellatrix Lestrange hat mir eine Menge Tricks beigebracht, wie man eine Frau so richtig befriedigt. Aber das wird euch beide eher weniger interessieren. Himmel, zu meiner Zeit hätte man euch ins Gefängnis geworfen.“ Der Kaffee begann brodelnd durch zu laufen und der Duft entspannte ein wenig die Atmosphäre.  
„Nun steh schon auf, Potter und zieh dir was an. Ich fände es eklig neben einem nackten Kerl zu essen!“, knurrte Tom ungehalten und drehte sich weg.  
„Zu deinen Eltern, Malfoy … Ich denke, zumindest deiner Mutter geht es gut. Sie wird sich bestimmt befreit haben, denn sie ist clever und hartnäckig. Ob sie deinen Alten inzwischen gefunden hat, wage ich zu bezweifeln, aber so unter uns … ich gebe ihm höchstens noch ein paar Wochen. Tut mir leid, doch ich rieche den nahen Tod nach wie vor.“ Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Draco, wie Harry sich hastig anzog. Ob Riddle die Wahrheit über seinen Vater und seinen Vater sagte, war eine Sache, die er nicht prüfen konnte.  
„Wir arbeiten jetzt mal alle für ein paar Momente zusammen und wenn wir haben, was wir alle wollen, ziehen wir die Fronten neu. Einverstanden?“  
„Und was wollen wir alle?“ Harry hatte sich nun angezogen an den Tisch gesetzt und wirkte um einiges gefasster und fähiger, seit er seine Brille aufhatte.  
„Na, Magie! Jetzt erzählt mir nicht, ihr könnt euch mit diesem endlos öden Muggelleben abfinden?! Denn ich kann das nicht. Ich will meine Magie und die dazugehörige Welt zurück und du Potter hilfst mir.“  
„Wie?“ Erstaunt über Potters einsilbigen Pragmatismus hob Draco die Augenbrauen an.  
„Indem wir erst einmal ein paar Fragen klären. Die erste lautet, wo ist der Elderstab?“  
„Kaputt und vermutlich schon verrottet“, erwiderte Harry schnell. Toms schöne Augen verengten sich unheilvoll.  
„Ich nehme an, du hast dieses Sakrileg eigenhändig begangen?“  
„Natürlich!“ Draco stockte der Atem. Wollte Potter Selbstmord begehen oder hatte er eine Strategie für seine Unverschämtheit?  
„Du bist ein Idiot und allein für dieses Verbrechen werde ich dich töten müssen. Weiter … der Stein der Wiederauferstehung? Nicht, dass der noch eine große Rolle spielt …“  
„Zerstört.“  
„Wunderbar …“, ätzte Riddle sarkastisch, während Draco allen zittrig Kaffee in die Tassen goss und Milch auf den Tisch stellte.  
„Nach dem Tarnumhang frage ich besser nicht …“  
„Ist mit der Magie spurlos verschwunden. Wenn das deine Ansätze waren die Magie durch die drei Heiligtümer des Todes zu aktivieren, dann wird es nicht funktionieren.“  
„Das weiß ich selbst, Potter! Habt ihr eigentlich in den letzten beiden Jahren nie versucht die Magische Welt neu zu erschaffen?“  
„Wie denn? Es gibt keine Relikte oder Artefakte mehr. Und wenn, sind sie nutzlos, weil die Magie fehlt. Die Bücher sind leer oder gleich ganz weg und es gibt einfach keinen Anhaltspunkt. Du bist doch älter und weiser als wir alle, wenn du keine Idee hast, solltest du uns besser gleich töten.“  
„Harry!“, rutschte es Draco erschrocken aus dem Mund.  
„War jemand mal in Hogwarts?“  
„Ich glaube nicht. Was soll man da? Es ist nur noch ein verwitterter Steinhaufen, nicht mehr.“  
„War jemand da?!“, wiederholte Riddle so scharf, dass sogar Potter der Löffel aus der Hand fiel. Die dunklen Augen funkelten aufgebracht und eine Haarlocke war Riddle in die Stirn gefallen. Erst in diesem Moment fiel Draco auf, dass Tom Riddle seine Klamotten anhatte. Er schwieg besser dazu, ehe sich Riddle durch eine dumme Bemerkung zum Mord berufen fühlte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich kann es herausfinden.“  
„Wie?“  
„Indem ich ein wenig herumfrage.“ Riddle sah Harry so ungläubig an, als begriff er nicht, was er meinte.  
„Versuchst du mich zu hintergehen, Potter?“  
„Nein, ich versuche dir zu verstehen zu geben, dass ich mit ein paar der Unseren sprechen kann, um zu erfahren, ob man Hogwarts schon genauer untersucht hat. Ich nehme an, es interessiert dich so, weil du da gestorben bist und ja, vielleicht ist an deiner Theorie etwas dran. Ich kann diese Leute aber nur fragen, wenn ich nicht gerade mit Tom Riddle, respektive einem Kerl, den niemand kennt und dem man nicht vertraut, dort auftauche, verstanden?“ Draco begriff beim besten Willen nicht, was Harry vorhatte, doch es fühlte sich wie das Aufschneiden der Pulsadern an. Entsetzt schloss er kurz die Augen, jederzeit nicht bereit zu sterben. Nicht jetzt, wo er Harry so nah wie nie zuvor war.  
„Du willst also von mir die Erlaubnis, dich von meiner Seite zu entfernen, um einen Plan auszuhecken, wie du mich mal wieder töten kannst? Das kannst du einfacher haben. Hier …“ Er schob ihm das Messer rüber.  
„Los, mach. Du wirst es ja wohl schaffen, mir die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Du kannst natürlich auch versuchen mein Herz zu treffen, doch denk dran, du musst entweder genau zwischen der vierten und fünften Rippe hindurch stechen oder musst von unten unter den Rippenbogen kommen, um es gut zu treffen. Töte mich einfach und alles ist gut. Die Magie wirst du natürlich nicht zurückbekommen, denn falls das überhaupt möglich ist, braucht es mich! Der große Dumbledore scheint ja tot zu sein, sonst würde es doch Hogwarts sicher schon wieder geben. Und so nervig heldenhaft Snape auch war, der Griesgram schafft so ein Meisterwerk niemals, weil er einfach viel zu sehr in seinem eigenen Gefühlsleben verstrickt ist und den Blick für das große Ganze vor langer Zeit verloren hat. Für etwas wie Hogwarts braucht man einen klaren Kopf. Ihr wisst nicht zufällig wie die Magische Welt entstanden ist?“  
Harry sah noch immer auf das Messer und schüttelte den Kopf. Draco, der gerade von Riddle gemustert wurde, sagte schnell: „Entschuldigung, habe in Geschichte der Magie immer vor mich hingedöst.“ Riddle seufzte theatralisch, nippte am Kaffee und murmelte: „Idioten! Der Alte hat wohl leider recht!“ Irritiert sahen die Jungs sich an, schwiegen jedoch weise.  
„Gut, wie sieht der genaue Plan aus?“  
„Wir müssen Ipplepen dafür verlassen und … nach London“, sagte Harry fest. Wieder musterte ihn Riddle eindringlich.  
„In die Winkelgasse?“  
„Die gibt es nicht mehr, doch viele der Unseren sind dort in der Nähe geblieben.“ Draco fragte sich, ob Potter absichtlich nichts von der Anwesenheit Blacks, Lupins und Hagrids sagte. Vermutlich.  
„Hm, das macht Sinn. Aber er bleibt hier!“ Toms dunkler Blick streifte ihn und ihm wurde ein wenig übel.  
„Das geht nicht. Kein ehemaliger Todesser würde mit mir sprechen. Mit Malfoy hingegen reden sie bestimmt. Außerdem hast du doch Ginny in deiner Gewalt“, merkte Harry finster an.  
„Du denkst ja richtig mit, Potter. In Ordnung. Ihr habt drei Tage, weil ich ja leider davon ausgehen muss, dass ihr auch diese nervig langsamen Verkehrsmittel benutzen müsst. Drei Tage, nicht länger. Jeden Tag, den ihr länger weg seid, wird einer der Weasleys sterben. Da ich jetzt weiß, wo sie wohnen und wie ich unauffällig ins Haus komme, ist das ein Kinderspiel. Warnt ihr sie, wird die Erdbeere zuerst sterben.“  
„Erdbeere?“, fragte Draco verwundert.  
„Diese Weasleygöre mit dem roten Haar und dem roten Gesicht, Idiot! Los, packt endlich! Ich will meine Welt zurück und ihr sorgt dafür. Es ist eine Schande, dass ich erst zurück kommen muss, um euch daran zu erinnern, dass das hier nicht eure Welt ist. Hat denn nie einer von euch Dummköpfen versucht die Magie zurückzuholen?“  
Aber ja, es hatten viele versucht, wusste Draco, doch es war niemanden gelungen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm durchaus von vielen, erfolglosen Versuchen berichtet, den die stärksten der ehemaligen Zauberer und Hexen unternommen hatte, um die Magie wiederzufinden und zu aktivieren. Aber ohne Magie war das nicht machbar, was an sich schon paradox war. Es schien aussichtslos zu sein und die meisten hatten sich inzwischen mit dieser Situation abgefunden.  
„Das ist eine Selbstmordmission!“, zischte Draco Harry zu, als sie die Wohnungstür ansteuerten.  
„Haben wir eine Wahl?“, flüsterte Potter zurück. Hinter ihnen rief Riddle, der sich interessiert die Fernbedienung des Fernsehers ansah.  
„Beeilt euch ein wenig, ich habe noch andere Pläne und will nicht in einer miefigen Kleinstadt verschimmeln wie der Rest von euch!“

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Draco ratlos vor der Tür und saugte ein wenig hysterisch die frische Luft in die Lungen.  
„Wo sagtest du, wohnte Snape?“  
„Nicht London! Cokeworth.“  
„Dann da hin. Er ist der Einzige, der die Macht …“  
„Nein, Harry. Niemand hat hier mehr Macht! Und selbst Riddle ist nur ein Psychopath und Mörder, hat aber ebenso wenig übernatürliche Kräfte, wie Snape!“  
„Aber Severus Snape war darüber hinaus clever und listig. Ich würde ja gern Hermione fragen, doch da wir nicht wissen, wo sie zu finden ist, müssen wir den Nächstbesten nehmen. Auf zu Snape nach Cokeworth!“

In Cokeworth erwachte um diese Zeit Hermione aus einem erstaunlich erholsamen Schlaf. Wieder war Snapes Arm fest um ihren Körper gepresst. Inzwischen lag er mit unter der Decke, hinter ihr, war aber nach wie vor angezogen. Behutsam versuchte sie aufzustehen, doch er hielt sie schnell sehr fest.  
„Bleib hier …“, knurrte er dunkel und zog sie wieder fest an sich. Sie gehorchte und lauschte auf das laufende Wasser, was aus den Tiefen der düsteren Wohnung an ihr Ohr drang. Sein Arm lockerte sich, als er merkte, dass sie liegen blieb. Seine Hand schob sich begehrlich über ihr Shirt nach oben zu ihren Brüsten und weiter zu ihrem Hals, den er liebevoll umfasste. Hermione stockte der Atem. Erst in diesem Moment erinnerte sie sich ihres Zweitjobs. Seine Hand strich wieder begehrlich nach unten zu ihren Brüsten und ihrem Bauch, um sich dann in ihren Slip zu schieben. Das brachte sie zum Grinsen. Snape war eben auch nur ein Mann wie alle anderen, mit Gelüsten und der Sehnsucht nach Berührungen. Einer seiner Finger schob sich in ihre Mitte und es war peinlicherweise sie, die leise seufzte. An ihrem Hinterteil spürte sie deutlich seinen harten Schwanz und sie wünschte sich plötzlich nichts mehr, als das er sie wieder mit dieser Selbstverständlichkeit nahm, die sie einfach nicht begriff. Er tat es, als würde sie ihm schon lange gehören, was total absurd war.  
„Ich mache dir einen Sonderpreis, weil du mich hier hast schlafen lassen“, flüsterte sie leise. Es war eigentlich lustig gemeint und sollte nur demonstrieren, dass sie ihm die gestrige Behandlung und ihren Streit nicht übel nahm. Aber Severus Snape ließ sie jäh los und sagte frostig:  
„Nein, danke. Ich bezahle nicht für Liebe.“  
„Liebe? Wer sagt was von Liebe? Ich spreche von … SEX!“, rief sie ihm laut nach und gab einen Dreck darauf, ob Lockhart es hören würde, denn Snape ließ die Tür offen, als er rausging, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Lockhart hätte sie sowieso nicht gehört, denn als die Tür nun offen war, hört sie ihn lautstark und falsch unter der Dusche singen. Frustriert zog sie sich ihren Rock und die Stiefel an. Kaum kam sie in die Küche, packte sie Snape fest an den Schultern und trieb sie in den dunklen Flur vor einen winzigen Spiegel.  
„Sieh dich an!“ Musste sie ja zwangsweise. Ihre Wimperntusche war eben mal wieder verlaufen. Na und?  
„Wie siehst du aus, Ruby?“, knurrte er ungehalten.   
„Wie nicht abgeschminkt. Herrgott!“, fauchte sie und riss sich los. Im selben Moment kam Gilderoy nackt aus der Dusche. Das Handtuch hatte er über die Schulter gelegt, anstatt um die Hüften. Er erstarrte mitten im Laufen, bekam einen roten Kopf und sah sich dann hektisch nach einem Zettel um.  
„Guten Morgen …“ Er suchte noch panisch und hinter sich hörte sie Snape ungeduldig knurren.  
„Schneller, Schwachkopf!“, forderte er düster und Lockhart sprintete nackt in die Küche, fand einen Zettel und sagte erleichtert:  
„Guten Morgen, Severus Snape und schönes Mädchen. Was habt ihr Hübschen denn heute Nettes vor? Es involviert hoffentlich meine attraktive Wenigkeit?“  
„Eher nicht. Ich bringe Ruby zurück nach London und du bleibst hier, verstanden?!“ Gilderoy kräuselte schmollend die Lippen.  
„Ich bringe dir einen neuen Block dieser schönen bunten Zettel und ein neues Puzzle mit.“ Lockhart schmollte immer noch.  
„Und das nächste Mal darfst du vielleicht mit, hm?“ Endlich erschien ein Strahlen auf Lockharts Gesicht.   
„Einverstanden.“  
Gut gelaunt und fröhlich pfeiffend ging er noch immer nackt an ihnen vorbei.  
„Du bist so widerlich, Severus Snape! Er ist ein Hochstapler gewesen und ganz sicher ein krimineller Spinner, aber du belügst und betrügst ihn so dermaßen dreist, dass es weh tut!“, sagte sie voller Abscheu. Er verdrehte als Antwort nur die Augen.

„Lockhart ist eine Plage, aber was soll ich tun? Ihn in eine Muggelanstalt bringen und sein Geld einfach behalten? Das kann ich nicht tun. Also lasse ich ihn hier wohnen und versuche irgendwie mit diesem Schwachkopf auszukommen, ohne ihn umzubringen, weil er mir meine Nerven ruiniert“, sagte er wenig später versöhnlicher, als sie am Tisch saßen und Kaffee tranken. Sie seufzte und hatte im Grunde auch keinen Rat.  
„Du musst mich nicht nach London bringen. Ich weiß, wie man in einen Zug steigt …“  
„… und wieder aussteigt. Schon klar. Ich muss aber sowieso dahin, also frage ich dich nicht um Erlaubnis. Ich hoffe, dein Ausflug in die Realität deiner verzerrten Welt hat dich geläutert … Ruby?“, fragte er mit einem deutlichen Unterton, dass diese Frage eine ernsthafte Antwort erforderte. Es war schon richtig. Hier war sie zum ersten Mal so richtig hart aufgekommen, als der Typ sie ins Auto zerren wollte. Sie war außerhalb ihrer netten Blase, die aus kultivierten, unterhaltsamen Herren bestand, die sie alle auf Händen trugen und respektvoll behandelten. Doch wer wäre sie, wenn sie deswegen aufgeben würde?  
„Nein!“, sagte sie hart und sah verwundert eine massive Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht. Hermione war sich bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht darüber klar gewesen, dass man auch einem Mann wie Severus Snape Gefühle ansehen könnte. Aber sie sah nun sehr deutlich seine Frustration und beinah hatte sie Mitgefühl. Er antwortete ihr gar nicht mehr, räumte nur den Tisch ab und sagte dann kalt:  
„Beeilung, der Zug fährt in einer halben Stunde und wir müssen noch zum Bahnhof laufen.“  
An diesem Morgen trug er sie nicht und sagte auch nichts mehr zu ihr, was sie erst total ärgerte. Später war sie genervt von seiner sturen Schweigsamkeit und am Ende war sie ein bisschen bekümmert.  
„Du kannst jetzt deinen gekauften Stalker abziehen, weil ich jetzt weiß, wo du zu finden bist“, sagte sie als sie in London ausstiegen.  
„Schon geschehen …“, sagte er dunkel, wandte ich ab und ging in die entgegensetzte Richtung weg, ohne sich nur ein Mal nach ihr umzudrehen.  
„Arschloch!“, grummelte sie und humpelte nach Hause. Snape hatte noch nicht mal gefragt, wie sie rausbekommen hatte, wo er zu finden war. Hielt er sie für so clever es rauszufinden oder war es ihm schlichtweg egal. Vielleicht hatte sie ja dafür einem Kerl Sex angeboten?! So ein Widerling!

Nur wenig später stiegen Harry und Draco am selben schmutzigen Bahnhof aus, auf dem Snape und Granger in einen Zug eingestiegen waren. Auch Draco war sich nicht zu fein, den Typen zu fragen, der vor dem Eingang fegte, wo sie die Straße Spinners End finden könnten.  
„Gibt’s da eigentlich was umsonst?“, fragte der Mann mit der roten Säufernase mindestens ebenso griesgrämig wie Snape immer gewesen war.  
„Äh, nicht, dass ich wüsste, warum?“  
„Na ja, gestern hat mich schon mal so eine … junge Frau gefragt, die verdächtig nach Nutte aussah, wenn ihr meine Meinung hören wollt. Haben die Russen etwa das Viertel übernommen und machen da jetzt dubiose Geschäfte?“ Verwirrt sahen sich Draco und Harry an, weil sie nicht begriffen, was der Mann ihnen sagen wollte. Nach einem überdrüssigen Seufzen erklärte er ihnen den Weg nach Spinners End.  
„Was war das denn?“, fragte Harry, doch Draco konnte auch nur die Schultern zucken. Damals war er mit dem Bus gekommen und am anderen Ende der Stadt ausgestiegen. Von Russen und Nutten wusste er nichts. Allerdings war sein letzter Besuch auch schon fast zwei Jahre her.  
Sie fanden bald die Straße und Draco kam auch vieles wieder bekannt vor. Es war, als würden sie in die Hölle hinabsteigen. Harry sah sich ständig besorgt um und legte sich den Gurt seiner Tasche auch noch über den Kopf, damit sie ihm kein potenzieller Dieb einfach so von der Schulter reißen könnte. Hin und wieder sah man Gesichter hinter schmutzigen Fensterscheiben, doch grundsätzlich war es eher wie ein toter Ort. Verkommen, finster und unheilvoll, wie es Snapes Ausstrahlung immer gewesen war.  
„Und ich dachte immer, Ipplepen ist ein Friedhof“, murmelte Harry bedrückt.  
„Da vorn, das letzte Haus“, sagte Draco und deutete drauf. Wenn man gemein wäre, würde man sagen, es war das heruntergekommenste Haus von allen, doch die beiden liefen nur schweigend darauf zu. Es gab nur eine Tür und bevor sie klopften, lauschten sie angespannt.   
Wenn Draco sich nicht irrte, war ein leises Murmeln zu hören. Harry schlug schon seine Faust gegen die Tür. Erschrocken sah er ihn an. Potter war sehr bleich und auch er fühlte sich jetzt wie kurz vor seinem Auftritt vor seinem Scharfrichter.  
Als allerdings der schmierige Gilderoy Lockhart, der eine Fußfessel aus Eisen trug, die Tür öffnete, sie schmalzig angrinste und fröhlich sagte:  
„Oh, Besuch …“, schnappte Draco, kurz vorm Hyperventilieren nach Luft. Potter packte ihn und zerrte ihn in Snapes Wohnung. Es war so finster, dass man im ersten Moment nichts sah. Doch Lockhart lotste sie schon in die Küche, wobei die Kette seiner Fessel leise klirrte. Sie war in der Küche im Boden verankert und die Kette hatte offensichtlich eine Reichweite, dass er sich durch die ganze Wohnung bewegen konnte.  
Überall klebten kleine neonfarbene Post its auf denen immer nur eine Name stand: Severus Snape.  
„Hier bin ich, der große ... namenlose Magier. Was kann ich für euch tun, Jungs?“, fragte er und zwinkerte Draco aufdringlich ermunternd zu.  
„Wir suchen Severus Snape. Wohnt … lebt der noch hier?“  
Enttäuscht fielen Lockharts Mundwinkel nach unten.   
„Ihr wollte nicht zu mir?“  
„N … nein, wir suchen Professor Snape!“  
„Wie nun? Severus Snape oder Professor Snape?“ Irgendwie war sogar Harry nicht ganz klar gewesen, wie nachhaltig Lockharts Gedächtnis durch seinen eigenen Zauber beschädigt war. Man hatte anschließend nur gehört, man hätte ihn ins St. Mungos gebracht. Wie verwirrt der Mann tatsächlich war, merkten sie nun leibhaftig.  
„Wem gehört die Wohnung?“ Draco hatte sich wieder gefangen. Lockhart blinzelte nervös, machte einen großen Ausfallschritt zu seiner rechten Seite, riss ein Zettelchen von einem Regal, sah drauf und sagte sehr erleichtert:  
„Severus Snape!“  
„Wann haben sie ihn zuletzt gesehen?“ Eigentlich rechnete niemand mit einer sinnvollen Antwort, umso erstaunter waren die Jungs als Lockhart begann zu schwafeln:  
„Erst heute Morgen. Er hat sich letzte Nacht von meinem Geld eine Hure mitgebracht, ein hübsches, junges Ding, deren Namen mir leider entfallen ist. Ich glaube, es war etwas mit Rose, Rucola oder so was … sie hat die Nacht hier verbracht, nachdem sie sich gestritten haben und er sie zurückholen musste, weil sie weggelaufen war. Eigentlich war ausgemacht, dass ich auch ran darf, doch man hat es sich wohl anders überlegt …“ Gekränkt verdrehte er die Augen. Draco sah nur ratlos zu Harry, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob der Irre Schwachsinn erzählte. Potter wusste es scheinbar auch nicht, denn er hob nur konfus die Schultern.  
„Und dabei ist es MEIN Geld, was er ständig ausgibt! Meinen Schatz!“  
„Und … wo sind die beiden jetzt?“ Dass sich Snape eine Nutte ins Haus holte, überraschte sie beide nicht, bzw. wollten sie unabhängig voneinander nicht detaillierter darüber nachdenken.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, sie sind in den Zug gestiegen nach London. Aber mir sagt ja nie jemand was und mit darf ich auch nie.“  
„Was sollen die Fesseln?“, fragte Draco Lockhart. Der Mann seufzte und fiel schwer auf einen Stuhl.  
„Ist nur zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit. Kürzlich wäre ich draußen fast erfroren, weil ich nicht mehr wusste wie ich nach Hause, also hier her komme, denn ich wohne hier, müsst ihr wissen.“  
„Das ist echt schräg“, murmelte Harry bestürzt. Gilderoy Lockhart war eindeutig nicht zurechnungsfähig und Draco musste eingestehen, dass sein eigener Vater gegen den Mann noch richtig scharfsinnig war. Potter lief nun herum und besah sich die Bücher, die überall herumstanden. Die meisten waren leer, wie Draco von seiner Position aus sah.  
„Ach, die Bücher. Manchmal verbrennen wir die, wenn mal das Holz und die Kohle aus ist“, erklärte Lockhart mit einem Lächeln.  
„Und mit wem wohnst du hier zusammen?“, fragte Potter erneut. Draco verstand nicht, was genau Harry damit bezweckte. Lockhart riss sich einen weiteren Zettel vom Schrank und las vor:  
„Severus Snape.“  
„Das ist die Antwort auf alles?“ Lockhart wiegte ein paarmal den Kopf eifrig nach vorn und strahlte.  
„Wo in London kann man ihn finden?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wurde es mir mal gesagt, doch solche Nebensächlichkeiten gehen gern mal im Wust meiner täglichen, intellektuellen Anstrengung unter.“ Ohne jeden Sarkasmus in der Stimme deutete er auf den Tisch. Dort lag sein Puzzle, bei welchem er jetzt immerhin schon den Rahmen fertig hatte. Keiner der Drei wusste, dass Snape es am Abend wieder vom Tisch fegen würde, um das Essen drauf zu stellen.  
„Ah, wie spannend“, sagte Draco und bedeutete Harry zu verschwinden.  
„Wir müssen jetzt leider wieder …“  
„Was? Nein! Bleibt doch noch ein wenig und leistet mir Gesellschaft!“  
„Ein anderes Mal vielleicht …“, sagte Draco und zog Harry schnell aus der Wohnung. Beinah panisch zog er die Tür hinter sich zu.  
„Ach du heilige Scheiße …“, keuchte Potter und dann liefen sie sehr schnell aus dem Haus und ohne Stopp zurück zum Bahnhof.  
„Das ging aber schnell. Waren die Nutten oder das Koks schon aus?“, fragte sie der Typ mit dem Besen, doch sie verzichteten auf eine Antwort und sprangen in den Zug, der gerade auf dem Gleis stand. Sie hatten Glück, er fuhr nach London. Reichlich verstört sahen sie sich an, bis Draco es schaffte zu sprechen:  
„Denkst du immer noch Snape, der sich Huren ins Haus holt, mit denen er Streit beginnt und mit einem völlig gestörten Lockhart, den er wie einen Sklaven hält, zusammen wohnt, ist die beste Wahl, um mit ihm über Riddle und unsere Pläne zu sprechen?“ Harry seufzte zutiefst deprimiert.  
„Wen sollen wir denn sonst fragen? Ich kenne außer Hagrid, Remus und Sirius niemand. Du weißt, dass es nur eine Taktik war, um zu entkommen und einen besseren Plan zu machen, als Riddle mit einem Fleischmesser abstechen zu müssen.“  
„Hätte er mir das Messer gegeben, ich hätte es getan!“  
„Erzähle keinen Unsinn, Draco. Das hättest du nicht, deswegen …“ Harry wurde sehr rot und knibbelte verlegen an seinen Fingern rum. Sie saßen sich im Abteil gegenüber und Draco beugte sich nun neugierig zu ihm vor.  
„Was, Potter?“  
„Ach, du weißt doch, was ich meine …“  
„Nein, keine Ahnung. Sag es mir doch …“ Ganz direkt sahen ihn Harrys grüne Augen nun an.   
„Deswegen mag ich dich doch! Weil du eben nicht der harte, skrupellose Typ bist, für den du dich früher gehalten hast“, flüsterte Harry mit einem warmen Lächeln, was Draco sehr gut gefiel. Sex zu haben, sich zu küssen und zu berühren, war schön. Solche aufrichten Worte zu hören, war besser, denn es war unabdingbar, dass man gewisse Tatsachen aussprach.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry“, sagte er deshalb mutig. Das war nicht die Erkenntnis der letzten Tage, sondern das Ergebnis eines jahrelangen Prozesses. Jetzt endlich fand er den Mut dem zu begegnen. Aus großen Augen sah Harry ihn an. Dann grinste er verlegen und sah zum Fenster raus.  
„Du spinnst, Malfoy“, flüsterte er, eindeutig entzückt.  
„Garantiert nicht mehr als Lockhart. Soll ich dir was sagen?“ Harry, der sichtlich hoffte, dass noch mehr solche Nettigkeiten ans Licht kamen, sah ihn wieder interessiert an und nickte.  
„Meine Mutter hat mir etwas Schräges erzählt. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass sie durchs Land fährt und unsere Artefakte an irgendwelche Sammler oder Museen verkauft?“ Draco bekam ein Nicken.  
„Dafür ist sie auch hin und wieder in London, wo ja einige von uns leben. Ich glaube, du selbst warst schon im Zaubereiministeriumsgebäude und damit weißt du, dass es unterirdisch ist. Viele dachten, man hat nur Zutritt über die Telefonzelle oder das Flohnetzwerk und die Kamine, doch das ist nicht wahr. Es gibt einen Eingang über Londons Kanalisation. Meine Mutter war einmal dort, weil jemand ihr die Adresse eines Sammlers vermitteln wollte. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass im ganzen Gebäude eine Menge von uns leben. Natürlich ist nichts mehr magisch. Es sind nur gewöhnliche Räume. Doch die, die kein Muggelleben führen können und wollen, haben sich dahin zurückgezogen. Sie verzichten auf Tageslicht, auf die Muggel und im Grunde auf ein reales Leben. Unter anderem hat sie dort Sybil Trelawney getroffen. Vielleicht finden wir dort Antworten auf alles?“  
Harry hatte begierig zugehört und rote Ohren bekommen.  
„Oder sogar Snape! Ich bin so froh, dass du nach Ipplepen gekommen bist, Draco!“ Harry beugte sich spontan zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
„Ich wurde von Riddle gezwungen, Harry … aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich es keine Sekunde bereue.“  
„Ich auch nicht! Und genau da gehen wir hin. Weißt du, wo der Eingang ist?“  
„Nein, so ausführlich ist meiner Mutter nicht geworden. Doch sie sagte, dass es nicht unweit der ehemaligen Winkelgasse war. Wenn wir also da in der Gegend nach einem Zugang in die Abwasserkanäle suchen, könnten wir es finden.“ Verschwörerisch lächelten sie sich zu.

Ginny machte sich in Ipplepen gut gelaunt auf den Weg zum Sandwichjob. Heute war Samstag und es würde nur ein halber Tag Arbeit sein. Sie hoffte sehr darauf, dass Tim seine Erledigungen schnell hinter sich brachte, um sie am Nachmittag abzuholen. Er hatte es nur vage angedeutet, aber sie sah dabei sein verschmitztes Grinsen. Scheinbar war er jemand, der gern Spiele spielte. Ginny machte das nichts aus. Sie hielt sich für schlau genug, um mitspielen zu können. Noch lange nachdem Tim neben ihr eingeschlafen war, hatte sie ihn angesehen. Tom Riddle!? Wie Harry nur auf diesen Unsinn kam. Dieser attraktive Typ war meilenweit von dem grausamen Ungeheuer Voldemort entfernt, der sie damals angeblich manipuliert hatte. In der letzten Nacht war er außergewöhnlich zärtlich, einfühlsam und so selbstlos gewesen. Nie hatte Ginny so viel Lust verspürt, nie hatte sie sich so wenig draus gemacht, dass ein eigentlich fremder Mann sie so intim berührte. Sie kam sich ein wenig verrucht vor und paradoxerweise verlieh ihr das nur noch mehr Selbstbewusstsein. Wenn ein so anziehender und intelligenter Mann wie Tim Odel sie heiß fand, dann war sie das auch. Aber so was von!   
„Du kommst zu spät!“, maulte Ron sie an, als das Geschäft betrat. Sie war zehn Minuten nach der Zeit da, nicht wie er gestern, drei Stunden zu spät. Aber Ginny wollte sie nicht die Laune verderben lassen und sagte nur:  
„Sorry, Bruder!“  
„Zu lange Zöpfe geflochten?“, ärgerte sie Ron ein wenig unmotiviert. Sie warf ihrem Bruder einen tödlichen Blick zu und Ron zuckte nur die Schultern.  
„Du hast gestern die Zutaten draußen stehen lassen. Ich musste viele Sachen wegwerfen. Benny wird echt sauer sein.“  
„Ich hatte ein Date und musste schnell weg, tut mir leid“, gab sie zerknirscht zu.  
„Ein Date?“ Mit offenem Mund starrte Ron sie an.  
„Ja. Na und? Darf ich mich nicht verabreden? Soll ich deiner Meinung nach bis zum Ende meines Lebens Harry Potter hinterher trauern, den ich gestern übrigens nach dem Kino mit Draco Malfoy getroffen habe!?“ Ron wurde sehr bleich und Ginny witterte eine geheime Information.  
„Hast du was dazu zu sagen, Ron?“ Der schüttelte viel zu schnell den Kopf.  
„Ron?“, forderte sie härter, weil sie ihren Bruder ziemlich gut kannte und sah, dass es da was gab, was er ihr nicht sagen wollte.  
„Nichts. Frag mich bitte nicht weiter, Ginny“, bettelte er weinerlich und begann ein paar Sandwiches zu machen.  
„Ronald Weasley, sag mir sofort, was hier vor sich geht!“, zischte sie ihn scharf an. Ron schrie erschrocken auf und sah sie dann unglücklich an.  
„Gestern kam Draco Malfoy hier ins Geschäft und … und … oh Gott, bitte zwing mich nicht, Ginny …“, jammerte er mit hoher Stimme.  
Sie nahm eines der Messer und hielt es Ron an den Hals. Es war nicht ernst gemeint und beide wussten das. Es war nur eine Geste, damit Ron endlich sprach.  
„Malfoy hat Potter seine Gefühle gestanden und … Harry war nicht abgeneigt … und ich … habe ihnen mein Zimmer überlassen und wohne gerade bei den Blacks. Herrgott, ich meine Sirius und Hagrid.“ Jetzt wurde Ginny blass und das Messer fiel ihr aus der Hand.  
„Was? W … w … willst du damit sagen, dass Harry … und Draco … dass die beiden … zusammen … schwul?“, vollendete sie mit hoher Stimme den Satz irgendwie, der eigentlich keiner war. Ron nickte hastig und wurde zur Abwechslung rot.  
„Du … du sollst mich verarschen, richtig? Alles nur, weil die beiden mich mit Tim gesehen haben, oder?“  
„Tim? Wer ist Tim?“, fragte Ron mit mädchenhaft hoher Stimme.  
„Mein …“ Erst wollte sie Freund sagen, doch sie fand, in Anbetracht der Tragik, die sie gerade vernehmen musste, könnte sie ruhig ein wenig dicker auftragen.  
„Mein Liebhaber! Und er ist richtig gut und fast zwei Köpfe größer als Harry!“, fauchte sie. Ron schien zu schrumpfen und sah aus, als wenn er gleich weinen würde.  
„Ich verstehe das alles nicht …“, stammelte er nur zusammenhangslos.  
„Ich auch nicht. Heißt das, Harry Potter ist schwul und jetzt mit Draco Malfoy zusammen? So von einem Tag auf den anderen? Nicht, dass der Sex mit ihm jetzt legendär gewesen wäre, doch irgendwie … bin ich …“ Ziemlich unerwartet kamen die Tränen und Ron erinnerte sich endlich wieder daran, wer er war. Der große Bruder. Er nahm seine kleine Schwester in die Arme und ließ sie weinen. Der Zusammenbruch dauerte zum Glück nicht allzu lang. Nach etwa fünf Minuten schob Ginny Ron energisch von sich weg.  
„Gut, das erklärt natürlich ein paar Dinge. Ich wünsche Harry Glück, weil ich keine nachtragende Person bin. Umso weniger muss ich jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Tim haben.“  
„Wer ist denn … dieser Tim?“, fragte Ron ein bisschen besorgt nach.  
„Wirst du schon sehen. Er holt mich später ab. Jetzt los, machen wir unsere Arbeit, während der angeblich kranke Harry sicher Dinge mit Malfoy in deinem Bett tut, die dich nie wieder ein Auge dort zumachen lassen, Ron.“   
Ron wimmerte angewidert auf und begann wieder die Gewürzgürkchen in Streifen zu schneiden.

Tom Riddle indes, entdeckte die geheimnisvolle Welt des Fernsehapparates. Sie zog ihn in ihren Bann und machte ihn so müde, dass er irgendwann in Rons zerwühltem Bett einschlief.


	13. Chapter 13

Kaum hatte Hermione Marias Wohnung betreten, kamen die beiden Frauen auf sie zu, umarmten und herzten sie.  
„Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, Ruby! Du warst die ganze Nacht weg und hast nicht Bescheid gesagt. Carmen hätte fast die Polizei informiert. Wo warst du denn?“ Hermione fühlte Beschämung. Bei allem hatte sie vergessen sich anständig zu benehmen. Carmen und Maria waren ihre Freundinnen und die beiden hatten sich verständlicherweise Sorgen um sie gemacht.  
„Es tut mir … so leid, ich habe vergessen euch Bescheid zu geben. Ich musste eine alte Angelegenheit erledigen und habe gleich dort übernachtet, weil ich den letzten Zug verpasst habe.“ Carmen streichelte immer noch ihren Rücken und Maria sah sie weiterhin besorgt an und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Ich weiß, dass du deine Vergangenheit gern für dich behalten möchtest, Mädchen, und das ist in Ordnung. Wir alle haben wohl unsere Leichen im Keller und ich werde dich nie fragen, was deine sind. Aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst, scheue dich bitte nicht uns drum zu bitten, ja?“ Sie nickte und dann kamen die Tränen. Sie heulte eine Weile an Carmens weichen Busen, bekam von Maria einen Tee und schwieg sich über ihre skurrile Nacht aus. Nach zwei Stunden ging es ihr wieder besser. Snapes Leben war erbärmlich und er war zu bedauern. Kein Grund für sie es ihm gleichzutun. Sie hatte noch etwas vor. Nämlich ein Studium, was sie spätestens nächstes Jahr anfangen könnte, um dann endlich ihre Freunde zu besuchen und sie nach allen Kräften zu unterstützen.   
„Soll ich deinen Termin heute Abend besser absagen?“, fragte Maria sie behutsam. Mist, das hatte sie ganz vergessen.  
„Nein, auf keinen Fall! Wer ist es denn?“ Maria lächelte geheimnisvoll.  
„Jerome V. ist ein sehr erfolgreicher Unternehmer im IT-Bereich hier in London. Er ist sehr jung und hat die Firma seines Vaters mit nur dreißig Jahren übernommen, als der an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben ist. Das war letztes Jahr. Jetzt ist die Firma schon doppelt so viel wert. Jerome hat ein geschicktes Händchen und einen stahlharten Willen und das Beste ist, er sieht wahnsinnig gut aus, kommt aus einem adligen Haus und wurde in den besten Internaten und Schulen zu einem wahren Gentleman ausgebildet. Ich habe ihn schon hin und wieder getroffen und er ist … ein wahrer Gewinn, Ruby. Aber wenn du dich nicht gut fühlst, dann sage ich ihm ab.“  
„Mir geht es gut. Hast du eine Ahnung, wo er mit mir hin will?“  
„Nicht direkt. Er bezahlt für die ganze Nacht, doch im Grunde ist alles möglich. Von einem Essengehen bis zum Clubbesuch und natürlich mehr …“, zwinkerte sie. Hermione lag diese ekelhafte Begegnung mit dem Typ im Auto noch immer schwer im Magen, doch damit musste sie klar kommen. Es war nur ein kleiner Ausrutscher gewesen. So lange war es toll gewesen und dann kam sie in das hinterletzte Höllenloch namens Cokeworth und da wollte sie gleich ein Perverser entführen und die Rede war noch nicht mal von Severus Snape!  
„Alles in Ordnung, Ruby?“, fragte Carmen, als sie ein empörtes Geräusch von sich gegeben hatte.  
„Aber ja, ich überlege nur schon, was ich anziehen soll.“ Die Sache war beschlossen. Sie würde heute Abend mit diesem Jerome ausgehen, egal, wie Snape das finden würde.

Draco hatte seine Mutter nochmal angerufen und erleichtert gehört, dass sie „selbstverständlich“ seinen Vater gefunden hatte. Dazu musste sie nur den Spuren der Schubkarre folgen, die sich tief in den vom Regen aufgeweichten Boden gedrückt hatten. Wenn Riddle glaubt, er ist clever, dann hat er sich geirrt, fauchte sie ungehalten ins Telefon, was sie hatten, seit es keine Magie mehr gab.  
„Wie geht es Dad?“, versuchte Draco es wieder, aber Narcissa war noch nicht am Ende mit ihrer Erzählung. Es war ein Weg von über einer Stunde, bis sie das verfallene Haus weitab der Straße gefunden hatte. Weil sie schlauer als Riddle ist (betonte sie sehr scharf), hatte sie die Schubkarre gleich wieder mitgenommen und das war gut so, denn Lucius hätte nicht nach Hause laufen können.  
Soweit wäre er in Ordnung. Er war durstig und hungrig und sehr erschöpft, murmelte aber ständig irgendwas von „dem werde ich es zeigen“.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was er damit meint, aber ich habe ihn vorsichtshalber mal ins Bett gesteckt. Er schläft und ich denken, morgen wird er wieder einigermaßen beisammen sein. Geht es dir gut, Draco?“  
„Ja, Mum. Harry und ich sind in London und …“ Er sah wie Harry ein Halsabschneiderzeichen machte, um ihn am Weitersprechen zu hindern. Narcissa, hörbar erschöpft, fragte jedoch gar nicht weiter nach und sagte nur:  
„Pass auf dich auf, Draco, versprich es!“  
„Ja, Mum. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich auf mich aufpasse.“  
„Ich bin froh, dass Potter bei dir ist, mein Sohn. Vergraule ihn nicht wieder, ja?!“ Er grummelte nur und legte dann auf.  
„Hast du vergessen, dass du ihr nichts erzählen sollst?! Falls Riddle zu ihr geht, wird er alles erfahren können, was wir wissen!“, brummte Harry. Schuldbewusst zog Draco den Kopf ein, dabei wollte er seiner Mutter stolz erzählen, dass Harry und er jetzt nicht nur Freunde sondern so viel mehr waren. Aber Potter hatte natürlich recht. Dann begann sie den Eingang zur Kanalisation zu suchen. Es wurde ein mühsames und dreckiges Unterfangen und erst am späten Nachmittag fanden sie einen offenen und sehr versteckten Zugang hinter einer rostigen Tür. Sie stiegen die Treppe ziemlich weit nach unten und dort machten sie dann ihre Taschenlampen an, die sie sich vorhin noch klugerweise besorgt hatten. Es stank ziemlich. Darüber hinaus war es kalt und von überall hörte man das Trippeln der Rattenschritte. Ohne sich abgesprochen zu haben, gingen sie nach Westen los. An vielen Türen kamen sie vorbei, die der Geier wusste wohin führten und alle abgeschlossen waren. Doch dann fanden sie eine, die offen war. Allerdings hielt Harry Draco am Arm fest, bevor er sie öffnete.  
„Warte, Malfoy … Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, wenn ich dich jetzt darum bitte mich mit den Leuten sprechen zu lassen …“ Ein bisschen flehend sah Potter ihn an. Normalerweise wäre er sicher angepisst, aber in Anbetracht ihrer prekären Lage, sah Draco ein, dass Harry wohl eher die Sympathien auf seiner Seite hatte, als er.  
„Ich bin dir nicht böse, Hase …“, sagte er scherzhaft, um ihn ein wenig zu necken. Harry allerdings lächelte überraschend erfreut und zog ihn für einen Kuss heran.  
„Falls wir das hier überleben, ob mit oder ohne Magie, sagen wir es danach allen. Ich kann es wirklich kaum erwarten.“  
„Was sagen?“, fragte Draco ganz durcheinander, weil Harrys Mund in ihm wieder dieses heftige Verlangen nach viel mehr auslöste.  
„Na das mit uns! Ich finde, es wird Zeit und jetzt geh, ehe ich mich vergesse und über dich herfalle …“ Harry schubste ihn durch die Tür und damit betraten sie eine verloren geglaubte Welt.

Im selben Moment (in etwa) betrat Tom Riddle das „Sandis to go“.   
Eigentlich müsste es schon längst geschlossen sein, aber Ginny wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass Tim nicht kommen würde. Ron, der neugierig war, ein komisches Gefühl hatte und seine kleine Schwester nicht alleine lassen wollte, blieb auch da. Sie putzen den Laden so gründlich wie nie zuvor.  
„Ich habe Sirius schon länger nicht mehr gesehen. Geht es ihm gut?“, hatte Ginny gerade gefragt, als die Türglocke bimmelte. Beide Rotschöpfe drehten sich zur Tür, um in das strahlendste Lächeln zu sehen, was man in Ipplepen jemals zu sehen bekommen hatte.  
„Ginny. Es tut mir unheimlich leid, doch ich habe mich ziemlich in der Zeit verschätzt. Doch nun bin ich da und freue mich sehr, dass du auf mich gewartet hast.“ Ron war sich nicht sicher. Darüber, ob er den Kerl wahnsinnig toll oder total bescheuert mit seinem höflichen Getue finden sollte. Wo zum Teufel kam in Ipplepen ein dermaßen gutaussehender Typ her, der auch noch an seiner Schwester interessiert war? Nichts gegen Ginny, doch sie war jetzt nicht gerade die Aufreißerbraut vom Dienst. Misstrauisch musterte Ron ihn. Dieser Doctor Tim sah fast zu gut aus, hatte fast zu gutes Benehmen und sah noch nicht mal ihn verächtlich an, wie es vielleicht ein Anderer getan hätte. Im Gegenteil, er gab ihm jetzt sogar seine Hand und stellte sich ihm vor. Ron wurde unwillkürlich rot und konnte gerade noch eine leichte Verbeugung verhindern.  
„Ron, Ginnys Bruder“, sagte er belegt und verstand gar nicht, warum ihn dieser Kerl so verlegen machte. Seine Schwester holte schon ihre Tasche.  
„Wo … was macht ihr den Schönes?“, fragte Ron sie besorgt.  
„Ich weiß noch nicht, aber dich nehmen wir ganz sicher nicht mit!“, erwiderte Ginny. Ron schnaubte und winkte gönnerhaft ab.  
„Viel Spaß!“, rief er ihnen nach. Ginny und Tim verließen den Laden Hand in Hand. Erst nach vielen Momenten Starren auf die Gewürzgürkchen kapierte Ron, dass er gerade Tom Riddle begegnet war. Niemand anderes als Voldemort hatte sich seine Schwester geholt. Endlich begriff er, woher ihm die Stimme so bekannt vorkam, die ihm durch und durch ging. Er hatte nicht etwa Verlegenheit gespürt, sonder eine scheiß Angst.  
„Scheiße!“, rief er und rannte panisch vor das Geschäft.  
„Ginny! GINNY!“, brüllte er laut und verzweifelt. Die beiden waren schon weg und nur eine ältere Dame, die gerade ihren Hund ausführte, sah ihn furchtsam an.  
Ron war derart kopflos, dass er weder das Licht im Geschäft löschte, noch die Tür abschloss. Aufgelöst rannte er zu seinem Zimmer, um mit Harry zu sprechen. Es war leer und verlassen. Er nahm das Rad und begann wie ein Irrer in Richtung Blacks Haus zu radeln. Remus Lupin wäre näher gewesen, doch der besuchte mit seiner Familie gerade Freunde in Irland. Erst auf dem ziemlich langen Weg dorthin fiel Ron ein, dass Harry ihm verboten hatte dieses Wissen mit anderen zu teilen. Aber er konnte doch nicht seine kleine Schwester mit diesem Monster allein lassen. Er kehrte wieder um und begann an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Orten nach Riddle und Ginny zu suchen. Warum hatte Harry ihm den nicht gesagt, dass Riddle schon in Ipplepen war! Weil er davon ausging, dass Riddle seiner Schwester schon nichts tun würde? Weil er es nicht wusste? Wo waren Harry und Malfoy? Schon tot? Völlig konfus und sehr besorgt durchstreifte er Ipplepen auf der Suche nach seinen Freunden, Ginny und am Ende auch Riddle.

Hermione zog die schwarze Spitzenunterwäsche an, die ein wenig unter den Achseln kniff, doch sehr sexy aussah. Heute wählte sie ein rotes Kleid, was zwar keinen Ausschnitt bis zum Bauchnabel hatte, dafür am Rücken bis zu ihren Pogrübchen ausgeschnitten war. Es war erstaunlich, doch die Männer mochten das Outfit beinah lieber als eines mit Dekolleté. Krampfhaft versuchte sie Cokeworth und Snapes Penetranz hinsichtlich ihrer Berufswahl abzuschütteln. Zurück in London fühlte sie sich gleich besser. Sie hatte ein luxuriöses Bad genommen, was ihre Haut weich gemacht hatte und einen herrlichen Duft und einen leichten Goldglitter hinterlassen hatte. Seit Snape das mit ihren Haaren erwähnt hatte, steckte sie sie nicht mehr hoch. Sie schlüpfte in ihre, perfekt zum roten Kleid passenden Pumps, die eine moderate Höhe hatten, um vielleicht doch tanzen zu können. Sie schnappte ihre Handtasche und kam zusammen mit ihrem bestellten Taxi vor dem Haus an. Das Restaurant, vor dem sie sich trafen, war nahe der Gegend, in der es mal diese Telefonzelle gab, die sie ins Zaubereiministerium gebracht hatte. Sie war inzwischen weg und Hermione versuchte sich gar nicht weiter umzusehen, um nicht in Melancholie zu verfallen. Freiwillig begab sie sich nie in diese Gegend. Jerome war noch nicht da und so stand sie ein paar Minuten vor dem Edel-Lokal, um auf ihn zu warten. Im schwindenden Licht des Tages sah sie gelangweilt die Straße runter und glaubte tatsächlich kurz aus dem Augenwinkel Malfoys blonde Haare gesehen zu haben. Was komisch war, den neben ihm lief ein kleinerer Junge, der Harry sein könnte. So ein Quatsch, schimpfte sie sich und sah demonstrativ in die andere Richtung. So sah sie zwar Jerome, der gerade ankam, nicht aber Snape, der eben um eine Hausecke bog und erstarrte, als er sie erkannte.  
Jerome V. hatte rote Haare. Trotz dieser Tatsache hatte er so wenig mit Ron Weasley gemein, wie eine Gurke mit einem Gewehr. Die dunkelroten Haare waren perfekt und sehr modern frisiert, seine Augen waren braun und er hatte nur wenige Sommersprossen um seine wohlgeformte Nase herum. Sein Lächeln war breit und wirkte ein kleines bisschen arrogant. Hermione störte das nicht. Solche Typen waren noch immer besser als solche demütigen Robert G’s. Weiterhin war Jerome sehr unterhaltsam, witzig, klug und sprach super gern von sich selbst. Auch das störte Hermione gar nicht. Ihr Gesprächsbedarf war vorerst sowieso gedeckt. So hörte sie angefangen vor der Vorsuppe, über die Vorspeise hin zur Hauptspeise bis weiter zum Dessert zu, wie unglaublich toll Jerome V. sich selbst fand. Sein Benehmen war wirklich vorbildlich und er war nicht geizig mit Komplimenten, auch wenn die nicht gerade originell und wie auswendig gelernt klangen. Da war Snapes „Ihre Haare sind anders.“ ja schon ein fast einzigartiges Kompliment gewesen.  
„Und? Lust auf den Club?“, fragte Jerome nach dem Essen. Hermione war sich nicht ganz sicher. Ihre Füße hatten sich nur leidlich von gestern erholt, Lust zu tanzen hätte sie allerdings schon und vielleicht verleitete das Jerome dazu auf den Sex zu verzichten. Also sagte sie zu. Vor dem Restaurant winkte er ihnen ein Taxi und die merkten nicht, dass ein weiteres Taxi ihnen die ganze Zeit folgte.

Umso mehr Hermione ihren Körper dem Rhythmus der Musik überließ, umso mehr sie Cocktails trank, die Jerome ihr aufdrängte, umso schneller vergaß sie was gestern geschehen war. Jerome war ein sehr guter Tänzer und das merkten auch die anderen Frauen. Hermione störte es überhaupt nicht, dass er nicht nur mit ihr tanzte und gerade sogar mit einer blonden Dame knutschte. Hauptsache er hatte vorher bezahlt. Sie tanzte trotzdem, wurde zum Sklaven der Musik und schloss dabei ihre Augen. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie ihn da stehen.   
Severus Snape. 

Er stand in der dunkelsten Ecke, die der Raum zu bieten hatte und er sah sie direkt an. Hermiones erster Reflex war Flucht. Ihr Selbstbewusstsein und ihr Starrsinn übernahmen jedoch schnell die Oberhand und so lief sie nach dem ersten Schockmoment direkt auf ihn zu. Im Gegensatz zum Kapuzentyp blieb Snape stehen, bis sie bei ihm war.  
„Was soll das hier werden?!“, giftete sie ihn scharf an. Legte er es jetzt ernsthaft darauf an ihr das Leben als Prostituierte zur Hölle zu machen? Wenn ja, dann sollte er sich mal warm anziehen, denn das würde sie sich nicht gefallen lassen.  
Er gab ihr keine Antwort, was daran liegen könnte, dass es ziemlich laut war und man sich eigentlich nicht unterhalten konnte. Hermione war kurz davor ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben, weil sie sich so über sein unverschämtes Verhalten ärgerte. Snape ignorierte ihre Entscheidung, als wäre sie 12 Jahre alt und er hätte die Aufgabe sie zu einem anständigen Leben zu erziehen. Selbst wenn er sich nur Sorgen machte, war das kein Grund ständig in unpassenden Momenten aufzutauchen. Wenn sie jetzt aber ihrer Wut nachgab, könnte sie hier ein Eklat verursachen, den sie im Grunde nicht wollte. Snape sah sie auch ziemlich lauernd an, als wüsste er genau, welche Gedanken ihr durch den Kopf gingen. Er war wie immer in Schwarz und verschmolz damit beinah mit der Wand, an der er stand.  
Spontan fiel ihr etwas viel Besseres ein. Sie ging näher, noch näher, bis sich ihre Körper berührten. Sofort ging ihr Atem schneller, weil sich ihre Körper an ihn erinnerte, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Daran, wie er sie … geliebt hatte. Das Blut sammelte sich in ihrem Unterleib. Severus Snape sah allerdings an ihr vorbei, zu Jerome, der sich suchend nach ihr umsah, sie aber nicht sehen konnte, weil sie tief im Schatten stand. Eigentlich wäre das der Zeitpunkt, um zu ihrem Kunden zurückzugehen. Aber sie konnte noch nicht. Nicht jetzt, wo sie wieder diese Prickeln fühlte. Sie drehte Snape den Rücken zu und lehnte sich an ihn. Dabei fühlte sie, wie er scharf die Luft einzog, sich aber weiterhin weigerte sie zu berühren. Aufreizend drückte sie ihm ihr Hinterteil entgegen und begann sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen. Der Effekt kam augenblicklich. Snape bekam eine Erektion, legte seine Hände so fest an ihre Hüften, dass es ein wenig weh tat und zog sie noch näher.  
Seine Lippen trafen ihre entblößten Schultern und sie schloss die Augen. So lange er sie küsste, solange er sie gegen sich und seine hart gewordene Lust drückte, hörte und sah Hermione nichts mehr. Sie war in einem luftleeren Raum mit ihm und erlitt quasi einen Schock, als er sie recht grob von sich wegstieß und nicht gerade leise sagte: „Dein Kunde wartet auf dich, Ruby!“  
Er drehte sich um und ging weg, ehe sie Worte fand, um ihn aufzuhalten. Wie geprügelt schlich sie zu Jerome auf die Tanzfläche. Ihre Stimmung war kaputt und es ging weiter bergab, denn Jerome wollte anschließend mit zu ihr kommen. Dabei wollte sie nur allein sein und ihr Kissen vollheulen. Eigentlich wollte sie auch mit Neville sprechen, doch selbst dazu fühlte sie sich nicht in der Lage seit sie aus Cokeworth zurück war.

Harry und Draco betraten die unterirdische Welt des ehemaligen Ministeriums. Es waren Räume, die ohne jegliche Magie nackt und trist wirkten. Scheinbar wussten die Muggel auch nach wie vor nichts von diesem Ort, der durchaus ein physisches Dasein hatte. Überall lebten ehemalige Zauberer oder Hexen in den kleinen Räumen, ehemalige Büros des Ministeriums. Sie entdeckten einige bekannte Gesichter, doch Harry blieb nicht stehen, auch wenn er es flüstern hörte:  
„Harry Potter! Das ist Potter!“ Sie kannten ihn alle noch und das machte ihn so traurig, dass im Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Dann entdeckten sie Madam Trelawney, die mit einem Mann in Lumpen gehüllt an einer Tonne standen und sich die Hände über dem Feuer wärmten.  
„Madam Trelawney?“, sprach er sie höflich an. Ihr Kopf flog herum, doch sie schien nicht zu wissen wer er war und starrte ihn nur aus riesigen Augen an.  
„Ich bin es, Harry Potter.“  
„Potter, Potter, der müsste doch tot sein. Haben wir den Krieg verloren oder gewonnen, Tom?“ Draco betrachtete den Mann genauer. Es war Tom, der Wirt vom Tropfenden Kessel.  
„Hm, schwer zu sagen, Sybil. Ich würde sagen beides.“  
„Aber Potter ist doch tot, oder?“, flüsterte sie vor sich hin. Hilflos sah ihn Harry an.  
„Er steht eigentlich hier und würde gern mit ihnen sprechen“ Dracos Stimme war drängend, doch Tom bedeutete ihnen mit den Augen zur Seite zu gehen, um mit ihnen allein zu reden.  
„Sie ist nicht mehr die Alte … der Verlust der Magie hat sie schwer getroffen, wie viele von uns. Wo treibt ihr euch denn rum? Geht es euch gut?“ Toms Kopf war immer noch kahl wie ein Ei, ohne Zähne nuschelte er noch genau wie damals und er sah sie von unten nach oben an, weil sei Rücken krumm war. Aber sein Verstand war offenbar noch brauchbar.  
„Wir versuchen uns mit Muggelarbeit über Wasser zu halten“, sagte Harry traurig.  
„Na, da macht ihr das besser als viele von uns. Jemand hat sogar kürzlich erzählt Minerva McGonagall wäre einfach so sang- und klanglos in einem Altersheim gestorben. Aber das kann und will ich nicht glauben. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Sucht ihr eure Freundin?“  
„Freundin? Hermione Granger?“, fragte Harry ganz aufgeregt.  
„Ja, genau die. Ich habe sie mal getroffen. Sie kam aus einem Café, hat aber so hat getan, als würde sie mich nicht kennen. War … seltsam angezogen.“ Er wackelte wie unschlüssig mit dem Kopf.  
„Wo denn?“, fragte Potter atemlos.  
„Hm, weiß nicht mehr genau. Schleiche viel durch die Stadt, auf meinen Bettelzügen. Soweit ich mich erinnere, gab es in der Nähe so ein Café. Hm, Chile oder war es Peru? Oder vielleicht irgendein anderer Ländername. War Richtung Kensington.“ Potter strahlte begeistert. Es war die erste Spur seit Ewigkeiten, die er von Hermione hatte. Draco ahnte Böses und fragte nun lieber selbst.  
„War mal jemand in Hogwarts?“  
„Wozu denn? Da sind doch nur Steine und die Ruine des Schlosses, in die man nicht rein kann, weil alles verschüttet ist.“  
„Also war mal jemand da und hat versucht dort die Magie wieder zu aktivieren oder so?“  
„Nicht, dass ich davon gehört hätte, Junge. Da ist nichts mehr. Die Magie ist verschwunden. Endgültig für immer und nichts kann sie zurückholen. Spürst du das denn nicht? Da ist nichts mehr! Selbst die Ältesten von uns, die Weisesten und die, die am weitesten herumgekommen sind, haben es aufgegeben. Auch in Hogwarts gibt es nichts, was die Magie wiederbringen kann. Aber ich kann mich für euch umhören, wenn ihr wollt? Die Leute vertrauen mir“, sagte er stolz und grinste zahnlos.  
„Wäre aber nicht schlecht, wenn ihr ein wenig Geld für mich habt. Snape kommt zwar ab und an vorbei, doch das Geld ist ja schnell alle.“  
„Snape?!“, fragten Draco und Harry aus einem Mund.  
„Natürlich. Severus Snape. Er kommt unregelmäßig her und verteilt Geld, will aber nicht sagen, woher er es hat. Ich vermute ja, er raubt jemanden aus. Zutrauen würde ich es ihm, aber schaut man einem geschenkten Gaul ins Maul?“  
„Wann kommt er denn wieder?“  
„Sagte ich gerade unregelmäßig? Ja! Ich weiß nicht. Er war erst vor ein paar Tagen da, denke also nicht, dass er gleich morgen kommt.“  
„Wie … ist er denn so drauf?“, fragte Draco besorgt.  
„Na, wie ist Severus Snape schon drauf? Ich glaube, er hat sich auch was Schöneres unter seiner Wiederauferstehung vorgestellt. Er beißt eben die Zähne zusammen und versuche das Beste daraus zu machen. Nicht alle von uns schaffen das, wie ihre an Sybil sehen könnte. Snape war schon immer ein zäher Kerl. Ein guter Mann, wirklich guter Mann …“ Tom begann plötzlich zu greinen und Harry drückte ihm schnell ein bisschen Geld in die Hand.  
„Wir kommen später wieder, vielleicht hast du dann was für uns, Tom.“  
Antwort bekamen sie keine mehr und so streiften sie durch die Gänge und Räume des ehemaligen Ministeriums auf der Suche nach bekannten Gesichtern. Hin und wieder sprachen sie mit ehemaligen Zauberern, doch recht erfolglos. Draco sprach sogar zwei ehemalige Todesser an, die ihm aber dieselbe Antwort wie Tom der Wirt und all die anderen gaben. Niemand war der Ansicht, dass ausgerechnet in Hogwarts der Heilige Gral der Magie begraben liegen könnte. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatten alle, die sie hier unten trafen den Lebensmut und den Sinn ihrer Welt verloren. Es war sehr deprimierend und die Jungs sahen ein, als sie wieder nach oben gingen, dass ihr Leben bis dahin wenigstens einigermaßen gut lief. Überhaupt hatten sich die jüngeren Menschen der ihren viel leichter mit einem Magielosen Leben abgefunden, als viele der Alten.  
„Ich brauche eine Pause“, sagte Harry, als sie wieder oben waren. Draco nickte betrübt und zog ihn in einen Imbiss, wo sie erst mal etwas aßen.  
„Hermione ist hier, wir müssen sie finden“, sagte Harry schließlich hitzig.  
„Und Snape kommt hier vorbei. Wir müssten nur warten und …“  
„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Drei Tage, vergessen?“ Hatte er tatsächlich vergessen.  
„Und willst du jetzt durch Kensington laufen, auf der Suche nach einem Cafe mit dem Namen eines Landes, nur weil Tom dort in der Nähe mal geglaubt hatte Granger zu sehen?“  
„Bleibt uns ja nichts anderes übrig. Versuchen wir es einfach, ja? Vielleicht findet Tom etwas heraus, was uns weiterhilft.“


	14. Chapter 14

Missmutig stieg Hermione mit Jerome aus dem Taxi. Schon im Flur begrabschte er sie ständig. Er war ziemlich betrunken und grob mit seinen Händen und Worten. Vielleicht hätte sie darüber hinweg gesehen und an das viele schöne Geld gedacht, was Jerome einbrachte, doch nach Snapes bösartigem Auftauchen im Club hatte sie auf gar nichts mehr Lust.  
„Lass das!“, sagte sie scharf, als er sie noch im Flur an die Wand drückte und seine Hand am Rücken bis zu ihrem Po ins Kleid schob und ihn fest zusammendrückt.  
„Ach komm schon … ich bezahle dafür …“, brummte er verwaschen und küsste sie nass und total unsensibel.  
„Vielleicht solltest du besser nach Hause fahren und schlafen gehen. Wir könnten ein anderes Mal …“  
„Vergiss es! Ich habe für dich bezahlt und du tust, was ich will, klar!“, zischte er sie an und wankte ein wenig, als er sie vorwärts zerrte. Hermione riss ihre Hand aus seiner und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. Bisher war es nicht nötig, doch wenn so ein Typ glaubte, mit ihr machen zu können, was er wollte, hatte er sich sehr geirrt. Sie hatte zusammen mit ihren Freunden das größte Monster aller Zeiten besiegt und würde ja wohl mit einem Muggel klar kommen.  
„Nein! Ich habe keine Lust mehr, Hole dir meinetwegen dein blödes Geld zurück, ich will nicht mehr, verstanden?!“ Jerome V. verengte drohend seine Augen und sah plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr attraktiv aus.   
„Du bist nur eine dämliche Hure. Mach hier …“ Bedrohlich wankend kam er auf sie zu „ … keinen Aufstand, Miststück!“  
„Du bekommst doch gar keinen mehr hoch. Schätzchen!“, sagte sie hochmütig und wich aus, als Jerome nach ihr greifen wollte. Aber da hatte sie ihn unterschätzt. Er holte im selben Moment Schwung und gab ihr eine so heftige Ohrfeige, dass sie taumelnd gegen die Wand fiel.   
„FEUER! FEUER!“, rief sie sehr laut. Nie hätte sie gedacht, mal wegen so etwas nach Hilfe zu schreien. Aber so war es. Neville stürzte mit dem Schwert aus der Tür, sah käsig weiß aus, blickte zu Hermione, dann zu Jerome.  
Jerome lachte los.  
„Was ist das denn? Was will der mit dem lächerlichen Schwert? Denkt er, er ist Jamie Lannister?“  
„Wer? Wer ist Jamie Lannister?“, fragte Neville Hermione verwirrt.  
„Ist doch egal, Neville. Zeig ihm, was du mit dem Schwert kannst!“  
„Aber ich kann damit doch gar nichts …“, flüsterte er panisch in ihre Richtung.   
„Mach irgendwas!“, zischte sie zurück. Gerade im richtigen Moment, denn der Rotschopf hörte auf zu lachen und stürzte auf Neville zu, der instinktiv das Schwert schwang. Er traf zwar nur die Deckenbeleuchtung, die splitternd auf sie runter regnete, aber immerhin. Es war dunkel geworden und dann hörte Hermione nur, wie die beiden Kerle vor ihr auf dem Boden miteinander rangen.   
Plötzlich hörte sie Neville rufen:  
„Ich habe Nagini getötet, du Mistkerl. Mit dir werde ich noch locker fertig.“ Ein dumpfer Schlag erklang, einer stöhnte schmerzerfüllt, dann war es kurz still. Hermiones Herz raste und sie würde jetzt ihre linke Hand für ihren Zauberstab (und natürlich) Magie geben und wenn es nur wäre, um „Lumos!“, zu sagen, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Jemand stöhnte wieder, etwas bewegte sich und dann hörte sie jemanden weggehen.  
„Neville?“, fragte sie besorgt.  
„Alles gut. Ich bin gleich so weit, um wieder aufzustehen. Dem habe ich es aber gegeben. Hast du gehört, wie er weggerannt ist?“ Von rennen konnte zwar keine Rede sein, doch er war weg und allein das zählte.  
„Ja.“ Sagte sie erleichtert, tastete nach ihrem Freund und half ihm hoch, um gleich danach in seine Arme zu fallen.  
„Du bist der Beste, Neville. Vielen Dank. Komm mit rein, ich sehe, ob dir was passiert ist.“ Sie schloss das Zimmer auf, machte Licht und besah sich ihren Freund. Bis auf eine leichte Schramme über der Augenbraue, schien er intakt zu sein. Sie schob ihn zum Sofa und begann sich um seine Wunde zu kümmern.  
„Ich werde Maria vorschlagen dein Gehalt zu erhöhen“, sagte sie leise, um ihn ein wenig aufzumuntern. Er war noch ein wenig außer Atem und schien nicht sehr erfreut über seinen Sieg zu sein.  
„Mir wäre lieber, du würdest damit aufhören. Ich hätte mir heute beinah vor Angst in die Hosen gemacht, Hermione.“ Sie gab ihm ein Glas Wasser und setzte sich ihm dann gegenüber in den Sessel.  
„Das tut mir aufrichtig leid, Neville. Es lag an mir. Ich war heute seltsam drauf und hätte ihn gar nicht mit nach oben nehmen sollen. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist …“ Leise erzählte sie von ihren Besuch in Cokeworth. Alles erzählte sie Neville, angefangen von ihrer Nacht mit Snape, bis zu ihrer Fata Morgana von Malfoys blondem Haar, Harry Potter und ihrer frustrierenden Begegnung mit Severus in diesem Club. Neville war abwechselnd bleich und rot geworden. Sein Mund stand ungläubig offen und seine Augen waren sehr groß. Hermione war sich nicht sicher, was von Allem Neville am meisten schockierte. Es gab ja eine Menge von grotesken Details in ihrem Bericht.  
„Neville, bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte sie besorgt, als er nach fünf Minuten noch immer nichts gesagt hatte.  
„Ich denke … schon …“ Seine Stimme war wie Sandpapier.  
„Sag doch was dazu …“, flüsterte sei weinerlich.  
„Er … Snape hat recht, Hermione. Hör doch bitte auf damit. Geld kann man auch anders verdienen und dann dauert es eben länger. Aber du hast doch heute gemerkt, was passieren kann …“ Sie seufzte leidend.  
„Du hast aber schon auch gehört, dass ich mit Severus Snape Sex hatte, oder?“  
„Ja und zwar wortwörtlich, die Wände sind dünn. Aber wenn du meine ehrliche Meinung hören willst, ist er allemal besser als alle Männer, die dich dafür bezahlen. Er hat wenigstens Prinzipien, Hermione!“  
„Aber darum geht es doch nicht. Nicht allein.“  
„Ich weiß, worum es dir geht. Du willst keine Versagerin sein, du willst deinem Ruf alle Ehre machen und so allen, die sich schwer tun, so wie ich oder Harry, ein Vorbild sein. Das verstehe ich und ich bin sicher auch Snape versteht das … aber das hier … ist einfach nicht richtig. Das bist nicht du!“  
„Vielleicht bin ich das, in einer Welt ohne Magie?“ Neville hatte keine Antwort für sie, sah sie nur recht unglücklich an.  
„Dass du möchtest, dass ich damit aufhöre, verstehe ich, Neville. Wirklich. Aber was bitte geht Severus Snape an, was ich tue? Das versteh ich nicht! Das bringt mich auf und …“  
„Und wenn er dich liebt?“, flüsterte Neville naiv.  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Na ja, ich habe keine andere Erklärung, doch ich würde es ebenso machen wie er. Vielleicht … war er schon immer irgendwie in dich verliebt und jetzt, wo er wieder am Leben ist, eine zweite Chance hat … ich weiß nicht. Mir würde es auch unheimlich weh tun, wenn so etwas aus Luna werden würde. Ihrem Vater geht es auch sehr schlecht und sie will ihn nie allein lassen, deswegen sehen wir uns so selten und …“ Neville erzählte noch ganz viel von Luna, was Hermione nicht mehr hörte. Sie war wie paralysiert und musste zwanghaft über Nevilles absurde Erklärung nachdenken, die doch gar nicht mehr so abwegig war. Vor allem nicht, weil Snape sogar selbst gesagt hatte, dass er sie geliebt hatte. War das so? Liebte er sie?  
„Hermione?“ Ihr Freund berührte sie sanft am Knie.  
„Hm?“  
„Bist du müde? Du siehst völlig geschafft aus. Leg dich hin, ich bleibe wieder hier, ja?“ Unwillkürlich begann sie zu weinen, weil sie gerade total von dieser Situation überfordert war. Neville drängte sie ins Bett, deckte sie wieder zu, setzte sich dann neben das Bett und hielt ihre Hand, bis sie sich ausgeweint und eingeschlafen war.

In einer etwas kleineren Stadt erlebte Ginny Weasley gerade den besten Sex ihres Lebens. Nachdem sie mit Tim durch Ipplepen spaziert war, von Nord nach Süd, von West nach Ost, hatte sie beschlossen ihn lieber wieder mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Auch wenn er es nicht von sich aus ansprach, hatte er nichts dagegen. Ginny, in ihrer Klugheit, hatte heute Vormittag ihrem Bruder Fred Kondome aus dem Nachtisch geklaut. Ihre Brüder hatten hin und wieder Freundinnen, doch es hielt nie besonders lang, weil die beiden einfach nie wusste, wann die Grenze der Geschmacklosigkeit überschritten war. Sie fühlte sich gut gerüstet und lotste Tim wieder in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatten über alles Mögliche gesprochen, dabei war er sehr freizügig und erzählte von seiner Familie und seinem Job, während Ginny eigentlich sehr zurückhaltend sein musste, um nicht aus Versehen das Wort Magie oder Muggel zu benutzen. Ihre Schüchternheit schien ihn nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil.  
Mehrmals machte er ihr Komplimente, über ihr Aussehen, aber auch über ihren scharfen Verstand, was ihr beinah besser gefiel.  
Eigentlich nahm sie ihn aber wieder mit in ihr Bett, weil er ihr sagte, dass es sein könnte, dass er ziemlich überraschend abreisen musste, weil die Arbeit ihn rief. Falls das so war, würde sie es bedauern. Noch mehr, wenn sie nicht zusammen geschlafen hätten.  
Jetzt saß sie auf Tim, spürte seinen großen Schwanz tief in sich und hatte die Arme um seinen Nacken gelegt, um ihn gegen sich zu drücken, damit er nicht laut stöhnte. Sie selbst biss sich auf die Lippen, bis sie Blut schmeckte und bewegte sich kaum, weil es sonst viel zu schnell vorbei wäre. Erst war sie erstaunt, dass Tim es zuließ, dass sie so aktiv war, doch er fand sich schnell damit ab. Andersherum wäre es sicher auch gut gewesen, doch so hatte Ginny wenigstens das eingebildete Gefühl diesen eigentlich Fremden im Griff zu haben. Voller Selbstbewusstsein bewegte sie ihren Unterleib und schob ihre Hände in seine dunklen Locken, die sich unter ihren Händen ganz weich anfühlten. Sie war im Himmel, dachte sie nur vage.

Tom Riddle fühlte sich auch mal ausnahmsweise dem Himmel näher als der Hölle. Nicht, dass er sich viel aus solche Aktivitäten machte, aber die kleine Erdbeere war reizvoll. Bellatrix war eine dominante, schmerzsüchtige Schlampe gewesen, hatte jedoch nicht diese Weichheit der Unschuld, wie Ginny. Es fühlte sich herrlich gut an in ihr zu sein, an ihren rosa Brustwarzen zu saugen und seine Hände um ihre Pobacken zu pressen. Vielleicht sollte er das nicht überbewerten, doch es wäre am Ende schade, wenn er sie töten müsste. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht blieb ihre Anhänglichkeit sogar bestehen, wenn sie erfuhr wer er war? Ganz bestimmt sogar, wenn er alles richtig macht. Deshalb ließ er ihr die top Position. Ginny keuchte schneller, grub ihre Fingernägel in seinen Nacken und sorgte dafür, dass sich ihre inneren Muskeln so fest um seinen Schwanz zusammenzogen, dass er abspritzte, ohne es verhindern zu können. Dabei wollte er sie doch noch …  
Toms Gedanken verschwammen und er presste seinen offenen Mund an ihre köstlich nach Erdbeeren duftende Haut. Wundervoll und so unbedeutend. Ginny bestand anschließend darauf, dass er bei ihr blieb und schlich sich sogar noch mal nach unten, um ihm etwas zu essen zu holen.  
Man könnte sich fast daran gewöhnen, dachte Tom Riddle schläfrig. Während er später, gedrückt an eine duftende Erdbeere wegdöste, bekam er den Gedanken nicht mehr los, dass des Rätsels Lösung nur in Hogwarts liegen musste. Vielleicht war es angebracht, unabhängig von Potters Informationen einen Blick auf den Ort seines Todes zu werfen?

Draco und Harry waren um diese Zeit noch unterwegs. Zu Fuß liefen sie durch Kensington und wurden dabei immer trübseliger. Überall gab es kleinere Bars, Cafés, Pubs und Restaurants, doch keines hieß nach einem Land.  
„Und wenn Tom der Wirt auch einen an der Klatsche hat?“, fragte Draco entnervt und setzte sich auf die Stufen eines Hauseingangs, um kurz Pause zu machen.  
„Hm, sah nicht so aus. Aber wer weiß das schon genau. Alle, die da unten waren, wirkten … so … zerstört.“  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst!“, unterbrach Draco seinen Freund schnell, ehe Potter wieder so traurig wurde.  
„Weißt du, ich bin inzwischen beinah geneigt alles für Tom Riddle zu tun, nur damit er die Magie in unsere Welt zurückbringt. Ich meine, töten können wir ihn am Ende immer noch und letztlich kann es unter seiner Herrschaft kaum schlimmer sein, als das, was wir heute gesehen haben, oder?“  
Draco seufzte, weil er es nicht abstreiten konnte und doch sträubte sich alles in ihm dagegen, diese Wahrheit nicht nur anzuerkennen, sondern auch noch herauszufordern.  
„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht gibt es doch noch eine andere Lösung, die wir nur noch nicht sehen, weil wir erst am Anfang unserer … Suche … Brazil!“, sagte Draco plötzlich und deutete auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite. Das Neonschild des Cafès Brazil war eben erst angegangen und deshalb hatten sie es vorher nicht gesehen. Potter sah hin und keuchte überrascht.  
„Das Café Brazil. Könnte es sein, oder?“ Sie liefen über die Straße, doch das Cafè war geschlossen.  
„Morgen früh ab 10:00“, las Harry vor und strahlte endlich wieder zuversichtlich.  
„Und jetzt?“  
„Wir kommen gleich morgen früh her und fragen, ob sie Hermione kennen, falls nicht, bleiben wir hier und suchen die Umgebung ab und beobachten das Café, ob sie herkommt oder hier vorbei läuft.“  
„Und jetzt?“, wiederholte Draco seine Frage, denn die hatte sich noch nicht geklärt. Harry sah ihn erst verwirrt an, holte dann aber ein paar Scheine aus seiner Hosentasche.  
„Das hier, ist mein letztes Geld und ich würde sagen, wir gönnen uns für diese Nacht ein Hotelzimmer, hm?“   
„Weil du denkst, dass wir morgen Granger treffen oder weil du davon ausgehst, dass ich noch genug Geld mithabe?“  
„Nein, weil ich denke, dass wir unser Kennenlernen dringend fortsetzen müssen“, grinste Harry und ging los. Einen Moment lang sah er Potter ganz perplex nach, betastete die Kondome in seiner Hosentasche, die er aus einer Eingebung heraus eingesteckt hatte und folgte ihm dann lächelnd.  
Ja, was sie heute im ehemaligen Zaubereiministerium erlebt hatten, war sehr traurig, doch gleichzeitig konnte das Leben sehr schön sein. Draco griff sich Harrys Hand und dann begannen sie sich ein günstiges Hotel zu suchen.  
Allerdings schlief Draco schon ein, als Harry noch unter der Dusche stand.


	15. Chapter 15

Neville lag leise schnarchend vor ihrem Bett. Als Hermione ihn so ansah, wusste sie, dass es nicht mehr so weitergehen konnte. Aber eine vorschnelle Entscheidung sollte sie auch nicht treffen. Sie musste gründlich und ganz in Ruhe nachdenken und brauchte dafür Zeit. Leise stand sie auf und begann eine kleine Nachricht für Maria und Carmen zu verfassen. Anschließend weckte sie ihren Freund sanft. Neville zuckte hoch, lächelte dann aber, als sie auch lächelte.  
„Tust du mir einen Gefallen, Neville?“  
„Natürlich!“  
„Weißt du, wo Maria zu finden ist?“ Er nickte und sah auf den Brief, dem sie ihm gab.  
„Bringst du ihr den? Am besten schiebst du ihn unter der Tür durch, dann musst du nicht mit ihr sprechen. Sie sollen sich keine Sorgen um mich machen und so ist es am einfachsten.“  
„Mache ich.“  
„Und … darf ich in deinem Zimmer bleiben? Ich befürchte Carmen wird nach mir sehen wollen und ich brauche einfach ein wenig Zeit, um mir klar zu werden, was ich jetzt machen soll.“ Unglücklich sah Neville sie an und Hermione merkte erst da, dass ihr schon wieder Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
„Du kannst natürlich in mein Zimmer gehen. Wenn … ich … etwas vorschlagen darf?“, fragte Neville schüchtern.   
„Ja, sicher, Neville.“ In der Zwischenzeit packte sie ein paar Sachen zusammen, um nach nebenan zu ziehen, um weder Maria und Carmen, noch anderen Personen wie Snape Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen.  
„Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich nach Ipplepen fahre und Harry und Ron herhole, damit sie sich um dich kümmern?“ Neville flüsterte nur und sah verlegen auf seine Füße. Hermione verstand, er war total überfordert und es tat ihr sehr leid ihn mit in alles reingezogen zu haben. Vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit mit ihren Freunden zu sprechen, auch wenn sie sich gar nicht sicher war, was sie wollte, so würde es vielleicht gut tun sie einfach nur zu sehen.  
„In Ordnung. Aber erzähle ihnen gar nichts. Das möchte ich gern selbst machen, ja?“ Erleichtert nickte Neville.  
„Sag ihnen aber, dass ich sie vor Montag hier nicht treffen kann.“  
„Genau so sage ich es!“ Sie umarmte Neville, der brachte sie nach nebenan und verabschiedete sich von ihr. Nevilles Zimmer war karg eingerichtet, doch Hermione war das egal. Sie legte sich in sein Bett und versuchte ihr verkorkstes Leben zu sortieren. Sicher war nur eins, sie würde am Montagmorgen ihre Schicht im Café machen, weil sie es Jonas nicht zumuten konnte für sie mitzuarbeiten. Ihre andere Kollegin, Helen, hatte nämlich am Donnerstag überraschend gekündigt.

In diesem Café standen später Draco und Harry einem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen gegenüber. Das Namensschild wies sie als Carmen aus. Ihr Lächeln war freundlich, ihr Gesicht hübsch und exotisch und ihre Brüste groß. Harry übernahm das Sprechen.  
„Hallo … Carmen, wir suchen ein Mädchen, unsere Freundin. Sie so alt wie wir und …“  
„Entschuldigt bitte, wie alt seid ihr, 15?“, fragte Carmen mit einem schelmischen Grinsen dazwischen. Harry wurde rot und Draco sagte ein wenig ungehalten:  
„Sehr witzig. Ich werde nächsten Monat 20 Jahre alt.“  
„Oh, na, wenn das so ist. Wie sieht eure Freundin aus und wichtiger ist, wie heißt sie?“

Carmen fand die beiden süß. Sie waren so herrlich unbeholfen und niedlich. Jonas, der Tische abwischte, zwinkerte ihr zu und machte ein Zeichen, was ihr sagte, dass sie wohl von seinem Ufer waren. Aber Carmen hatte keine Vorurteile. Dumm war sie allerdings auch nicht und so wartete sie auf eine Beschreibung.  
„Also, sie ist nicht so groß wie ich, aber größer als er“, übernahm Draco nun das Reden, weil Potter mit Rotsein beschäftigt war.  
„Sie hat braune Haare, braune Augen, ist schlank, hübsch …?“ Ein wenig fragend sah er zu Harry, der eifrig nickte und anfügte: „Sie ist sehr hübsch und sehr klug. Ihr Name ist Hermione Granger, doch wir denken, dass sie vielleicht einen anderen Namen benutzt.“ Carmen hob die Brauen. Das hörte sich nach Ruby an. Ruby, die scheinbar in der letzten Zeit echt Stress mit ihrer Vergangenheit hatte. Aus diesem Grund sollte sie schweigen, auch wenn die beiden Jungs harmlos aussahen. Man wusste nie.  
„Hm, das sagt mir nichts. Wenn sie einen falschen Namen benutzt, will sie vielleicht nicht gefunden werden“, merkte sie an und beobachtete die beiden. Sie machten einen besorgten, ungeduldigen Eindruck, keinen gefährlichen.   
„Ja, das stimmt schon. Aber es ist sehr dringend. Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe, weil, wie wir sagten, sie ziemlich schlau ist.“  
„Wie kommt ihr denn darauf, dass sie hier sein soll?“  
„Jemand hat sie hier getroffen.“  
„Wisst ihr was? Ich werde mich umhören, ja? Vielleicht kennt sie jemand. Wollte ihr am Montag wiederkommen, dann weiß ich bestimmt mehr.“  
„Am Montag erst? Das ist zu spät!“, sagte Harry leicht hysterisch.   
„Na gut, vielleicht weiß ich schon morgen was, aber dann erst abends. Wenn ihr ab 19 Uhr herkommt, können wir uns treffen. Aber erwartet nicht zu viel. Ich weiß nicht, wen ihr meint, aber wenn sie jemand hier gesehen hat, befrage ich mal ein wenig die Gäste und meine Kollegen“, lächelte sie. Der Blonde sah sie so an, als würde ihm das immer noch zu langsam gehen und der kleine Dunkelhaarige mit dem sympathischen Gesicht, sah bekümmert aus. Wenn sie sich auf ihren Instinkt verlassen müsste, würde sie den beiden vertrauen, dem Kleinen zumindest. Aber da es um ihre Freundin Ruby ging, könnte sie da nicht voreilig entscheiden. Sie nickten, bedankten sich und verließen dann das Café.  
„Sie haben nach Ruby gefragt“, flüsterte sie Jonas zu, als er zu ihr kam.  
„Hat sie … Probleme?“  
„Sieht so aus. Oh man, hoffentlich ist sie später da, wenn ich nach Hause komme. Sie hatte letzte Nacht ein Date mit so einem Typen und ich habe kein gutes Gefühl.“  
Jonas seufzte zustimmend und flüsterte dann zurück:  
„Ich glaube, sie hat einen Stalker. Die beiden sind es aber bestimmt nicht, denn zumindest der Blonde ist so was von auf meiner Seite …“ Er grinste und Carmen musste zurück grinsen.

So begaben sich Draco und Harry ein weiteres Mal unter die Erde, um zu sehen, ob Tom der Wirt schon etwas herausgefunden hatte. Er war nicht da und aus Verzweiflung sprachen sie dort unten mit allen möglichen Leuten. Nur ein Mann namens Brutus Bower, ein ehemaliger Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, sagte, dass er fest davon überzeugt wäre, dass Hogwarts, bzw. der Steinhaufen, der übrig geblieben war, nicht nur das Ende von Voldemort war, sondern auch ein neuer Anfang sein könnte. Vielleicht müsste sich nur mal einer beginnen durch die Trümmer zu graben.   
„Was gäbe es denn zu finden?“, fragte Harry interessiert.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ist unter Hogwarts eine magische Quelle, die nur wieder freigelegt werden muss?“  
„Aber davon habe ich noch nie was gehört. Wie kann das sein, dass das niemand weiß?“, sagte Draco skeptisch und sogar Harry nickte zustimmend.  
„Was weiß denn ich? Es ist nur ein Gefühl. Ihr wisst schon, wie bei einem Kreis, wo Anfang und das Ende ein und dasselbe sind. Aber unsere Gemeinschaft hat nicht nur ihre Welt verloren, sondern auch den Mut und den Willen, um zu überleben. Sei’s drum. Ich bin zu alt“, winkte er ab und wollte ab sofort nichts mehr sagen. Immerhin fanden sie noch heraus, dass Minerva McGonagall irgendwo in Schottland tatsächlich in einem Seniorenheim war, wo auch ihr Bruder untergebracht war. Aber sie soll nicht mehr so ganz richtig im Kopf sein, sagte die Frau, die dabei sehr schnell strickte und nach etwa zehn Reihen alles wieder auflöste und von vorn begann. Immer wieder und wieder.

Um diese Zeit mühte sich Tom Riddle erneut mit Benny Bandwich ab, nicht wissend, dass unter ihm Ron Weasley in der Vorratskammer schlummerte. Ron hatte die ganze Nacht nach seiner Schwester gesucht, ohne Erfolg. Am Ende war er eher zufällig am „Sandis“ vorbeigekommen, hatte Licht gesehen und die Tür unverschlossen vorgefunden. Es sagte ihm, dass Ginny vielleicht hier gewesen war, bis ihm einfiel, dass er selbst den Laden so hinterlassen hatte. Inzwischen war er todmüde und versuchte sich streng an der Hoffnung, dass Riddle Ginny nichts tun würde, weil er sie mochte. Zumindest hatte es vorhin so ausgesehen. Voldemort mochte diese irre Bellatrix auch und hat sie nicht einfach so zum Spaß getötet. Das gab Hoffnung. Und auch, dass Ginny sehr klug und Riddle kein Supermonster, sondern auch nur ein Mensch war. Im Augenblick zumindest. Was die beiden gerade wo trieben, wollte er sich hingegen besser nicht vorstellen. Diese Fantasie war beinah schlimmer, wie die Bilder von Harry und Malfoy in seinem Bett. Danach bräuchte er dringend ein neues Bett! Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er ein und erwachte auch nicht, als Riddle oben den Alten aus dem Bett holte und ein weiteres Mal unter wirkungslosen Todesdrohungen abduschte und fütterte. 

Als er ihn verlassen wollte, sagte Benny:  
„Mach wenigstens den Fernseher an, du gestörter Vollpfosten!“ Toms Finger ballten sich zur Faust und fast hätte er nach dem scharfen Messer gegriffen. Plötzlich glaubte er einen Hauch Erdbeere in der Nase zu haben und beschloss gönnerhaft sein Mordvorhaben noch ein Weilchen zu verschieben. Es gab wichtigere Dinge zu tun. Er machte den Fernseher an, schaltete trotz Gemeckere des Mannes auf einen Verkaufskanal und knebelte ihn wieder. Jetzt war er selbst so verschwitzt, dass er duschte und etwas Frisches aus Malfoys Kleiderfundus anzog. Wirklich gut passten ihm die Sachen nicht, doch er musste grinsen, als dran dachte Potters Sachen anziehen zu müssen. Heute war ein wunderschöner Tag, um zu reisen. Erdbeerchen würde das sicher auch so sehen. Gedankenlos plünderte er die Kaffeedose des alten Mannes, die voller Muggelgeld war. Das sollte reichen, für eine kleine Hochzeitsreise nach Schottland, dachte er gut gelaunt. Er würde sich den Ort seines Todes einfach selbst ansehen. Hier rumzusitzen und zu warten, nervte ihn nur. Schon zu oft musste er warten und Kleinstädte waren dafür nicht gerade gut geeignet.  
Ganz geschickt deutete er an, als sie sich in der Stadt zum Lunch trafen, wie sie heute früh morgens, als sie ihn wieder geweckt hatte ausgemacht hatten, dass er wegen der Arbeit doch heute schon weg musste. Ginny war untröstlich. Sie fragte, wo es hinging und seine Antwort war Schottland. Das schien sie noch trauriger zu machen, aber er blieb hart und fragte sie nicht, ob sie mitkommen wollte. Es war eine Art Test, wie weit er mit seiner Manipulation schon gekommen war. Sehr weit, wie es schien, denn nach einer kurzen erdbeerroten Phase ihres Gesichtes, fragte sie leise, ob er sie mitnehmen würde.  
„Ja, warum nicht. Warst du schon mal in Schottland?“  
„Nein“, log sie und wurde wieder rot. Er lächelte freundlich, griff ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss in die Handfläche.  
„Dann nehme ich dich selbstverständlich mit. Aber erwartete nicht zu viel. Schottland hat nur einen Haufen alter Steine und ich muss mich mal mit einem Professor treffen, um …“  
„Kein Problem“, hauchte sie und strahlte glücklich. Das war beinah zu einfach, aber er sollte sich nicht beschweren.  
„Und willst du deinen Eltern nicht lieber Bescheid sagen?“  
„Ich schreibe eine Nachricht. Das geht schon klar, bin ja kein kleines Kind mehr!“ Und so stiegen sie gegen Mittag in den Zug.

Nur kurz vorher erwachte Ron mit steifen Nacken im Laden und sah sich verwirrt um. Immerhin hatte er gestern Nacht noch abgeschlossen. Andererseits, was sollten Diebe stehlen, außer seinem Prachtkörper? Sandwichzutaten? Er sah einen Zettel an der Scheibe kleben und schloss panisch die Tür auf.  
„Ron, lass das Geschäft heute besser zu. Ich bin auf Reisen gegangen. Mache dir bitte keine Sorgen und sag das auch Mum und Dad. Mir geht es gut und ich bin nächste Woche wieder zurück (spätestens). Sorry wegen gestern, aber manchmal bist du echt nervig.  
Deine, dich liebende Schwester Ginny.“  
Auf Reisen? Allein? Wohl eher mit Tom Riddle?! Ach du heilige Scheiße! Wohin? Hatte er sie entführt? Rons Herz raste wie verrückt. Wie konnte Harry von ihm verlangen, dass er das für sich behielt?! Es ging um seine Schwester, verdammt. Er war völlig aus dem Häuschen und rannte verzweifelt in dem Geschäft hin und her, um nachzudenken, was er nun tun sollte und was besser nicht. Wo verdammt war Harry, wenn man ihn brauchte? An Hermione wagte er in diesem Zusammenhang erst recht nicht zu denken. Als es an der Tür klopfte, schrie er heiser auf, so sehr hatte er sich erschrocken. Ron sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon 12 Uhr und er stand immer noch hier und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er öffnete die Tür und sah in Neville Longbottoms Gesicht.  
Neville war weder schön, noch sonst was, doch Ron fiel ihm um den Hals, als hätte er niemals in seinem Leben etwas Schöneres gesehen. Allerdings fragte Neville nur nach Harry und wollte erst nicht sagen, weshalb.  
Aber weder Ron, noch Neville waren die Experten im Geheimnisse bewahren und so erzählten sie sich innerhalb der nächsten zwei Stunden alles.  
Neville war schockiert, dass Riddle zurück war und Ginny mal wieder entführt hatte. Auch darüber, dass Harry und Draco nun ein Paar waren und in London waren, von wo er kam. Nach der Sache mit Hermione und Snape war das aber eher Pillepalle.  
Ron war traumatisiert, dass Hermione als Prostituierte arbeitete. Immerhin hatte Neville die Sache mit Severus Snape verschwiegen aber nur, weil er es einfach nicht über sich gebracht hatte es auszusprechen, weil es sich zu schräg anhörte. Deprimiert machten sie sich dann ein paar Sandwiches und berieten sich, was sie tun könnten.  
„Wir sollten alle informieren“, sagte Neville.  
„Ja, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das gut wäre. Harry war sich so sicher, dass es nicht gut wäre und vielleicht hat er recht. Vielleicht provozieren wir Riddle nur Ginny zu töten, wenn wir jetzt einen Aufstand machen?“ Neville sah Ron zweifelnd an.  
„Aber wen können wir nur fragen, was wir jetzt tun sollen?“ Ron schob seinem Freund ein weiteres Sandwich zu und Neville biss gedankenverloren hinein.  
„Vielleicht können wir das nicht. Vielleicht sind wir alt genug, um eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen?“ Sie sahen sich ziemlich unglücklich an.  
„Was denkst du, wohin Riddle mit deiner Schwester ist? Nach London?“  
„Hm, Harry und Malfoy sind dort, viele anderen auch, doch irgendwas sagt mir, dass er da nicht hin will. Allzu viele Orte gibt es sonst nicht.“  
„Ach, vielleicht will er sich nur ansehen, was aus dem Ort geworden ist, wo er gestorben ist. Vielleicht hat er Heimweh?“, sagte Neville so beiläufig, doch Ron sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.  
„Ja, das könnte sein! Er will nach Hogwarts! Er will doch seine Magie wieder und glaubt vielleicht, dass er sie dort findet. Was Schwachsinn ist, aber vielleicht ist er echt verzweifelt. Was hast du eigentlich in der großen Tasche?“ Neville zog sie vielsagend lächelnd auf und zeigte den Griff des Gryffindor-Schwertes.  
„Wahnsinn! Ich denke, wir machen einen Ausflug.“  
„Ach ja? Warum denn? Ich denke, wir finden heraus, wo Riddle hin will?“  
„Haben wir doch schon, Neville! Auf nach Hogwarts!“

Hermione lag noch immer in Nevilles Bett, hatte ein paarmal geweint, erst aus Selbstmitleid, dann aus Frust. Jetzt hatte sie sich beruhigt und hörte, wie Maria nebenan klopfte und ihren Namen rief. Gleich darauf klopfte sie bei Neville und ging wieder, als sich nichts rührte. Sonst kam niemand. Wenn sich Hermione gegenüber ehrlich war, wartete sie auf Severus Snape. Aber der würde nicht kommen, weil er einen verrückten Lockhart an der Hacke hatte, andere Aufgaben wahrnahm und sie ihm offensichtlich deutlich gemacht hatte, dass sie stur ihr Ding durchziehen würde. Und wenn sie sich doch total verrannt hatte? In Luxusschaumbäder und leicht verdientes Geld? Wenn Snape und Neville mehr als recht hatten? Sie musste damit aufhören, denn das, was gestern Nacht geschehen war, könnte jederzeit wieder passieren. Neville ihren Schutz zuzumuten, war nicht in Ordnung und ganz tief in sich drin, wusste sie, dass sie damit aufhören wollte, weil es Severus Snape weh tat.   
Liebte er sie? Warum konnte er das nicht deutlich sagen?  
Wenn ja, wie stand sie zu allem? Sie hatte keine Ahnung aber sie beschloss am Abend, dass sie ab sofort keine Edelhure mehr sein würde. Sie würde weiter im Brazil arbeiten und einfach mal mit dem Medizinstudium anfangen. Vielleicht ergaben sich neue Wege. Erleichtert schlief sie irgendwann mit der Erinnerung ein, wie es war, als Severus sie berührt und geliebt hatte. Bei all dem Sex der letzten Zeit, war das etwas sehr Besonderes gewesen.  
Einzigartig, wie Severus selbst. Wie ihre alte Welt …


	16. Chapter 16

Da Draco und Harry warten mussten, ob Carmen etwas für sie in Erfahrung bringen konnte, beschlossen sie die Stadt zu erkunden und am Abend in einen der vielen Clubs zu gehen. Obwohl die Zeit drängte und nicht nur die, wurde es ein sehr netter Tag. Sie sprachen viel und so normal miteinander, dass Draco ständig grinste und sogar Harry ihn oft ungläubig ansah.   
„Ist schön mit dir …“, sagte Potter dann zu ihm, als sie sich ein paar Hotdogs an einem Imbiss gönnten. Erst sah Draco ihn verwundert an, dann sagte er:  
„Hätten wir früher auch schon haben können.“  
„Nein, das denke ich nicht. Dein Vater hätte dich zu Wurst verarbeitet!“ Draco sah auf seinen Hotdog und brach in Lachen aus.  
„Stimmt. Aber scheiß auf meinen Alten, Harry. Der hat nie was getaugt und war immer nur ein schlechtes Vorbild. So fies Snape auch sein konnte, ich hätte mir ihn als Vorbild nehmen sollen …“  
Nachdenklich sah Harry in die Ferne und er beendete das Thema besser. Es klang zu sehr nach „alter schöner Welt.“  
„Lust auf Kultur, Potter? Wir sind da eben an einem Museum für …“  
„Ja! Unbedingt, ja!“, sagte Harry schnell und dann lachten sie beide.

„Wollen wir da auch noch rein?“ Beide standen am späten Abend vor einem der vielen Nachtclubs und sahen den Leuten beim rein- und rausgehen zu.  
„Ich weiß nicht recht“, sagte Harry zweifelnd und sah an sich runter. Besonders schick waren sie nicht gerade angezogen. Gut, Draco schon eher. Harry trug nur Jeans und ein blaues Hemd unter der Jacke.  
„Angst, Potter?!“, fragte Draco nun in seinem alten Tonfall, mit dem er ihn früher immer geärgert hatte. Unwillkürlich musste Harry lachen und dann betraten sie auch noch den Nachtclub, das Sahnehäubchen auf einem verrückten Tag.  
Zuerst waren sie beide ein wenig überfordert, doch Draco fasste sich schnell und besorgte Getränke. Er hatte alles an Geld mitgenommen, was er hatte und hatte absolut kein Problem damit es für Harry auszugeben. Im Gegenteil, Potters Strahlen erfreute ihn sehr. Der erste Kuss inmitten so vieler Menschen war total aufregend. Es war sogar Harry, der geflüstert hatte:  
„Los, küss mich schon!“ Einmal angefangen, konnte sich Draco kaum stoppen. Die laute Musik und der Bass, der in seinem Blut weiter vibrierte, erregten ihn, ebenso wie Harrys Zunge und seine Hand auf seinem Hinterteil. Sie standen in einer abgelegenen Ecke und verloren sich völlig ineinander, bis irgend so ein Typ Draco auf die Schulter tippte:  
„Könnt ihr Schwuchteln auch draußen ablecken, das ist echt eklig!“, forderte er. Seine zwei Kumpels, die neben ihm standen, pflichteten ihm bei. Schon wollte sich Draco wutentbrannt auf ihn stürzen, doch Harry hielt ihn fest. Bevor es eskalierte, trat eine junge Frau zwischen sie.  
„Hör auf damit!“, fauchte sie den einen Kerl an, der offensichtlich ihr Freund war, doch der drängte sie aus dem Weg. Draco sah Harry an, Harry nickt und dann stürzten sie sich auf den Typ, der sie beleidigt hatte. Ziemlich schnell waren sie in eine Schlägerei verwickelt, die richtig gut tat. Nach all den Jahren Langweile, erlebten sie in dieser Nacht wie es war zu leben. Der arme Kerl und seine Freunde waren total überrascht und am Ende wurden alle aus dem Club geschmissen. Harry lachte noch immer, auch als ihm Draco ein bisschen Blut von der Stirn strich und es ihm zeigte. Sein eigener Kiefer war leicht geschwollen aber das war in Ordnung. Auf dem Rückweg zum Hotel sagte Harry plötzlich ernst: „So toll der Tag war, ich würde sehr gern unsere alte Welt zurückhaben wollen.“  
Er blieb stehen, zog Potter in seine Arme und murmelte an seinem Ohr:  
„Ich auch. Du glaubst gar nicht wie. Wir werden alles tun, um sie zurückzubekommen, egal, wie lange es dauert und was wir tun müssen, oder?“ Harry nickte an seiner Schulter.  
Später liebten sie sich erst unter der Dusche und gegen Morgen noch mal im Bett. 

Tom beobachtete die Erdbeere sehr genau. Anfangs war sie aufgeregt, guter Dinge und plapperte ununterbrochen über alles Mögliche. Zweimal stiegen sie aus. Einmal zeigte er ihr eine alte Burgruine eines schottischen Clanoberhauptes, ein anderes Mal liefen sie in schönstem Sonnenschein über ein ehemaliges Kriegsfeld, auf dem viele Schotten und Engländer ihr Leben gelassen hatten.  
„Du magst es morbide, oder?“, hatte Ginny gefragt und über die offene Heidelandschaft geschaut. Er sah sie an, lächelte hintergründig und flüsterte dann in ihr Ohr:  
„Nicht so sehr, wie du glaubst, Ginny.“ Sie aßen zu Mittag und stiegen dann wieder in den Zug. Umso näher sie Hogwarts kamen, umso schweigsamer wurde Ginny. Natürlich wusste er weshalb das so war. Ganz plötzlich wollte er einen Aufschub. Die Dinge würden sich entwickeln, wie sie sich entwickeln mussten, doch es blieb noch Zeit. Zeit, um die süße Erdbeere zu vernaschen. Deshalb drängte er darauf einen weiteren Stopp in der letzten kleinen, winzigen Stadt kurz vor Hogsmeade zu machen. Noch machte er ein Geheimnis aus seinem Ziel, noch fragte Ginny nicht ganz direkt nach.  
„Wollen wir hier etwas essen?“, fragte sie und sah sich um.  
„Das auch. Aber ich dachte, wir übernachten besser hier, damit ich dir morgen im Licht des Tages einen unglaublichen Ort zeigen kann“, sagte er geheimnisvoll. Ginny sah ihn ein bisschen skeptisch an, überließ ihm dann aber ihre Hand.  
„Du kennst dich hier gut aus, oder?“, fragte sie, als er sie zielstrebig zu einer kleinen Pension führte.  
„Ein wenig, ja.“

Ginny begann zu zweifeln, ob es eine gute Idee war mit einem wildfremden Mann eine so weite Reise von zu Hause weg unternommen zu haben, ohne jemand Bescheid zu sagen.  
Tim war immer noch nett, zuvorkommend und sehr unterhaltsam. Es schien ihm nicht aufzufallen, dass sie immer schweigsamer wurde, umso näher sie Hogwarts‘ Ruine kamen. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass es für sie wie eine schmerzhafte Reise in die Vergangenheit war. Darüber hinaus wirkte sein Gesicht plötzlich ein wenig dunkler, zielorientierter und Ginny kam immer wieder der Begriff „über Leichen gehen“ in den Sinn, wenn sie ihn beobachtete. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen hatten einen seltsamen Glanz bekommen, was ihn noch anziehender, doch gleichzeitig irgendwie bedrohlich machte. Sein Lächeln war beinah verschwunden, zumindest dann, wenn er sie nicht direkt ansah, sondern in Gedanken vertieft schien. Tom Riddle, kam es ihr wieder in den Sinn. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie Riddle vor seiner Verwandlung in den Dunklen Lord ausgesehen haben könnte, obwohl ihre Freunde ihr gesagt hatten, dass sie ihn bestimmt gesehen haben musste, als er aus dem Tagebuch kam. Sie erinnerte sich nicht daran. Vielleicht sah Tom wirklich so aus! Laut Harry hatte sie damals mit genau diesem Tom Riddle in seinem Tagebuch geschrieben. Sie konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern, weil sie erst 11 Jahre alt gewesen war. Und überhaupt war das alles viel zu abstrakt, um es zu glauben. Wie sollte er zurückgekommen sein? Das war totaler Unsinn. Was auch immer mit Harry geschehen war, als Malfoy aufgetaucht war, es hatte ihn total durchdrehen lassen. Sie fanden ein kuschliges Zimmer in einer kleinen Pension und Tim führte sie anschließend in den Dorfgasthof zum Essen aus. Am Ende landeten sie im Bett.  
Ginny hatte nur noch das eine Kondom aus der Schublade ihres Bruders dabei und es gefiel ihr, dass Tim gar keins dabei hatte, weil es ihr sagte, dass er all das hier nicht geplant hatte. Sein Kuss war viel fordernder als in Ipplepen und sein Körper legte sich beherrschend auf ihren. Ginny gefiel es, wie er sein Verlangen nach ihr zum Ausdruck brachte. Machtvoll, absolut und hungrig. Sie streifte ihm das Kondom drüber und hatte dabei einen roten Kopf, weil sein Schwanz so schön prall und groß war. Ihn gleich darauf tief in sich spüren, brachte sie zum heftigen Keuchen, weil es anders war, als der Blümchensex in ihrem Zimmer. Seine Bewegungen raubten ihr fast den Verstand. Aus Angst zu fallen, krallte sie sich an seinen Schultern fest und war zu Tränen enttäuscht, als er sich ihr jäh entzog. Aber Tim lächelte nur und forderte sie auf sich umzudrehen. Ginny tat es und verlor dann doch irgendwie den Verstand. Nie war Sex animalischer und existenzieller gewesen als in diesem Moment. Sie hätte es Tim nicht zugetraut und später musste sie eingestehen, dass ihr diese dunkle Seite leider nur noch besser gefiel, als die anständige Seite des jungen Mannes.  
Als er kam, hatte sie das Gefühl in tausend Scherben zu zerspringen. Gleich darauf entzog er sich ihr, drehte sie auf den Rücken und brachte sie mit nur wenigen Bewegungen seiner Zunge zum Schreien.   
Danach brach Ginny in ein hysterisches Lachen aus, was Tim erstickte, indem er sich wieder auf sie legte und zärtlich küsste. Sie war verliebt, anders könnte sie ihren kopflosen Zustand nicht bezeichnen. Und dass Verliebtheit nicht einfach verging, nur weil man Informationen erhielt, die man besser nicht wissen wollte, würde sie morgen bemerken.

Als sich seine Schwester von Tom Riddle befriedigen ließ, saßen Neville und Ron im Zug, Richtung Hogwarts. Beide waren sehr aufgeregt, nervös und ziemlich bleich im Gesicht. Sie hatten weder eine Ahnung, was sie erwarten könnte, noch was sie überhaupt tun sollten. 

Hermione verbrachte den Sonntag mit Schlafen, Weinen, Nachdenken und aus dem Fenster starren. Sie wollte nichts überstürzen. Und erst zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Draco und Harry erneut das Café Brazil betraten, war sie sich sicher. Dieses Leben müsste sich ändern. Bis zum Beginn des nächsten Semesters würde sie weiterhin im Brazil arbeiten, würde sich aber noch einen lukrativen Nebenjob suchen. Ihr Dasein als Edelnutte war endgültig vorbei. Hermione war es wichtig, das unabhängig von Nevilles Bitte und Snapes unverschämter, manipulativer Forderung zu entscheiden.   
Jetzt fühlte sie sich gleich viel besser. Morgen früh würde sie wieder einer anständigen Arbeit nachgehen und hoffte, dass sie Ron und Harry gegenüber sein könnte, was sie erwarteten, wenn sie nach London kommen würden. Dass Neville schon alles wusste und ihr beistehen würde, erleichterte sie sehr. Nur über Severus Snape und das, was zwischen ihnen war oder sein könnte, wollte sie am liebsten nicht nachdenken, weil vorerst Ron und Harry im Weg stehen würden.

Wenig später standen Harry und Draco erneut im Café Brazil. Sie nahmen sich einen Tisch, als Carmen ihnen bedeutete zu warten, bis sie zu ihnen käme.   
„Sie hat nichts für uns …“, flüsterte Draco verstimmt und schob die Unterlippe vor.  
„Doch, hat sie“, erwiderte Harry zuversichtlich und sollte recht behalten. Carmen hatte lange über die beiden Jungs und Ruby nachgedacht. Maria hatte ihr von Rubys Nachricht erzählt und sie selbst war erfolglos in ihrem Zimmer gewesen, um nach ihrer Freundin zu sehen. Was auch immer geschehen war, Ruby hatte irgendwelche Probleme, die sie nicht verstand und einschätzen konnte. Da Ruby an Maria geschrieben hatte, dass sie am Montag auf jeden Fall im Café arbeiten würde, hatte Carmen einen Entschluss gefasst. Jetzt setzte sie sich zu den beiden Jungs.  
„Also Jungs … eure Freundin möchte nicht gefunden werden, so viel steht fest.“ Der Blonde schnaubte verächtlich und der Kleiner der beiden wirkte traurig.  
„Aber, wenn ihr eurer Freundin etwas schreiben wollt, könnt ihr es mir geben und ich kann es ihr zukommen lassen.“  
„Also weißt du, wo sie ist?“ Carmen schwieg und sagte weder ja noch nein.  
„Wir müssen wirklich dringend mit ihr sprechen und …“  
„Das sagtet ihr bereits, doch ich kann euch nur anbieten ihr eine Nachricht zu überbringen und sie entscheidet dann, ob sie euch treffen möchte, ja?“ Der Dunkelhaarige stöhnte, nickte dann aber zustimmend. Carmen brachte ihnen etwas zum Schreiben und einen Block und beobachtete die beiden. Die beiden Jungs wirkten aufgewühlt, doch sie wäre eine gute Freundin für Ruby und würde ausschließlich in ihrem Sinne agieren.

Harry überlegte eine Weile und schrieb dann:  
„Tom Riddle ist zurück (leibhaftig!) und plant alles wieder „rückgängig“ zu machen. Wir würden wirklich dringend deine Hilfe brauchen, Hermione! Wir bleiben bis Montagvormittag in London. Wenn du uns treffen möchtest, findest du uns im Hotel „Mystical Pine“.  
Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy.“  
„Was? Warum schreibst du meinen Namen hin?“, fragte Draco verwirrt.  
„Das lockt sie eher aus dem Versteck, weil sie garantiert wissen will, warum ich mit dir und nicht mit Ron hier bin“, erwiderte Potter mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen.  
„Schlauer Potter! Aber denkst du nicht die Erwähnung von Tom Riddle reicht aus, um ihre Neugier zu wecken?“, sagte Draco amüsiert und bekam nur einen besorgten Blick von Harry. Sie übergaben Carmen den Zettel.  
„Ihr wisst schon, dass ich ihn lese, oder?“, fragte sie lächelnd und steckte sich den Brief in den Ausschnitt.  
„Kannst du ruhig. Bis dann und vielen Dank!“  
In der Hoffnung, dass sich Hermione schon an diesem Abend in ihr Hotel bequemte, gingen sie ins Zimmer. In Wahrheit konnten sie einfach nicht die Finger voneinander lassen. Inzwischen hatten sie frische Kondome und Gleitcreme gekauft.  
Carmen legte die Nachricht in Rubys Spind und hoffte wirklich, dass es kein Fehler war und es ihrer Freundin gut gehen würde, was immer sie auch gerade tat. Wer auch immer Tom Riddle war und alles andere, ging sie nichts an. Hauptsache niemand kam zu Schaden.  
Ins „Mystical Pine“ kam Hermione in dieser Nacht nicht, dafür kam Harry dreimal. Einmal in Dracos Mund, einmal auf die Matratze und einmal in Draco, weil er es auch andersherum ausprobieren wollte.  
„Wir sollten uns schämen …“, wisperte Harry mitten in der Nacht atemlos, als er von Draco runter rutschte.  
„Warum?“  
„Weil wir so was hier tun, obwohl gerade Tom Riddle dabei ist, erneut die Macht an sich zu reißen, wie auch immer die gerade aussieht ohne Magie. Und wir … sind hilflos. Wenn wir doch wenigstens mit Snape …“  
„Den brauchen wir nicht, Potter. Wir brauchen Granger!“ Dass mal so ein Satz aus Malfoys Mund kommen würde, war denkwürdig und ließ Harry nur noch mehr in Zuneigung erglühen. Sie küssten sich und schliefen dann völlig erschöpft ein.

Am Montag war Hermione guter Dinge. Weil die Auswahl ihrer Kleidung nur begrenzt war, zog sie sich erneut einen recht kurzen, schwarzen Rock aber diesmal flache Schuhe und eine schlichte, beige Bluse an. Immerhin müsste sie gleich im Café hin und her laufen. Das Wetter war sonnig und erstaunlich warm. Gut gelaunt kam sie ins Brazil. Es war Punkt 10 Uhr. Eigentlich wollte sie gerade ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke in den Spind legen, doch da kam Jonas schon mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zu.  
„Ruby … Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott!“, stammelte er nur immer wieder total aufgeregt und legte sich immer wieder beide Hände vor den Mund. Hermione rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los?  
„Jonas, beruhige dich bitte und sage mir, was los ist?“  
„Da ist … dein Stalker, er ist da und … er … ich habe ihm gerade einen Kaffee gebracht. Er hat ein Puzzle dabei, er ist … irre! Du solltest da … nicht rausgehen! Auf keinen Fall. Er sieht so dermaßen düster aus, dass ich …“  
Snape, dachte Hermione nur und stürzte an Jonas vorbei. Sie hörte noch, wie er leise flüsterte:  
„Nein, Ruby! Nicht! Oh mein Gott! Ich rufe schon mal die Polizei!“


	17. Chapter 17

Es war in der Tat Severus Snape. Wie angewurzelt blieb Hermione am Tresen stehen und sah ihn an. Wie in jenem Augenblick, als er das erste Mal in ihr Zimmer getreten war, starrten sie sich fast schon feindselig an. Sie spürte ihr Herz schnell und hart schlagen. Das Echo war im Hals, in den Ohren und es puckerte wie verrückt zwischen ihren Beinen. Seine dunklen Augen lagen auf ihr, sein Mund machte wieder das Ding, dass es wie ein Lächeln aussah, aber keines war, weil nur die Grübchen links und rechts seiner Mundwinkel tiefer wurden. Möglichst gefasst ging sie nun auf ihn zu.  
„Noch einen Kaffee?“, fragte sie so hochmütig wie sie konnte und schielte auf das Puzzle, was offensichtlich für Lockhart war. Wie es aussah, wollte Snape ihn nun auf den Mt. Everest schicken, wenn sie das Bild richtig interpretierte.  
„Nein danke.“ Seine Stimme war sehr dunkel und so eindringlich wie zu besten Schulzeiten, wenn er einen besonders nachhaltigen Eindruck bei seinen Schülern hinterlassen wollte. Was auch immer klappte.  
„Was dann? Ein Stück Kuchen?“  
„Ich würde gern Miss Granger haben wollen, doch die sehe ich hier nicht“, sagte er abfällig und sie blinzelte bestürzt. Eins musste man Snape lassen, seine Hartnäckigkeit war bemerkenswert. Hermione räusperte sich und sah sich um. Jonas beobachtete sie mit bleichem Gesicht von der Tür aus und machte ihr hektisch Zeichen abzuhauen.  
„Was … bedeutet denn „haben wollen“, Sir?“, fragte sie Snape, statt wegzulaufen. Seine Augen verengten sich und sie bekam das Gefühl nicht los, er würde sie durchschauen. Nur sein Blick war die Antwort, zu mehr ließ er sich nicht herab.  
„Fällt dir etwas an mir auf?“, fragte sie leise und beobachtete ihn ganz genau. Er ließ seine Augen schamlos über ihren Körper wandern, verursachte damit in ihr wieder diese alles verbrennende Hitze und landete in ihrem Gesicht.  
„Du hast dich noch nicht umgezogen. Bin ich zu zeitig?“ Sie lächelte, denn er war einfach zu clever.  
„Hm …“, machte sie nur, weil sie noch nicht ganz mit seiner Antwort zufrieden war.   
„Dein Namensschild fehlt. Heißt das …“ Er sprach es nicht aus, aber sie sah mehr als deutlich, dass er begriff. Wie auch immer das möglich war, sein Gesicht hellte sich um einiges auf, ohne, dass er etwa lächelte. Der verachtungsvolle Zug um seinen Mund herum verschwand und seine Augen, die so kalt glitzern konnten, wurden warm und tief.  
„Ja, es heißt ich bin wieder …“  
Snape stand plötzlich auf, zog sie schnell zu sich heran und war es selbst, der ihr dunkel auf die Lippen flüsterte:  
„Hermione Granger“, beendete er die Feststellung mit einem festen Kuss, der ihr ganz weiche Knie machte.  
Im selben Moment hörten sie Polizeisirenen. Hermione machte sich los, kicherte, griff nach dem Puzzle und sagte:  
„Los, schnell, wir müssen weg. Mein Kollege hat die Polizei gerufen, weil er dachte, du wärst mein Stalker.“ Sie warf Jonas einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Der arme Kerl war ganz grün im Gesicht, als er sah, wie sie Snape hinter sich her zum Hinterausgang zerrte, um nicht der Polizei in die Arme zu laufen. Gerade hatte sie überhaupt keine Lust alles erklären zu müssen. Alles, auf was sie Lust hatte, war Severus, der mal ausnahmsweise ihr den Weg und alles andere überließ und nicht meckerte.   
„Wohin?“, fragte er nur dunkel, als sie zwei Straßen weiter waren.  
Hermione antwortete nicht, zog ihn nur mit. Zum Glück war Nevilles Zimmer gleich um die Ecke. Dorthin brachte sie Snape, der sie verwundert ansah, als sie nicht ihr, sondern das Nachbarzimmer aufschloss.   
„Sag es mir besser noch mal …“, forderte er, als sie begann ihn stürmisch zu küssen und dabei auszuziehen.   
„Ich höre damit auf, Severus. Ich bin nur noch Hermione Granger und werde nie wieder als Ruby meinen Körper verkaufen.“  
„Das freut mich sehr zu hören“, flüsterte er rau und küsste sie hungrig zurück. Sie schafften es nicht mal bis zu Nevilles Bett. Auf dem Teppich davor, kam Hermione zum Liegen. Mit heißen Händen hatte er ihr den Rock hochgeschoben und den Slip ausgezogen und drang sofort auf diese nachdrückliche Art in sie ein. Beide stöhnten haltlos und klammerten sich aneinander fest, als würden sie gleich ertrinken. Snape bewegte sich kaum und doch war jede winzige Bewegung wie eine Explosion ihrer Nerven. Vielleicht liebte sie auch ihn? Dachte sie beiläufig und überließ sich ihm und ihren wundervollen Gefühlen. Ohne, dass es sich weit vorher ankündigte, keuchte Hermione ihren herrlichen Höhepunkt an seinen Hals. Noch immer hielt sie ihn fest umklammert. Jetzt bewegte er sich noch ein paarmal, eher nachlässig und ergoss sich dann in ihr unter diesem tiefen, erregenden Knurren. Noch lange lag er auf ihr, weil sie beide um Atem rangen.  
„Das nächste Mal … nehme ich mir mehr Zeit, Hermione. Ich muss … jetzt leider zurück, ehe Lockhart mir meine Wohnung abfackelt.“  
„Verstehe …“, flüsterte sie liebevoll und küsste ihn sanft. Er sah sie an und endlich bemerkte sie, was Neville angedeutet hatte. Severus Snape liebte sie. Jetzt war es so einfach zu erkennen.   
„Am Mittwoch oder Donnerstag komme ich wieder. Sehen wir uns dann?“  
„Ja, auf jeden Fall. Komm ins Brazil. Vielleicht habe ich bis dahin schon einen guten zweiten Job. Im nächsten Semester fange ich mit dem Studium an.“ Er lächelte aufrichtig.  
„Du weißt, wo ich bin, Hermione. Wenn was ist, komm zu mir. Ich würde dich wirklich gern bitten zu mir zu ziehen, doch in Anbetracht meines skurrilen Mitbewohners macht das leider wenig Sinn. Aber ich bin sicher, wir finden bald eine Lösung dafür.“  
„Ach ja, weshalb? Ich kann doch weiterhin bei Maria …“  
„Nein!“, sagte er schroff und sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Sie wollte es hören. Er hatte sie so weit gebracht, jetzt war es ja wohl das Mindeste, das auch Snape ein Zugeständnis machte.  
„Weil … ich dich liebe und mit dir zusammen sein will, wann immer es möglich ist“, sagte er ganz leise. Seine Worte drangen wie warmer Honig in sie ein. Hermione lächelte zufrieden und küsste ihn dann sanft.

Leider hatte sie so die Nachricht von Harry und Draco nicht gefunden. Nicht rechtzeitig zumindest.

Harry und Draco waren ratlos und bestürzt. Dann rief Harry, weil er nicht weiterwusste, bei den Weasleys an. Zu seinem Erstaunen ging Fred sogar mal ausnahmsweise an den Apparat in der Scheune. Ginny wäre angeblich mit Ron auf einer Art Erinnerungstour zu den Ruinen von Hogwarts, gab Fred wider, was er von Rons Nachricht behalten hatte. Auch Ron hatte es sich einfach gemacht und seiner Familie nur eine vage Nachricht hinterlassen, dass er zusammen mit Ginny nach Hogwarts gefahren war, weil sie ein bisschen Sehnsucht hatten. So umging er es, allen von Tom Riddle und Ginnys Vielleicht-Entführung zu erzählen. Harry, der clever war, erfuhr so durch die Blume, dass wohl alle auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts waren. Ginny offensichtlich mit Riddle, Ron, um sie zu retten und sie nun auch, denn sie konnten Ron ja nicht allein lassen. Von Neville wussten sie an dieser Stelle nichts. Sie wussten auch nicht, dass sich Severus wenig später von Hermione verabschiedete, mit dem Versprechen so schnell es ging wieder nach London zu kommen, um mit ihr nach einer Lösung für das Wohnproblem zu suchen. Hermione ging daraufhin ins Brazil, um Jonas zu beruhigen. Dabei sah sie dann endlich die Nachricht von Harry und Draco und bekam fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch, der allein von Riddles Erwähnung ausgelöst wurde. Natürlich war Harry schon weg, als sie ins Mystical Pines kam. Allerdings gab man ihr dort eine weitere Nachricht:  
„Sind unterwegs nach H. (!!!) in Schottland. Falls du das liest, Hermione:  
Wir brauchen wirklich deine Hilfe!  
H&D“  
Sie bedauerte sehr, dass Snape schon weg war, denn sie hätte nun sehr gern mit ihm gesprochen. Ihm nachzufahren, würde zu viel Zeit kosten und so machte auch sie sich nur zwei Züge später als Draco und Harry auf den Weg Richtung Norden.

Am Sonntagabend, im letzten Licht des scheidenden Tages waren Ron und Neville an den Ruinen ihrer ehemaligen Schule angekommen. Es war weniger still, als sie angenommen hatten. Ein paar Krähen krächzten und der Wind pfiff leise und traurig um die Steine.  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte Ron eher sich selbst, als Neville, der ebenso planlos war.  
„Ich würde sagen, wir suchen uns eine Ecke, in der wir schlafen können, denn Ginny und Riddle sind scheinbar nicht hier. Ginny!“, fügte er laut rufend an. Nur die Krähen in der Nähe flogen genervt hoch.  
„Oder sie sind schon irgendwie ins Innere gelangt?“   
„Denke ich nicht. Aber jetzt ist es auch zu dunkel, um irgendwie nach einem Eingang zu suchen, oder?“ Trotzdem liefen sie mit einer Taschenlampe, die Ron klugerweise eingepackt hatte, den Steinhaufen ab. Erst, als Neville fast abgestürzt wäre, ließen sie es sein und suchten sich eine windgeschützte Ecke für die Nacht.  
„Vielleicht kommen Riddle und Ginny erst morgen, weil sie dann mehr sehen?“  
„Aber sie müssten schon längst hier sein. Er hat mein Schwester bestimmt schon umgebracht …“, sagte Ron weinerlich. Neville tätschelte tröstend seinen Arm.  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Vielleicht wollten sie nur nicht nachts hier herumhängen, wie wir. Du weißt, die beiden sind viermal schlauer als wir beide.“  
„Viermal? Wieso viermal?“ Neville gab besser keine Erklärung ab, weil er die nicht hatte.  
„Erzähl mir ein bisschen von Hermione“, bat Ron. Leise seufzte Neville. Er hatte seinem Freund nur das Notwendigste erzählt und wusste zum Glück auch gar keine Details aus Hermiones Doppelleben als Edel-Prostituierte.   
„Ich weiß nicht viel darüber, Ron. Alles, was ich weiß, habe ich dir erzählt. Sie ist mit Männern ausgegangen und manchmal hatte sie wohl Sex mit ihnen. Sie und ihre Freundin Carmen. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Und ich hätte gar nichts gewusst, wenn sie an diesem Abend nicht meine Hilfe gebraucht hätte, als dieser Typ einfach kein Nein akzeptieren wollte.“  
„Das ist verrückt …“, murmelte Ron nach einer Weile und Neville dachte zwanghaft an Snape. Es würde noch verrückter werden, doch das könnte Hermione lieber selbst offenbaren.  
„Aber … vielleicht solltest du dich damit abfinden, dass sie nicht mehr die Hermione Granger ist, die du kennst“, sagte Neville leise, weil er seinen Freund doch irgendwie darauf vorbereiten musste.  
„Also, ich meine, sie ist immer noch sehr hübsch, nett und klug und zielstrebig und … all das, doch vielleicht kommt ihr nicht mehr so zusammen, wie früher“, flüsterte Neville. Ron seufzte leidend und es hörte sich so an, als wäre er davon sowieso schon ausgegangen.  
„Habe ich mir fast gedacht. Wenn sie mich lieben würde, würde sie doch nicht so lange wegbleiben. Sie hat bestimmt schon längst jemand kennengelernt. Vielleicht jemand, der besser zu ihr passt, als ich. Jemand, der auf sie aufpassen und sie beschützen kann. Nichts gegen dich Neville … verstehe das nicht falsch, doch …“  
Neville lachte, als er an seine „Schwertkünste“ dachte.  
„Schon gut, Ron. Du hast ja recht. Und vielleicht bekommt es Riddle sogar hin unsere Welt wieder auferstehen zu lassen?“  
„Schön wär’s …“, sagte Ron. Sie verbrachten eine recht frische Nacht an dem einstigen Ort von Freud und Leid und vor allem Magie, von der nichts mehr zu spüren war.   
Gar nichts.

Als Draco und Harry umsteigen mussten, nutzte Draco die Chance, um seine Eltern anzurufen. Seine Mutter war besorgt, als er ihr von ihrem Ziel erzählte und sein Vater rief etwas im Hintergrund, was sich wie „… Riddles Tod! …“ anhörte. Mutter würgte ihn ab und sagte nur, dass sie auflegen müsste, weil sein Vater sich viel zu sehr aufregte.   
„Halte dich an Potter, Draco und mach genau das, was er auch tut, ja?“  
„Versprochen!“, gab Draco grinsend Antwort und dachte an Dinge wie küssen und andere Sache, die seine Mutter sicher nicht gemeint hatte.

Während der ganzen Zugfahrt dachte Hermione fieberhaft über alles nach. Riddle war also zurück. Wie auch immer, warum auch erst nach 2 Jahren und scheinbar ohne Magie, wie alle anderen auch. Aber Riddle wollte seine Macht und seine Magie zurück und sie musste zugeben, wenn sie es einem zutraute es zu bewerkstelligen, dann einem machtgierigen Typ wie Tom Riddle! Hogwarts, also. Für Hermione war das logisch, denn dort war das Ende von Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle gewesen und nur da könnte sein Beginn sein. Nirgends sonst in der Welt, denn mit Riddles Tod war die Magie verschwunden. Wenn, müsste man sie da beginnen suchen. Soweit sie das in den letzten beiden Jahren mitverfolgt hatte, hat man durchaus versucht die Magie zu finden und zu aktivieren. Erfolglos. Sie würde wirklich gern mit Severus darüber sprechen, allerdings befürchtete sie, dass er auch nicht viel mehr wusste, denn sonst würde er nicht mit Lockhart zusammen in einer heruntergekommenen Gegend wie Cokeworth hausen. Solche Menschen wie Snape wären die Ersten, die Hogwarts und alle anderen magischen Orte wieder neu erschaffen hätten, bzw. die Magie gefunden und aktiviert hätten. Niemand hatte sich erklären können, was damit geschehen war und man musste es einfach hinnehmen. Was den meisten noch immer mehr als schwer fiel.  
Wenn jetzt Riddle, ein cleverer Typ auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts war, hatte das vielleicht eine größere Bedeutung. Sie war aufgeregt und wild entschlossen nicht nur ihre Freunde zu beschützen, sondern ihr Bestmöglichstes zu tun, weil sie ihre Freunde anschließend um Verzeihung bitten musste. Und dafür müssten alle am Leben sehen. Gut, dass sie die Sache mit Severus geklärt hatte. Falls sie starb, hatten sie sich wenigstens noch mal geliebt. Ja, sie liebte ihn auch, gestand sie sich endlich ein. Es tat gar nicht weh und ließ sie in die Nacht grinsen, die dunkel am Fenster des Zuges vorbei huschte. Sie und dieser furchtbare Professor Snape – wer hätte so etwas ahnen können?!

Beim Frühstück sprach Ginny kaum noch. Tom übersah es gönnerhaft. Sie liehen sich Fahrräder und fuhren dann im schönsten Morgen des Tages ganz gemütlich gen Hogwarts.  
Am Mittag machten sie eine Pause und aßen mitgebrachte Brote. Tom aß, Ginny knabberte nur an einer Tomate herum.  
„Was ist los, Erdbeerchen?“, fragte er neckend. Sie schluckte und wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Na komm schon, frag mich …“, sagte er, hörbar amüsiert. Ginny errötete, sah sich hilflos um und begriff, dass ihr hier niemand zu Hilfe eilen würde.  
„Ist dein Name wirklich Tim?“, flüsterte sie schließlich leise. Er sah erheitert, wie sie unauffällig nach dem kleinen Obstmesser griff, mit dem er eben noch den Apfel aufgeschnitten hatte.  
„Aber nein. Dein Freund Potter hat dir meinen wahren Namen gesagt. Du wolltest ihn nur nicht glauben, weil du es schön fandest von mir begehrt zu werden, oder Erdbeerchen?“ Ginny keuchte, war wieder niedlich rot im Gesicht und bemühte sich sichtlich um Fassung. Im Gegensatz zu Ginny hatte Tom keine Erinnerung an seine Kommunikation über sein Tagebuch von damals.  
„Tom Riddle, also …“, brachte sie rau hervor.  
„Genau der. Wiedergeboren. Leider ohne Magie, doch dafür sind wir schließlich hier. Ich starb in Hogwarts und hier werde ich auch meine Magie wiederbekommen. Wenn das so ist, werdet ihr alle meine gehorsamen Untertanen, so wie es vorgesehen war.“  
„Aber …“  
„Aber was? Fühltest du dich … gemocht?“, fragte er zärtlich und biss gut gelaunt in sein Sandwich. Ginny wich angstvoll seinem Blick aus.  
„Hm, das ist ganz natürlich, Ginny. Ich mache ungern halbe Sachen, verstehst du? Ganz oder gar nicht. Was ich zu dir sagte, meinte ich so. Du bist sehr klug, hübsch und wundervoll. Du wärst die perfekte Königin an meiner Seite. Hm, was meinst du?“ Zweifelnd sah sie ihn endlich an und Tom sah das in ihrem Blick, auf das er gehofft hatte. Eine Hingabe, die tiefer ging, als der Verstand es ihr vorgeben konnte. Er hatte diesem Mädchen etwas gegeben, was sie ganz dringend gebraucht hatte. Und das hatte sie von ihm und seiner Zuneigung abhängig gemacht.  
„Ich bin keine Mörderin“, sagte sie fest. Tom schmunzelte.  
„Wer sagt denn was von Mord? Habe ich Potter getötet? Nein. Habe ich Malfoy getötet? Auch nein! Mord ist immer nur die unsauberste Lösung, wenn man keinen Konsens erreichen kann. Falls ich aber meine Magie zurückbekomme, sie vielleicht unserer Welt wieder zurückbringen kann, werde ich von Haus aus der Held für alle sein. Dafür muss niemand sterben. Alle werden mich verehren und mir ganz freiwillig folgen. So wie … du?“, fragte er sie sanft. Er kniete sich vor sie, strich ihr zärtlich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und wischte ihr mit dem Daumen einen kleinen Krümel aus dem Mundwinkel.  
„Ich würde dich wie eine Göttin behandeln, Erdbeerchen, hm?“ Sie würde ja sagen, er sah es in ihrem verklärten Blick, mit dem sie an ihm vorbei in die Ferne schaute. 

Ginny war nur noch mittelmäßig schockiert, als sie die Wahrheit über Tim erfuhr. Die Wahrheit war immer in ihr gewesen, sie wollte sie nur nicht sehen, weil sie dieser Kerl auf Händen getragen hatte. So wie schon mal, wie man ihr erzählte. Als kleines Mädchen stand sie damals unter dem Zauber seiner Worte und wie sollte sie sich denn bitte gegen den leibhaftigen Tom Riddle wehren?! Und Tom hatte sogar recht, er hatte niemanden getötet und seine Strategie klang nicht nur sehr gut, sondern sie würde sogar aufgehen. Natürlich wusste niemand, dass in dieser Zeit doch so langsam aber sicher ein Menschleben auf Tom Riddles frisches, noch blütenweißes Konto gehen würde. Benny Bandwich, krankheitlich vorbelastet, tat der Nahrungs- und vor allem Wasserentzug nicht besonders gut.  
Außerdem hatte Tom sie in seiner Gewalt und sogar das fühlte sich paradoxerweise fantastisch an. Und am Ende wollte er nur das, was alle anderen auch wollten. Riddle wollte die Magie zurück und vielleicht würde es ihm sogar gelingen. Er war ja schließlich nicht irgendwer. Und sie könnte seine Göttin sein. In ihr hatte sich etwas verändert, seit sie mit ihm zusammen war. Ginny wusste nicht was, aber es fühlte sich gewaltig an, machte ihr Angst und gleichzeitig erfreute es sie auf einer so tiefen Ebene, dass sie keine Bezeichnung dafür hatte. Sie sah in seine dunklen Augen, die im Licht des Tages warm und braun waren. Er war so attraktiv, reizend, klug und anziehend, wie nichts, was sie vorher je erlebt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sich geändert? Vielleicht würde auch Tom Riddle seine zweite Chance nutzen und ein besserer Mensch werden, wenn sie an seiner Seite blieb? Vielleicht lag es an ihr allein das Schicksal der Welt zu bestimmen.  
„Na komm schon, Erdbeerchen? Wie soll ich je weiter leben können, ohne deinen süßen Geschmack im Mund zu haben?!“, flüsterte er verführerisch auf die Lippen. Es hörte sich so ehrlich an.

Und es war aufrichtig gemeint. Tom Riddle war es in diesem Moment mit Ginny sehr offen. Er würde zwar nie von Liebe oder Zuneigung sprechen, aber in diesem Moment hatte er das ganz starke und doch irgendwie abstrakte Bedürfnis weiterhin an dieser süßen Frucht zu knabbern. Er mochte ihren Anblick, ihre Stimme, ihre weiche Unschuld, ihre reizvollen Worte, ihre Hingabe und die Art ihn zu lieben. Es wäre schöner mit ihr als ohne sie. Aber das war Ginnys Entscheidung.  
„Wenn du mir versprichst … niemanden zu töten?“, flüsterte sie. Sie meinte das todernst und er hätte fast gelacht. Stattdessen flüsterte er todernst zurück: „Ich werde mich sehr anstrengen, versprochen!“ 

Ginny küsste ihn. Es war ein Kuss der Hoffnung, dass er sein Versprechen halten würde. Ein Kuss der Absicherung, weil sie nur so lebend hier raus kam und ein Kuss des Abschieds von ihrem alten Leben. Dass sie jemals Tom Riddles Freundin sein würde, hätte sich Ginny weder in guten noch in bösen Träumen vorgestellt. Harry Potter, der sie hätte auf Händen tragen sollen, hatte sie verlassen. Stattdessen machte sie nun Tom Riddle zu etwas Besonderem. Jeder hatte doch eine zweite Chance verdient. Sie auf jeden Fall, warum nicht auch Tom? Und am Ende war es allemal besser an des Feindes Seite zu sein, um ihn vernichten zu können. Das hatte Severus Snape sie alle gelehrt: „Sei deinen Feinden näher als deinen Freunden!“ Außer, dass Severus Snape in dem Fall wohl keine Freunde hatte, weshalb es am Ende nicht so gut gelaufen war.


	18. Chapter 18

Neville und Ron hatten im ersten Licht des Morgens begonnen Steine von dem Ort wegzuschaffen, der noch am ehesten so aussah, als wenn man dadurch unter den Steinhaufen kommen würde, um zu sehen, ob sich darunter etwas verbarg.  
„Ron!“, hörten sie Harry und fuhren herum. Harry und Draco kamen auf sie zugelaufen. Sie wirkten müde und bleich, wie vermutlich Ron und Neville auch. Sie fielen sich in die Arme und begannen sich gegenseitig zu erzählen, was passiert war. Am Ende saßen sie schweigend auf ein paar Steinen und aßen Tomate-Mozzarella-Sandwiches, die Ron eingepackt hatte und von denen seine Schwester in ihrer Verliebtheit zwei ganze Dutzend gemacht hatte.  
„Also Granger ist nun eine Prostituierte?“ Draco war der Erste, der den Schock überwunden hatte. Alle anderen wurden rot und Neville flüsterte leise:  
„Sie war. Sie will damit aufhören.“  
„Hm, das ist mir im Grunde egal, Hauptsache sie kommt hier her und hilft uns“, sagte Draco trocken.  
Sie waren alle ein wenig verstört über die Fülle an schrägen Informationen, die eigentlich niemand hören wollte.   
„Wir werden wohl nie wieder ein Paar“, jammerte Ron leise. Neville biss sich fest auf die Lippen, um nicht doch noch die Sache mit Severus Snape anzusprechen. Es war schon verwirrend genug, dass Harry mit seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind Händchen hielt und das auch noch ernst meinte.  
„Draco und ich, wir sind jetzt zusammen“, hatte er gleich im fünften Satz gesagt. Im Wust der restlichen Ereignisse ging das allerdings ein wenig unter. Wichtiger war, dass sie Riddle erwarteten, der Ginny – wie auch immer – in seiner Gewalt hatte. Es zählte nur eins: Ginny musste gerettet werden. Aber gleich danach kam die Erwartung, dass es Riddle vielleicht wirklich schaffen würde die Magie zurückzubringen.  
„Haben wir irgendeinen Plan?“, fragte Neville vorsichtig.  
„Hm, all unsere schlauen Freunde sind nicht hier oder auf der falschen Seite. Hermione ist …“ Ron stöhnte leidend, sprach aber gleich weiter „… meine clevere Schwester wurde manipuliert und ist eine Geisel und ich muss mal ausnahmsweise zugeben, dass ich gerade eine Menge für die Anwesenheit von Snape geben würde.“ Draco verdrehte die Augen, doch die anderen schwiegen zustimmend.   
„Wichtig ist, wir reizen Tom Riddle nicht unnötig, sondern tun erst mal so, als würden wir das Selbe wollen wie er. Vielleicht hat er wirklich einen Plan und wenn es funktioniert, haben wir alle wieder Magie. Es würde zwar das Problem mit den Zauberstäben folgen, aber …“ Harry holte nun drei dickere Äste hervor, die er sich auf dem Weg hierher von einem Baum abgebrochen hatte und verteilte sie an Draco und Ron.  
„Probieren wir es damit. Sorry, Neville, ich wusste nicht, dass du auch hier bist.“  
„Kein Problem. Ich habe das hier …“ Neville lüftete die Tasche und zeigte das Schwert. Harry nickte zufrieden. Plötzlich veränderte sich die Atmosphäre. Ron Weasley starrte mit offenem Mund und großen Augen über Harrys Schulter hinweg. Neville, der neben ihm saß, wurde rot und die beiden anderen Jungs drehten sich alarmiert um.   
Auf sie zu, kam keine andere als ihre Freundin Hermione Granger. Sie trug eine braune Hose, einen roten, dicken Rollkragenpullover und darüber eine schwarze, kurze Jacke. Über ihrer Schulter baumelte eine Tasche.  
„Hallo Jungs, ich bin hoffentlich nicht zu spät?“, sagte sie fröhlich, doch alle merkten die Anspannung, die sie mit sich brachte. Harry war der Erste, der sich fasste und sie ganz fest umarmt. Hermione begann sofort zu weinen.   
„Es tut mir … so leid … so unendlich leid … das ich euch …“, schluchzte sie an seiner Schulter.  
„Schon gut. Ssssscht, Hermione, schon gut“, beruhigte sie Harry und hatte auch Tränen in den Augen. Als sie ihn endlich losließ, trat Ron unbeholfen auf sie zu. Auch ihn umarmte sie ganz fest und weinte erneut los.  
„Verzeih mir Ron. Bitte …“ Ron schniefte und nickte nur, weil er nicht genau wusste, was er ihr alles verzeihen sollte. Auch Neville bekam eine kurze, liebevolle Umarmung und sie sagte, für alle gut hörbar: „Danke für deine Hilfe, Neville. Fast wäre es schief gelaufen, doch ich habe eure Nachricht bekommen …“ Sie sah nun endlich zu Draco, der sie unbehaglich ansah. Aber Hermione lächelte und sagte nur: „Hallo Malfoy!“ Er nickte ihr zu und damit war das Thema alte Feindschaften und Kränkungen ein für alle Mal geklärt. Da Neville hier war, wussten also vermutlich alle schon von ihrem Job als Hure, doch das spielte jetzt ebenso wenig eine Rolle wie, dass Draco nervös nach Harrys Hand griff, als am anderen Ende der Brücke, die erstaunlicherweise intakt geblieben war (vielleicht weil sie schon lange vor der Magie erschaffen worden war), Tom Riddle und Ginny auf Fahrrädern erschienen.  
Perplex sahen alle, wie beide auf sie zukamen. Ron murmelte:  
„Ich glaube das einfach nicht! Wo haben sie die Räder her?“ Neville fügte irritiert an:  
„Dieser … gutaussehende Kerl ist … Tom Riddle?“ Harry und Draco sagten gar nichts und Hermione zischte:  
„Wenn er meiner Freundin nur ein Haar gekrümmt hat, werde ich ihn töten!“ Sie hatten weder Zeit gehabt über alles zu sprechen, noch sich eine Strategie auszudenken. Sie mussten den Vorteil nutzen, dass sie zusammen waren und Riddle schon einmal besiegt hatten.

„Guten Morgen, alle zusammen!“, sagte Tom gut gelaunt, als sie näher kamen. Die Räder hatten sie weiter weg abgelegt und alle hatten deutlich gesehen, dass Ginny nach Toms Hand gegriffen hatte, nicht anders herum. Niemand antwortete Riddle auf seine unangebrachte Höflichkeit.  
„Ach kommt schon Leute, wir wollen doch alle nur unsere Welt zurück!“, sagte dann Ginny leicht genervt. Alle starrten sie verwundert an und Tom lächelte nur sanft.  
„Erdbeerchen hat recht. Wir wollen unsere Welt und unsere Magie zurück. Deshalb sind wir alle hier. Wir suchen sie. Wenn wir sie zurückhaben, können wir uns immer noch gegenseitig töten. Dann machte es wenigstens ein bisschen mehr Spaß. So ein „Avada Kedavra!“ hat doch mehr Stil, als ein plumper Stich mit einem Messer ins Herz, oder Harry?“ Harry antwortete nicht, sah nur kurz zu Hermione, die sehr wütend wirkte.  
„Ginny, komm zu uns. Dir wird nichts passieren. Er will unsere Hilfe, na los!“, rief sie ihrer Freundin auffordernd zu.   
„Nein!“, rief Ginny fest zu ihnen herüber.  
„Nein? Warum nicht? Wir sind deine Freunde. Das ist der Feind und er hat dich schon damals als …“  
„Ich weiß!“, rief Ginny scharf und nun auch wütend. Draco, der ein wenig unsicher auf etwas Schreckliches wartete, begriff, dass Ginny als Einzige wirklich so richtig sauer auf Granger war. Weiber konnten so nachtragend sein, wie er von seiner Mutter wusste. Ein Glück, dass er Jungs mochte und Harry ihm nach wenigen Minuten ein paar scheußliche Jahre verziehen hatte. Allerding wirkte auch Riddle gerade ein wenig irritiert, wenn auch weiterhin selbstbewusst, überlegen und scharfsinnig wie eh und je. Und sogar sein gutes Aussehen war angsteinflößend.  
„Aber du hast uns im Stich gelassen, Hermione!“, rief Ginny nun giftig.  
„Dafür gibt es eine Erklärung und auch eine sehr aufrichtig gemeinte Entschuldigung, die ich dir sagen würde, wenn du zu uns kommen würdest, Ginny“, sagte Hermione nun sanft.   
„Du hattest recht, Hermione, wir alle müssen versuchen das Beste aus unserem Leben zu machen und …“ Riddle ließ Ginny bei diesen Worten plötzlich los und sagte scharf:  
„Können wir dann endlich mal anfangen zu suchen. Dieses Geschwafel geht mir wirklich langsam auf die Nerven.“ Niemand der Jungs würde es zugeben, doch sie gaben Tom still recht.  
„Ginny, bitte komm zu uns?!“, rief nun auch Ron flehend, obwohl er sah, dass seine Schwester nicht nur dickköpfig auf ihre Meinung beharrte, sondern wohl wirklich irgendwas an Riddle fand, was jenseits seines fantastischem Aussehens lag.  
„Nein, Ron und alle anderen. Ich habe mich für Tom entschieden, weil … ich Gefühle für ihn habe und weil ich denke, dass er sich geändert hat und eine zweite Chance verdient. Wir alle wollen nur unsere Welt zurück und nur, weil er anders ist, schlauer, hübscher und gerissener, ist das kein Grund ihm nicht zu glauben und zu folgen.“  
„Zu folgen? Hat sie das gerade gesagt?“, fragte Neville Harry ganz verwundert. Ginny Weasley war schon immer ein sehr starkes, eigenwilliges Mädchen gewesen, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste nicht mal sie selbst, warum sie Tom Riddle mit dieser Vehemenz folgen wollte.  
„Keine Sorge! Niemand wird vorerst zu Schaden kommen, schon gar nicht meine süße Erdbeere. Also los, schaffen wir endlich die Steine zur Seite!“ Toms Stimme klang streng und er lief nun einfach auf sie zu. Neville und Ron wichen angstvoll zur Seite, aber er passierte sie nur, lief weiter und besah sich die Ruinen Hogwarts genauer. Eine Weile sahen ihm alle total perplex zu, dann begannen auch Ron, Draco, Harry und Neville nach einem Eingang durch die ganzen Steine zu suchen, bzw. diskutierten die fünf jungen Männer, welcher wohl der Zugang wäre, den man am besten freilegen sollte. Hermione sah zu und konnte nicht so ganz glauben, was hier passierte. Nach den letzten beiden Jahren Muggelleben und deren Realität, war das hier grotesk. Auf den ersten Gedanken hatte Riddle natürlich recht und es war auch logisch, dass alle darauf ansprangen. Aber Herrgottnochmal, es war Voldemort! Der Dunkle Lord, der die ganze magische Welt unterjochen und versklaven wollte! Das hier war seine jüngere Version und trotzdem dachte Hermione nicht eine Sekunde, dass es eine harmlosere Version seiner selbst war. Wenn nur Severus hier wäre, dachte sie ratlos, wusste aber im selben Moment, dass es dann niemals so friedlich bleiben würde. Aber Harry und seine Freunde glaubten Riddles Überzeugungskraft und das hatte einen Grund. Er war einer von ihnen und vielleicht hatte Ginny recht. Auch Riddle hatte eine zweite Chance bekommen und wollte sie eventuell nutzen.

Ginny stand nicht weit weg von Hermione und beobachtete ihre einstige beste Freundin aus dem Augenwinkel. So enttäuscht sie von Hermione war, als sie einfach verschwunden war und nicht mal ihr Bescheid gesagt hatte, so sehr bewunderte sie sie noch immer. Hermione machte einen unglaublich gefestigten, starken und gereiften Eindruck. Sie war in allem ihr Vorbild und so stand Ginny zu ihren Gefühlen für Tom Riddle. Er berührte etwas in ihr, was sonst nie jemand geschafft hatte. Ja, er war ein Monster gewesen, ein Mörder, ein Psychopath und noch ganz viel anderes. Zu ihr aber, war er gut gewesen, einfühlsam und interessiert. Vielleicht gehörte sie auch nie zu Harrys erlauchtem Kreis der wahnsinnig edlen Gemüter, sondern hatte schon immer in sich den Drang nach Dunkelheit. Warum sonst, hatte sie Riddle schon einmal einfangen können? Vielleicht war es an der Zeit dazu zu stehen?! So wie Hermione Granger dazu stand Mist gebaut zu haben und nun zurückgekehrt war, um sich mutig ihren Freunden und deren Urteil zu stellen.  
An dieser Stelle wusste Ginny allerdings noch nichts von ihrem Job als Prostituierte und auch nichts von den Gefühlen ihrer einstigen Freundin für Severus Snape.  
„Ginny, ich …“, sprach Hermione sie an, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging zu den Jungs, um zu helfen. Es war alles gesagt und sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen.

Wenig sprechend und einige Stunden lang, trugen sie ächzend und schwitzend Steine zur Seite. Alle hatten aus dem letzten Krieg gelernt und so hatten sie genug Essen und Trinken dabei, um sich zu stärken. Tom Riddle erteilte Befehle, half aber auch selbst mit. Die anfänglich lähmende Furcht fiel Stein für Stein von allen ab und als es langsam dunkel wurde, saßen alle um das kleine Feuer herum, für das Hermione gesorgt hätte, die weiter weg Holz gesammelt hatte. Dabei fragte sie sich ununterbrochen, ob sie träumte. Sie konnte Riddle kein bisschen einschätzen und musste ihm einfach glauben, dass er dasselbe wollte, wie sie alle. Was sollte er sonst hier wollen? Hätte er sie tot sehen wollen, wären sie das sicherlich schon. Zu Ginny war er nett und sie sah Ginnys Strahlen, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Irgendwie war Rons Schwester anders, doch sie begriff einfach nicht woran das lag. Tom Riddle würde sie ja nicht mit Magie gefügig gemacht haben, nur wie zum Teufel dann?  
Hermione bemerkte auch durchaus wie nahe Harry und Draco sich waren und das ließ sie schmunzeln. Irgendwas war da schon immer komisch gewesen und nun endlich kapierte sie es. Es war zwar immer noch der widerwärtige Draco Malfoy, doch sie freute sich für Harry, denn er schien glücklich zu sein. Neville sah sie immer ein wenig fragend an und ein Mal zischte er ihr leise zu:  
„Ich habe nichts von Snape gesagt!“  
„Danke, Neville. Ich sage es allen später, falls es noch dazu kommen sollte.“ Er sah unglücklich aus und sie tätschelte schnell seinen Arm um ihn zu trösten.  
Ron hingegen sah sie entweder bekümmert oder vorwurfsvoll an, bis sie ihn zur Seite nahm.  
„Ich kann mein Weggehen mit Nichts entschuldigen, Ronald, doch ich musste das tun. Genau so. Versuche es zu verstehen und vielleicht kannst du mir irgendwann ganz aufrichtig vergeben. Falls nicht, ich werde dir nicht böse sein, ja?“ Er nickte nur und trottete davon.   
Hin und wieder fühlte sie sich von Tom Riddle gemustert und sie musste Ginny still recht geben, seine Aufmerksamkeit fühlte sich wahnsinnig gut an.   
„Na, heckst du schon Pläne gegen mich aus, Mädchen?“, fragte er sie nicht besonders leise, als er mit einem schweren Stein an ihr vorbei lief. Er lächelte dabei charmant und Hermione schaffte es nicht ihrerseits ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.  
„Natürlich. Ich lasse dich doch nicht damit davon kommen!“  
„Damit? Du meinst, dass ich versuche unsere Welt zurückzuholen?“, erwiderte er neckend und sie errötete leicht.  
„Damit, dass du meine beste Freundin manipuliert hast. Wie hast du es gemacht, hm?“ Tom grinste verführerisch, kam ein wenig näher und flüsterte in ihr Ohr.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe es ihr so richtig besorgt. Wie es aussieht, war Potter wohl der Falsche dafür. Sie hat geschrien, mehr als ein Mal! Vor Lust. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?“, fragte er erheitert. Hermione, hart geworden in den letzten Jahren, wurde nicht mal ansatzweise verlegen und erwiderte nur trocken:  
„Natürlich. Wer in Bellatrix Lestrange war und überlebt hat, kann sich auch mit einer gewöhnlichen Weasley begnügen und findet da schon das Paradies.“ Einen winzigen Moment sah es so aus, als würde ihr Tom Riddle seine schönen Künstlerhände um den Hals legen und sie einfach ganz unkreativ erwürgen. Nach einem bedrohlichen Blinzeln, griente er jedoch breit.  
„Ja, du hast recht. Wir alle haben uns scheinbar ganz schön geändert. Ohne Magie ist die Welt nur halb so toll und das Gewöhnliche wird plötzlich sehr anziehend, nicht wahr? Du siehst übrigens auch so aus, als müsste es dir mal dringend jemand …“  
„Du bestimmt nicht. Dafür habe ich jemand und ich bin sicher, dass du an ihn nicht herankommst, weil …“ Als Hermione instinktiv den Kopf zur Seite drehte, sah sie in Rons Gesicht, der irgendwie unbemerkt zu ihnen gekommen war und jedes Wort mitgehört hatte. Er war knallrot, drehte sich um und ging langsam weg.  
„Ron!“, rief Hermione ihm nach. Riddle kicherte und sagte dann viel leiser, weicher und freundlicher:  
„Er war schon immer der Versager vom Dienst.“

Jetzt aßen alle Sandwiches und nur Draco meckerte über die Tomate darin. Ginny hatte süßen Tee mitgebracht und Tom Riddle holte aus seiner Tasche einen monströsen Flachmann, den er nach einem ersten Schluck herum reichte. Harry war der Erste, der daraus trank. Er keuchte, hustete und lachte dann kurz, bevor er ihn an Draco weiter reichte. Hermione und Ginny tranken nichts davon.  
„Was soll denn in Hogwarts sein, was wir suchen?“, fragte Hermione nun und Harry begann ihr von seinen Erkundigungen zu erzählen. Riddle hörte aufmerksam zu und fügte an:  
„Hier bin ich gestorben, hier hat sich die Magie … verloren und nur hier kann sie wiedergefunden werden. Vielleicht ist es Dumbledores hässliche Stein-Phönix-Figur, die sie enthält, vielleicht ist sie da, wo sich der Basilisk versteckt hat. Wir werden es sehen. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass sich die Magie nur hier und nirgends anders auf der Welt finden lässt.“ Alle schwiegen eine Weile, bis Harry ganz leise sagte:  
„Aber ich … spüre nichts. Gar nichts! Müsste man denn nicht … wenigstens eine Ahnung haben?“ Toms dunkle Augen blickten ihn streng an. Das Feuer spiegelte sich darin und zum ersten Mal wirkte Riddle tödlich. Er zuckte dann jedoch nur die Schultern.  
„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass schon zwei Jahre vergangen sind.“  
„Zwei Jahre, in denen niemand versuchte hat, was wir versuchen. Denkst du nicht, dass das eine Erklärung hat?“, fragte Hermione mutig.  
„Die da wäre?“, erwiderte Tom bissig.  
„Na, dass es hier einfach nichts gibt und alle anderen Zauberer und Hexen das spüren, vielleicht.“ Seine Augen verengten sich und es wurde sehr still am Lagerfeuer. Man konnte Ronald Weasley für einen Versager halten, einen Mitläufer, einen ewig Zweiten, doch manchmal traf er genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt die richtigen Worte.  
„Also ich bin total geschafft vom Steine schleppen und werde jetzt schlafen!“, sagte er laut gähnend und durchbrach damit die Wellen der Aggression, die von Riddle ausgingen und die von Hermione zurückgeworfen wurden.   
„Ja, du hast Recht, Ron“, pflichtete Neville seinem Freund mit zitternder Stimme bei.  
„Ich bin auch dafür, dass wir jetzt schlafen und morgen bis zur Eingangshalle durchkommen. Ich denke, dass Tom recht hat. Die Magie ist hier, nur spüren wir sie nicht mehr, weil nichts mehr davon in uns selbst ist“, sagte Harry schlau. Draco erschauerte, weil sein Freund so direkt war. Er sprach Tom vertraulich an und gab ihm nicht nur recht, sondern machte ihm auch noch Hoffnung mit einer sinnvollen Erklärung. Sogar Granger hob wohlwollend die Augenbrauen. Riddle nickte leicht und stand auf.  
„Konspiriert nicht, während wir schlafen, sonst muss ich euch leider alle töten!“, sagte er herzlich. Es klang wie ein ‚Gute Nacht ihr Lieben!‘  
Er hielt Ginny seine Hand hin und sie nahm sie. Weder hatte Ginny zu Ron gesehen, noch zu Harry oder den Anderen. Sie stand ganz unter dem Bann von Riddle. Sie ließ sich von ihm weiter weg bringen, wo sie sich in eine geschützte Ecke zurückzogen.  
„Das ist … verrückt …“, keuchte Ron und legte sich dann einfach hin. Neville griff nach seinem Schwert und legte sich neben Ron.   
Harry flüsterte Draco etwas ins Ohr. Der grummelte, ging dann aber weg, um sich dort für die Nacht einzurichten. Hermione verstand, Harry wollte kurz mit ihr allein sprechen. Sie stand auf und er kam mit.  
„Ideen?“, flüsterte Harry ihr leise zu.  
„Nicht, ohne dass wir Magie benutzen können. Wir können ihn nur physisch überwältigen, doch ich befürchte Ginny wird ihm auch dann noch hörig sein.“ Harry seufzte tief.  
„Es ist … meine Schuld, Hermione. Ich habe sie nicht behandelt, wie sie es verdient hat und …“  
„Das ist Unsinn. Ron ist auch nicht daran schuld, dass ich mich in Snape verliebt habe“, rutschte es ihr raus. Mit offenem Mund sah ihr Freund sie an. So wollte sie das eigentlich nicht offenbaren.  
„Was?“, hauchte Harry tonlos.  
„Ja, wir … sind irgendwie zusammen. Er hat mich davon überzeugt, dass mir das Dasein als Hure nicht so gut steht und irgendwie … haben wir uns ineinander verliebt. Sag es noch nicht Ron, bitte. Das will ich selbst tun, wenn das hier vorbei ist, ja?“ Harry nickte, verstört und weiß im Gesicht.  
„Weiß … Snape, dass Riddle …“  
„Nein, leider konnte ich es ihm nicht mehr sagen. Denkst du, er hätte was machen können?“ Nachdenklich wackelte Harry den Kopf hin und her.  
„Ich glaube, Snape würde versuchen Riddle einfach zu töten. Vielleicht ist es gut, dass er hiervon nichts weiß, weil ich wirklich hoffe, dass Riddle unsere Welt reaktivieren kann.“  
„Nur wie? Harry, wie?!“ Ihr Freund wusste es auch nicht und sagte stattdessen nur:  
„Wenn wir schon bei schrägen Geständnissen sind, ich bin jetzt mit Draco zusammen“, flüsterte er. Hermione legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte ihn an sich.  
„Habe ich schon längst gemerkt. Solange du glücklich bist …“ Harry lächelte und dann gingen sie zurück, um ein wenig zu schlafen. Unwissend, dass es die letzte kalte Nacht ohne Magie sein würde.


	19. Chapter 19

Schlecht gelaunt begann Ron am Morgen erneut Steine wegzutragen. Dass Ginny sich auf Seite des Feindes geschlagen hatte und nichts mehr von Familie, Freunde und Loyalität wissen wollte, war die eine Sache. Dass Harry nun tatsächlich mit Malfoy zusammen war, war unschön aber auch noch irgendwie verschmerzbar, solange er nicht zusehen musste, wie sie sich die Zungen gegenseitig in den Hals schoben. Dass Hermione zurück war, war wunderbar, dass sie aber so deutlich so weit weg von ihm war, tat sehr weh. Scheinbar gab es da einen anderen und es sollte ihn nicht wundern. Es schmerzte trotzdem höllisch.   
„Hör auf zu heulen, Rotschopf und beeile dich mal ein wenig“, zischte Tom ihn scharf an. Ron zuckte noch nicht mal mehr zusammen, weil er den Tod durch Riddle im Moment fast schon bevorzugte. Alles wäre besser als den Schmerz der Kälte, den Hermione ausgelöst hatte. Da war ihre Abwesenheit ja geradezu kuschlig warm gewesen.  
Neville sah ihn angstvoll an und nur seinem Freund zuliebe, nahm Ron den nächsten Steinbrocken und wuchtete ihn zur Seite. Vom Haupteingang waren sie abgekommen und versuchten nun durch eine der weniger verschütteten Nebeneingänge zu kommen. Unter ihnen, talabwärts befand sich ein Trümmerhaufen, der mal Hagrids Hütte gewesen war. Gegen Mittag, nach einer schweigsamen Pause, weil allen irgendwie der Atem zum Sprechen fehlte, legten sie endlich den Zugang frei, der sie in die Kerker führte. In einen Teil davon. Tom forderte, dass alle mitgehen mussten und so schlichen sie bald mit Taschenlampen durch gefährlich aussehende Steingänge. Immer wieder mussten sie stehen bleiben und weitere Trümmer aus dem Weg räumen. Es war mühselig und selbst Riddle sah nicht mehr gut gelaunt aus.   
„Das ist doch totaler Schwachsinn!“, rutschte es Draco raus, als sie eine kleine Pause einlegten. Inzwischen waren sie nicht mehr allzu weit von Snapes Klassenraum entfernt.  
„Schwachsinn ist, dass Leute wie dein Vater versagt haben, Malfoy!“, zischte Riddle ihn bösartig an. Ginny umfasste seine Hand und es eskalierte nicht. War bestimmt nur Zufall, dachte Hermione besorgt und nahm sich vor Draco und seinen losen Mund ein wenig besser im Auge zu haben.

Tom hingegen explodierte beinah vor Ungeduld. Das alles ging viel zu langsam vonstatten. Diese Idioten nervten ihn, besonders die besserwisserische Granger. Nur Ginny war und blieb ein Lichtblick in Pastelltönen und darüber wunderte er sich selbst. Nicht dass er doch noch aus Versehen Gefühle für das Mädchen entwickelt hatte!? Ihre Anwesenheit gefiel ihm und beruhigte ihn. Aber er bewunderte sie sogar, weil sie ihren Freunden so mutig gegenüber trat. Sie erinnerte ihn sogar ein wenig an die übergeschnappte Bellatrix, nur in rosarot eben. Streng ermahnte er sich selbst zur Ruhe und stieß wenig später den alten Klassenraum auf. Die eine Seite des Raumes war eingestürzt und es rieselte Schutt herunter, als sie eintraten. Es war noch alles da. Nur anders. Die Bücher waren leer. Die Flaschen und Zutatenbehälter ebenfalls, wenn sie keine natürlichen Ingredienzien enthalten hatten. Die, die es hatten, waren vergammelt, vertrocknet oder anderweitig tot. Es roch einfach nur nach viel Staub, Schutt und Verfall. Nicht der Hauch von Magie war zu spüren.  
Hermione machte der Anblick traurig. Nicht, dass der Unterricht in Zaubertränke gerade ihr Lieblingsfach gewesen war, was nicht zwangsweise an Snape gelegen hatte. Es machte sie traurig, weil sie glaubte zu wissen, wie schwer Severus dieser Anblick treffen würde.  
„Hier ist nichts. Weiter!“, sagte sie leise. Weiter gingen sie nach Osten, schafften es durch einen fast freien Tunnel hindurch zu kriechen und standen dann in einem der ehemaligen Innenhöfe.  
„Wollen wir die Bibliothek versuchen?“, schlug Harry mutig vor. Er war der einzige, der es neben Hermione wagte Tom Riddle offen anzusprechen.  
„Ich würde lieber Dumbledores Büro versuchen …“  
„Teilen wir uns auf“, schlug Hermione vor. Tom sah sie scharf an.  
„Von mir aus. Du kommst mit mir, Mädchen!“ Hatte sie sowieso vor, weil Hermione noch längst nicht aufgegeben hatte Ginny wieder auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Harry sah ein wenig unglücklich aus, doch dann trieb er die Jungs über den Hof in Richtung Bibliothek, bzw. dem Haufen Steine, was wohl davon übrig geblieben war. 

„Er wird sie beide töten!“, flüsterte Ron dabei panisch.  
„Quatsch! Noch nicht zumindest“, sagte Draco, was Ron nicht wirklich beruhigt.  
„Hermione schafft das schon. Sie hat noch ganz andere … Sachen überstanden“, gab Neville unüberlegt von sich.  
„Ach ja? Was denn? Doppelpenetration oder wie das heißt?“ Draco wollte die Stimmung nur ein wenig aufheitert, doch alle wurden rot und sahen ihn missbilligend an. So zuckte er nur die Schultern und lief vorweg.  
„Ginny sabbert Tom Riddle total nach. Sorry, wenn ich das so deutlich sage, aber das hat wirklich nichts mit magischem Fluch, Bann oder einem Zauber zu tun!“, rief er dann noch über die Schulter. Ron knurrte laut und deutlich, Harry rief vorwurfsvoll: „Draco, sei doch bitte einfach still!“ und Neville murmelte etwas, was sich nach …“ihr habt noch nichts von Snape gehört“, anhörte.

Tom legte Stein für Stein zur Seite, um weiter zu kommen und achtete gerade nicht auf die Mädchen.  
„Ginny, hör mir zu …“, flüsterte Hermione ihrer Freundin zu. Unwillig sah sie Ginny an und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Spar es dir, Hermione. Ich bin kein Kind mehr und kann selbst entscheiden. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht verstehen kannst, aber … vielleicht ist er nicht das Ungeheuer. Noch nicht oder keine Ahnung … wird es nie. Es ist sozusagen seine Gestalt, bevor er zum bösartigen Monster wurde und vielleicht kann ich es diesmal verhindern, weil ich … an seiner Seite bin!“  
„Aber er war schon vorher … manipulativ, berechnend, bösartig und …“  
„Du weißt nicht, was ich meine!“, zischte Ginny und Hermione zog ihren Joker.  
„Oh doch, sehr wohl! Ich bin nämlich jetzt mit Severus Snape zusammen. Auch von ihm dachten wir, er wäre ein Verräter und ein mieser Verbrecher. Also ja, ich weiß, was ich sage und genau deshalb …“ Ginny hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und sah sie erschüttert an.  
„Fertig mit dem Plaudern, Mädels. Weiter!“, rief Tom und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Ginny drehte ihm langsam den Kopf zu und Hermione beobachtete sie genau. Ihre Freundin hatte sich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt und nur wenig würde sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen holen können. Eigentlich nur eine Sache. Tom Riddle müsste versuchen einen von ihnen eiskalt zu ermorden, nur dann würde Ginny begreifen, mit wem sie es hier zu tun hatten. Hermione seufzte, als sie kapierte, dass sie das Opfer bringen musste und sich ihm ins Messer werfen musste. Aber noch nicht jetzt.   
Hermione hielt guten Abstand zu Riddle und Ginny, als sie hinter ihnen her zu Dumbledores ehemaligem Büro liefen. Dabei mussten sie einen gefährlichen Abgrund überwinden. Fast wäre Ginny abgerutscht und hinunter gefallen. Tom allerdings, packte sie schnell und zog sie hoch.   
Pah, reine Berechnung, urteilte Hermione gnadenlos, musste aber zugeben, dass der anschließende Kuss sogar bei Riddle echt wirkte. Allerdings wusste der auch, dass sie zusah. Das könnte alles nur Show sein, nur ein Teil eines größeren Plans. Der Steinphönix war stark beschädigt und traurig sah Tom ihn an.  
„Na, du Mistviech, wie ist der Tod so?“ Hermione war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er damit Albus Dumbledore als Person meinte. Aber selbst das schien Ginny nicht aus ihrem Blindflug zu erwecken.  
Der Vogel gab keine Antwort und Tom begann nun damit ihm mit einem anderen Stein kaputtzuschlagen, um „die Magie freizusetzen“, wie er Ginny zurief, die erschrocken einen Schritt zur Seite machte. Es dauerte eine Weile, dann war von der Statue nichts übrig und alles war beim Alten. Tom sah verbissen aus. Seine dunklen Augenbrauen hatten sich fest zusammengezogen und damit erzeugte er einen wilden-schönen Eindruck, der sogar auf Hermione Eindruck machte. Sie wusste aber auch, dass er nur deshalb so anziehend war, WEIL in ihm das Dunkle, das Böse lauerte. Wie in jedem von ihnen. Das Dunkle so deutlich zu sehen, ließ einen angstvoll erschauern und trotzdem war es erregend. Auch bei Severus war es ihr so ergangen, auch wenn man ihn mit Riddle auf gar keinen Fall vergleichen sollte. Riddle hatte weder Moral, noch Prinzipien, noch den Hauch von Anstand oder gar den Traum von einer schönen Welt, wie sie Severus hatte. Riddle wollte Macht, um jeden Preis.  
„Gut … dann eben nicht!“, keuchte er rau und begann sich bis zu Dumbledores Büroruine durchzuwühlen. 

Auch Harry und die anderen hatten keinen Erfolg. Wo auch immer sie suchten (wenn sie ran kamen), war nichts. Nichts als Schutt, Dreck, Steine, leere Bücher, verrottende Holzregal und andere Sachen, die alle leblos und ohne jeden Zauber waren. Als es schon nachmittags war, gingen sie zurück, weil sie sich ausgemachten hatten sich außerhalb am Lagerplatz zu treffen, wenn es dunkel werden würde.  
Erstaunlicherweise kamen Ginny, Riddle und Hermione kurz nach ihnen an. Lebend! Alle waren total verdreckt und Tom machte einen so finsteren Eindruck, dass ihn niemand auf den Misserfolg ansprechen mochte. Alle aßen hungrig und dann wagte es Harry.  
„Wir sind noch lange nicht durch. Es gibt noch einige Orte in Hogwarts, an denen wir suchen können …“ Riddle antwortete nicht, starrte nur ins Feuer und aß sein Sandwich. Ginnys Hand streichelte über seine Haare und sogar Draco stiegen vor Rührung die Tränen nach oben. Wie konnte man nur so einen Massenmörder trösten und gut finden? Allerdings stimmt es schon. Getan hatte er noch nichts. Nicht in dieser neuen Gestalt. Doch jeder hier, außer Ginny war sich sicher, dass das unvermeidlich und sehr bald kommen würde.  
„Oder wir geben einfach auf und versuchen es mit dem Leben, was wir haben!“, sagte Hermione fest. Harry sah sie panisch an und deutete ein Kopfschütteln an. Hermione sah an Harry vorbei zum Sonnenuntergang. Es war wundervoll und sie hatte ganz vergessen wie großartig sich das anfühlte hier in Hogwarts. Ihre Provokation in Richtung Riddle verpuffte auch schnell, denn er aß einfach weiter und schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Der Sonnenuntergang war beinah magisch und jetzt sahen auch Harry und Draco hin. Ginny flüsterte Tom etwas ins Ohr, was sich wie …“morgen finden wir die Magie sicher …“ anhörte, doch auch Ron und Neville sahen nun zur Brücke, die im Westen endete. 

„Wir finden die Magie wieder und ich möchte gern bei dir bleiben“, flüsterte Ginny Tom ins Ohr. Inzwischen war sie von ihrer eigenen Theorie mehr als überzeugt. Riddle war eigentlich ein Held, der nur die Magie zurückbringen wollte, um ihre Welt wieder neu zu erschaffen. Er hatte nicht vor jemanden ein Haar zu krümmen, denn das hatte er bis jetzt auch nicht getan. Jetzt sahen sie seine dunklen Augen an. Sie glänzten. Bekümmert oder manisch?   
„Du bist süß, Erdbeerchen“, sagte er. Es klang nicht unbedingt liebevoll, doch respektvoll. Ginny machten diese Worte sehr stolz und sie gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Was auch immer die anderen sagten oder dachten, sie lauschte nur auf ihre Gefühle und die sagten ihr, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Und konnte Liebe nicht alles überwinden?  
„Ich würde auch ein Muggelleben mit dir leben, Tom.“  
„Das wäre schrecklich. Guck sie dir an …“ Er meinte ihre Freunde, die alle dämlich und wie die Schafe in den Sonnenuntergang starrten. Sie sah ihre Freunde gar nicht an, sondern nur Tom, der für sie der schönste Mann war, den sie je getroffen hatte. Er würde kein Voldemort werden, wenn sie bei ihm war. Sie würde ihn zu einem guten, wertvollen Mitgliede der Gesellschaft machen. Man durfte ja Träume haben.  
„Dann gehen wir eben weg. Nur wie beiden, hm?“

Tom lächelte ganz aufrichtig. Er hatte sich das alles viel einfacher vorgestellt und vor allem viel erfolgversprechender. Man konnte ja sagen was man wollte, aber Potter half ihm. Nicht ganz freiwillig und mit hinterlistigen Absichten, doch das spielte gar keine Rolle. Sie vertrauten ihm nicht und auch das hatte keine Bedeutung. Wichtig war nur die Magie zu finden und wenn es sein musste, Potters Blut über was auch immer zu verteilen, um die Magie wieder freizusetzen. Nur leider roch hier gar nichts nach Magie, wie Potter schon ganz richtig angemerkt hatte. Morgen war auch noch ein Tag und seine Muskeln schmerzten ziemlich. Ginnys Erdbeerduft beruhigte ihn und er saugte ihn gierig ein, als sie sich zu ihm beugte, um ihn zu küssen. Noch würde er sich nicht damit abfinden, dass seine Suche erfolglos sein sollte und er zu einem öden Muggelleben verdammt sein würde.   
Auch wenn es zusammen mit Erdbeerchen gar nicht mehr ganz so übel sein würde. Vielleicht hatte er sich doch ein ganz klein bisschen in dieses rothaarige, gut duftende, innen so weiche Mädchen verliebt, dachte er seufzend und küsste sie hungrig zurück. Tom war egal, ob es alle sehen würden, aber das taten sie gar nicht. Denn alle starrten auf die Brücke. Nicht wie angenommen in den betörenden Sonnenuntergang, sondern auf zwei Menschen, die sehr langsam aber stetig auf sie zu kamen.  
Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy stützte sich beim Laufen auf der einen Seite schwer auf seinen Gehstock. Auf der anderen Seite hielt in Narcissa. Es fiel ihm unheimlich schwer sich zu bewegen, doch er musste hier sein, um es wieder gut zu machen und es zu beenden. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken, ab dem Augenblick, in dem Riddle dreist sein Haus betreten hatte. Narcissa hatte versucht ihn abzuhalten, doch am Ende stand sie an seiner Seite. Wie immer. Sie war mit ihm hierhergekommen und würde tun, was auch immer notwendig war. Nicht nur, um ihren Sohn zu retten, sondern um die Welt von dem Unheil namens Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldermort, aka der Dunkle Lord zu befreien.

„Dad?“, fragte Draco mit rauer Stimme. Sein verwunderter Ausruf führte dazu, dass Tom den Kopf hob. Das war ja nicht zu fassen. Was zum Teufel wollten die Malfoys hier? Zum Steine schleppen taugte Lucius ja nun nicht gerade. Aber vielleicht stellte sich Narcissa geschickter an, als er es sich gerade vorstellte. Als die Malfoys langsam und unter den verwunderten Blicken aller langsam näher kamen, stand auch Tom auf. Noch lag Ginnys Hand in seiner. Es fühlte sich gut an und er genoss die letzten Momente ihrer Nähe. Denn gleich würde er töten und er war sich recht sicher, dass es danach mit der Begeisterung der süßen Frucht mit dem betörenden Duft vorbei sein würde.   
„Komm auf unsere Seite, Draco!“, befahl Lucius seinem Sohn.  
„Nein, Dad. Ich bin auf Harrys Seite!“, sagte der Blonde erstaunlich fest. Alle, bis auf Tom sahen ihn an. Er musterte lieber die Malfoys und versuchte zu ahnen, was sie vorhatten. Narcissa hatte ihren Mann unwillig losgelassen. Schwer atmend und zittrig stützte sich Lucius auf seinen Gehstock. Er sah übel aus und Tom hatte mit seiner Einschätzung ziemlich recht. Der Tod war nah und er sah auch, dass Lucius selbst es gut wusste. Bei Narcissa war er sich nicht ganz sicher, sie sah besorgt von Mann zu Sohn. Draco war ein Idiot und sah gar nichts außer Potter, was man ihm nicht übel nehmen durfte, denn in gewisser Weise war Harry Potter der große Messias.  
„Du bist gleich auf Seiten des Todes, wenn du mir nicht gehorchst!“, zischte Lucius angestrengt zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Behutsam zog Tom nun seine Finger aus Ginnys Hand.  
„Tom, nicht …“, flüsterte sie ermahnend hinter ihm, doch darum kümmerte er sich nicht. Ohne Eile lief er nun auf die Malfoys zu.  
„Kann ich helfen?“, fragte er vergnügt. Narcissa sah ihn aufgebracht aus schmalen Augen an, hatte aber offensichtlich von ihrem Gatten die Anweisung bekommen zu schweigen und nichts zu tun. Lucius sah an ihm vorbei, auf Draco und seine Freunde.  
„Draco, bitte. Komm zu uns und wir finden eine Lösung, ohne, dass dich Potter in sein Schlamassel mit rein zieht, ja?!“, forderte Mr Malfoy nun mit weicherer Stimme.  
„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Vater. Harry und ich sind jetzt … zusammen!“, sagte Draco fest. Lucius zog scharf die Luft ein und seine freie Hand griff sich ans Herz. Nur Theater, dachte Tom amüsiert und schob beide Hände in die Hosentasche. In einer hatte er einen schönen, schweren Stein, mit dem er Malfoy gleich den Schädel einschlagen würde.  
„Ach Lucius, was würdest du jetzt dafür geben, wenn du noch deinen Zauberstab im Gehstock hättest, hm?“, fragte er zärtlich. Malfoys graue Augen sahen ihn kalt und vernichtend an.  
„Lucius, bitte …“, flüsterte Narcissa, doch ihr Mann riss sich aus ihrem Griff und ging ein paar wankende Schritte näher auf Tom zu.  
„Was auch immer du hier willst, Riddle, du wirst es nicht bekommen! Hier ist nichts. Nichts, außer dir … einem ordinäreren Menschen. Lass die … Kinder gehen und nimm mich als Geisel, wenn es sein muss.“ Draco widersprach scharf. Alle sahen gespannt zu, weil niemand so richtig verstand, was Lucius hier genau wollte. Er war sichtlich am Ende und würde in keiner Hinsicht hilfreich sein.  
„Was soll ich denn mit dir, Malfoy? Wenn überhaupt, brauche ich Potter und sein Leben oder Blut oder was auch immer von ihm. Alle anderen sind unwichtig und nur Beiwerk, damit klein Harry sich stärker fühlt, nicht wahr Harry?“ Für Harry waren die Worte keine Überraschung, deshalb schwieg er nur. Nur Ginny machte ein ersticktes Geräusch.  
„Dann lass wenigstens Draco gehen …“  
„Er will nicht, hörst du nicht zu? Ach ja, ich vergaß, du warst eher schon immer der Typ ignoranter Vater. Du hast schon zugehört, oder? Dein Sohn treibt es mit einem anderen Jungen, nämlich mit Potter. Ist das nicht … besorgniserregend, Malfoy Wie wird das reine Blut der Malfoys nun fortbestehen?“ Lucius war noch weißer im Gesicht geworden. Zudem glitzerten kleine Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn. Aber wieder stieß er Narcissas Hand weg, als sie nach ihm greifen wollte. Tom war nicht zurück gewichen, als Lucius noch näher kam. Seine Hand war fest um den Stein in seiner Tasche geschlossen. Ganz gelassen wartete er auf den richtigen Augenblick. Vielleicht hatte Lucius Malfoy noch letzte Worte, die würde er ihm großzügig gönnen. Er war ja kein Ungeheuer.  
„Das ist … nicht wahr. Ich habe … meine Sohn immer geliebt und wollte … nur das Beste für ihn!“, keuchte er schwer atmend. Dabei blickte er zu Draco und alle sahen peinlich berührt, dass Lucius Malfoy Tränen aus den Augen liefen.  
„Das … weiß ich doch, Dad!“, sagte Draco ganz leise und tief bewegt, blieb aber bei Harry stehen, dessen Hand er ergriffen hatte.  
„So, können wir jetzt zum Punkt kommen, Malfoy. Was willst du hier? Dich verabschieden, weil du in den nächsten Minuten stirbst?“, fragte Tom freundlich. Ginny schrie erschrocken auf. Draco wollte jetzt doch zu seinem Vater, doch Harry hielt in instinktiv fest. Narcissa keuchte auf und machte ein paar Schritte auf Lucius zu, doch sie war zu langsam.  
„Vielleicht“, sagte Lucius rau „Aber du stirbst zuerst, Riddle!“ Damit schwang Lucius seinen Gehstock. Der Knauf löste sich sofort, ein winziger Dolch kam zum Vorschein und damit schnitt er Tom Riddle blitzschnell, wie es wirklich nicht zu erwarten gewesen wäre, die Kehle durch. Von rechts nach links, in einem Rutsch. Toms Hand, in der der Stein war, war noch aus seiner Hosentasche entkommen, doch er schaffte es nicht mehr zuzuschlagen. Das Blut spritzte fontänenartig aus seinem Hals, traf Malfoys Gesicht und war nicht aufzuhalten. Verwundert griff Riddle nach seiner Verletzung und sank auf die Knie. Lucius tat es ihm gleich. Seine linke Hand war auf sein Herz gepresst, er war kreidebleich im Gesicht und gab nur ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen von sich. Narcissa erreichte ihn und sein Oberkörper sank an ihre Brust.  
„Dad!“ Draco lief nun doch zu seinem Vater.  
„Nein, Tom!“, Ginny sprang zu Tom und versuchte seine Blutung zu stoppen. Aber es war unmöglich. Toms schöne braune Augen sahen sie warm und hilflos an. Auf seinen Lippen erschien ein Lächeln und seine blutverschmierte Hand griff nach ihrer. Dann wurden seine Augen trüb und seine Finger entglitten Ginnys Hand. Im selben Moment, in dem Tom Riddle starb, übertrat auch Lucius die Grenze zum Reich der Toten. Narcissa und Draco hielten weinend seine Hand, als es soweit war.  
Eine schockierende Stille senkte sich über Hogwarts und das, was es früher mal war. Nur Narcissas leises Wimmern und Dracos Schniefen war zu hören. Ginny hatte ihr Gesicht an Toms Brust gepresst und alle anderen sahen sprachlos zu.   
Plötzlich begann sich Tom Riddles Körper aufzulösen und setzte immer mehr von einem hellen, goldenen Licht frei. Unter Ginnys Händen zerfloss sein attraktiver Körper in ein reines, helles Strahlen, wie es eine Atombombe nicht besser hätte machen können. Ginny schluchzte jetzt wie von Sinnen. Das goldene Licht legte sich über sie, über den Ort und hörte nicht auf sich zu verbreiten. Es schien in die ganze Welt zu strahlen.  
Die Magie, dachte Hermione nur erschüttert und fühlte es in sich. Aus großen Augen sahen sie sich an. Sie alle spürten es. Tom Riddle war die Magie selbst gewesen. Durch seinen Tod wurde sie nun wieder freigesetzt und war zurück. Ob Lucius Malfoy das gewusst hatte, wagte Hermione zu bezweifeln. Mr Malfoy hatte nur eine verzweifelte Tat begangen, weil er seine Familie nicht schon wieder in Gefahr wissen wollte. Dass er dem Tod näher war als dem Leben, hatte ihm seine Entscheidung sicherlich einfacher gemacht. Was seine heldenhafte Tat jedoch in keinster Weise schmälerte. Lucius Malfoy war der Held, der ihrer Welt die Magie wieder zurückgebracht hatte, die Tom Riddle gestohlen hatte. Dass sie in ihm gewesen war und er es nicht gemerkt hatte, war bezeichnend. Seine Dunkelheit hatte sich wie ein Panzer um das goldene Licht in seinem Herzen gelegt und somit hatte er die Magie vor sich selbst versteckt. Weil vielleicht doch nicht alles schlecht in ihm gewesen war und weil es vielleicht eine Person gesehen hatte. Ginny, die bitterlich um ihn weinte. Vielleicht hatte Ginny dieses goldene Licht in ihm gespürt. Selbst, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er selbst die Magie ist, hätte er sie vermutlich nicht nutzen können, weil er sich dafür hätte töten müssen, ein Paradoxon der gemeinsten Sorte.  
Noch immer durchströmte sie alle die Magie und es war ein wundervolles Gefühl. Die ganze Welt schien bunter und wärmer zu werden. Hermione sah das Leuchten in Harrys Blick und wusste, dass auch sie strahlte. Sie dachte an Severus und wie er diesen Moment gerade erleben würde, was ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm nur größer machte.  
Draco hatte aufgehört zu weinen und sah sprachlos seine Mutter an. Neville blinzelte perplex und Ron wankte ein wenig. Ginnys Gesicht lag inzwischen auf dem Boden, denn von Riddles Körper war nichts mehr übrig. Die Magie, die in ihm eingesperrt war, war wieder frei. Hogwarts könnte wieder aufgebaut werden und Hermione war sich in dem Moment sicher, dass alle mithelfen würden ihre Welt wieder zu der zu machen, die sie alle so geliebt hatten. Es würde Zeit und Kraft kosten, doch sie war optimistisch, dass jeder mithelfen und sein Bestes geben würde.   
Langsam ging sie zu Ginny, hockte sich neben sie und berührte ihre Schulter. Ginny war untröstlich, ließ sich aber nach einer Weile in den Arm nehmen.   
Später beerdigten alle Lucius Malfoy in Hogwarts, weil er das so wollte. Das sagte Narcissa, die eingeweiht gewesen war. Sie hatte alles versucht, um Lucius diese verrückte Idee auszureden, doch er war fest entschlossen gewesen es ein für alle Mal zu beenden. Draco und Narcissa weinten und doch waren sie sichtlich stolz auf Lucius, der endlich mal das Richtige getan hatte.  
„Er war ein guter Dad“, sagte Draco als Harry ihn umarmte.  
„Er war sehr mutig und du kannst stolz auf deinen Vater und deine Eltern sein, Draco!“  
Ginny hatte zwar aufgehört wie besinnungslos zu weinen, sprach aber mit niemanden. Wie eine Puppe saß sie neben Hermione und wehrte sich nicht gegen den Arm um ihre Schulter.  
„Ginny wird schon wieder. Das ist der Schock …“, flüsterte sie Ron zu. Hermione war sich sicher, dass Ginny sich wieder fangen würde, wenn sie alle sich um sie kümmern würden. Die Magie war zurück und das bedeutete eine so große Veränderung, dass nicht mal Hermione vorhersagen könnte, was alles geschehen könnte. 

Und mal wieder dachte niemand darüber nach, dass Etwas sich nicht in Nichts auflösen konnte. Als Riddles Körper starb, öffnete sich das Gefängnis, mit dem er alle Magie der Welt eingesperrt hatte. Er gab sie frei und sie eroberte die Gebiete zurück, die ihr einst gehört hatten.  
Toms Seele aber, zog um. Nicht freiwillig, nicht geplant oder gar taktisch überlegt. Sie suchte sich den Körper, der in jenen Sekunden ebenfalls starb und zu dem Tom Riddle zu Lebzeiten wenigstens eine vage Beziehung aufgebaut hatte.  
Benny Bandwich, der in Ipplepen gerade an Entkräftung starb wurde der neue Besitzer von Tom Riddles Seele. Alles, was Tom Riddle ausmachte, zog in Bennys Körper um, ob er wollte oder nicht.


	20. Chapter 20

EPILOG

Molly Weasley stellte einen Berg Waffeln auf den Frühstückstisch. George langte zu, während Fred, ein wenig grünlich im Gesicht, nur am Tee nippte. Ginny nahm sich eine Waffel und aß wie ein Mäuschen daran. Eigentlich hatte sie Hunger und doch war sie noch nicht über den Tod von Tom hinweg. Ihre Freunde trugen ihr nichts nach, sprachen von Manipulation und Gehirnwäsche, doch sie wusste es besser. Sie hatte Tom Riddle geliebt und er sie auch – auf seine Weise. Aber sie schwieg, weil niemand sie verstehen könnte und wollte. Jetzt war er tot und es hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen. Allerdings sah Fred ebenso appetitlos aus wie sie selbst.  
„Was ist los, Fred? Du bist doch nicht etwa schwanger, hm?“, witzelte sein Zwillingsbruder von gegenüber. Dass Fred weiterhin bei ihnen war, war ein Wunder. Als die Magie zurückkam, hatte sie diesmal nichts rückgängig gemacht. Alle, die bei ihrem Tod zum Leben erweckt wurden, durften auch weiterhin leben. So auch Fred, auch wenn er gerade ziemlich ungesund aussah.  
„Sehr witzig. Ich habe es gestern leider ein wenig mit den Bertie Botts Bohnen, den Schokofröschen und den Sirupbonbons übertrieben. Mir war die ganze Nacht speiübel.“  
„Ach so, und ich dachte schon, du hast die Kondome in deinem Nachtisch benutzt!“, lachte George vergnügt. Fred grinste jetzt, was ziemlich gruslig bei seiner Gesichtsfarbe aussah.  
„Bin doch nicht bescheuert. Ich weiß doch, dass du da Löcher rein gemacht hast. Ich habe nur nichts gesagt, weil ich wollte, dass du dich noch eine Weile amüsierst bei der Vorstellung ich könnte sie benutzen …“ Jetzt lachten beide Brüder über ihren gelungenen Scherz. Sie kannten sich einfach zu gut und niemand konnte den anderen reinlegen. Fred hätte nie diese Kondome mit seiner momentanen Freundin Alissa ausprobiert und George wusste das natürlich. Aber allein, dass sie sich das gegenseitig glauben machten, sie würden vielleicht … war den Spaß wert.  
Spaß, den Ginny nicht hatte. Denn sie hatte die Kondome benutzt. Zweimal. Jetzt war ihr schlecht. So sehr, dass sie nun aufstand, um nach draußen zu rennen, wo sie sich übergab. Sie konnte kaum denken, vor Schreck. Warum hatte sie nicht darüber nachgedacht? War sie … schwanger? Würde das erklären, warum sie so hinter Tom Riddle gestanden hatte? Weil er der Vater ihres Kindes war? Sie brach in heftiges Weinen aus, übergab sich wieder und weinte weiter.

Nur drei Wochen später war sie sich sicher. Ginny war schwanger mit Tom Riddles Kind. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie sie das allen beibringen sollte. Aber in einem war sie sich sehr sicher: Sie würde das Baby behalten, lieben und es zu einem guten Menschen machen! Tom hatte eine Chance verdient und nicht bekommen. Sein Kind würde diese Chance nun bekommen.

Toms Seele hatte Benny Bandwichs Körper so gestärkt, dass er noch einen weiteren Tag aushielt und am Leben blieb. Am nächsten Tag klingelte der Paketzusteller Chuck, der Benny gut kannte und immer ein Schwätzchen mit ihm hielt. Weil Benny nicht immer so gut Fuß war, hatte er Chuck gezeigt, dass der Wohnungsschlüssel unter der Fußmatte lag. So betrat Chuck nun die Wohnung und rümpfte die Nase.  
Wenig später fand er den gefesselten Benny/Tom im Bett und rief den Notarzt an.  
„Mach mich schon los, du Idiot!“, fauchte Benny/Tom ihn an. Chuck tat es gehorsam, war aber heilfroh, als der Notarzt kam. Irgendwie kam ihm Benny heute unheimlich vor. Er schien sehr wütend zu sein, was man ihm natürlich nicht verübeln durfte, weil ihn ein Einbrecher überwältigt und ans Bett gefesselt hatte und ihn dann noch ausgeraubt hatte. Mit viel Gegenwehr brachte man Benny in ein Krankenhaus, wo man ihn wieder aufpäppelte. Weil er aber unberechenbar war und bei jeder Gelegenheit tobte und seltsame Sachen von sich gab, wurde er bald auf eine geschlossene Station einer Psychiatrie verlegt. Tom war resigniert. Jetzt, wo die Magie zurück war, war er im Körper eines Greises gefangen, der bald sterben würde. Zu allem Unglück hatten sie ihn auch noch eingesperrt. Wenn doch wenigstens Erdbeerchen …  
Und ein Wunder geschah, doch dazu später.

Zuerst fielen sich Severus und Hermione in die Arme. So viele Menschen waren nach Hogwarts gekommen, um es wieder aufzubauen, ebenso wie die vielen anderen magischen Orte in der Welt. Jeder half mit und Harry und Draco hatten sogar Minerva McGonagall ausfindig gemacht. Sie war in den zwei Jahren unheimlich alt geworden, kommandierte aber die Aufbauarbeiten mit der gewohnten Strenge. Severus hatte Gilderoy Lockhart mitgebracht, der ständig staunend umher lief und „Ohhhh“s und „Ahhhhhh“s von sich gab.  
„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt, du dummes Mädchen!“, hatte Snape ihr ins Ohr geflüstert, als er sie vor allen umarmte. Hermione wollte es Ron schonend beibringen, doch Snape war das egal. Er umarmte sie, er küsste sie und ließ sie einfach nicht los.  
„Das alles ging so schnell und … du …“  
„Was … ich? Du denkst, ich hätte es versaut, hm?“ Sie grinste und er küsste sie wieder. McGonagall räusperte sich im Vorbeilaufen vorwurfsvoll und Lockhart, der nebenan stand, sagte zu Minerva:  
„Keine Sorge, das ist nur eine Nutte! Snape kauft von meinem Schatz Huren und teilt sie noch nicht mal mit ihr. Alles, was ich bekomme, sind Puzzle!“ Minerva schwankte bedrohlich und Harry sprang ihr bei. Ron war käsig und wandte sich ab, begleitet von Neville. Nur Draco sagte unbeeindruckt zu Lockhart:  
„Schatz? Welcher Schatz?“  
Der Schatz, der jetzt dafür ausgegeben wurde, um die Schulden der Zauberer und Hexen in der Muggelwelt zu tilgen. Da hatte sich ein guter Berg angehäuft und so einige Menschen mussten regelrecht freigekauft werden. Lockharts Schatz hätte nicht besser ausgegeben werden können, befanden alle zum Schluss. Alle, außer Gilderoy selbst, der sein letztes Puzzle fest an seine Brust drückte und traurig wie ein Welpe aussah, den man nach Weihnachten ausgesetzt hatte.  
Hermione hoffte wirklich sehr, dass Ron irgendwann damit umgehen konnte, dass sie und Severus Snape sich liebten und zusammen waren. Es war natürlich schwer für den armen Ron. Auch, weil sein bester Freund und ihr ehemaliger Erzfeind nun ein Paar waren.  
Nur Neville beruhigte ihn dahingehend, als dass der immer noch mit Luna zusammen war. Hogwarts wurde wieder aufgebaut und ein Flügel, der früher keinen Namen hatte, hieß nun „Malfoy Manor“ in Erinnerung an Lucius Malfoy, dessen Heldentat der Welt ihre Magie wiedergegeben hatte.  
Minerva McGonagall sollte die Schulleitung übernehmen, doch sie wollte nicht. Sie fühlte sich zu alt und schlug stattdessen vor, dass Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy das gemeinsam tun sollten. Nach vielen Diskussionen sagten die beiden zu, unter zwei Bedingungen. Severus Snape würde endlich das Fach „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste“ unterrichten, denn man wusste ja nie (er sagte sofort zu). Die andere war, dass auch Hermione Granger unterrichten würde. Hermione sagte erst zu, als sie ein privates Gespräch mit Minerva geführt hatte, bei der die alte Schottin ihr zugesichert hatte, dass sie überaus fähig war. So unterrichtete Hermione Granger ab sofort das Fach Zauberkunst (und später noch andere Fächer).

Nur Ginny kam nicht zurück nach Hogwarts. Ron sagte, er mache sich um seine kleine Schwester große Sorgen. Sie wäre so still und würde immer nur aus Kummer essen.  
An einem sonnigen Samstag im August machten sich Hermione, Draco und Harry auf nach Ipplepen, wo sie sich mit Ron treffen wollten. Ron hatte versprochen Ginny mit zum Treffen zu bringen, wie auch immer er das bewerkstelligen wollte. Inzwischen hatte Ron wohl akzeptiert, dass er und Hermione nie wieder ein Paar sein würden. Sie trafen sich in einem kleinen Café unweit des Sandwich-Shops, der nun geschlossen war. Benny Bandwich hatte man in eine Psychiatrie eingewiesen und Harry und Ron hatten nie genau erfahren, was mit ihm passiert war. Es hieße, er wäre überfallen worden und hätte dabei so hart etwas auf den Kopf bekommen, dass er nun nicht mehr ganz richtig bei Verstand war. Immer wieder hatten sich Harry und Ron vorgenommen ihn zu besuchen, hatten es bisher jedoch nicht geschafft, was eine Schande war.  
Hermione war aufgeregt. Ginny hatte sie seit dem Tag auf der Brücke nicht mehr gesehen. Die Ereignisse hatten sich seitdem überschlagen und Ginny selbst ging allen eventuellen Begegnungen aus dem Weg. Ron hatte ihnen erzählt, dass sie nicht wieder die alte Ginny geworden war. Es tat ihnen allen sehr leid das zu hören.  
Als Ron mit Ginny das Café betrat, sah Hermione sofort, dass etwas anders war. Obwohl Ron gesagt hatte, dass Ginny merkwürdig und ständig traurig war, glänzten ihre Augen wie Sterne. Sie strahlten geradezu und sie sah wunderhübsch aus, woran auch der hässliche, viel zu große Pullover, den sie trug nichts änderte.  
Anfangs war die Stimmung beklemmend. Jeder sah immer unauffällig zu Ginny, die es nicht zu merken schien. Auf Fragen gab sie nur einsilbige Antworte, war desinteressiert und sehr still. Aber ihre Lebhaftigkeit von früher war noch da, wie Hermione genau sah. Ginny schien sie nur zu unterdrücken. Als eine kurze, unangenehme Stille am Tisch entstand, begann Ginny plötzlich zu sprechen. Ihre Stimme war dabei sehr fest und energisch:  
„Ihr werdet es sowieso bald erfahren, deswegen will ich es euch besser gleich sagen. Ich bekomme ein Kind, Toms Kind und ich werde es auf jeden Fall behalten und großziehen!“ Beinah trotzig sah sie alle an. Harry und Ron waren sehr blass geworden. Draco wirkte angewidert und unsicher und Hermione begriff endlich, woher Ginnys Strahlen kam. Und sie verstand auch endlich die Anhänglichkeit ihrer Freundin an Riddle. Schon sehr früh musste Ginny gespürt haben, was mit ihr geschehen war. Sie hatte ein Kind empfangen und würde alles tun, um mit dem Vater des Kindes vereint zu sein.  
Sprachlos sahen sich alle an. Hermione fasste sich als Erste:  
„Es ist gut, dass du uns das sagst, Ginny. Wir alle sind nach wie vor deine Freunde und werden für dich da sein, weil wir dich gern haben.“ Gern hätte sie angefügt, dass sie sie nicht verurteilte, doch das war nur ihre persönliche Meinung. Die anderen sahen das sicher anders. Nun redeten die Jungs auch wild durcheinander und auf Ginny ein. Aber Ginny sah nur zu ihr und nickte ihr dankbar zu. Es war ein Anfang. Der Anfang für eine Versöhnung. Die zwei Jahre Muggelleben hatten in allen die besten und die schlechtesten und die verstecktesten Seiten frei gelegt. Hermione war sich sicher, dass auch Ginny noch das liebe Mädchen war, was sie kannte. Dieses freundliche, herzliche und mitfühlende Mädchen würde sogar aus Riddles Kind ein wertvolles Mitglied ihrer Gesellschaft machen, da war sie sich sicher.  
Später liefen sie durch Ipplepen, als Ron auf die Idee kam, dass sie ja Benny einen Besuch abstatten könnten, wenn sie schon mal alle hier waren. Harry war dafür und sogar Ginny sagte, dass sie mitkommen wollte. Draco verzog das Gesicht, würde aber wohl auch mitgehen, weil er sowieso keinen Schritt mehr ohne seinen geliebten Harry Potter machte. Die Zaubererwelt hatte den beiden schon längst den Spitznamen „Yin und Yang“ verpasst, während sich über Hermione und Snape niemand lustig machte, was wohl sicher an Snapes nach wie vor finsterem Wesen lag. Außerdem folgte ihm Lockhart wie ein hündischer Schatten und das amüsierte die Leute viel mehr, als seine Liebe zu einer ehemaligen Schülerin und Kurzzeit-Hure.  
Hermione verabschiedete sich, weil sie noch ihre neu bezogene Wohnung in Hogwarts zusammen mit Severus einrichten wollte. Gilderoy greinte wie ein altes Weib, als er hörte, dass er nur gegenüber wohnen durfte. Aber er durfte in Hogwarts bleiben und das machte ihn immer wieder so glücklich, dass er alles gern mit Ahhhhs und Ohhhhhs kommentierte.

Ginny war seltsam aufgewühlt, als ein Pfleger sie durch die Psychiatrie führte. Draco und Harry hielten schon wieder Händchen und Ron an ihrer Seite, hatte besorgt den Arm über ihre Schulter gelegt. Jetzt, wo es raus war, ging es ihr besser. Vielleicht war Hermione doch eine gute Freundin. Sie hatte das tiefe Verständnis in ihren Augen gesehen. Ob es daran lag, dass sie auch eine Zeitlang ein Leben abseits der Norm geführt hatte, war egal. Auch alle anderen würden sich damit abfinden, dass sie Toms Kind bekommen würde. Jetzt freute sie sich schon sehr drauf und konnte es endlich allen zeigen. Hoffentlich hatte das Kind seinen unwiderstehlichen Charme und sein gutes Aussehen. Wenn er doch nur noch am Leben wäre. Ginny war sich sicher, dass er sich über das Kind freuen würde.  
Hier, an diesem grusligen Ort fühlte sie sich unwohl. Manchmal erklangen schreckliche Schreie und andere Geräusche, die kaum menschlich erschienen. Ginny sah nicht nach links und rechts und verdammte sich für die Idee mit den Jungs Benny Bandwich besuchen zu wollen. Ihr tat der Alte leid und sie wollte nur freundlich sein, während Harry und Ron eher das schlechte Gewissen hierher trieb. Der Pfleger schloss nun einen Raum auf, öffnete die Tür aber noch nicht.  
„Denkt daran, fasst ihn nicht an und löst auf keinen Fall seine Sicherung! Wenn was ist, ich bin vor der Tür. Zehn Minuten, nicht mehr.“ Sie nickten gehorsam und er öffnete die Tür.  
„Hallo Benny“, sagte Ron schüchtern, während sie näher gingen. Benny sah aus wie immer. Fast. Bis auf seinen Blick. Wo früher Resignation in seinen Augen war, war nun ein bedrohliches Funkeln. Ginnys Herz schlug schneller und sie erklärte sich das mit der Angst vor dieser unschönen und ungewohnten Umgebung.  
„Wollt ihr mich verarschen? Ich warte seit beschissenen drei Monaten auf euch!“, fauchte er sie an. Verwirrt sahen sich die Jungs an. Draco war gleich mal hinter der Tür stehen geblieben.  
„Ähm, ja. Wir hatten … zu tun, sorry“, sagte Harry schuldbewusst.  
„Mit was denn? Mit ficken?“ Irritiert sah Ron zu Ginny, doch die erwiderte seinen Blick nicht. Sie sah zu Benny und fragte sich, was mit dem Alten passiert war. Besonders umgänglich war er nie gewesen, doch eigentlich war er immer freundlich zu ihnen. Der Pfleger hatte ihnen vorhin gesagt, dass der Alte wohl nie wieder hier rauskommen würde. Wenn, dann nur bald im Sarg.  
„Wir mussten etwas tun. Eine Welt musste neu aufgebaut werden“, versuchte Ginny dem Alten etwas zu erklären, was eigentlich nicht zu erklären war.  
„Ginny!“, zischte Harry warnend, doch sie ignorierte ihren Ex-Freund. Interessiert sah der Greis sie nun an und lächelte. Es schien, als lächelte er nur für sie. Ginny Herz zerriss fast ihre Brust so hart schlug es. Tom, dachte sie nur immer wieder zwanghaft. Konnte das sein? Hatte sich seine Seele in den Körper des alten Mannes gerettet? War Tom Riddle unsterblich?  
„Ihr seid doch alle verrückt! Verschwindet, ihr Gören!“, zischte Benny nun die Jungs an. Ron wich zur Tür zurück. Harry aber stand weiterhin neben Ginny an Bennys Bett, der dort mit breiten Ledermanschetten gefesselt war.  
„Es tut uns leid, dass ihnen das passiert ist“, sagte Harry sanft.  
„Es tut dir bestimmt nicht leid. Verschwinde, Bengel! Du stinkst nach Ruhm oder Kacke, schwer zu sagen.“ Jetzt wich auch Harry ratlos zurück.  
„Komm, Ginny, wir gehen besser!“, rief Ron von der Tür aus.  
„Gleich, geht schon mal. Ich glaube auf mich reagiert er nicht so aggressiv“, flüsterte sie und konnte den Blick nicht mehr von Benny nehmen. Es war Tom, sie spürte es ganz deutlich, in ihrem Unterleib, in ihrer Brust und sogar ihr Verstand sagte laut, dass es durchaus möglich sein konnte, es war immerhin Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, der Dunkle Lord! So jemand starb nicht einfach so.  
„Ginny, bitte!“  
„Geht!“, zischte sie scharf über ihre Schulter und die drei Jungs verließen hastig den Raum. Mit zitternder Hand zog sich Ginny den Stuhl ans Bett.  
„Hallo Tom“, flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Benny lächelte, seine Augen blitzten und seine Stimme veränderte sich.  
„Hallo Erdbeerchen. Endlich sehe ich dich wieder. War nicht so einfach diese Idioten aus dem Raum zu bekommen …“ Ginny weinte. Es war Tom, ihr geliebter Tom.  
„Na, jetzt hör mal auf zu heulen und lass uns mal nachdenken, wie ich aus diesem furchtbaren Körper wieder rauskommen kann, bevor er abkratzt. Hilfst du mir, Erdbeere?“  
„Natürlich …“, schluchzte Ginny und griff nach seiner runzligen Hand.  
„Dann los, strenge deinen klugen Verstand an und beeile dich ein wenig“, forderte Tom rau.  
„Das werde ich. Doch zuvor will ich dir noch etwas sagen … du … wirst Vater.“ Benny/Tom sah sie wie versteinert an.  
„Wow, und da dachte ich, ich hätte schon alles erlebt“, sagte Tom zu sich selbst. Ängstlich sah Ginny ihn an, bis er endlich lächelte.  
„Umso mehr solltest du dich beeilen. Du willst doch nicht, dass unser Kind ohne Vater aufwächst, oder?“ Ginny lachte und weinte zur selben Zeit. Es klopfte an der Tür und sie beugte sich schnell über ihn um ihm einen Kuss zu geben.  
„Ich liebe dich, Tom“, flüsterte sie zärtlich. Er wollte etwas antworten, tat es jedoch nicht mehr, weil die Tür aufging und der Pfleger den Kopf hinein steckte.  
„Alles in Ordnung? Du solltest jetzt gehen, Mädchen!“, sagte er streng und Ginny ging zur Tür. Sie sah zurück, sah den Alten grinsen und sah nur Tom. Tom, der sie auch liebte, auf seine eigene Art und Weise. Sie würde alles tun, um ihn hier raus zu holen und ihm seinen schönen Körper zurück zu geben. Liebe konnte alles überwinden, das Alter, Psychiatrien, Freundschaften und alte Ängste.  
Endlich hatte Ginny ihre Angst vor Tom Riddle überwunden, die sie seit der Sache mit seinem Tagebuch vor ihm gehabt hatte. Es war eine so tiefe Angst gewesen, dass sie nur geheilt werden konnte, in dem sie Liebe für ihn empfand.  
Sie würde ihren Liebsten befreien, doch das Wissen um seine Anwesenheit behielt sie lieber für sich.  
Sie hatte sich wirklich verändert und war nun die Ginny Weasley, die sie immer sein wollte, mit dem Glauben an das Gute im Menschen und mit dem Wissen um das Dunkle, was dazugehörte. Sie und Tom waren schon seit Ewigkeiten füreinander bestimmt und wer war sie schon sich gegen das Schicksal zu stellen??

Zusatzkapitel: Love conquers all

Ginny konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Tom war im Körper des alten Mannes Benny Bandwich gefangen. Tom Riddle, die Liebe ihres Lebens und der Vater ihres noch ungeborenen Kindes. Sie müsste ihn aus der Psychiatrie befreien, doch wie?  
Nach ihrem Geständnis ihren Freunden gegenüber, dass sie von Tom Riddle ein Kind erwartete, erfuhr es auch der Rest ihrer Familie. Molly Weasley, ihre Mutter weinte drei Tage und drei Nächte. Arthur Weasley bekam genauso lange nichts zu essen und die Zwillinge waren bleich und beschlossen still und heimlich nie wieder Scherze mit Kondomen zu machen. Nach drei Tagen war der größte Schock vorbei. Jetzt ging es um Schadensbegrenzung. Ginny wollte das Kind auf jeden Fall behalten und war nicht vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Ihr von Potter enttäuschtes Herz hatte sich an Tom gekrallt wie ein Parasit. Nach wie vor war sie der Meinung, dass er niemanden getötet hätte, wenn die Magie zurückgewesen wäre. Doch natürlich kam immer alles anders als man dachte. Auch Ginny hatte den Stein in Toms Hand gesehen. Aber mit so einem kleinen Stein brachte man doch niemanden um, war sie sich sicher. Er hatte ihn bestimmt nur zur Selbstverteidigung in der Hand gehabt, denn schließlich waren alle gegen ihn. Dass er doch noch lebte, machte sie glücklich. Es gab eine Chance ihn zu retten, aber sie müsste sich beeilen. Und niemand durfte davon erfahren, denn sonst würden ihn alle jagen und töten. Weil so langsam alles wieder aufgebaut wurde und vor allem auch die Bücher Inhalte hatten, ging sie eines Tages in die Winkelgasse. Ron, der sie wie ein dauerbesorgter Schatten verfolgte, wollte mit.  
„Hast du kein eigenes Leben, Ron?“, fragte sie genervt. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und ihr tat er leid. Dass Hermione nun ausgerechnet mit Severus Snape zusammen war, war in etwa das Schlimmste, was Ron hätte passieren können.  
„Ich aber schon. Hör‘ auf mir nachzulaufen und suche dir bitte ein Hobby, ehe ich dich töten muss.“ Seit Tom „tot“ war, sagte sie öfter solche Sachen. Nicht, weil sie ihren Bruder wirklich töten wollte, sondern weil sie damit zeigen wollte, dass sie eben nicht mehr die brave, liebe Ginny war. Sie war eine Erdbeere. Toms süßes Früchtchen.  
Stundenlang suchte sie sich durch die Winkelgasse und fand nichts. Entschlossen wechselte sie zur Nokturngasse. Ja, auch die gab es wieder, denn ebenso wie all die guten Zauberer und Hexen zurückkehrten, kehrten auch alle verkommenen Gestalten zurück. Es musste so sein, nur so funktionierte ihre Welt. Mit Gegengewichten. Warum also durfte Tom nicht zurückkehren? Es musste doch ein Gleichgewicht geben. Nicht jeder mochte es zuckrig, niedlich und rosarot. Weil Ginny davon überzeugt war, trug sie nur noch Schwarz. Im Grunde war sie ja sogar eine Witwe.  
Selbstbewusst betrat sie einen düsteren Laden in der Nokturngasse. Der Besitzer musterte sie skeptisch und schweigend.  
„Was suchst du?“, fragte er sie unhöflich, nachdem sie sich durch ein paar Bücher geblättert hatte.  
„Einen Zauber, mit dem ich eine Seele in einen anderen Körper transportieren kann.“ Der Mann hob die Augenbrauen und sah sie lange schweigend an.  
„Seelentransformation. Das ist bisher nur einem einzigen Zauberer gelungen“, flüsterte er rau. Tom. Ganz sicher, dass es Tom gelungen war, das zu vollbringen. Begierig sah sie den Mann an.  
„Wem ist das gelungen?“  
„Das kostet. Und zwar eine ganze Menge“, sagte der Landebesitzer trocken. Sie seufzte.  
„Was? Die Information, das Buch oder der Zauber selbst?“  
„Erst mal die Information, ob es ein Buch ist, in dem der Zauber steht. Extra kostet, wenn ich dir den Namen des Zauberers sage und …“ Ginny war klar, dass es nichts umsonst gab, doch sie war ebenso klug.  
„Gut, fangen wir mit dem Namen des Zauberers an!“, forderte sie. Der Mann nannte ihr einen Preis, der nicht hübsch aber bezahlbar war. Sie gab ihm das Geld und er beugte sich zu ihr, um ihr den Namen ins Ohr zu flüstern.  
„Albus Dumbledore.“  
„WAS? Aber das sind doch die Dunklen Künste, oder?“ Der Mann nickte nur mit einem finsteren Grinsen.  
„Dumbledore hat ihn eins auf seinen Liebsten angewandt. Das besagten zu jener Zeit zumindest die Gerüchte. Bevor er Gellert Grindelwald in seiner eigenen Festung in Nurmengard eingesperrt hatte, hatte er dessen Seele auf seinen Phönixvogel übertragen, um ihn immer bei sich zu haben, ohne, dass jemand davon weiß, wessen Seele in dem Viech wohnt, sagt man!“ Ginny stand wirklich der Mund offen. Sie hatte erwartet Voldemorts Name oder wenn schon, dann Grindelwalds Name selbst zu hören, aber Albus fucking Dumbledore?! Aber genau das bestärkte sie, dass sie selbst nichts Schlechtes wollte und Tom vielleicht auch eine gute Seite hatte. Der Preis der Information war also definitiv gerechtfertigt.  
„Und wo … kann ich so einen Zauber finden?“  
„Hm, das ist schwierig, zumal die Welt zwei Jahre quasi nicht existent war. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich …. Das kostet 50 Galleonen, Mädchen!“  
„Wie bitte?!“  
„Denkst du, ich komme ins Plaudern, nur weil du ein hübsches Ding bist?“, sagte er giftig.  
„Tom Riddle, ich meine der Dunkle Lord schickt mich. Ich soll ihm helfen wieder …“  
„Erzähl hier keinen Mist, 50 Galleonen oder verschwinde.“ Empört holte Ginny die Münzen aus der Tasche. Viel mehr hatte sie auch nicht und eigentlich wollte sie das für das Kind und die Grundausstattung ausgeben. Ihre Eltern fanden zwar, dass sie im Fuchsbau wohnen sollte, doch sie wollte unbedingt etwas eigenes, um den vorwurfsvollen Blicken ihrer Mutter zu entkommen.  
Der Mann grinste fies und sprach weiter.  
„Ich würde es in Nurmengard versuchen. Das war Grindelwalds Festung, in die Dumbledore ihn, also seinen Körper eingesperrt hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihm einen Restverstand gelassen, vielleicht war es auch nur magische Makulatur. Der Dunkle Lord hat Grindelwald ja damals getötet und seit dem steht die Festung leer. Niemand geht da freiwillig hin und man munkelt, dass es dort spukt. Wenn, findest du dort ein Buch oder irgendwas, worauf der Zauber steht. Ich glaube, man sagt, dass Grindelwald und Dumbledore diesen Zauber damals gemeinsam entwickelt haben, Dumbledore aber dann Skrupel bekommen hatte. Wie auch immer. Suche da danach. Mehr habe ich nicht für dich und jetzt verschwinde, wenn du nichts anderes kaufen willst.“

Der Mann wurde unfreundlich und Ginny verließ den Laden. Nurmengard. Zuerst musste sie Tom aber aus der Psychiatrie befreien. Das ging einfacher als gedacht. Sie kündigte sich als Besucherin an. Toms Augen strahlten und sie schmiedeten einen Plan, um bei ihrem nächsten Besuch auszubrechen. Dafür stellte sich Benny/Tom dir nächsten Tage zerbrechlich und halb sterbend wie nie, so dass sie seine Überwachung vernachlässigten. Ginny löste seine Sicherung und gab Tom einen Zauberstab, den sie für ihn gekauft hatte. Er rümpfte die Nase, doch gemeinsam und mit Magie entkamen sie der Psychiatrie. Da das Zaubereiministerium noch nicht wieder vollständig aktiv war, fiel ein bisschen Magie in der Muggelwelt kaum auf. Erstaunlich war, dass Tom Riddle Magie benutzen konnte. Sie war nicht besonders stark und nicht besonders treffsicher, aber immerhin. Kaum waren sie draußen, brachte ihn Ginny zu Rons altem Zimmer. Eigentlich sollte sie es in seinem Auftrag kündigen, doch sie hatte es nicht getan. Dort schloss sie Benny/Tom in die Arme.  
„Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann, Erdbeerchen. Ich würde dich sehr gern küssen und beglücken, doch ich gestehe, ich ekle mich gerade vor mir selbst. Du sagst, du hast eine Idee, wie ich einen brauchbaren Körper wiederbekomme?“ Ginny schmiegte sich trotzdem an Benny, obwohl das tatsächlich ein bisschen widerlich war und komisch nach Tod roch. Doch tief darin war Tom. Anschließend erzählte sie ihm alles, was sie herausgefunden hatte. Er hörte zu, hatte einen abwesenden Blick und ein seltsames Lächeln.  
„Fantastisch. Ich war mir immer sicher, dass ein Zauberer diesen fiesen Zauber gemeistert hat. Ich hätte zwar auf Grindelwald oder sogar Snape getippt. Dass es Albus Dumbledore höchstpersönlich war, macht die Sache ironischerweise sehr erfreulich für mich. Und das Beste an allem ist, kleine Ginny …“ Bennys Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch, der langsam begann sich zu wölben. „dass ich einen Zauber kenne, mit dem ich mein junges Ich, wie du mich kanntest, wiedererschaffen kann. Wenn wir beide Zauber verbinden, könnte ich wieder ganz der Alte werden. Würde dich das glücklich machen?“

Tom sah die Antwort längst. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, was er getan hatte, um dieses duftende Wesen an sich zu binden. Aber Ginny hing an seinen Augen und seinen Lippen, als wäre er ihr Gott. Und vielleicht war es das. Tom wusste, dass es immer Menschen geben würde, die glauben wollten. Menschen, die einen Gott wie ihn brauchten. Einen Gott, der für sie entschied, zu dem sie aufschauen konnten und von dem sie erwarteten, dass er sich um alles kümmerte. Sehr gern würde er sich um Ginny kümmern. Er würde sie und sein Kind beschützen. Mit Liebe verwechselte er das nicht, weil er dieses Gefühl nicht kannte. Für ihn war es eine reine Berechnung. Ginny war clever, schön und hingebungsvoll. Sie trug sein Kind unter dem Herzen, aus dem vielleicht mal etwas noch Größeres als aus ihm werden würde. Das Mädchen würde sich aufopferungsvoll um das Kind kümmern und notfalls ihr Leben für das Kind geben, wie für ihn. Treu bis in den Tod, was wollte er mehr?  
„Es würde mich sehr glücklich machen, Tom“, flüsterte sie rau. Tom ließ seine gichtigen Finger durch ihre seidenweichen und flammend roten Haare gleiten. Es machte ihn glücklich, ruhig und zufrieden. Mit unbekannter Wärme im Herzen sah er sie zärtlich an.  
„Dann auf nach Nurmengard!“

Ginny apparierte mit Tom dorthin. Dem Körper von Benny Bandwich bekam das nicht allzu gut und sie musste ihn stützen, als sie die verlassene und verfallene Festung betraten. Eigentlich hatte sie einen magischen Schutz gehabt, doch Voldemort hatte ihn damals kurzerhand außer Kraft gesetzt. Trotzdem blieb die Festung für Muggel unerreichbar und kein geistig gesunder Zauberer begab sich jemals freiwillig hier her. So liefen sie durch viel Staub und Ginny war heilfroh, als sie einen von Motten zerfressenen Sessel sichtete. Sie setzte Tom vorsichtig hinein und ließ sich sagen, nach was sie suchen müsste. Mit unbehaglichem Gefühl im Bauch schlich sie nun durch die zugigen Gemäuer der riesigen Festung. Alles in Allem war der Ort weniger verfallen, als sie befürchtet hatte. Nur sehr einsam, staubig und ungemütlich. Ginny leuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab in Zimmer, in Schächte, in Kammern, deren Zweck sich ihr nicht erschloss, sie stolperte über zerschlissene Teppiche und wäre fast von einem Wandgemälde erschlagen worden, als sie daran vorbei lief und es just in diesem Augenblick beschlossen hatte von der Wand zu fallen. Sie erschauerte wieder und wieder und allein ihre Liebe für Tom trieb sie an. Umso länger sie herum lief, Schubalden aufzog und unter Wandbehänge sah, umso sicherer war sie sich das Richtige zu tun. Jedes Kind bräuchte einen Vater und Tom war (noch) nicht Voldemort. Vielleicht war es sogar gut, dass er Vater wurde, weil ihn das zusätzlich besänftigen würde. Vielleicht würde es Tom reichen mit ihr und seinem Kind eine Familie zu sein und er würde nie wieder das Verlangen verspüren die Welt zu unterwerfen. Ginny schmunzelte und lauschte auf ihr schneller klopfendes Herz, als sie eine Art Bibliothek betrat. Fieberhaft wühlte sie sich stundenlang durch die Regale und … fand nichts. Sie fror, sie hatte Hunger und Durst und ihre Füße taten weh, als sie auch das allerletzte Buch durchgeblättert hatte. Zwar wusste sie nicht mal genau, nach was sie suchte, doch sie war sich sicher, dass es ihr ins Auge fallen würde, wenn sie es sah. Sie kannte Dumbledores Schrift und sie glaubte zu spüren, wenn sie etwas so Wichtiges sehen würde. Das hatte sie nicht und nun traute sie sich nicht zu Tom zurück. Nicht, weil sie Angst hatte, sondern weil sie ihn nicht enttäuschen wollte. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf einen weiteren von Motten zerfressenen Sessel fallen und seufzte leise. Ihr Zauberstab, den sie kurz abgelegt hatte, rutschte in die Ritze zwischen Sitzfläche und Armlehne. Als sie danach griff, berührte sie eine Pergamentrolle. Hastig zog sie ihren Stab und die Rolle hervor.  
„Bitte lass es der Zauberspruch sein“, flehte sie und rollte das Papier auf. Es war Dumbledores Handschrift und auch wieder nicht. Jedes zweite Wort stammte von ihm und Ginny begriff kein Wort von dem, was sie sah. Die Worte ergaben für sie gerade keinen Sinn. Hastig eilte sie zu Tom/Benny zurück. Der war auf dem Sessel eingeschlafen und im ersten Moment hatte Ginny große Angst er wäre einfach gestorben. Aber er zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn berührte. Tom packte schnell und sehr schmerzhaft ihren Arm.  
„Au“, keuchte sie erschrocken.  
„Ach, du bist es nur. Hast du was?“, fragte er dunkel und sie gab ihm die Pergamentrolle. Mit vielen tiefen Falten an der Stirn las er den Spruch oder was auch immer es war.  
„Dieser listige, alte Fuchs. Wenn er glaubt, ich kann seinen und Grindelwalds Code nicht entschlüsseln, irrt er sich. Los, such das Buch der rätselhaften Rätsel!“, befahl er Ginny.  
„Aber ich …“  
„Falls du es nicht findest, gebe ich mir noch etwa fünf Stunden, dann stirb der alte Sack in dessen Körper ich gefangen bin. Falls dir also etwas an mir liegt, Erdbeere, dann beeile dich ein wenig!“ Ginny rannte wieder los und durchforstete die Bibliothek. Diesmal ging es schneller, denn sie wusste, nach was sie suchte.  
Das rätselhafte Buch der Rätsel war ein so dicker Wälzer, dass er locker fünf Kilogramm auf die Waage brachte. Ein schneller Blick hinein, ließ sie unwissend zurück, weil die Worte darin ebenso wenig Sinn ergaben, wie Dumbledores Schrift. Hoffentlich wusste Tom, was er tun musste. Ginny trug das Buch zurück und legte es vorsichtig auf Bennys Schoss. Sofort blätterte Tom sich durch und murmelte dabei leise vor sich hin. Sein Zauberstab (ein billiges Exemplar aus Ulme, ein anderes konnte sich Ginny nicht leisten), glitt dabei mit einem roten Glühen an der Spitze über Dumbledores und Grindelwalds Worte. Tom flüsterte Zahlen vor sich hin, blätterte und las lautlos.  
„Hm …“, gab er nur einmal von sich und machte alles nochmal, indem er Dumbeldores Schrift auf den Kopf drehte. Ginny beobachtete ihn. Bennys trübe ehemals blaue Augen begannen nun leicht zu glühen. Ihre Aufregung stieg, als sie an Toms wunderschöne braune Augen dachte, die so ekstatisch leuchten konnten. Wenn er sie liebte oder wenn er sie herumkommandierte. Ginny, die selbst sehr gefühlsimpulsiv war, hatte in ihm einen würdigen Gegenspieler gefunden. Er erregte ihren Körper und ihren Geist.  
„Hah, ich habs … Dumbledore ist so ein Verlierer. Wie viel Zeit habe ich gebraucht, um seinen Code zu knacken?“  
„Weniger als fünf Minuten!“ Tom lächelte und ließ die Rolle zuschnappen und einfach zu Boden fallen. Mühsam und sehr wacklig stand er auf und Ginny sprang herbei, um ihn zu stützen.  
„In weniger als fünf Minuten bin ich wieder ich selbst. Geh zurück, Erdbeerchen!“, befahl er schneidend und hob seinen Zauberstab an. Ginny hätte nicht sagen können, welche Worte er verwendete, weil sie den Sinn nicht verstand. Es waren viele Worte und sie hörten sich so verdreht und seltsam an, dass sie Gänsehaut bekam. Benny hatte die Augen fest geschlossen, wankte wie eine Palme im Wind und beschrieb mit dem Zauberstab komplizierte Symbole, die zu glühen begannen, umso öfter Tom sie „schrieb“.  
Ob Ginny wollte oder nicht, sie war nicht nur beeindruckt und hatte Angst. Sie wurde von derart viel Macht durchströmt, dass sie hysterisch nach Atem schnappte. Harry Potter war manchmal ein liebenswerter Kerl, der wie ein Narr in einen Topf voller Gold gefallen war und das Wunder vollbracht hatte die Welt von Voldemort zu befreien. Dumbledore war sicher ein mächtiger und überaus geheimnisvoller Zauberer gewesen, ebenso wie Severus Snape einer der mächtigsten und eindrucksvollsten Schwarzmagier war, doch Tom Riddle war der Größte von allen. Er starb einfach nicht. Er kam immer wieder, erlangte immer wieder Macht und war wie ein Gott. Unsterblich und anbetungswürdig. Falls sie bis dahin an ihrer Entscheidung ihm zu helfen gezweifelt hatte, hatte Ginny nun keinen Zweifel mehr. Ihr Herz und ihr Wille gehörten Tom.  
Vor allem, als sie sah, wie sich Toms schöne, ansehnliche Gestalt vor dem alten Mann formte. Benny riss die Augen auf und stöhnte einmal angestrengt. Ginny wagte allerdings nicht sich zu rühren, denn er war noch nicht fertig. Nun wechselte Tom den Zauberstab in die andere Hand und begann noch merkwürdigere Worte zu sprechen. Es waren weniger und er wiederholte sie nicht. Dafür sprach er langsam und jedes Wort brannte sich in Ginnys Innerstes ein. Und nicht nur das, sie fühlte schmerzhaft, wie Toms Seele sich aus Bennys Körper heraus quälte und erneut umzog. Sie sah es nicht, dafür spürte sie es umso besser.  
Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung brach Bennys Körper leblos zusammen. Jetzt stürzte sie doch zum Sessel, vor dem Tom reglos stand.  
„Tom?“ Sie sah abwechselnd zu Tom, der noch irgendwie durchscheinend wirkte und zu Benny, der tot war. Sie fühlte keinen Puls, als sie sein runzliges Handgelenk berührte aber Tom war auch noch nicht er selbst. Seine Gestalt wirkte wie ein Schleier und sein durchscheinendes Gesicht sah gequält aus. Und wenn es schief gelaufen war? Ginny nahm ihren eigenen Zauberstab und wirkte auf Tom den stärksten Kräftigungszauber, den sie kannte. Es half. Was Ginny nie erfahren würde, war, dass es nicht der Stärkungszauber war, den sie sprach, sondern ihre intensiven Gefühle, die sie in diesem Augenblick hatte. Sie hatte Angst vor Riddle, hatte Angst um ihn und gleichzeitig war es ihr so starker Wille, der Tom Riddle zwang endgültig in seinen neuen/alten Körper einzudringen. Von dieser Kraft des Mädchens nahm sich Riddle, was er brauchte. Toms Gestalt nahm Farbe an und endlich sah sie das wunderschöne Lächeln, was sie so vermisst hatte.  
„Erdbeerchen!“, sagte er rau und sie umarmte ihn mit heißen Tränen in den Augen!

Tom war erstaunt, denn er hatte genau gemerkt, dass es nicht funktionierte. Wo auch immer der Fehler war, es gab kein Zurück in Bennys Körper. Wäre Ginny nicht bei ihm gewesen, wäre er wohl mal ausnahmsweise endgültig gestorben. So aber hatte ihre Stärke, ihre Liebe ihm mal wieder geholfen. Noch immer dachte er nicht an Liebe, die er fühlte. Aber ihm war klar, dass dieses süße Ding ein wichtiger Teil seines Lebens und seiner Macht sein würde.  
„Ich fühle mich noch ein wenig schwach und …“, murmelte er mit dem Mund an ihrem Haar. Gierig saugte er ihren köstlichen Duft ein.  
„ … und ich denke, ich sollte eine Weile hier bleiben.“  
„Was? Du willst hier … einziehen?“ Ginny sah ihn schockiert an und er strich ihr mit einer zärtlichen Geste die Tränen von der Wange.  
„Für den Augenblick, ja. Hierher kommt niemand. Niemand weiß, dass ich wieder da bin und wo ich bin. Deshalb ist das ein optimales Versteck. Fürs Erste.“  
„Aber … ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Meine Familie wird sich Gedanken machen und mich suchen lassen und …“  
„Ich sagte nicht, dass du mit mir hier bleiben sollst!“, sagte er scharf, küsste sie aber besser schnell, als ihre Mundwinkel nach unten fielen.  
„Du kommst mich einfach hin und wieder besuchen, ja?“ Besonders glücklich sah sie nicht aus.  
„Und was ist mit unserem … Kind?“  
„Ich denke, bis es zur Welt kommt, habe ich mich erholt. Danach sehen wir weiter …“ Er müsste über eine ganze Menge Dinge nachdenken, würde die Festung genauer untersuchen, weil er sich sicher war, hier noch „Schätze“ zu finden (und vielleicht sogar einen brauchbareren Zauberstab) und er musste zu Kräften kommen. Im Moment war er dem Tode noch näher als dem Leben. Das sagte er der süßen Frucht besser nicht.  
„Jetzt könntest du mir aber helfen hier alles ein bisschen wohnlicher zu machen“, sagte er beiläufig, dabei war das ein wichtiger Teil des Planes. Indem Ginny die Inneneinrichtung übernahm, hatte sie das Gefühl Teil seiner Welt, ein selbstständig denkendes und entscheidendes Wesen zu sein und eine gewisse Wichtigkeit für ihn zu haben. Tom Riddle, Meister der Manipulation, hatte so einige Tricks auf Lager, um andere Menschen gefügig zu machen. Ginny strahlte nun auch und fragte:  
„Du willst, dass ich es hier mit Magie hübsch mache? Ganz nach meinem Geschmack?“  
„Aber ja. Ich fühle mich dazu leider noch zu schwach …“, lächelt er aufmunternd und setzte sich demonstrativ ächzend in den Sessel, nachdem er Bennys toten Körper (seine erste echte Leiche in seiner neuen Welt) achtlos mit dem Fuß zur Seite gestoßen hatte.  
Ginny begann sofort und er sah ihr dabei zu. Sie hatte Spaß und ihre Magie war nicht von schlechten Eltern, musste er zugeben. Sie war würdig an seiner Seite zu sein, wie damals Bellatrix. Doch die Zeiten hatten sich geändert und heutzutage war es besser sich mit einer sanften und eigensinnigen Göre wie Ginny zu umgeben, die innen so warm und himmlisch weich war. Tom bekam eine Erektion als er darüber nachdachte. Das verwunderte ihn ziemlich, weil er sich wirklich noch recht schwach fühlte.  
Dass ausgerechnet er selbst die Magie gewesen war, war eine böse Ironie gewesen. Er musste sterben, um ihrer Welt die Magie zurückzubringen und so war er eigentlich der Held und nicht dieser dämliche Lucius Malfoy! Das würde er allen schon bei der erst besten Gelegenheit beibringen, so viel war sicher.  
Als Ginny nach Stunden mit der gesamten Festung fertig war, führte sie ihn herum. Tom versuchte wirklich Begeisterung zu heucheln, doch der rosa Teppich vorm Bett verursachte ihm einen Brechreiz.  
„Gefällt es dir nicht?“, fragte sie atemlos.  
„Doch, sehr. Noch besser würde es mir gefallen dich nackt im Bett zu sehen“, sagte er zur Ablenkung. Vielleicht würde eine nackte Erdbeere das flaue Gefühl im Magen vertreiben. Das Mädchen schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben. Sie zog sich aus und legte sich verführerisch aufs Bett, wobei ihr Kopf wieder so herrlich rot war. Tom schmunzelte, zog sich selbst aus und legte sich zu ihr.  
Leider fühlte er sich immer noch sehr erschöpft und halbtot, um sie zu beglücken, wie sie es verdient hätte. Ginny störte sich nicht daran und war es selbst, die sich um alles kümmerte. Tom lag unter ihr, sah auf ihre Brüste und versuchte seinen Verstand zu beruhigen, der ihn dazu drängte sie zu dominieren. Ihre Brüste waren größer geworden und trotz seines labilen Zustandes verspürte er ein heftiges Verlangen nach ihr. Ginny setzte sich schließlich auf ihn und nahm seine Männlichkeit in sich auf. Atmen, dachte er nur, immer wieder überwältigt. Ihre innere Weichheit machte ihn selbst so weich, dass er zulassen konnte, dass sie die Führung übernahm. Sie küsste ihn, sie bewegte ihren Unterleib und Tom schloss die Augen, weil es göttlich war. Ihre vollen Brüste rieben über seine Haut, ihre Lippen saugen an seinem Hals und ihre Muskeln massierten seinen unerträglich harten Schwanz. Wenigstens etwas an ihm lebte. Es war das erste Mal in seinem seiner vielen Leben, dass ihn ein Mädchen zum Höhepunkt brachte, ohne, dass er aktiv daran beteiligt war. Für Tom war das neu. Es war unerwartet, beängstigend und sehr geil.  
Sein Keuchen wurde immer schneller und intensiver und am Ende stieß er doch ein paarmal in sie hinein, was ihr ein dunkles Stöhnen abverlangte. Im Moment seines Höhepunktes stahl er ihr ein wenig Lebenskraft, was Ginny weder merkte, noch was Folgen haben würde. Es war nur ein bisschen, was er brauchte, um wieder ganz der Alte zu werden. Ginny blieb auf ihm liegen, bewegte weiterhin ihren Unterleib in kleinen Kreisen, während er seine Hände in ihre weichen Haare geschoben hatte, um ihren Kopf an sich zu drücken. Als Tom ihr ekstatisches Keuchen an seinem Hals spürte, erschauerte er und erlebte einen weiteren, mentalen Höhepunkt. Und wenn er doch so etwas wie Liebe fühlen konnte? Fragte er sich für eine Sekunde. Zumindest fühlte sich der Moment sehr gut an.  
Ginny blieb noch eine Weile bei ihm, bevor sie sich nach Hause verabschiedete, ehe man sie zu suchen begann. Sie versprach oft vorbei zu kommen und er versprach ihr, dass er es ihr das nächste Mal richtig besorgen würde. Sie lachte leise und er küsste sie, obwohl er das nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Als sie weg war, vermisste er sie schon. Um seine lächerliche Sehnsucht zu vertreiben, begann er durch Nurmengard zu streifen. Wer wusste schon, was es hier noch zu entdecken gab. Vielleicht würde er auch die eine oder andere Wandfarbe ändern. Nach einem ausführlichen Mittagsschlaf eventuell.

Ginny hingegen strahlte. Alle schoben es auf ihre Schwangerschaft. Man sagte ja, dass Frauen dann glücklich waren wie nie zuvor. Nur Ginny wusste, dass es an Tom lag. Sie liebte ihn und würde alles für ihn und ihre kleine Familie tun, die sie bald sein würden. Dann, wenn er wieder stark war, würden „neue Zeiten“ anbrechen, hatte er ihr versprochen. Und sie würde dafür sorgen, dass es gute Zeiten waren. Ginny hatte gespürt, dass Tom Gefühle für sie hatte und sie wäre keine Weasley, wenn sie nicht das Gute darin sehen würde. Sie würde seine Liebe zu ihr nutzen, um ihn zu einem guten Menschen und einem guten Vater zu machen. Sie war absolut überzeugt, dass es ihr gelingen würde. Tom war nur Tom Riddle und nicht Lord Voldemort. Endlich bekam er seine verdiente zweite Chance.  
Weder Ginny, noch Tom hatte mehr als zwei Gedanken an seine einstige Geliebte Bellatrix verschwendet, die irgendwo am Leben war.

Bellatrix, die gleich, nachdem sie wieder zum Leben erweckt worden war, aus Verwirrung und Wut ein paar zufällig vorbei laufende Passanten getötet hatte und eingesperrt wurde. Jetzt, wo auch sie ihre Magie wieder erlangt hatte, war sie ausgebrochen und folgte einem Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, was ihr sagte, dass ihr einstiger Geliebter, der Dunkle Lord am Leben war. Sie müsste ihn nur finden und dann könnten sie beide versuchen die Welt erneut zu unterwerfen. Das sollte doch einfach sein. Voldemort würde sie sicherlich ebenso vermissen, wie sie ihn.  
„Bald schon, Liebster … bald schon …“, flüsterte sie heiser und kicherte dann, als sie sich auf den Weg machte, um Tom Riddle zu finden.


End file.
